Con aroma de café
by Kuraudea
Summary: [TERMINADO] En el camino dejamos unos placeres por adquirir otros mejores. Trunks, en su agobiante vida de joven se niega en abandonar sus excesos. Sin embargo un reencuentro inesperado le hará comprender que cambiar de panorama no es tan malo. Ella le ayudará a madurar y entre sorbos de café crecerá como persona al lado del amor de su vida. [Trunks x Mai] [UA]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra y creación del señor Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Dedicatoria especial para** : Mari Tourquiose.

* * *

 _¿Qué es el amor?_

 _Es algo que sólo se puede crear cuando estás en proceso de enamorarte. Se disfruta, lloras, gritas, ríes. Cuando es con la persona indicada el ambiente se convierte en tornasol._

 _Hacer el amor, tener sexo. Algunos piensan que es lo mismo. Se comprende al madurar que cada acto envuelve diferentes necesidades. Hay gente que sólo dice tener sexo, otros solamente hacen el amor. Unos pocos afortunados consideran que se pueden hacer ambas cosas._

 _En esa noche especial tuvo que aprender a distinguir una cosa de otra._

— _¿En verdad me amas?—_

— _Con todo mi ser—_

* * *

 **Con aroma de café**

* * *

 **Loca Juventud**

 **I**

Cuando eres joven el cuerpo traiciona. Una explosión de hormonas se apodera de la mente. Se pierde la razón, la capacidad de poner límites a la vida. "Frenar oportunamente" es un término desconocido para un joven que cada fin de semana junto con su mejor amigo buscaba la siguiente víctima para pasar la noche. Alcohol, cigarros, excesos locos eso era lo mejor ¡vaya que lo era! No existían cargos de conciencia, amor propio, respeto, menos la responsabilidad que conllevan estos actos. Lastimar a alguien no importaba. No a los veintitantos años cuando cada acción es dirigida por mero impulso. Vulnerables a cualquier estupidez. Una sonrisa, una cara bonita, eran suficiente para aullar como lobo en celo. Unos tragos, llevarlas a lugares solitarios con la ayuda de un gran auto que impactará, una casa-cápsula bajo la manga ¡y listo! Siempre surgía efecto esa letal combinación nocturna.

Así mismo era cada fin de semana. Chicas, diversión, noche de sexo. Como si se repitiera la misma canción una y otra ves taladrando al oído. Su lema "La casa-cápsula hace tus sueños realidad" ¡efectivamente así era! Un oasis en medio del desierto. Un edén. El ego crecía hasta las nubes, la hombría corría por la venas. Cada chica fue una experiencia nueva. Todas las fantasías fueron ejecutadas, calculadas, perfeccionadas. Simplemente se perdía la cordura. Sólo les falto besarles la sombra.

Los más esperados en los lugares de vida nocturna de la Capital de Oeste eran Goten y Trunks.

Su gran amigo, confidente y mano derecha en todos los planes. Gozo siempre de una magnífica virtud; su simpatía. Goten tenía el clavo exacto para rodear sin timidez a cualquier chica. Esa distinguida alegría era la táctica perfecta para él. Nunca fallaba. En cambio la seriedad, una profunda mirada seguida de una retorcida sonrisa llena de interés, tampoco fallaba. Obteniendo los mismo resultados.

Pero la realidad era otra. Después de un gran fin de semana lleno de locura, tenía que ubicarse a la verdadera vida diaria. Probablemente a lo que más le teme un joven: la responsabilidad. Así es, esa palabra que se asocia con amargura. El gran miedo de convertirse en esclavo laboral por los siglos. En lenguaje mas simple "hay que madurar". Por lo tanto, adiós chicas, adiós diversión, adiós a todos los placeres joviales de la vida. Creces y las cargas cada vez son mayores. De Trunks dependía continuar el legado científico de la Corporación Cápsula que su abuelo y madre luchaban por dejar. Por otro lado, su padre lo asfixiaba con entrenamientos pese a más de diez años del ataque de Buu y Bills; no permitía que bajara la guardia. Lo entendía perfectamente era su único hijo. Por sus venas corría la gran historia de los saiyajines. Entre la espada su padre y en la pared su abuelo. No quería decepcionar a los dos hombres de la familia.

Sin embargo Goten por vivir en las Montañas Paoz no era exento de responsabilidades. Entre sus últimas materias de la universidad, ayudarle a Gohan en proyectos científicos para sus clases. Entrenar con Goku y Pan. Pero, la mayor presión de todas: su madre. Además de ser vulnerable con las chicas no había ser más poderoso en el Universo para Goten que su madre. Tenía perfecto dominio en él.

Las agobiantes semanas de trabajo eran el pretexto perfecto para implorar por el fin de semana. He ahí la explicación de sus alocados impulsos. Un desliz, un respiro, una gran noche no le cae mal a nadie. Grandes trasnochadas, borracheras, carcajadas y por su puesto preciosas chicas. Era la definición exacta de lo que vivieron por bastante tiempo. Goten era muy fiel en visitar la Corporación Cápsula. Le encantaba la comida de los Briefs, en especial los postres de la abuela. Era raro pero en ellos aún quedaba un poco de inocencia. Jugaban videojuegos como dos niños. No sabían entonces porqué fueron absorbidos por la vida nocturna. Simplemente lo tomaban como algo natural, parte de la alocada juventud que terminaría en cualquier instante. Aunque eso no lo permitirían. Les faltaba por experimentar más.

La descarriada vida de Trunks era testigo de sus desenfrenados actos. Una noche con una chica se convertía en lo máximo sin importar que no la volviera a ver. El miedo a madurar era algo que le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Se resistía hacerlo porque pensaba que lo bueno de su juventud se acababa. Pero siendo el destino tan sabio le tenía algo preparado. Algo que no le será fácil obtener. Muy pronto tendría un verdadero motivo para madurar.

Sábado

Suena el celular de Trunks mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión.

Lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Con un singular gesto de alegría «Es Goten. Algo me dice que tiene algún plan para hoy en la noche ¡perfecto!» Deslizó el dedo pulgar para recibir la llamada.

— ¿Sí, diga?— contestó con una sofisticada voz que ni él se la creía haciéndose el interesado.

— ¡Hola! ... ¿Hablo con el hombre más sexy y deseado del planeta Tierra? ¡¿de la Tierra?! ¡NO! Quise decir: del Universo entero ¿El príncipe que con una mirada desmaya a cientos de chicas? ¿Acoso es usted realeza?

— Ese mismo soy Son Goten. Parece que no me conoces, ¿qué le aflige mi soldado de clase baja?— Ambos chicos soltaron una sincera carcajada—¡Eres un tonto! ¿qué pasa?— preguntó Brief—¿Algo interesante?

— ¡Bastante príncipe!—afirmó gustoso— Esta noche vamos a reunirnos en Ramsés.

— ¿Ramsés? —rió— No comprendo ¿cuál es el motivo?

Si de hermosas mujeres se trataba que mejor opción que "Ramsés". Era uno de los lugares nocturnos más exclusivos y finos de la Capital de Oeste. Estar ahí representaba el paraíso para todos los hombres.

— El motivo, príncipe, es tener una noche de hombres ¡SIII!—alzó su brazo—Invitaré a los chicos; Yohei, Zerk y Toya ¿qué tal, eh?— afirmó mientras rodaba gustoso por la cama.

Yohei, Zerk y Toya eran amistades que Trunks y Goten tenían en común desde que estaban en la preparatoria «Estrella Naranja»

— Con que esos idiotas ¿eh? — de sus labios se escapó una sonrisa.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Los mismos, príncipe! Tenemos tiempo sin verlos, reunirnos no es mala idea. Trunks, encárgate de la reservación ¿sí? — dijo el menor de los dos— Nos vemos esta noche, Brief—Colgó.

Trunks separó el celular de su oído para colgar.

— Noche de hombres ¿eh? — se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

La noche llegó, y Ramsés los esperaba ansioso.

El joven Brief se bajó de un hermoso convertible plateado. Presionó unos botones para convertirlo en cápsula. Entró al lugar sin problemas. Vestía un traje gris con camisa negra. No era para menos que su presencia impactará a más de alguna chica, tenía su personalidad ¿Era conocido? Sí, ciertamente. Pese aún no ser presidente oficial de la Corporación Cápsula, lo era. Podría decirse que aún conservaba cierta «libertad» Esa libertad que próximamente estaría a punto de perder y eso le dolía bastante.

Se dirigió a la zona VIP que había reservado. Sus amigos aguardaban por él. Yohei, un chico rubio de cabello largo, ojos café, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga con pantalón negro; Zerk, de piel morena, se le pintaba una barba irregular en sus mejillas, su cabello era corto, de color verde oscuro. En sus labios sostenía un cigarrillo; Toya, de cabello negro un tanto despeinado, con aires de rebeldía portaba una chamarra negra, pantalón de piel del mismo color; y por último, Goten, quien vestía un saco café claro y pantalón azul marino. En su rostro se pintaba una amplia sonrisa. Por fin reunidos los cinco.

— ¡Hola!— saludó Trunks.

— ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO! Debiste de haber llegado puntual. Por poco no nos dejaban entrar. Siempre tan impuntual, Trunks— expresó Zerk con una sonrisa.

— ¡Vamos siéntate, Brief!— dijo Yohei recorriéndose para hacerle un campo.

En la mesa donde estaban era redonda con asientos corridos en forma de media luna. De tal manera que si uno de los chicos tendría la urgencia de ir al baño todos se tendrían que levantar para que éste saliera.

— Chicos, pedí tequila— les dijo Toya— el mesero me dio estos antifaces— los repartió a cada uno de los chicos— ¡Venga! Póngaselos, hay que aclimatarnos al ambiente.

— ¡De acuerdo!— respondió Goten con una gran sonrisa— esto se pone interesante.

— ¿Pero por qué mierda nos tenemos que poner estas cosas?— preguntó Zerk.

— Bueno... es la temática de la noche «máscaras y antifaces». Además, por lo general toman fotos a las mesas, así que si no quieres que tu mamá te reconozca, pónte el MALDITO antifaz, Zerk— le contestó Trunks haciendo que todos soltaran tremendas carcajadas.

El mesero depósito en la mesa dos botellas de tequila con sus respectivos pequeños vasos tequileros. Y así empezó la ronda.

Un tequila, dos tequilas, tres tequilas y la platica fluyó.

«Que si la Corporación Cápsula, que cuando tu hermana crezca la haré mi novia, que se acuerdan de aquella chica de pechos enormes., "El secreto en la montaña Paoz", que el trabajo, la universidad»

Y el ambiente se tornó a carcajadas.

Cuatro tequilas, cinco tequilas, seis tequilas. Y en una solo voz se escuchó — ¡Salud!— alzando sus bebidas al mismo tiempo.

Y la plática continuó.

«Recuerdo cuando me acosté con tal chica, en una ocasión un gay me acosó, tu mamá es tan sexy, si no fuera tan grande me acostaría con ella, cuando me expulsaron de la preparatoria, cuando fuimos a la playa, las aventuras pasionales en las casa—cápsulas que le robé a mi abuelo, callen a Toya canta horrendo»

Siete tequilas, ocho tequilas, nueve tequilas y el delirio comenzó.

Reían a carcajadas por recordar tantas anécdotas juntos. Yohei que estaba en el centro del asiento deseaba ir al baño.

— Oigan, necesito que se levanten— dijo Yohei con una aguarrientosa voz.

— ¡Vete al carajo!— contestó Zerk entre risas — No vamos a levantarnos por tu débil vejiga. Además el show esta por comenzar. Te daré dos opciones: brinca la mesa o arrástrate por debajo de ella como serpiente ¡tú eliges!

Sin más opciones el pobre Yohei tuvo que aplicar la segunda opción. Y los demás chicos al ver tal acto no paraban de reír. Trunks le dolía el estómago de tanta risión, no estaba en sus cabales. Decidió fumar un rato ofreciéndoles cigarrillos a sus amigos. El único que aceptó fue Zerk.

Los cuatros chicos continuaron la ronda de tequila.

Diez tequilas, once tequilas y doce tequilas. ¡Estaban muertos! Desde sus asientos empezaron a bailar de la forma más ridícula del mundo. Las luces se apagaron, eran indicador que el show iba a dar comienzo. Pronto tomaron asiento. El orden de los lugares así quedó: Goten empezaba el medio círculo, Toya, Yohei, Zerk y por último Trunks del otro extremo.

Se levantó el telón del escenario. Ahí en una pose muy sensual estaban cinco chicas con ajustados bikinis de cuero negro, látigos, botas de plataforma que llegaban a sus rodillas y sus rostros tapados por una capucha de verdugo.

— ¡AY KAMI!— dijo un Goten embobado.

Los cincos chicos con sus negros antifaces estaban petrificados, no parpadeaban, solo miraban el escenario. El show comenzó, unas de las chicas verdugo era de color blanco distinguiéndose del negro de las otras. Una música sensual dio inicio. Sensuales coreografías ejecutaron una y otra vez al ritmo.

— ¿Serán rubias? ¿extranjeras? ¿pelirrojas?— preguntó Goten a sus amigos.

— ¿Y a quién diablos le importa eso, Goten?— contestó Zerk con un cigarrillo en boca — ¡Son preciosas! ¡¿qué no las estás viendo?!

— Bueno, después de todo no estuvo tan mal esto de los antifaces, chicos— dijo un Toya emocionado— Así las vemos con mayor comodidad. Además, ellas bailarán mejor con sus rostros tapados — todos rieron.

Trunks no le quitaba la vista al verdugo blanco. Pese a no verle el rostro parecía que le bailaba solo él. «O eso era lo que imaginaba» Las chicas empezaron a interactuar por las mesas. Y la verdugo blanco a paso lento se acercaba a la mesa de los enmascarados.

— ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡Viene hacia acá! ¡MIERDA, SOMOS LOS ELEGIDOS!— dijo Yohei con la emoción a flor de piel.

Pero Zerk se percató que iba a dirección de donde estaba Trunks.

— ¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡Que hijo de puta Brief! Deberías de lárgate al baño, nos quitarás a las chicas. ¡VIENE HACIA CONTIGO! ¡MIERDA!

Y así fue.

La verdugo blanco llegó con Trunks, se sentó sobre él. Ella levantó su capucha mostrando unos carnosos labios rojos. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo besó.

Los cuatros chicos empezaron a gritar como desquiciados.

—¡WOOOOOOOW!

Después de unos segundos Trunks reaccionó entregándose al beso, acarició la espalda de la chica con un sube y baja de sus manos. Cuando sus labios se separaron, ésta le susurró en el oído mientras depositaba una tarjeta roja en el discreto bolsillo del saco gris. Al final le sonrió. Se levanto siguiendo su camino hacia otras mesas.

En coro de cuatro voces se plasmó la siguiente pregunta en el ambiente.

—¡¿QUÉ TE DIJO?!

Él bajo la influencia de más de diez tequilas rió a carcajadas. No podía parar estaba loco. Tomó la tarjeta de su saco gris y la puso sobre la mesa.

—¿En verdad quieren saber?— dijo entre risas— Me dio su dirección, quiere verme al salir de aquí.

—¡BAH! Para la próxima ya no te vamos a invitar— dijo Zerk entre quejidos— siempre nos quitas a las chicas ¡MALDITO!

— Esa no es culpa mía —dijo un sonriente Trunks— ella fue la que se acercó a mi.

La noche no culminó con sexo como acostumbraba ser. Esa reunión era más por motivos de amistad y reencuentro. Continuaron bebiendo hasta que la hora de partida se aproximó. Sin poder ni con sus almas caminaban con brazos entrelazados para darse soporte. De no ser así azotarían en el piso. Borrachos a paso lento sacaban conclusiones.

—Yo traigo mi auto — dijo Toya— puedo manejar sin problemas— terminó su frase arrastrando la lengua.

—¡Estás loco! No quiero morir por tu culpa— dijo Goten mareado— En ese caso, entonces prefiero caminar.

—¡Ay si! ¡Señorita montaña Paoz! En este paso llegarías en dos meses— afirmó Zerk entre risas.

—Trunks, pesas demasiado— expresó Yohei que se esforzaba demasiado por ayudarle.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡de acuerdo! Hay que solicitar un chofer nocturno y asunto arreglado— concluyó Trunks.

Llegaron a un auto negro casi arrastrándose. En el trayecto seguían diciendo incoherencias. De pronto, Zerk sacó un nuevo apodo para la noche "EL VERDUGO DEL AMOR" Todos se retorcían de la risa en los asientos traseros del auto. Cada chico fue entregado en su respectivo domicilio. Excepto Goten que se quedó en la casa de Yohei para el día siguiente llevarlo a Paoz.

Domingo

Dormía entre sábanas y almohadas. La habitación era una oscuridad total. Ni por un motivo dejó que se filtrará un rayo de luz sino la cabeza le explotaría. De pronto algo tocaba su rostro, abrió los ojos con la vista adormilada empezó a distinguir.

—¿Tama? ¿qué pasa amigo?—dijo con pesadez en su voz levantando una ceja, ademán muy típico de él.

Con un maullido insistente el felino persistió. Quería un poco de comida, era obvio.

—¡Está bien! ¡está bien! Vamos, te daré algo de comer— se incorporó de la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos para así rascar su rebelde y despeinada cabellera lila.

Cumplió la misión más dormido que despierto. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo hizo bien. Regresó a la habitación lo más rápido posible, la cama le aclamaba a gritos. Se sumergió nuevamente en ella y sin temor a ser molestado cerró los ojos. Pasaron diez minutos de tranquilidad cuando de pronto pellizcaban su rostro otra vez.

—Tama… déjame tranquilo—lo expresó sin abrir los ojos con una susurrante voz adormilada apenas entendible — Ya te di alimento.

Seguían pellizcando.

Sólo quería dormir, no lo dejaban descansar «MALDITA SEA POR QUE NO ME DEJAN EN PAZ» sin hacer conciencia se incorporó sobre la cama y desató su furia.

— ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILOOOO!—gritó a todo pulmón sin detenerse, desquiciado, desesperado por descansar.

—¡¿POR QUÉ ME GRITAS ASÍ HERMANO?!— expresó la niña molesta con ceño fruncido y puños apretados.

— ¡Eh!.. ¿Bra? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó sorprendido con los ojos más abiertos que nunca— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no entres a mi habitación sin permiso?— afirmó con irritabilidad.

—Eres el único que esta desocupado de la casa ¡ya levántate! Necesito de tu ayuda para hacer la tarea. Ocupo fotografías familiares. Esas están el clóset de la habitación de mami. Está muy alto, no alcanzo, ayúdame por favor, Trunks— respondió la princesa con autoridad y dulzura.

—Será más tarde Bra, muero de cansancio. Anda, ve a jugar un rato—la ignoró y cubrió con la sábana su rostro.

—¡LE DIRÉ A PAPÁ QUE NO QUIERES AYUDARME! Traes resaca y se va a molestar muchísimo— amenazó con la mayor soberbia posible carácter heredado de Vegeta.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! Haz lo que quieras, no me quitas el sueño Bra—no pudo evitar reírse ante tal advertencia infantil— su propia hermanita de 6 años amenazándolo ¡qué maldita ironía!

La niña decidida se giró, apenas dio un paso. Cuando Trunks inmediatamente se incorporó, le tomó del brazo con grandes reflejos. No era broma. Su pequeña cruel hermanita hablaba muy en serio. En efecto su padre lo mataría ¡Y vaya que lo haría!

—¡¿Sabes?! Eres una pequeña manipuladora. Te ayudaré ¿¡está bien!? sólo déjame tomar una ducha, en unos minutos te veo en la habitación de mamá— respondió con amarga resignación.

La niña cumplió su objetivo. Entre risas salió un —¡YUPI!— Se fue dando pasitos y brinquitos coquetos en lo que salía de la habitación de Trunks para reunirse en el lugar acordado.

Se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. En el trayecto, con su aflojerado andar en compañía de bostezos, se quitó aquella playera negra sin mangas que usaba para dormir cayendo al suelo. De sus piernas se deslizaba aquel pans gris dejándolo a unos cuantos pasos de entrar a la ducha. Su mano deslizó una puerta corrediza cristalina. Con sueño y los ojos cerrados al tanteo su mano localizó el botón para hacer funcionar la regadera. En caso de ser ciego no tendría ningún problema tenía todo perfectamente calculado. Desnudo, bajo la regadera, el agua recorría cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies. Aun no recordaba exactamente que fue lo que paso ayer ¿y con quién? Bueno, ya no importaba. El agua tibia le hacía bien, le relajaba, lo animaba, lo llenaba de vitalidad, de energía. Frotaba su cabello, rostro, brazos. Observó sus manos cuidadosamente y pensó:

—Me estoy convirtiendo en un gran infeliz.

¿O ya lo era?

Solo quería momentos de diversión. Sin darle más seguimiento ignoró esa señal de su conciencia. No pasaba nada. Todo estaba bien.

Eso creía.

Llegó a la habitación de su madre con una taza de café que le ayudaría con la resaca que se cargaba. Cumplió el capricho de su adorada hermana en bajar la caja llena de fotografías. Se montaron en la cama para explorarla mejor. Los acompañaba el curioso Tama.

—¿Exactamente, que fotografías buscas, Bra?— preguntó con inquietud, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla que rodeaba su cuello.

—Una donde esté con papá, o donde salgamos todos. Tengo que hacer un árbol genealógico, hermano.

—Mmmm... entiendo— contestó Trunks mientras le daba sorbos al café.

La búsqueda era interminable. Había miles de fotografías. Se revisaba una tras otras. Hermosos recuerdos plasmados por la eternidad.

—Mira hermano esta foto de cuando eras un bebé. Qué feo y gordo—La princesita lo dijo con burla.

— ¡OYE! ... por si no lo sabes, todos los bebés son iguales. Es normal verlos redondos. Después crecen y unos se convierten en chicos guapos— le cerró un ojo y la niña rió.

—Mira Trunks, ésta fotografía es mamá de joven ¡Qué hermosa! ¿no lo crees?

—Si bastante, para mi lo sigue siendo. Te pareces tanto a mamá Bra como no tienes una idea.

La niña seguía revisando fotos.

— ¿Quién es este gato morado y el sujeto del peinado extraño? ¿están en una fiesta?— preguntó con enorme asombro al joven.

—Bueno, verás... Sé que es difícil de entender pero el sujeto morado es el Dios de la Destrucción, su nombre es Bills y es Wiss su acompañante— le señalaba a la niña con su dedo índice en la fotografía — Fue en una fiesta de cumpleaños de mamá. Recuerdo que les encantaba la comida. Bills mostró grandes actitudes con el baile. Pero el que se robó la tarde fue papá. Así como lo oyes, cantó, y bailó de una forma muy extraña justo antes de dar comienzo el juego de bingo.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡no lo puedo creer!—Rieron tanto que hasta el estómago les dolía.

Hasta que de pronto...

—Trunks ¿quiénes son ellos? parece un mono verde, un perro y una niña— preguntó Bra mostrándole la foto al muchacho.

—¿Qué? ... déjame ver.

Tomó la fotografía. La observó por unos minutos. Fue como revivir ese instante: el diamante, las esferas, el sentir de su pecho, su bello rostro. La noche arriba de la palmera. Las manos entrelazadas. El gran recuerdo del primer amor que nunca se olvida. Permaneciendo palpable en el fondo del corazón causando profundos suspiros.

—Ellos eran unos amigos— contestó el chico pensativo— Me quedaré con esta foto. Anda, toma las que necesites y dejemos todo en su lugar. Ya sabes que mamá se enfurece con el desorden. Y por fin ¿por cuál te decidiste?

—¡Por ésta! … salgo en los brazos de papá estirando su mejilla— contestó la pequeña con singular alegría.

La curiosa Bra siempre le sacaba una risa a su hermano.

—Excelente elección, pequeña Bra—Cerró el puño con el pulgar hacia arriba, en señal de «bien hecho»

En su habitación, acostado en la cama con la fotografía en mano, no dejaba de observarla. Había olvidado a esa niña de cabello negro. Su amor y primer novia: Mai. Qué inocencia, ser niño es un don divino, es mágico, divertido, regido con la verdad absoluta en la boca, sin miedos o vergüenzas . Entonces pensó que tal vez en su momento sí le gustaba mucho, tanto para inventar semejante cosa del noviazgo. Terminando la fiesta nunca la volvió a ver. Tal vez es de espíritu aventurero, de esas personas que no se estabilizan en un solo lugar.

— ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿se acordará de mí? ¿dónde vivirá actualmente?

Entre tantas dudas y preguntas sus ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta quedar dormido con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Al día siguiente trabajando como de costumbre, sin ánimos, cabizbajo con la vista perdida añorando la diversión de cada fin de semana, entró su abuela al laboratorio en el momento justo.

—¡Querido! abrieron una nueva pastelería en el centro de la ciudad. Quería saber ¿si quieres acompañarme? Sirve que te distraes un poco. Anda quita esa cara arriba eso ánimos ¡sonríe! así te ves más apuesto— dijo su abuela con alegría, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban al nivel del pecho.

La abuela Brief era como una madre para Trunks. Alegraba todos sus momentos, como el hada madrina que aparecía en los cuentos clásicos de literatura para salvarnos de cualquier situación. Admiraba ese don que tenía para estar feliz sin importar las circunstancias. Quién como ella que solo por su mente pasaban pastelillos y cosas irrelevantes. Simplemente era única. Así la quería. El complemento que le falta a los padres se recompensaba con los abuelos haciendo un equilibrio perfecto en las familias.

—¡Claro, vamos!— contestó con una sonrisa.

En el centro de la capital en plena luz del día el chico estaba sentado en una banca esperando que su abuela terminara de escoger un sinfín de pastelillos. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas, observó el entorno. No podía fingir se sentía extraño.

«¿Por qué?»

Sencillo, desde que cumplió la mayoría de edad sus salidas por lo general eran de noche. Como rata que corre por las coladeras en busca de lo prohibido. No evitóreír. Porque justamente estaba en el mismo sitio que rondaba al lado de Goten en la fría anochecer. Es impresionante como un lugar da un giro drástico. En la noche: carros ostentosos, música, mujeres, alcohol, peligro. En el día: familias, globos, vendimias, triciclos, seguridad. Después de algunos años apreció lo bonito que ofrece la cuidad a la luz del día: hermosas fuentes, naturaleza, preciosas vistas.

Media hora y la abuela Brief no salía de la pastelería. Alzó la espalda, se recargó en el respaldo de la banca. Colgó la cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró y sus ojos se cerraron. El ruido del tráfico arrullaba. Al abrirlos con la visión invertida enfocó hacia adelante. Observaba la gente que caminaba de un lugar a otro con prisa y barullo. Luego su vista se perdió gracias a una cintura con pronunciadas caderas envueltas en un vestido negro bastante sexy. Repartía algo con las manos. Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Quedó boquiabierto. Pronto se enderezó caminó hacia ese lugar. Divisaba cada vez mejor a esa hermosa mujer. Su espalda era rodeada por una larga cabellera que revoloteaba con el aire de un lugar a otro desprendiendo hermosos reflejos negros con el sol. Estaba perplejo, encandilado. El cuerpo actuó por impulso, el corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y ese sentido común interno le decía al oído:

« ¡Anda ve con ella, acércate!»

Conforme daba cada paso sentía excitaciones. Sensaciones que por dentro quemaba. Era difícil de explicar, sentía una necesidad de saber de ella. El corazón, alma y cuerpo le hicieron corto circuito. Una atracción extraña y sobre natural lo impulsaba.

—¡Querido, listo!, perdona la demora—avisó la abuela Brief con alegría alzando su brazo.

La voz de su abuela lo distrajo por unos segundos. Cuando volteó, la chica ya no estaba. Sin embargo no se quedaría con la inquietud de saber quién es.

—Abuela, dame unos minutos, ahora te alcanzo—dijo Trunks antes de llegar al lugar.

Cuando llegó vio un módulo. Supuso quizás que tal ves los folletos que repartía pertenecían a ese negocio. Sin más rodeos, preguntó:

—¡Hola, buenas tardes! Disculpe, hace un momento estaba una chica de cabello negro de pie justamente aquí ¿cómo puedo contactarla?—le preguntó al sujeto encargado.

—Creo que será difícil, joven. Esa chica acaba de terminar su contrato laboral con nosotros. Además es inapropiado dar información de los empleados, por motivos de seguridad— el hombre cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

—Bueno… entiendo… ¿Algún número de teléfono?— preguntó con esperanza el chico.

—Ella era un poco rara. A decir verdad, nunca le vi un móvil, normalmente le gustaba estar sola. Ahora que recuerdo era una caos convencerla que se pusiera el vestido. Te veo algo angustiado, dime, ¿pasa algo malo? ¿qué parentesco tienes con ella?— expresó el hombre con preocupación.

Sin más alternativas tuvo que mentir. Necesitaba esa información —Soy... ¡soy su novio!

—Bueno pues en ese caso confiaré en ti, ésta es su dirección— se la dio en un trozo de papel— ¡Anda, anda, búscala! Reconcíliate con ella.

Una risa nerviosa lo invadió pero obtuvo lo que necesitaba. —Sí, por supuesto ¡así será! Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

Regreso rápidamente a la nave rebosada de postres que había comprado la abuela Brief. Manejó a velocidad máxima quería llegar a casa. Se encerró en su habitación. Se comunicó con Goten, platicó lo sucedido sobre la chica, sus impulsos sobre ella, acordaron verse en media hora para idear un plan.

Media hora después.

—Déjame ver si entendí, Trunks. —dijo Goten analizando la situación, mientras rascaba su barbilla sentado en la cama de su amigo—Viste una foto, recordaste aquella «supuesta» novia de la infancia mientras ayudabas a Bra hacer una tarea, y hoy por la mañana ves a una chica que te gustó. Entonces dime ¿qué relación tiene la foto con la chica? O ¿crees que se parezcan? Pero ... ni siquiera viste su rostro como para asegurarlo. Además, no estaban ese mono verde con el perro ¿cierto? Esos tres chiflados han de estar en los lugares más remotos del mundo. Perdóname por decirte esto pero no le veo ningún sentido ¡anímate! Ya casi es fin de semana, y si se trata de chicas, ahí estarán todas las que quieras. Nadie escapa de tu garras, joven Briefs.

—Tal vez enloquecí. Tienes razón. Pero algo me dice que tengo que buscarla— caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos en la nuca—Fue raro acordarme de Mai siendo que llevo años sin verla. Quizás el recuerdo de ver la foto hizo tenerla en mente en ese instante—dijo un pensativo Trunks— ¡Vamos Goten! no te hagas del rogar, por favor acompáñame a buscarla, sólo una vez ¿si?.

— Entonces, ¿qué harás?— preguntó dudoso el menor de ambos.

— Mi estimado Goten, eso es cosa fácil— volteó hacia su amigo con una sonrisa—La invitaré a salir ¡por supuesto, es preciosa!—ambos chicos rieron.

—De acuerdo Trunks, te acompañaré. Por cierto… ¿ya ubicaste la dirección?— se levantó de la cama para ir junto a su amigo a la computadora.

—Sí, todo indica que es afueras de la capital.

—¡Rayos! ¡¿a quién se le ocurre vivir tan lejos?!

—¡No digas tonterías! Tú vives en las montañas Paoz— le respondió alterado—Además volaremos, así llegaremos pronto.

Y así mismo fue. Después de media tarde, salieron en marcha volando hacia las afueras de la Capital de Oeste en busca de esa dirección y de la corazonada que le inquietaba a Trunks. Estaba emocionado. Nunca se había puesto así, ni con la más hermosa de las chicas. Obviamente esa adrenalina y vértigo a lo desconocido excitaba.

— ¿Que pasará? ¿la encontraré? ¿será la dirección correcta?— se preguntó a sí mismo.

De cualquier forma estaba dispuesto a enfrentar lo que viniera.

Llegaron. Vagaron de un lugar a otro, preguntaron a la gente de los alrededores. Siempre no resulto tan fácil. En especial, porque todo era como un laberinto. Un sector con casas y edificios viejos, deteriorados en su mayoría. Se caracterizaba el lugar por la extrema sencillez en sus estructuras. Se apreciaba que las personas se mantenían con grandes esfuerzos. Siguieron buscando sin tener existo.

— ¡Trunks!... sé que tenemos la dirección, pero nunca creí que resultaría tan difícil— dijo agobiado— Es como un alfilerillo en el pajar. Sin tan solo tuviera ki la encontraríamos pronto. Lo peor de todo es que ¡me estoy muriendo de hambre!—el sonido de su estómago se hizo presente.

— ¡Vamos, Goten! Comiste en casa antes de salir, sólo aguanta un poco más.

— ¡Me rindo!—le dijo a su amigo con berrinche— Mira, afuera de esa casa hay una banca— señaló con su mano—iré a sentarme un momento.

Sin más remedio, con la desesperanza de su lado, Trunks siguió a su amigo. Se sentó en la banqueta. Ya no había más por hacer, solamente darse por vencido. Le costaba trabajo reconocerlo.

— Que ingenuo al creer que lo lograría— pensó con una mirada entristecida.

El aire, arrastraba hojas de los árboles. Trunks estiró sus piernas, colocó las manos hacia el suelo para apoyarse, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás tomando un generoso suspiro que necesitaba. Sin más volteó hacia un lado. Vio a una chica que portaba una gabardina color verde militar, una cabellera larga se meneaba al compás de su apresurado andar, ésta se escabullía entre las cuadras y casas. Estaba seguro que se trataba de ella.

—¡Goten!... Goten, mira ¡es ella!— afirmó mientras sacudía a su amigo para despertarlo.

—¿Eh? ¿qué dices?— contestó adormilado.

—Vamos, levántate, la perderemos de vista— corrieron sigilosamente tras de ella.

La chica entró a una pequeña casa. El alma de Trunks vibró, se emocionó porque al fin la había encontrado. El gran dilema seria como entablar conversación con ella. Eso lo tenía con pendiente.

— Es curioso sentir nervios, algo ilógico, tengo suficiente experiencia con mujeres como para intimidarme con una—fue lo que pensó.

Al llegar ambos chicos tocaron la puerta.

— ¡Buenas tardes!

Trunks intentó de nuevo.

— ¡Hola, buenas tardes!

Se abrió una ventana.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó una dulce sin verse con claridad su rostro.

— Bueno, verás, en el transcurso de la mañana te vi en el centro de la capital. Sé que suena loco, pero me llamaste mucho la atención—expresó con cierta vergüenza—Qué atrevido de mi parte ha sido venir a buscarte sin tu consentimiento. Sólo quería saber si ¿podemos conocernos? salir algunas veces. Mira, mi nombre es...

—¡Sé quién eres!—afirmó la dulce voz.

—¿Eh?—contestó con confusión.

—La verdad no estoy interesada de salir con alguien como tú . Déjame tranquila, vuelve de donde vienes ¿entendiste?— dijo con irritabilidad.

—Perdona si te hice sentir ofendida, de verdad esa no es mi intención. Si sólo me dieras una oportunidad. No me conoces bien aún— respondió un tanto nervioso.

—¿Que no te conozco?—preguntó la mujer elevando su voz —¡Cómo no conocer a un famoso mujeriego como tú, Trunks Briefs!.—cerró la ventana.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡oye! Espera, dame un segundo... ¡rayos! ¿¡cómo se atreve!?— estaba furioso con puños apretados y quijada rígida.

— ¡Vaya! después de todo, creo que te conoce muy bien, Trunks—dijo su amigo entre risas. Si la imprudencia tuviera que elegir a un rey, seguramente fuera Goten el soberano electo.

— ¡CÁLLATE, TONTO!

Con el consuelo de saber donde vivía regresó a casa. Estaba furioso.

— ¿Cómo se atrevió a rechazarme? ¿por qué? Ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de hablar, de presentarme, aunque por lo visto me conoce ¿de dónde?. Esto definitivamente no se quedará así. Algo haré al respecto. « ¡Persistiré!»

Cada día iba a buscarla. Como era de esperarse no tuvo éxito, no atendían a sus llamados. Fue una tremenda frustración, porque prácticamente lo ignoró. No sabía porque estaba tan aferrado a ella cuando ni el rostro le conocía.

«¿Qué tengo que hacer?»

Hizo lo que mejor sabía: divertirse. El coraje era inmenso y como todo un maldito infeliz se consoló con alguien más. Quería ponerse aprueba para ver que no había perdido su talento. Pero en vez de tranquilizarse fue peor, sintió un vacío. Se dijo a si mismo que ya no la buscaría. Entre tanta responsabilidad no tenía tiempo para bobadas.

Cada noche, acostado en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en la situación. Después de todo, comprendió que quizás sus excesos habían llegado demasiado lejos a oídos de las personas. En ese aspecto se sintió avergonzado. Pertenecía a una millonaria y reconocida familia. Fue una verdadera pena que una chica se expresara así de él. Le costaba tanto trabajo crecer, madurar dejar de divertirse pero quería hacer algo. Tenía que sincerarse con él mismo. Sabía que esa chica no querría nada con él, así que justo que le pidiera una disculpa personalmente.

— ¡Si, eso haré!. Iré a buscarla una ves más para ofrecerle disculpas—se acurrucó entre sus sábanas y durmió.

El Sol del día siguiente se asomó.

Terminando de entrenar con su padre, tomó una ducha. Se dirigió al laboratorio a trabajar. El día se hacia eterno. Ansiaba terminar la jornada de trabajo para emprender la salida. Las cinco de la tarde llegaron y ahí iba volando por la nubes reflexionando sobre lo sucedido planeando una linda disculpa.

Afuera de la casa tocó la puerta. Intentó varias veces, no respondían. Para hacer tiempo caminó por los alrededores, supuso que tal vez había salido y que no dilataba en volver. La noche se aproximaba junto con un helado aire. Metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, seguía caminando. Se topó con una manada de gatos callejeros, eran cientos de ellos, mientras se disipaban del camino, la vio. «ES ELLA» Estaba agachada acariciando a los felinos platicando con ellos. Quedó justamente atrás de ella. Sintió nervios pero tenía que hacerlo para sentirse en paz.

— ...Hola— saludó con timidez.

La chica solo alzó la cabeza al escuchar su voz.

— Soy el chico que vino hace días a buscarte. No me mal entiendas, sólo quiero ofrecerte una disculpa. Me vi muy atrevido, por favor discúlpame— agachó el rostro y por educación hizo reverencia.

— Así que volviste, niño. Es bueno saber que después de tantos años aun queda algo del viejo Trunks.

—¿Eh? ... ¿cómo dices?—preguntó sorprendido.

— ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?—el cabello negro giró hacia Trunks para darle la cara.

El chico se derrumbó a pedazos de la impresión.

— ¿¡QUÉÉÉ!?... No me digas que… que ¿E...Eres tú, MAI?—estaba en shock.

— Sí, soy yo, Trunks— respondió Mai encarándolo con brazos cruzados lanzando una fría mirada hacia él

Sus miradas se entrelazaron por segundos, minutos. Estaba perplejo por la peculiar coincidencia de la vida.

«En verdad se trata de Mai. La niña con la que alguna vez jugué a los novios»

Más que impresionado estaba boquiabierto, porque ya no era la niña Mai, sino ahora era las más preciosa de las mujeres. Un misterio envolvía su mirada, tristeza, seriedad con una mezcla de frialdad. Como si en estos años la hubiese pasado muy difícil.

— ¿Qué es esto? hay tanto por hablar— se dijo Trunks a sí mismo.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ... gracias por llegar hasta aquí querido lector.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**¿ Amigos, conocidos o simples extraños?**_

 _—¡Me gustas!—_

 _—No digas esas cosas, niño—_

 _—¿Por qué no?—_

 _—Porque después de once años es difícil creerlo—_

 _"Reunirse, después de un tiempo sin verse, es la sensación más maravillosa que puedes sentir. Los recuerdos que duermen en el interior del corazón reviven. Corto circuito, atracción, timidez y todo lo bello de sentir, te ilusiona al máximo. Por lo tanto, es lo único que importa por hoy."_

 **Dedicatoria especial para:** Mari Tourquiose. Gracias por ser mi Beta Reader.

 **CON AROMA DE CAFÉ**

 **EL REENCUENTRO**

 **II**

 _ **"A veces un café es la invitación para que alguien entre en tu vida"**_

— Ven niño, pasa— dijeron esos labios rojo carmesí dirigiéndose después a la cocina—Las manos de Mai, forradas con unos guantes de piel, ofrecieron por cortesía a su invitado una taza de café— Trunks la tomó con sus manos, agradeciendo con una tímida sonrisa.

 _«Sin saberlo esa simple taza de café sería un vínculo que los uniría con fuerza»_

El lugar era acogedor de tamaño muy modesto. Sólo con lo necesario; un colchón sin base, algunos trastes, radio, un pequeño televisor, una mesa de té que te obligaba a sentarte en el suelo. Frente a frente se miraron unos segundos mientras daban sorbos al café «En realidad no sabían por dónde empezar».

— ¿Dónde habías estado todos estos años?—Preguntó Trunks confundido, intentando romper esa barrera de hielo entre los dos.

Después de unos silenciosos segundos, la chica habló:

— Es difícil de responder. A decir verdad, Trunks, yo no tengo un lugar fijo. Algo que me detenga—le daba sorbos al café para continuar desarrollando su respuesta— Toda mi vida he estado de aquí para allá. Sin rumbos, objetivos absurdos mantenían mi espíritu. Entonces, si prefieres cambiar tu pregunta por un "¿desde cuando estás aquí?" sería más fácil. Tengo en ésta vieja casa aproximadamente unos sietes meses, tal vez un poco más— respondió Mai, clavando su mirada en el rostro del joven, desviándola después a sus manos.

— Pero... ¿sola? ... ¿dónde están ese hombrecillo verde y el perro?—continuó interrogándola.

— El señor Pilaf y Shu deben de andar por ahí, en algún lugar. Se niegan en creer que el absurdo juego de conquistar el mundo se ha terminado. La realidad de la vida es otra. Ellos vuelven por días y se van. Como te digo, hay en nosotros un alma indomable pero, tiene que terminar. No podemos vivir anhelando un bocado de comida. Por lo tanto, me vi forzada a llevar una vida normal. Trabajar, buscar un hogar, tener motivación por algo más. Siempre me hice cargo de todo «TODO» Hasta de los más absurdos planes de mi señor Pilaf. Siendo yo el humano entre ellos, tuve más éxito en los empleos. Lamentablemente sólo han sido temporales. Nadie me advirtió que el diario vivir en una sociedad no era fácil.

Mai se mantuvo hablando por horas. Como si por días, meses o incluso años, no lo hubiera hecho con nadie. Trunks escuchó todo de ella, sus planes, sus sueños, las miles de aventuras que vivió junto al lado de su señor Pilaf, las esferas del dragón.

«Sin entrar en detalles sobre el deseo mal ejecutado que le ocasionó nuevamente la niñez»

Éste observó la falta de desahogo que había en Mai. Sus labios, su mirar, sus expresiones; la delataban. Se percató que quizás con sus dos compañeros de vida «SHU Y PILAF» no eran lo suficiente perfectos para ella, algo reprimido decoraba su rostro. Definitivamente no había sido escuchada por nadie durante siglos.

Estremecido ante tal diagnóstico, el cabello lila tenía algo más por preguntar. Sacó de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarros. Puso uno en su boca, lo encendió. Fijó su vista en aquella cortina blanca de la ventana que se movía al compás del aire, mientras expulsaba humo blanco por la boca, indagó más.

— ¿Cómo supiste de mí?— volteó hacia ella tratando de buscar su mirada sin tener éxito—¿Por qué si desde hace tiempo me reconociste, no te acercaste a saludarme? Sabes dónde vivo ¿por qué no me buscaste, Mai?—frotaba su amplia frente—Yo te hubiera ayudado en todo. Dejando a un lado el juego de novios de la infancia, me considero tu amigo.

— Porque no eras tú, Trunks ¡NO LO ERAS!—exclamó esa boca rojo carmesí apretando sus puños decorados por esos guantes de piel. Por la fuerza que aplicaba rechinaban.

—¿Eh? ... ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ... ¡no entiendo!— preguntó más confundido que nunca— explícame por favor, Mai—seguía fumando.

— Ciertamente, Trunks— se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda—a veces tomamos roles sólo porque sí. Por modas, tendencias, por impresionar a las personas, dejando su verdadero yo por un lado. Como si todos se esforzarán por ser otros. Esa noche, el chico que vi no eras tú. O tal vez, era una copia bizarra de ti. Uno de mis trabajos temporales fue de chofer nocturno. Mientras unos tantos disfrutaban de la noche, otros teníamos que hacer algo por sobrevivir. Y ahí, te vi salir, cada noche con una mujer diferente de los más populares centros de fiesta nocturna de la moderna capital del oeste. Y te preguntas: ¿por qué no te saludé ninguna vez? ¡era bastante obvio! —exclamó irritada—Además, simplemente pasé desapercibida para ti. Tus locuras y tu ebriedad por vivir hicieron ignorarme. Ahí fue que comprendí que no quedaba nada de lo que eras ¡nada!

«Así, como justamente ante mi presencia ¡no lo eres! Y menos fumando ese estúpido cigarrillo. Siempre, espere más de ti Trunks y verte así me destroza, niño tonto»

La cara se le desbarató de vergüenza. Apenas podía sostenerle la mirada a Mai. Después de todo no la culpaba. ¿Cómo acercase a un loco trasnochador, irresponsable y para colmo borracho? Ni él lo hiciera. Ella tenía la boca llena de razón «Sí, soy un gran hijo de puta» Pero.. ¿por qué era tan difícil escucharla? Si otra persona se lo hubiera dicho tal cual ¿tendría el mismo efecto? Era un hecho que NO. Y es algo que no lograba entender. Por ser ella, aquella novia de la infancia, parecía afectarle demasiado. Ahora al verla convertida en una «hermosa» mujer era aún más extraño. Sus palabras perforaron como filosas dagas su abonado putrefacto y dolido corazón. Despertando aquello que todo ser humano tiene; alma y espíritu. Cosa que carecía desde hace años hasta el día de hoy.

«¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?! ¿POR QUÉ?»

En silencio adornó magníficamente el ambiente por letales minutos.

 _"Las buenas platicas comienzan y terminan con un café"_

— Hasta que alguien se atrevió a decirme la verdad de mis actos—rió con una cínica sonrisa al estilo Vegeta, fingiendo lo más posible no estar afectado por sus palabras— Tal vez tengas razón. Quizás, hice mucho daño y lo ignoraba «o no lo hacía»— agachó su mirada, suspiró discretamente.

Pero había algo más de verdad en la letal conversación ¿Dónde estaba ese Trunks? ¿dónde? No sabía que pensar. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Sin embargo, no era por ganas de llorar, sino por el coraje que sintió consigo mismo. Ciertamente, se decepcionó de su persona.

Pensó, sin quitar la vista del suelo— ¿Por qué? ¿por qué éste vacío? Teniéndolo todo, una buena vida, salud, una linda familia, un prominente futuro. Entonces ¿cuál es mi maldito problema? ¿a qué le temo? ¡ ¿a qué?!

«A la madurez, a perder la valiosa libertad. Que su vida privada dependiera de un hilo, pero lo más escalofriante; la maldita SOLEDAD»

Trunks hizo coincidencia de que estaba perdido en un mundo de lujos y estatus social. Abusó tristemente de ser un Briefs, de la posición económica a la que tenía acceso, un estilo de vida superficial. Quizás sin darse cuenta ocupaba llenar un vacío en su interior.

— Soy un maldito idiota, Mai—soltó una resignada sonrisa— de verdad discúlpame por favor, por ignorarte, por mi conducta, por todo. Qué difícil ha sido reencontrarme contigo de ésta forma tan extraña e inusual. No fue con el típico «Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos?»

Y no lo sería nunca. Si se hubiesen reencontrado mil veces: cada una de ellas sería igual ¿por qué? porqué ninguno de los dos estaba completamente satisfechos con sus vidas. Ocasionándoles estragos de tristeza en sus espíritus. Si no hay espíritu, no hay alma, si no hay alma, no hay corazón y sin corazón; no hay amor en sus vidas. No en su máximo. Hacer las cosas solo porqué sí, por instinto, no es vivir en plenitud.

— Sé que sonará raro, pero agradezco que me hayas dicho todo estas cosas— sonrió—«Tal vez ya es tiempo de cambiar un poco» Siento de verdad que nuestro primer encuentro después de tantos años, haya sido así. Verás, hace un poco me reuní con unos viejos amigos y fue bastante divertido vernos y convivir. Me hubiese gustado salir alguna vez contigo, pasear, andar por ahí—terminó el cigarro y lanzó la colilla por la ventana. Se levantó, fue hacia a la puerta y ella tras de él—Tengo que regresar a casa. Si me lo permites... ¿puedo visitarte? amistosamente por su puesto. No pienses mal.

Después de un mortal silencio, la chica volteó hacia él y contestó esquivando la mirada de Trunks.

— Bueno... después de todo, no creo que me caiga mal tener visitas de vez en cuando. Está bien, niño— no lo expresó pero le dio gusto porque ya no estaría rodeada por tanta soledad.

— ¡Hecho! empecemos de nuevo ¿sí? Hagamos un nuevo reencuentro, algo más ameno ¿qué dices? ¿amigos?—extendió su mano a ella con la más sincera mirada.

— Yo... no soy tan cursi como tú, niño — no tocó su mano aunque aceptó su amistad— Si tienes suerte y si continuo aquí, serás bienvenido.

El precioso rostro de Mai, tan pálido, tan embriagantemente espumoso como el vino blanco; con labios rojos y hermosos ojos azul añil, desaparecía poco a poco al cerrarse la puerta. Él salió de la casa, tomó impulso y voló. Entre las nubes su mente reflexionó. Pensó que encontrar a Mai había sido un buen presagio para él. Después de todo, le dijo la verdad de su vida. Eso le dolió bastante. Se dio cuenta que en cierta forma, Mai, lo conocía bien o recordaba quizás, algo de su antigua esencia. A lo mejor tenían muchas cosas en común de las cuales se habían olvidado.

Mai recargada tras la puerta se desvaneció. Una discreta pero significativa sonrisa decoró sus labios. Su mano izquierda tocó su pecho. Sintió ese apagado corazón palpitar aceleradamente como en tiempos de infante «¿por él?» sin evitarlo se emocionó bastante al grado de sentir cosquilleos en su estómago.

Trunks admitió a sí mismo sentir mucha presión. Apenas cumpliría sus veinticuatro años y parecía que el mundo le cayera encima. Alguien tan joven y con grandes responsabilidades. No era para menos pensar en divertirse o distraerse. Aunque buscó una errónea manera de hacerlo. Tenía que cambiar, salvarse a si mismo, buscar aquél Trunks de su interior. Después de un rato de meditación, su pecho se sintió liberado. Llegó a casa, cenó, tomó una ducha y se fue a descansar. Esa noche durmió profundamente.

Aunque no por mucho rato.

11:30 de la noche.

Sonó el celular de Trunks interrumpiendo su descanso. Con ojos cerrados y por mera inercia dirigió su mano al buró donde acostumbraba poner su móvil antes de dormir. Lo trajo consigo.

— Si, ¿diga?— contestó con pereza con voz susurrante poco entendible.

—¡Hola, príncipe!— saludo gustoso Goten—¿Te desperté? ¡qué raro! si tú no te duermes temprano.

— ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?!— contestó con irritabilidad sumergido entre sábanas y almohadas. Más dormido que despierto.

— ¡Tranquilo, Brief! sólo quiero saludarte— respondió— además, quiero saber ¿cómo te fue con la chica de aquella vez?— preguntó con cizaña— porque fuiste con ella ¿verdad? Eres un poco predecible Trunks ¡ja,ja,ja! Te conozco, eres terco como una mula, no paras hasta conseguir tu objetivo o ¿me equivoco? — sonrió mientras en su habitación se miraba al espejo.

— Sí,sí fui. Platiqué con ella— colocó su cuerpo boca arriba, sus ojos aún se mantenían cerrados. En su mano izquierda sostenía el móvil con la derecha frotaba su frente deslizándola después en su cabellera lila.

— ¡¿Y QUÉ PASÓ?!— preguntó el menor de los dos sorprendido.

— Resultó ser más difícil de lo que pensé, Goten— respondió Trunks al fin con los ojos abiertos, enfocando su mirada azul en el techo— no es una chica cualquiera.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir?— la duda le carcomía.

— A lo que me refiero es que la conoces. Dirás que es una maldita broma, pero no, no lo es—suspiró— Es Mai, Goten— le afirmó a su amigo.

— ¡QUEEE!...¡POR KAMI! ¿Estás seguro? Digo, hay tanta gente que es muy parecida en este mundo— contestó Goten impresionado—

— ¡Es un hecho, es ella! no hay duda. Platicamos por un rato, me invitó entrar a su casa, me ofreció café. Y charlamos de todo un poco. De su vida, de mi vida— Trunks le contó a su amigo aspectos generales de lo que fue el reencuentro con Mai, Goten escuchaba atento cada palabra de él.

Después de unos minutos.

— Qué coincidencia tan más extraña, Trunks ¿vas a volver a verla?—preguntó por último Goten antes de colgar.

— Mmmmm... creo que tal ves dejaré pasar un tiempo, un par de semanas quizás. No sé qué tan grato sea para ella verme, pese a que acordamos un nuevo reencuentro. Mai es especial y tú lo sabes. Ella es un poco diferente «es una recatada» Además, tengo unas cosas por hacer a partir de mañana y tal vez me tome tiempo— suspiró, volteó su cuerpo de lado enterrando su brazo debajo de la almohada.

— ¡Bueno, ni hablar! Entonces, suerte príncipe. Manténme informado no seas maldito—rió y Goten se despidió. Ambos colgaron.

Trunks colocó nuevamente su móvil en el buró. Se incorporó un poco para acomodar sus almohadas. Acostado cerró sus ojos, estaba dispuesto a dormir pero su mente aún estaba activa—¿Suerte? creo que necesitaré más que eso.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sin el mayor de los esfuerzos; despertó con facilidad. Alegre, optimista con la vida que daba la oportunidad de empezar otra vez y corregir sus errores. Se vistió con ropa de entrenamiento. Entró a la cámara de gravedad. Su padre, Vegeta, estaba ahí:

— ¡Vaya, vaya!—se le escapó una ligera sonrisa burlona —hasta que llegas temprano a entrenar—dijo el príncipe de los saiyajin con la boca llena de sarcasmo detenido el movimiento de brazos que hacía.

— Papá... ¡pelea conmigo!—Trunks le sonrió mirándole al rostro.

Vegeta entre risas respondió.

— Por lo visto amaneciste muy entusiasmado ¿eh? de acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres. Entonces ¡PREPÁRATE TRUNKS!—exclamó—pelea con todas tus fuerzas.

Se transformaron en Super Saiyajin.

Y la batalla comenzó.

Después de tanto tiempo el joven no peleaba en serio. Fue emocionante sentir la energía, la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Observaba el rostro de su padre gustoso. Amaba que lo retaran; pelear, entrenar, era su mayor pasión. Golpes, patadas, ataques «Big Bang, Masenko» una hora de pura batalla sin descanso. No evitaron rozar miradas, expresar una sonrisa que reflejaba satisfacción por la batalla. Trunks tenía que reconciliarse con su parte guerrera. Tenía que conectarse con el saiyajin de su interior. Esa gran herencia que su padre sembró en él. Al finalizar, desactivaron la gravedad de la cámara. Tomó un poco de agua, secaba el sudor de su frente con una toalla.

Con respiración agitada y voz jadeante le dijo a su padre.

—Papá... sólo te advierto que para la próxima no te será tan fácil—expresó con convicción y espíritu.

Su orgulloso padre le dio la espalda saliendo de la cámara de gravedad. Conociéndolo a la perfección, sabía que iba sonriendo. Aunque no dijera nada iba satisfecho por el encuentro.

«De ahora en adelante todo será mejor»

Una rápida ducha, un desayuno, un traje y sobre éste una capa blanca con la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula; era señal de que estaba listo para trabajar como todo un Brief. Un genio, futuro científico, heredero de prominente compañía tecnológica. Esa parte intelectual también tenía que ser salvada. Su nombre «Trunks Brief» tenía que ser reconocido por algo más. Y no sólo como el joven mujeriego. El cabello lila fue el primero en llegar al laboratorio. Normalmente llegaba apresurado, tarde, pero ésta vez le ganó a su madre. Cuando llegó se sorprendió bastante.

— ¡Oh! cariño, qué sorpresa verte aquí tan temprano—dijo su madre alegremente sonriendo.

—Sí, mamá ¡mira!—señaló con la palma de la mano—Ya tengo hecho algunos avances de nuestras próximos lanzamientos—volteó sonriéndole a su madre. Su vista azul era cubierta por unos anteojos con fino armazón. Sin dejar de ser tan intensa, pese a todo, siempre intensa. En su arduo trabajo no podría faltar una humeante taza de café.

«Porqué el café de la mañana siempre me recordará a ti»

— ¡Qué gusto hijo! Me alegra verte de tan buen humor— respondió Bulma sonriendo nuevamente.

Los hijos son vulnerables a las madres, ellas mismas se dan cuenta si pasa algo. Naturalmente, son quienes regalan vida al fruto personalizado de su amor. No es para menos pensar, que una madre conoce a la perfección a un hijo, viendo a través de ellos.

— A tu madre no la engañas, Trunks— dijo pícaramente acercándose a él, tomándolo del hombro—Anda, dime, esa felicidad que se te nota ¿es por una linda chica, verdad?—le cerró un ojo—¡Vamos! no seas tan reservado con tu madre, puedes contármelo todo. Mi adorado Trunks está creciendo—expresó con emoción mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda—te ves muy bien vestido así, como un guapo y maduro joven mi amor.

Trunks sonrío, sus mejillas se sonrojaron no pudo evitarlo— Mamá no me avergüences por favor. De verdad no hay nada que ocultar «eso creo» me tratas como si tuviera quince años.

— No puedo evitarlo, mi amor. Para mí tú siempre serás mi pequeño— intensificó con más fuerza el abrazo provocando una ligera risa en su hijo.

En cuestión de días, él trató de hacer todo perfectamente.

Trunks decidió dedicarle tiempo de calidad a la familia: jugaba con Bra, acariciaba y alimentaba al gato Tama, después de todo necesitaba de un poco de compañía; tomaba el té con los abuelos, apreciaban el jardín con los exóticos animales que rondaban en él. A pesar de costarle mucho trabajo empezó a depurar su organismo, ya no más alcohol, evitaba lo más posible los cigarrillos. En cuanto a Goten y los demás chicos, hablaban por teléfono muy seguido. Ya no trasnochaban, pues esa fiebre de la diversión nocturna aminoró, cada chico se concentraba en sus vidas. Su fiel amigo también se mantenía ocupado e incluso ilusionado porqué desde hace días le había mandado una fotografía al móvil con un mensaje diciendo:

«¡Mira, Trunks! Esta hermosa chica es Pares, la conocí en ciudad Satán. Empezamos a salir hace unos días ¿verdad qué es hermosa? Nos vemos pronto, príncipe»

Hasta el propio Goten estaba cambiando.

Todos sus aspectos, los roles de su vida, estaban tocando piso. Tenía tiempo para todos y también para él mismo. Los días pasaron exitosamente con el nuevo proyecto de vida. Quién pensaría que una noche con taza de café seria el abrir de sus ojos, su reflexión. Nunca imaginó que esas palabras tan crueles pero tan verdaderas salieran de esos labios rojos. Esa persona que en tiempos de infante fue su novia de juego y ahora la clave para su renovación «Te lo agradezco mucho, Mai».

Estaba contento con todos sus avances porqué estaba regresando el viejo Trunks. La meta era ser el mejor guerrero, el mejor hijo, el mejor científico, el mejor nieto, el mejor hermano. En todo estaba satisfecho, pero hacía falta algo más. Con calma y optimismo sabía que el destino se lo mostraría en el momento más adecuado.

(...)

Paso un mes y recordó que tenía una visita pendiente. Quería ver a alguien especial «a ella» para mostrarle al nuevo Trunks. Además de cumplir su promesa del nuevo reencuentro. Voló a la vieja casa ubicada afueras de la Capital del Oeste. Tocó la puerta, emocionado, ansioso. Ésta, se abrió y nuevamente fue privilegiado al ver ese hermoso rostro.

El par de ojos azules chocaron.

— ¿Eh?.. ¡Trunks, viniste!—dijo con asombro— Pensé que la gente como tú sólo decía las cosas porque sí—soltó una risita sarcástica— Ya veo que tienes palabra, niño.

— Hola, Mai—recargó uno de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta—¡Así es, vine a visitarte!—la miró con determinación.

— ¡Anda! entra niño—dijo Mai sin tiroteos—Se ve que tienes mucho por contarme— le dio el pase, entró y ella cerró la puerta.

— Lo mismo digo, Mai—sintió confianza, seguridad, como si ese sitio lo conociera de siglos. Inmediatamente tomó asiento a un lado de aquella mesa de té.

— Y bien... ¿cuántas de azúcar?— preguntó curiosa Mai.

— ¡Tres!—respondió Trunks— crema también por favor y ¡ah! si no es mucho pedir que sea descafeinado— ella volteó a verlo soltó una risa mientras preparaba la aromática y oscura sustancia.

— ¡Tranquilo niño! no te pases de listo. Te recuerdo que te ofrezco lo que hay. No seas exigente, aquí no es un lujoso restaurante como a los que estás acostumbrado a ir— contestó con un divertido sarcasmo.

Al cabello lila se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro. Era un hecho que sólo bromeaba.

 _"Una taza de café en compañía es muy placentero. Y si se endulza con amor, sabe mucho mejor»_

Y fue ahí, el comienzo de todo.

Los ojos azul añil de Mai ofrecían nuevamente una taza de café. Humeante, exquisita por naturaleza, impregnando todo el ambiente, detectado por sus olfatos, erizando sus pieles, dilatando sus pupilas, siendo cautivados por el rico olor «ó quizás por algo más» , ese sublime aroma en otro leguaje representaba la palabra, el desahogo. Ese significado que al parecer ya lo estaban comprendiendo. En los momentos del café sólo existía lugar para ellos dos. Unidos en una sola voz, en lo armonioso de ser escuchado con sinceridad, un instante donde lo importante eran ellos, por siempre ellos y aunque explotara el mundo: ellos.

Entre pláticas, roces de miradas y sonrisas, se estaba puliendo una extraña pero grata convivencia entre los jóvenes. Como lo habían prometido en su nuevo reencuentro, ya no habría espacio para los reproches, sino para la amistad «ó quizás otros sentimientos». Un tanto complementados como cuando el café toca el agua y se disuelve convirtiéndose en una sustancia homogénea, más unida e inseparable que nunca. Con los labios calientes e intensas miradas, comprendió que lo único que le faltaba a su nueva etapa era: el amor de una mujer. Pero un amor sincero, desinteresado, que apreciara más allá que las simples apariencias. Un amor puro, delicado, que llenara su alma, su espíritu de convicción y frenesí. Un amor que lo hiciera escapar de la realidad. Él quería amar de verdad, quería entregarse a una mujer con el más sincero sentimiento. Como el café y el azúcar que hacían una majestosa combinación.

«Y me temo que esa mujer seas tú, Mai. Tú otra vez en mi vida»

 _"Todos los recuerdos de cuando éramos niños cabrán en una simple taza de café y cada sorbo me hará revivirlos con grata alegría."_

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ ...Gracias por llegar hasta aquí lector. Nos leemos en próximo capítulo.**

 **Con cariño:** **Kuraudea.**


	3. Chapter 3 Besos amargos

_— ¿Puedo besarte?—_

 _— ¿Qué dices? Siempre supuse que eras un niño depravado.—_

 _— ¿Entonces, eso es un SÍ?—_

 _Este tiempo que pasamos separados, me sirvió para valorar mucho más lo que tenemos, porque es único. Nunca he visto una pareja más disfuncional y perfecta que nosotros dos. Y ahora comprendo, que de no habernos conocido en esta vida, lo haríamos en otra, o en la siguiente. Aunque peleemos, ambos sabemos que somos hechos exactamente a la medida._

 **Con aroma de café**

 **Besos amargos**

 **Capítulo**

 **III**

 **"Es tan irónico que un beso amargo te endulce la vida"**

Las visitas con Mai fueron más constantes, por lo general en las noches. Hablar con ella le hacía muy bien. Le encantaba pasar ratos a su lado, salir de la monotonía, de su entorno laboral. Normalmente permanecían en la vieja casa, no salían, siempre y cuando fuera necesario. Sus encuentros eran acompañados por una exquisita taza de café, impregnado sus labios de esa sustancia amarga y a la vez dulce. Trunks sentía que estaba rodeado por sencillez y confianza. Sus pláticas, cada vez era más fluidas. El carácter de la Mai comenzó a cambiar ya no era sólo silencio, misterio, tristeza, sino en su rostro se pintaban sonrisas. Sin darse cuenta le empezó a tomar cariño.

Trunks estaba consiente de la extraña belleza de Mai. Ellos comenzaron a tener roces de miradas. Cada visita al momento de abrirse la puerta y verse, sentían emoción. Eran abordados por mariposas en el estómago que los hacía estremecer en lo más profundo de sus almas, predominando el sonido de sus acelerados corazones. No evitaban sentir vergüenza y de alguna forma trataban de disimularlo, fingir que no pasaba nada. El par de ojos azules se conectaban siempre en ese instante del saludo. Sus rostros ligeramente se sonrojaban por igual. No lo reconocían, pero ciertamente había un tanto de química entre ellos. Él llevaba tiempo que no sentía algo similar. Con la vida tan vacía que llevaba junto con aquellos amores superficiales que se encontraba cada fin de semana, olvidó lo que era sentir. Pero, esto era algo especial«¿Por qué?» Eso mismo quería descubrir. De él nació un instinto protector hacia ella. Quería complacerla, ayudarla en todo, aunque ésta se opusiera con arrogancia y berrinches infantiles, muy típico de Mai. A Trunks no le importaba, sólo deseaba que no se sintiera sola. Porqué él estaría a su lado siempre pese a cualquier circunstancia: siempre.

 _Dos meses después._

En una de sus visitas nocturnas el joven trajo consigo una cápsula. Cuando la hizo estallar y el humo se disipó, se mostró un televisor con equipo de teatro en casa. Esa noche tenían planeado ver una película. Mai había seleccionado una con el trama un tanto trillado «Una persona que se transformaba en bestia al ver la luna llena» Con el equipo instalado y con la película dentro del reproductor, pronto se sentaron a la orilla del colchón que se encontraba sobre el suelo. Se cubrieron con sábanas formando una especie de capucha sobre sus cabezas. Nunca habían estado tan juntos. Con sus manos llevaban a la boca palomitas de maíz que aguardaban en un recipiente de plástico en medio de los dos y sodas de naranja a sus lados. Así mismo dio inicio la función. El ambiente era grandioso, tenebroso, frío. Estaban como dos adolescentes teniendo su primera cita. Qué contrariedad, a sus veinticuatro años y comportándose como críos. En otros ayeres Trunks no se hubiera prestado a esa situación tan infantil y lo primero que se le viniera en mente es tener sexo con Mai a como diera lugar. Pero no, esta vez no. Era un hecho que sentía cierto deseo por ella, naturalmente. Sin embargo, quería darse la oportunidad de experimentar lo que en verdad implicaba el proceso de enamoramiento o en su defecto el saber lo que era salir «bien» con una chica, sin excesos, sin alocados impulsos y sobre todo dentro de sus cabales.

Durante la película:

Los chicos sin parpadear estaban atentos a los sucesos. Una voz escalofriante comenzó con el relato de la historia.

 _"En una ciudad no muy lejana, existía una pareja de novios que se amaban con locura; Matt y Stacy. Eran unos chicos ordinarios de diecisiete años de edad. Cursaban la preparatoria, eran la pareja más popular entre los jóvenes de su grado. Ambos soñaban porque llegara la noche del baile de fin de cursos... ¿Pero llegarían a esa noche con tranquilidad?—Auuuuuu"_

— ¡BAH! Esto es tan predecible ¿no pudiste escoger algo mejor, Mai? — expresó un amargado Trunks alzando una de sus cejas, retorcía los labios.

— ¡Eres un niño tonto! Apenas va empezando y ¿no te gustó? Ni siquiera le haz dado una oportunidad— contestó Mai bajo su capucha masticando palomitas— se pondrá interesante ¡ya lo verás!—rió un tanto aniñada.

— Una burlesca y discreta sonrisa se escapó de él—¡pff! en verdad espero qué así sea, Mai— dijo con los cachetes inflados por las palomitas de maíz que comía impulsivamente. La actitud saiyajin, presente ante cualquier circunstancia, más tratándose de comida. Después de todo ya había un poquito de confianza.

Los encapuchados voltearon a verse unos segundos. Él aún con los cachetes inflados y ella con la lata de soda en sus manos. Sin más, devolvieron sus miradas al enorme televisor plasma que iluminaba sus rostros por la luz incandescente que emitía.

 _"Cuenta la leyenda que en el poblado de Tarrytown aparece un lobo acechando por las calles, interrumpiendo la paz de los habitantes. Una noche, Matt, caminaba a altas horas de la noche por la banqueta. El chico sintió que algo lo seguía, nervioso, asustado, aceleró su paso."_

— ¡Oh no!— exclamó Mai—Ese lobo va morder a Matt. Entonces… entonces ... cuando este en el baile con Stacy él… él… se transformará en ¡bestia! ¡y se la va a comer!—expresó nerviosa con sus manos en las mejillas, histérica.

— ¡Vamos! No seas exagerada. En esa caso seria lo mejor de la película, no te adelantes— soltó una carcajada— Él a ver a Mai tan asustada pensó— Las mujeres son pésimas para ver esta clase de películas. No me explico el porqué Mai, siente miedo con semejante cosa tan ridícula. En especial cuando se trata de la bestia.

En los momentos más emocionantes ella cubría sus ojos con las manos.

 _Un rato después:_

 _"Stacy, por favor no me mires, aléjate de mi, ¡VETEE!— ¡NO! Como voy a dejarte aquí, Matt, no te ves bien, tenemos que regresar al baile, es nuestra noche ¿no lo entiendes? Tú y yo somos los reyes del baile... ¿Matt, qué te pasa cariño? — ¡arggg! ¡Stacy vete! corre ¡arggg!—¿ ¡qué le pasa a tu piel!?—¡arggg!— Matt cariño, por favor respóndeme, dime algo, tus ojos... tus ojos... ¡ESTÁN ROJOS!_

— ¡Vaya! Hasta que se pone interesante— dijo Trunks con singular alegría— esperé siglos por algo emocionante.

 _" ¡AAAAHH! Matt cariño, reacciona por favor, reacciona, reacciona. Soy yo, Stacy. ¡No puede ser! ¡NOOO! tú, tú, tú... —¡arggg!—¡ERES LA BESTIA!— Auuuuuuu"_

Mai quedó perpleja ante la escena de la transformación de "La bestia" sin habla, sin aliento, su expresión desencajada, respiración agitada y sus manos tensas.

En una simple cuenta del uno al tres, todo cambio.

 _Uno_ , los recuerdos traicionan su mente. _Dos_ , sus ojos ven otra realidad. _Tres_ , su cuerpo tiembla del pánico. Y finalmente, fue sumergida en aquella catastrófica escena de su antigua juventud.

— Mai ¿te encuentras bien?— preguntó preocupado Trunks al ver la expresión de pánico en su rostro— ¿Me escuchas?

«No, no lo hacía»

— "El. ..mono… gigante"— susurró, en pleno trance con voz temblorosa poco entendible.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿el mono gigante?!— Trunks volteó al televisor pensado que quizás se había perdido de algún detalle importante de la película. Pero no, no había ni un maldito mono gigante en la pantalla— ¡¿de qué mierda estás hablando?!— la tomó de los hombros agitándola— ¿Mai, me escuchas?— la interrogante se convirtió en un eco sin final.

«Me escuchas, me escuchas, me escuchas, me escuchas»

* * *

 _Castillo de Pilaf_

 _— El plan resultó ser todo un éxito, su excelencia. Goku, Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong y Puar, están encerrados en el cuarto de cristal. Ni como escapen de ahí. Mi señor Pilaf puede ir a descansar sin pendientes— dijo Mai, haciendo reverencia._

 _— Está bien, me adelantaré. Shu, Mai, ustedes también descansen. Fue un largo día, tenemos las esferas del dragón. Mañana nuestros esfuerzos al fin darán frutos ¡SERÉ EL AMO DEL UNIVERSO!— afirmó el hombrecillo verde._

 _Eran altas horas de la noche. Mai caminaba por los pasillos del castillo con una bata de dormir rosa vaporosa y un oso de felpa entre sus brazos. Ella se dirigía a la habitación a descansar, lugar donde se encontraban Shu y Pilaf. De momento, hizo una pausa, se asomó por una de las tantas ventanas del castillo y quedó deslumbrada. La Luna era enorme, brillante, más hermosa que nunca. Pero un mal presentimiento le invadió en el pecho, su vista se colocó hacia el cuarto de cristal, todo parecía estar en orden, ahí estaban «ellos» sentados, cabizbajos. Aparentemente todo normal._

 _En la cama aferrada a su osito se durmió. Aunque muy a la fuerza no con total tranquilidad. Ella siendo mujer tenía una gloriosa intuición, temía que algo pasará._

 _Una hora después._

 _— ¡AAARRGG!— se escuchó un poderoso rugido y un gran estruendo._

 _—¡¿Qué es ese ruido?!— preguntó Shu._

 _— Parece que viene de afuera— afirmó Mai temerosa._

 _En segundos, un mono gigante destruyó la habitación donde estaba ella. Vio esos ojos rojos, tan temiblemente ROJOS. Era la bestia más espeluznante y enorme que había visto en su vida. Temblando rodeada entre escombros y con el osito de felpa en la mano tuvo que correr por su vida._

 _— ¡NOOOOOO! El mono gigante ¡CORRAAAAN!— Gritó enloquecida._

* * *

— ¡NOOO! ¡El mono gigante! Está destruyendo el castillo ¡CORRAN! ¡No quiero moriiiiiiir! ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

— ¡Mai, tranquilízate por favor! ¡ESCÚCHAME!— exclamó el chico alterado sosteniéndola de los hombros.

— ¡NO,NO, NO! ¡ME VA A COMER! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!— no entraba en razón.

— Tranquila ¡NO PASA NADA! Por favor mírame, yo estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada ¿de acuerdo?— Trunks al fin la calmó.

Mientras tanto, Mai volvía «en sí» de ese trance. La imagen del mono gigante se esfumaba. Sus ojos fueron distinguiendo un par de ojos azules, un cabello lacio lila, un atractivo rostro de tez morena; era Trunks, era él y sólo él.

Ciertamente entre el mono y Trunks; no existía mucha diferencia. Lo que Mai ignoraba, es que en esos ojos azules había descendencia de lo qué más le temía en la vida: EL MONO GIGANTE. Con el tiempo ataría cabos respecto a eso.

* * *

 _Después de un mar de pasión, serenamente acariciaban sus cuerpos desnudos. Las manos de Mai justamente acariciaban la espalda de él._

 _— Trunks, siempre he querido preguntarte algo ¿puedo hacerlo?_

 _— Adelante amor— besó su frente—pregunta lo que quieras ¿sí?— sonrío._

 _— ¿Por qué tienes una cicatriz justo en tu espalda baja?_

 _— Él buscó su mirada— ¿qué nunca te lo conté?_

* * *

— T...r...u...n...k...s— respondió desconcertada.

— ¡Eso es! sí, soy yo ¿ya estás bien?— la abrazó, estaban de rodillas en el suelo con las capuchas —Ahora dime ¿de qué me perdí?— sin más estalló en risas —¡POR KAMI! ¿qué mierda fue eso? De verdad me diste un tremendo susto, no sabia si llevarte con un doctor ó llamar a un exorcista ¡ja,ja,ja! Había olvidado lo graciosa que eras, cambiaste todo lo de la película, Mai ¿por qué?— no paraba de reír.

— ¡ERES UN NIÑO TONTO! Tú... tú no sabes lo feo que es encontrarte con un mono gigante y correr por tu vida— exclamó alterada con sus mejillas sonrojadas dando de golpes en el pecho del chico.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja! ¿Y me supongo que tú sí? De modo, que encontrarse con un mono gigante en las calles es algo ¡tan normal! —lo dijo con burla.

— ¡Ya basta, Trunks!— se sentó nuevamente a la orilla del colchón, él hizo lo mismo.

Ella recargó la cabeza en el hombro de él, aún estaba avergonzada por tremenda escena que protagonizó. No paraba de temblar. Sus manos se aferraban a la sábana con fuerza. Trunks sin intención de burlarse más cambió su expresión para darle ánimos.

— Ya falta poco para que termine la película, soporta un rato más ¿sí?—sonrió tiernamente.

Así paso media hora. Y Mai no vio el resto de la película. En los momentos más cruciales cerraba los ojos aferrándose a él. En esos instantes Trunks sintió mucha ternura. Le gustaba ser abrazado por ella y percibir su aroma. El joven se convenció de que hay cosas tan hermosas que puedes experimentar con una mujer. Dejando lo sexual por un lado hay detalles que alimentan el corazón. Como la compañía de alguien especial.

La película junto con la histeria de Mai había finalizado.

— ¡Listo! por fin terminó, Mai. Para la próxima veremos otra cosa ¿Qué te parece?—No respondía—¿Mai...?

Levantó con los dedos la sábana que cubría su rostro. La sorpresa fue: que estaba dormida. Un mal movimiento de su hombro la hizo caer en el colchón. Él con sus reflejos la tomó de la cintura, y sus brazos quedaron atrapados en ella.

Se sonrojó, la observó por unos minutos. Cuidadosamente sacó uno de sus brazos que estaba sumergido en el cuerpo de Mai. La tenía tan cerca de él que no soportó más. Con la mano acarició su nariz, frente y boca, finalizando por el cabello. La luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba su rostro, la hacia lucir más hermosa. Éste tipo de escenas para él no eran novedad, ya había vivido algo similar con otras chicas. Pero esto era diferente. Por primera vez no sentía esos impulsos locos. El viejo Trunks no hubiera perdiendo el tiempo y buscaría la forma de escabullirse entre las piernas de la chica. Pero no, no quería hacerlo, no aún. A lo que no pudo resistirse fue a sus labios rojos. En verdad quería besarla. Se acercó y faltando poco para la union de sus labios, tocaron la puerta.

En seguida se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. — Qué raro que alguien toque de esa forma y para colmo tan tarde—Sin más alternativas abrió.

— ¡Buenas noches joven! ¿se encuentra, Mai? En verdad me da mucha pena decir esto, pero, necesito que para mañana desocupe la casa a primera hora. Va atrasada en sus pagos, me dijo que pronto buscaría trabajo, qué se pondría al corriente. Pero no veo nada de su parte aún— dijo un señor de complexión robusta, algo mayor.

— Entiendo señor. Mire, ella está durmiendo en estos instantes. Si me lo permite yo puedo hacerme cargo de éste problema. Deme un segundo por favor— sacó del pantalón su billetera y le dio dinero al anciano—¿Cree qué con esto es suficiente?—su mano sostenía una gran cantidad de billetes de las denominadas más grandes.

El anciano observó en las prendas de Trunks la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula—¿La Corporación Cápsula? ¿trabaja ahí joven?— preguntó asombrado.

— Si, así es. Tomé el dinero y ésta tarjeta. Cualquier cosa de ahora en adelante comuníquese conmigo—El viejo se impresionó al ver que la tarjeta de presentación decía « _Trunks Brief_ » no lo podía creer. El heredero de la compañía más rica del mundo ante sus ojos, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la vieja casa.

Impactado el señor y con una risa nerviosa se dio la vuelta. Se marchó con singular alegría. Después de todo, ya tendría dinero del alquiler de la casa seguro durante un largo período.

Trunks cerró la puerta. Regresó con Mai, le quitó aquellas botas militares que parecían gustarle mucho. La cubrió con una de las sábanas. A un lado del colchón dejó su teléfono y dinero. En casa buscaría un nuevo móvil para él.

* * *

 _— ¿Mai, ya te vas? pero ni siquiera me haz dado tu número de teléfono._

 _— Yo soy pobre ¡no tengo dinero para esas cosas!— intentó huir la niña durante el juego de bingo._

* * *

En cuanto al dinero tenía aún una parte de la mesada que su padre le entregaba y de los trabajos que hacia en el laboratorio. A decir verdad, el dinero no lo necesitaba. Hizo conciencia que la primera vez que vio a Mai en el centro de la capital, había terminado su contrato laboral. Aparte, todo éste tiempo que estuvo en su casa no le dio oportunidad de buscar nada. Probablemente sus recursos ya estaban por agotarse. De alguna manera quería agradecerle.

Recordó que una ocasión Mai le dijo que era de espíritu indomable «ando de un lugar a otro niño, sin rumbos» Trunks no quería que la presión del dinero fuera un motivo exacto para que «ella» desapareciera otra vez. Ya no podría, no soportaría estar sin ella, no otra vez. Él se recostó a un lado de la chica, rostro con rostro. Uno de ellos adornado con bellas pestañas y un pronunciado delineado negro y sobre éste una ligera sombra de color rojo, tan rojo, como el color de sus labios que parecían ser una deliciosa e hipnotizante cereza en almíbar.

El rostro de él estaba más perplejo que nunca. Con esa mirada azul que le distinguía, tan intensamente azul con pupilas dilatadas. Tragaba a cada segundo saliva por los profundos deseos que luchaba por controlar.

Cada visita era una un disfrute y a la vez una agonía. Así mismo, fue creciendo poco a poco un sincero deseo por ella. Cada risa, cada mirada, cada plática, inyectaban su alma. Esa potencia, ese deseo por lo inmaculado, por lo difícil, por lo prohibido, por lo que algún día anhelaba tener y merecer con creces lo estaban matando. Era un hecho, quería esos labios, quería ese cuerpo, quería todo de ella. Agitó su cabeza moviéndose con discreción su lacia cabellera lila, parpadeó e inmediatamente se incorporó. De no ser así quién sabe lo que hubiera ocurrido. Besó su frente y se marchó.

 _«Me gustas, te quiero, Mai»_

 _A la noche siguiente:_

Sin falta fue a verla. La chica abrió la puerta con la vista hacia abajo estaba avergonzada pero aun así le cedió el paso. Dentro de la casa, olía exquisitamente, aquel rico aroma se desprendía de aquella improvisada cocina. Y ahí estaba ella, dándole la espalda con su cabello recogido con una coleta. Un mandil se sujetaba de su cuello y de su cintura. Tenía una actitud decidida, concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Su actividad no interrumpió su hablar.

— No tenias que hacerlo, niño. Yo estaba a punto de buscar un trabajo. Te lo pagaré, lo prometo — dijo mientras cortaba unas verduras para su guiso.

— Mai no te preocupes «esto es poco a comparación de lo mucho que hiciste por mi» Mira, tenemos tiempo de frecuentarnos, tenme confianza. Lo hice de buena fe « en verdad me importa que estés bien» Además, si de trabajo se trata ¿por qué no trabajas para mí? Me atrevo a decir que sé de tu gran habilidad en lo eléctrico, aparte tienes grandes actitudes en la mecánica. Tan sólo me bastó ver como tú misma arreglabas aparatos de tu casa. ¿Qué hay de la "Mai-Machine"que construiste? ¿el radar del dragón? Tú y yo seriamos una pareja de trabajo que llegaríamos muy lejos. Eso podría garantizarlo.

— La chica de ojos azules volteó de reojo hacia él— lo pensaré— dijo con seriedad—Trunks,ya sabes mis impulsos estoy acostumbrada a ser libre. Sólo hazme un favor, no me tengas lástima, niño— seguía con la preparación de la cena.

— Él se acercó a ella por detrás. La tomó por la cintura, su rostro rozó su mejilla y al oído le susurró —Ya te lo dije, lo hice porqué quise ayudarte ¡en serio!—dijo con bondad—Ahora dime ¿A qué se debe está deliciosa comida que estás preparando? acaso ¿es para mí? Después de todo tienes muestras de gratitud ¿cierto?— se le pintó una sensual sonrisa en los labios. Con sus dedos tomó una tira de zanahoria que crujió entre sus diente al masticarla.

Mai se sonrojó, sus brazos se pusieron tensos, perdió sincronía de sus movimientos. La voz de Trunks en su oído, la paralizó, la estremeció, la hizo llegar a un punto meramente excitante, su piel se erizó. Algo que le costaría horrores reconocerlo «¿excitada yo? ¿por él?» El joven no se apartó de su cintura su objetivo de ahora en adelante eran: sus labios rojos.

 **...**

A lo lejos se escuchó un estruendo. Hizo que ambos se vieran a los ojos.

—¡¿ Qué es eso? ¡— dijeron al mismo tiempo el par de ojos azules y fueron asomarse por la ventana. El cielo era pintado por hermosas explosiones de fuegos artificiales.

— ¡Aaah, ya comprendo! ¡Ya empezó el festejo!— exclamó Mai. Trunks la miraba sin comprender—Verás, un chico de ciudad como tú, no tiene idea de nada— sonrío— a unos kilómetros más hacia adelante hay otros pequeños poblados. Hoy están de fiesta, hacen celebraciones tipo Matsuri. Hay vendimias, comidas, desfiles. Todos se visten con kimonos japoneses. La gente que vive a fueras de la Capital de Oeste aún conservan ciertas tradiciones, además son más relajados y alegres.

— Entiendo, con que de eso se trata ¿Por qué no echamos un vistazo?— preguntó Trunks— Sería divertido nunca salimos. Qué dices ¿si?— preguntó animado.

— Pero de aquí que lleguemos al lugar ya habría acabado el festejo, niño— lo miró cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Acaso se te olvido una de mis grandes cualidades, Mai?

— ¿Qué dices?— se sorprendió.

— Anda deja eso... ¡Vamos!— se dirigieron a la puerta.

Ella se quitó el mandil, soltó su cabello. Él la tomó de la mano. Salieron de la casa, corrieron para obtener impulso— ¡Toma fuerte mi mano, Mai!—Y Trunks voló junto con ella.

— ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE TRUNKS!—Gritaba la chica histérica— pero al ver la preciosidad de la Luna, las estrellas y el cielo de mil colores le pareció magnifico. Dejó de gritar, se entregó al vuelo, al vértigo, a la emoción. Confiaba en esos ojos azules, en el calor de su mano.

* * *

 _— ¡ji,ji,ji!— risa aniñada de Mai — él niño Trunks me toma de la mano, qué cálida es. Está avergonzado. Pero ¿por qué no voltea a verme? El señor Pilaf... el señor Pilaf ¡nos vio! ¡qué pena!— pensó la niña._

* * *

— ¡Listo, llegamos! —Trunks se estabilizó en el aire. Después impulsó a la chica hacia él, quedado abrazados frente a frente. Ella se aferraba al chaleco del chico. Él tomó su espalda y cintura forrada con esa gabardina verde.

— ¡Caray! había olvidado lo que era esto de volar—dijo entre risas, Mai.

* * *

 _— ¡Niño! ¡¿qué haces?!— el pequeño Trunks la tomó de los brazos y se elevó— puede ser peligroso— dijo asustadiza, la niña._

 _— Tranquila, Mai—sonrío— subiremos a esas palmeras. Hay que ver las estrellas ¿sí? ¡son hermosas!_

* * *

— ¡Mira, Mai! Tienes razón es un festival hay un pequeño desfile. ¿Quieres bajar? — preguntó el joven con cortesía manteniendo el timbre de su voz cerca de ella.

— Pero... entre tanta gente es mejor verlo aquí ¿no crees? Mmmm ¿qué te parece sobre el techo de aquella casa?— sugirió mientas señalaba con su mano.

— Sí, me parece perfecto— se dirigió hacia allá.

Con la mejor de las vistas disfrutaron del momento. Vieron comparsas, disfraces. Había tanta alegría en el lugar que rieron mucho. Los juegos artificiales deslumbraban con preciosos colores el cielo majestuosamente. Al terminar una de sus tantas risas Trunks miró a Mai. En el techo no había necesidad de estar abrazados aunque permanecieron así con grata naturalidad. Él se percató de ese detalle, su risa se esfumó. Mai tímidamente llevaba rato observándolo disimuladamente. Después de un rato, sus miradas se conectaron. El palpitar de su corazones se hizo presente. La piel blanca de la chica con su timidez contrastaba con la piel bronceada de él. El mundo desapareció, solo eran ella y él. Sus rostros se pintaban de todos colores: rosa, verde, blanco por la pirotecnia. Él se perdió en los ojos azules de ella y vio en sus orbes aquella escena de la infancia:

* * *

— _Verás… quise impresionar mi amigo y le inventé que tú eras mi novia._

 _— Y ¿por qué tendría que ser novia de un niño como tú?_

 _— Porqué eres una niña ¿no?_

 _— ¡Ay, es cierto!_

 _— ¿Entonces qué dices? ¿fingirás ser mi novia?_

 _— Pero si finjo ser tu novia ¿qué se supone que tendría que hacer?_

 _— Podríamos pasear por ahí o tomarnos de las manos._

 _— ¡¿QUEEE?!_

 _«Estos niños de ahora son una completos depravados»_

* * *

Volvió de ese vago recuerdo. Y frente a él estaba el rostro más precioso que había visto en su vida. El silencio se hizo presente. Sus corazones latían fuertemente, paladeaban saliva, estaban nerviosos. Sin más el chico rompió el silencio, ya no podía soportarlo, si no actuaba se quemaría por dentro.

— ¿Y si finges ser mi novia?—preguntó, mientras acercaba su labios hacia los de ella. Aun manteniéndose abrazados.

Mai estaba nerviosa, sonrojada, pero muy atraída por él. Entonces retomó aquella escena diciéndole:

— Y si quieres qué finja ser tu novia ¿Qué tendría que hacer?— preguntó con sus labios temblorosos.

— Tal vez—hizo un silencio—abrazarnos más fuerte o ...besarnos.

Ese fue el último diálogo. Sus labios se juntaron como imanes. Cómo si éstos hubiesen sido diseñados para encajar a la perfección. Al compás de su unión se abrían y se cerraban con fricción mientras sus inquietas lenguas exploraban. Sintieron sus corazones, su respiración. Suspiros salían de lo más profundo de sus almas, separarse parecía imposible. Se besaban apasionadamente como si no existiera un nuevo amanecer. Trunks con mucho esfuerzo separó sus labios. Sin abrir los ojos besó su nariz y frente. Tenía que decirlo antes de besarla otra vez.

— ¡Me encantas! No sé qué hiciste pero en verdad me gustas mucho—

— Pero... pero...— sin dejar que terminara de hablar él la besó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él entregó parte de su ser en ese beso. Mostró de lo que en verdad estaba hecho; un humano lleno de amor, miedos, debilidades, virtudes, que moría por amar y ser amado de verdad. Ambos chicos se necesitaban uno al otro.

Éste amor irá a grandes escalas. No quedará en un tonto juego de la infancia, va a sobrepasar fronteras. Él sabía que cuando probara sus labios, todo cobraría sentido. De ahora en adelante siempre la besará hasta quedarse sin respiración. Sabrá esperar el momento exacto para unirse a ella y formar un solo ser. Porque el amor que se tienen es tan grande que no puede quedar en puntos suspensivos. Ese amor tiene que continuar y continuará de alguna u otra forma por mucho tiempo más.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí. Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Beta Reader: Mari Tourquiose**

 **Con Cariño:**

 **Kuraudea.**


	4. Chapter 4

— _Tú, la cabello largo ¿cómo te llamas, jovencita? ¿qué edad tienes?—_

 _— Mi nombre es Mai, su excelencia. Acabo de cumplir dieciséis años, mi señor—_

 _— Eres muy joven, aunque se ve que tienes grandes actitudes. Necesito una persona como tú en mi equipo ¿quieres pertenecer a mi escuadrón personal?—_

 _— Mi señor Pilaf, para mí sería todo un honor, es lo que he querido siempre en la vida— se arrodilló haciendo reverencia a su Excelencia—_

"Nuestro mejor maestro, es nuestro último error. Y el peor error es mirar lo de ayer con los ojos de hoy. Un ancla aún se mantiene sobre mis hombros, la del pasado"

 **Con Aroma de Café**

 **Verdadera Esencia**

 **IV**

 **"Cada sorbo de café sabe como a tus besos y se siente tan cálido como tu aliento"**

Trunks y Mai sellaron su significativo pacto de amor durante el beso debajo de los juegos artificiales. Él siguió con sus constantes visitas nocturnas. Pero al abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de la casa vieja, ya no era igual que antes. Ahora, después del cordial saludo,se daban un tierno beso con aroma de café dejando una estela de sabor amarga y dulce en sus labios. Trunks fue quién tomó la iniciativa de está nueva forma de saludarse, le costó tanto convencer a la chica pero accedió al final, después de todo ya eran más que amigos. Sin embargo, Mai tenía sus costumbres «de mustia» muy arraigadas en su persona. A ella le faltaba mucho por aprender en el arte del amar, pero se esforzaba, pese a sus ideales se esforzaba por hacerlo.

(...)

 _Una noche._

 _— Él tomó de su mano— Ven, Mai— se puso de rodillas en el suelo— Ahora tu haz lo mismo arriba del colchón._

 _— ¿Y esto para qué niño?— preguntó confundida._

 _— ¡Ya lo verás! Anda, hazlo por favor— Mai hizo lo que Trunks le ordenó— Ahora bien, si te fijas estamos en igualdad de estatura— entrelazó sus manos colocándolas en su estómago, cerró los ojos y después de un suspiro, sentenció— BÉSAME..._

 _— ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero ¡¿por qué?! «maldito depravado» — preguntó alterada._

 _— Verás, no te sientas ofendida Mai—entre abrió sus ojos—esto es muy normal, no esperes a que siempre te bese yo. Si tú tienes ganas de besarme ¡hazlo! no te reprimas por favor, si me quieres abrazar ¡hazlo! Y si quieres tocar de mi mano o simplemente acercarte a mí, te invito a que lo hagas sin pena, sin remordimiento. El arte del amor es mutuo, de dos, tiene que ser recíproco. Yo recibo, tú recibes. Con esto comenzamos ¿quieres que te enseñe a besar correctamente?— Mai movió su cabeza en señal de un SÍ con el rostro colorado— Pues entonces... bésame— volvió a cerrar sus ojos._

 _Ella con nervios colocó sus manos en los hombros de Trunks, se acercó a su rostro. Titubeo un par de veces retrocediendo cuando estaba próxima a unir sus labios a los de él. Pero finalmente, lo hizo. Lo besó de una forma muy sencilla, inexperta. Él la tomó de la cintura, brotó su experiencia en pocos segundos, sumergió a Mai con él en el beso más profundo abriendo con magnitud sus labios. Un beso lento pero exacto, precisó, él interrumpió sutilmente el beso._

 _— Bien, no está mal Mai— tocó sus mejillas— Sólo trata de no estar tan rígida, suéltate, déjate llevar ¿de acuerdo?.. Bueno... intentémoslo otra vez ¿sí?— y sus labios se volvieron a unir._

 _(...)_

"El café de las mañana es tan placentero, como las noches que paso a tu lado"

Un día normal como cualquier otro en la Corporación Cápsula, el joven Trunks tomaba a sorbos una exquisita taza de café, era hora de la merienda. Ese sabor, ese aroma, le provocaba satisfacción porqué recordaba todo de ella: su cabello, su piel, sus torpes besos, su aliento, sus labios, su hermoso rostro. Ellos tenían un par de días sin verse, el motivo de su ausencia fue por exceso de trabajo. Estaban próximos los nuevos lanzamientos de la empresa así que requerían de arduos chequeos. De alguna forma Trunks quería hacerse presente con Mai, le mandaba mensajes al móvil que le había regalado. Se esmeraba tanto por escribirle y mandarle hermosos textos pero, terminaban en frustración por no ser contestados ninguno. La incertidumbre lo mataba, se preguntaba miles de veces porqué ella era así con él. Después de todo esa noche del Matsuri se confesó, tenían días besándose, moría por verla. En pocas palabras ya era novios «otra vez» aunque ya no de juego sino ahora de verdad.

Trunks estaba con la vista perdida en la taza de café, distraído, como en otro mundo. Su madre sorpresivamente con cautela lo pescó por la espalda abrazándolo fuertemente.

— ¡Querido!— le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su adorado hijo— ¿Qué tanto piensas, mi amor? Haz estado distraído últimamente, mmmm no sé qué te pase, pero, haz cambiado—sonrío.

— ¿A qué te refieres mamá?— preguntó el chico con serenidad en sus palabras— simplemente, soy yo otra vez.

— Sí, sí, pero, algo me inquieta de ti—dijo su madre con tono pensativo—Hasta tu padre se dio cuenta que haz estado diferente. A lo que me refiero es que ya no sales a divertirte, llegas temprano a casa, eres constante con tus entrenamientos. Además, llegas temprano al trabajo ¿en verdad estás bien, mi amor? Sigo pensando que hay algo que no me quieres contar ¿es una chica, verdad?—le guiñó un ojo.

— Mamá ¡¿otra vez?!—frotó su frente con la mano—no me trates como un niño— hizo un peculiar gesto de frustración en su rostro—Pero bueno, ya que lo mencionas... no hay nada de malo en madurar un poco.

Su madre soltó una carcajada que detuvo con su mano forrada de aquellos guantes que solía usar para trabajar ¡Su astucia, era impresionante! con tan poco descubrió a su hijo.

— ¡Es una chica, LO SABÍA!—su madre se aferró a él rozando su mejilla en el rostro del chico con amor—¡Mi querido Trunks esta enamorado! hijo no tienes que ser tan discreto. Imagino que es alguien especial ¿verdad? deberías de traerla a casa para conocerla.

— Sin más alternativas el chico cedió—Por favor mamá, no me atosigues de esa manera. Además no habrá falta presentártela— se sonrojó.

— Pero... ¿por qué no?— preguntó confundida Bulma.

— Porqué verás, ella—hizo una pausa—Ella es aquella novia que tuve cuando era niño, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños— se sonrojó aún más, su mirada se fue hacia el suelo.

— Con que se trata de aquella niña ¿un viejo amor, eh? ¡es muy linda!— sonrío con picardía—Desde niño fuiste un poco atrevido cariño, además te aislaste con ella arriba de las palmeras ¿crees qué no te vi?—Bulma no paraba de reír, sentía gusto por su hijo.

— ¡Bien, ahora ya lo sabes!—dijo resignado— Sólo espero que no me fastidies ¿de acuerdo? — se levantó de la silla—saldré un rato mamá.

— ¡Anda, anda! ve a verla— su madre continuaba riendo.

Trunks voló a dirección de casa de Mai, sin importar que fuera de día. Necesitaba abrazarla, besarla, platicar con ella. Llegó como de costumbre, tocó, la chica abrió la puerta. Ella se sorprendió al verlo, no sin antes darse un discreto y tímido beso. Él portaba bata blanca y lentes, se miraba muy atractivo.

— ¡Niño, qué sorpresa!— exclamó Mai—Anda, entra.

— Sí, lo sé— entró, cerraron la puerta—He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, te escribí todos los días ¿por qué no me contestaste?

— Yo no soy blanda como tú, Trunks. Me cuesta trabajo asimilar todo esto e incluso responderte, pero aunque lo dudes leí todos tus mensajes— agachó la mirada apenada.

— ¿Por qué me haces sufrir de esa forma, eh?—la tomó de la mano, la abrazó meneándose de un lado a otro—Te extrañé, te extrañe mucho, tonta.

Mai con el rostro sonrojado correspondió el abrazo. De alguna forma estaba gustosa por escuchar que la extrañaban.

— ¿Por qué haz venido tan temprano? Siempre vienes en las noches— dijo durante la unión de sus cuerpos con el rostro en el pecho de Trunks.

— Tenía muchas ganas de verte—expresó con voz sincera acompañado después de un suspiro— sólo estaré un rato aún no termino con los proyectos. Pero haré todo lo posible por desocuparme rápido y venir en la noche.

— Entiendo— dijo la chica. Ambos chicos intensificaron el abrazo.

Era inevitable, sus labios inconscientemente pedían besarse una vez más . Asimismo fue, Mai levantó su rostro, se miraron por unos segundos, ella «atrevidamente» le quitó los lentes. Éste se estremeció por el acto. Con delicadeza le tomó de la barbilla y finalmente sus labios se juntaron otra ves. Sentían que el alma les corría por todo el cuerpo causando excitaciones. Sus pieles se erizaban.

Al ritmo del beso iban dando pequeños pasos, al no ser consientes tropezaron, cayeron sobre el colchón. Su entregado beso fue interrumpido por sus risas. Él quedó arriba de ella, le acarició el rostro, juguetearon un rato con sus dedos dibujando figuras en sus mejillas, rieron más. De un momento a otro las caricias pasaron a mayor grado, más por parte de él. Le besaba el cuello, la oreja y aquel lunar que se encontraba a un costado de su ojo izquierdo «un lunar bastante sexy» mientras tanto, una de sus manos exploraba sutilmente las piernas blancas forradas con medias. Alrededor de sus muslos había un ligero que las hacia detenerse. La situación se tornaban candente, los besos más arrebatados, a pesar de tener sus prendas puestas sentían sus cuerpos. Entre tanta pasión el deseo los invadió. De tener una postura recta encontraron la posición correcta «y yo inexplicablemente accedí» La chica por propia naturaleza femenina abrió sus piernas con lentitud, y él escabulló su cadera en medio de ellas. Empezaron a tener ligeros movimientos de la pelvis, un vaivén de sus caderas siendo causante de emitir algunos discretos gemidos. Se gustaban, se amaban, se deseaban, sólo había un paso por hacer, desvestirse y entregarse en plenitud.

Trunks sin dejar de besarla empezó a quitarse la bata blanca arrojándola sin rumbo, aflojaba su corbata, desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa con desesperación, se sumergió aún más en el cuerpo de ella, fue abriendo algunos botones de la gabardina verde militar. Seguían con el vaivén de sus caderas, pero ahora con más intensidad. Él no aguantaba más quería hacerlo, «quiero a hacértelo, Mai» entre tanta pasión y afloje de prendas algo los interrumpió... Una música que provenía de su móvil fue la causante de menguar el momento. Él aún con comprometedora posición estiró su mano, tomó el teléfono y revisó, era llamada de su casa, tenía que regresar al laboratorio «rayos» sin más, ambos desbarataron ese misionero improvisado. Por una parte, consideró bueno detenerse la amaba tanto que, su primer encuentro no quería que fuera rápido. Tendría que esperar otra oportunidad para hacerlo correctamente.

Pero... ¿por qué la deseaba tanto? Trunks estaba acostumbrado a tener noches pasionales con chicas. No le costaba nada de esfuerzo desvestirlas, tener sexo con ellas. Técnicamente como a todo joven llego a ser muy placentero, aunque sólo eso. Pero ese instante con ella era diferente, era descubrir algo prohibido. Debajo de esa gabardina verde no se miraba ni un gramo de piel. Probablemente eso le carcomía por dentro; la curiosidad de descubrir ese cuerpo.

— Creo que tengo que irme.— besó su frente, ayudó a Mai a levantarse.

— ¿Vendrás en la noche?— preguntaron los labios rojos, algo inflamados.

— Espero que si, sino te avisaré de todas formas— se dirigieron a la puerta, le dio un beso en los labios y se marchó.

La noche llegó y tristemente no pudo ir a verla. Le mando un mensaje a Mai para avisar que no iría. Así, fueron los siguientes días para él, con bastante trabajo. Aún así se escapaba por ratos para verse, aunque sea unos minutos para besarse, platicar, tomar una taza de café. Cada beso que se daban era como inyectarles energía. El chico estaba pleno en el amor. Pese a no tener ningún encuentro por el momento, estaban felices. Jamás habían experimentado el estar enamorados de verdad.

En una noche, tocaron la puerta de la casa de Mai, ansiosa fue pronto abrir pensando que se trataba de su novio. Pero la sorpresa fue: que no era Trunks.

— ¡Mi señor Pilaf, volvió!— dijo impresionada con los ojos más enormes que nunca.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Mai. Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana partiremos. He venido por ti eres mi mano derecha, nos hiciste falta en éste último viaje. Tenemos que seguir buscando las esferas del dragón—afirmó el hombrecillo verde.

— Pero Su Excelencia quedamos en llevar un vida normal, dejar atrás esos viajes sin sentido. Aquí tenemos un techo, de alguna forma estamos bien— trató de explicarle sin tener éxito.

—¿Cómo ¡EL GRAN PILAF! se va conformar con una cotidiana vida de mediocre? ¡Yo soy alguien IMPORTANTE! Tengo que llegar a lo que era antes ¡¿lo entiendes?! Nosotros somos aventureros, la vida normal nos aburre no nos llena. Así hemos sido siempre y así será— sentenció.

El temperamento de Pilaf tan explosivo como siempre al borde de la histeria, tanto así, que en ocasiones se miraba bastante infantil. Ahora Mai se encontraba en una horrible paradoja. Se negaba irse y dejar a Trunks.

La hora de dormir se aproximó, Mai estaba acostada en el colchón en medio del perro Shu y Pilaf. Una celestial sonata de ronquidos armonizaba el ambiente, no era para menos no poder dormir.

El sueño se esfumó, reinó el insomnio y no necesariamente por los ronquidos de Su Excelencia, sino por pensar en Trunks «¿Ahora qué hago?» La cabeza le daba vueltas, no sabía hacían quién inclinarse. Por un lado estaba Pilaf, al que consideraba su única familia. Sentía por él un gran respeto y compromiso. Tantos años trabajando juntos, miles de aventuras, proyectos, aunque en su mayoría fallidos pero llenos de ambición. En su vida no existía algo más importante que complacer a su excelencia, con Pilaf no había miedo a lo desconocido porque sabía como actuar. Pero Mai por su gran capricho de ser alguien «normal» y vivir en el día a día como cualquier ser humano común, olvido sus raíces, sus objetivos, sus sueños y anhelos que deseaba en su otra juventud. En ese entonces por sus venas sólo corría un exquisito sabor de triunfo. Recordó que entre tantos soldados ella fue la especial: la elegida por el señor Pilaf. Su nombre era más que conocido entre sus compañeros porque Mai era la mano derecha del Su Excelencia; una gran espía, un gran piloto, un gran mecánico, un extraordinario francotirador, una mujer con agallas, que nunca le temía al peligro. Gracias a ella, en compañía de Shu y Pilaf, fueron los causantes de despertar al gran Piccolo Daimaku. No existía oportunidad para el romance y fantasías «eran tonterías». Esos sentimientos era ciertamente prohibidos en su andar. Porque en su alma lo único latente que existía era esa sed de conquista.

Cuando sucedió el accidente con el deseo de Sheng Long, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no fue tan diferente a lo de antes. Por un ligero descuido conoció por primera vez a Trunks. La razón muy característica de su clan, fue por saquear la Corporación Cápsula. Cuando el niño los sorprendió y les echó un grito, vio en él ternura, inocencia, placer por vivir. No olvidaba como coquetearon al final de la fiesta de su madre tomándose de las manos sobre la palmera y sus rostros iluminados por el claro de Luna. Cómo olvidar cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos para protegerla del gato morado «Bills-sama» En ese momento sintió que alguien se preocupaba por ella de verdad. Tristemente, la fiesta fue lo último grato que vivió. De ahí en fuera, todo giro a lo mismo sólo que en su versión más joven. Los años se dejaron venir, uno tras otro sin perdón. La idea de conquistar al mundo minoró. Tuvo momentos difíciles, soledad, angustias, hambre. La necesidad y las exigencias de su amado Pilaf la abrumaban, hizo que cometiera cosas terribles; asaltar a mano armada, robar por sobrevivir. Ella misma se preguntaba esa noche mientas miraba la Luna brillar por la ventana. —Entonces... ¿Quién soy? ¿qué espero y quiero de la vida?

Miles de dudas giraban en su cabeza, un enorme signo de interrogación se plasmaba en su frente. Tratándose de Trunks, era algo nuevo. No negó que lo quería y que sentía fuerte atracción por él aunque le costaba trabajo expresarlo. Nunca en la vida amó a nadie, si no hubiera sido por el deseo de Shen Long probablemente moriría de vieja sin saberlo. Sin embargo, el chico le enseñó a amar, besar, abrazar fuertemente. "Porque el sentimiento del amor no está prohibido para nadie" eso se lo repetía todos los días, ella tenía mucho por aprender en ese aspecto. Nunca imaginó, quizás, que de alguna forma tan extraña se enamoraría del hijo de su archienemiga «Bulma». Ese detalle le mostró que la vida es una completa locura, sin querer te pone con las personas que considera correctas. Entonces Trunks se convirtió en alguien muy especial. El cabellos lila en sus constantes citas nocturnas le rogó tanto para que viviera en su casa en la Capital de Oeste, él anhelaba que todo mundo se diera cuenta de su amor y así vivieran un romance normal. El joven había alcanzado cierta madurez ya no quería juegos absurdos, deseaba amor en su vida, amar de verdad y ser amado «¿pero yo deseo lo mismo?»

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero?—la interrogante seguía ahí, latente. Manifestándose una y otra vez. Dando espacio en su interior para que floreciera: el don de la duda.

Con pensamientos y sentires en su adolorido corazón, la chica tomó el móvil que ocultaba debajo de la almohada. Leyó en silencio cada mensaje que su amado novio le había mandado diariamente sin falta. Decían cosas tan dulces, tan tiernas, que la amaba, que no había un día en cual deseara besarla, le encantaba estar a su lado. Le agradecía siempre el haber aparecido en su vida en el momento adecuado. Inesperadamente suena el móvil, alertando en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Ella deslizó el botón para ver qué era, sin más, apareció una fotografía en la cual estaban él y ella de niños, arriba de la palmera tomados de la mano. Un texto venía en la parte superior de la imagen:

—" ¿Estas dormida? sabes, busqué algunas fotografías hace un tiempo mientras ayudaba a Bra con una tarea y me topé con ésta ¿lo recuerdas? ¿qué tal tu día hoy? otra vez te pido disculpas no pude ir a visitarte, pero te prometo que mañana sin falta iré. El trabajo ya está más relajado, así que tendré tiempo para nosotros. Tenemos una película pendiente ¿verdad? Esta vez te juro que no saldrán monos gigantes. Te quiero, te extraño mucho mi hermosa Mai" —

La chica sonrió, probablemente él sonreía desde su cama. Ella entre risas, lágrimas corrían en sus mejillas. Porque bien sabia que no habría un mañana, porque mañana ella ya no estaría y eso dolía bastante. Tenía que marcharse, ahora le tocaba a ella sincerarse, reflexionar, pensar. Sus opciones a elegir eran muy limitadas. Por esa razón tenía que marcharse, reencontrarse con la Mai del pasado y descubrir cuál era su verdadero camino en la vida. Así estaba dicho, así será, así fue...

Al día siguiente:

El joven Brief entusiasmado se dirigía a la casa de Mai, como era costumbre por la noche. Llegó, tocó la puerta con ilusión de ver el bello rostro de su amada. Al no contestar a su llamado, persistió pero fue inútil. Parecía que no había nadie en casa. Esperó sentado a un lado de la puerta, sacó el móvil para distraerse un rato, vio fotos, jugó, escuchó música. Así pasaron segundos, minutos, hasta una hora y media, pero algo le angustió. Se alarmó por un mal presentimiento, una corazonada le avisaba que algo no estaba bien. En ese momento se preocupó, se preguntó así mismo —¿Dónde estás Mai?— Se puso de pie, forzó la chapa de la puerta abriéndola con la mayor facilidad. Las pupilas de sus ojos azules se dilataron de la impresión. No había nada, el lugar estaba vacío, abandonado, sólo quedaba aquel colchón sobre el piso. El mundo parecía caerle encima. Por su mente paso aquella dolorosa frase que Mai repetía con constancia: "Yo no pertenezco a ningún lugar"

Caminó por los alrededores con la última esperanza de encontrarla. Estaba desesperado. Se elevó por el aire para tener una mejor visión. En su angustia divisó aquel señor de la renta, inmediatamente fue con él.

— Señor ¡¿Que no dejé en claro que si pasaba algo me lo haría saber?! ¡NO TENÍA PORQUE CORRERLA! yo me iba a ser responsable de los gastos o cualquier contratiempo— dijo enfurecido mientras tomaba al viejo de la camisa sacudiéndolo.

— ¡Joven, espere! No sé de que me esta hablando. En efecto, las cuotas están al corriente. Si mal no recuerdo la vi salir por la mañana en compañía de un sujeto verde y un perro .

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué dice?— soltó al señor—¡Pilaf, Shu!— se dijo a si mismo.

Se disculpó con el señor. De ahí, caminó sin rumbo por las calles pensando que hacer. Sólo le quedaba una ultima opción: mandarle un mensaje al móvil. Así mismo lo hizo.

— ¿Dónde estás? ¿por qué te haz ido?— tecleó con rapidez, envió el mensaje.

El mensaje fue contestado inmediatamente— Perdóname Trunks tenía que partir, en verdad lo siento mucho.

El chico sin más le marcó. Necesitaba una explicación, pero sus llamadas eran desviadas, señal de que Mai había apagado el móvil.

Fue entonces que comprendió que ella partió por mera decisión propia, porque así lo quiso; egoístamente, sin considerarlo, sin avisar, sin nada, sin pensar en él, ni en lo vivido «¡¿POR QUÉ, MAI?!» no lograba entenderlo.

Con el corazón destrozado golpeó y pateó todo a su paso: las paredes, postes, tambos de basura. Tenía un inmenso dolor, rabia, un gran coraje. Realmente estaba muy enamorado de ella. Fue sincero, un libro abierto, no se explicaba el porqué se había marchado. Dudó de su amor pensando que tal vez él fue causante de la separación «¿te atosigué?¿hice algo mal?» pero no, no era así. Él había puesto todo de su parte, enderezó su vida, corrigió aspectos en él, quería madurar. Su motivo de seguir adelante fue ella. Quería algo en serio, no tontos juegos. Luchó por demostrarle confianza; nunca la defraudaría, nunca la dañaría. Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

«No comprendo nada»

Sin más, sólo le quedó resignarse. Voló rumbo a las montañas Paoz, se dirigía a la casa de su amigo Goten. Él era el único que le prestaría atención. Llegó, evitó entrar por la puerta fue directo al balcón donde Milk acostumbraba a tender la ropa. Ahí era buen lugar para charlar. La Luna se miraba inmensamente enorme con luz deslumbrante. El aroma que desprendía la naturaleza del bosque relajaba. Trunks estaba sufriendo por culpa del mal de amores, fue abonando sin explicación alguna. De su chaleco amarillo sacó una cápsula, la hizo explotar. Mientras el humo se disipaba apareció un pequeño refrigerador con la famosa insignia de su familia. El chico se agachó, abrió la puerta del aparato: estaba repleto de cerveza. Del bolso del pantalón sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Empezó a beber como loco, una lata tras otra, lo mismo con los cigarrillos.

Goten salió al balcón.

—Trunks perdona la tardanza, hablaba por teléfono con Pares y...—el joven Goten se quedó sin habla, observó minuciosamente el ambiente: cigarros, alcohol y ...Trunks.

— Perdón— se disculpó con amargura—no se me ocurrió otro lugar mejor para venir a beber que tu casa, Goten. Si mi padre me ve así probablemente me mataría—miraba hacia el bosque con la vista perdida sin dejar de fumar.

— ¡Vamos! No seas tan duro contigo, no esta mal beber de vez en cuando—mostró una amplia sonrisa al estilo Son—ya teníamos tiempo que no lo hacíamos— acompañó a su amigo con un bote de cerveza. Mientras le daba unos cuantos sorbos curioso preguntó —y ¿a qué se debe esto? me es un poco curioso porque es entre semana ¿por qué no esperar el sábado? Además ya no te interesaba esto ¿cierto?—finalmente fue al grano—¿qué pasó con Mai?

Ese nombre le carcomía el pecho como cuando se bebe aguardiente, sintiendo ardor en la garganta. El sólo hecho de escuchar el nombre lo alteraba, más crecían sus impulsos por seguir fumando. Trunks se recargó en la reja del balcón con brazos cruzados, uno de sus dedos sostenía el cigarro. Su vista aún continuaba perdida en los oscuros bosques de Paoz.

— ¿Quieres saber que pasó?—volteó a ver a su amigo— es muy simple mi estimado Son Goten—se le escapó una frustrante y a la ves cínica sonrisa—fui abandonado, como el maldito perro que soy.

»Creo que después de todo Mai me dio una probada de mi propia medicina—le daba sorbos a la cerveza para continuar—El sentir que quizás pasaron algunas de las chicas con las cuales salí y desinteresadamente abandoné, ahora sé lo que es. Sé lo que al fin se siente ilusionarse sin que te presten importancia. No entiendo, sabes, ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA! —rió con locura.

»En verdad me gustaba muchísimo, ella era especial, única. La primera vez que la vi me dolió bastante que me dijera que no me reconocía, que no era el mismo Trunks de antes. Sin embargo me esmeré en volver a ser yo de nuevo. Ella se convirtió sin querer en mi más grande anhelo y motivación por estos casi cinco meses. Pero ¿sabes cuál fue mi error?—prendió otro cigarrillo lo quitó de sus labios, exhaló el humo blanco y continuó —Me enamoré de verdad, y sabes ¿qué es lo peor, Goten?—el menor de los dos no parpadeaba atento al relato— Que ni siquiera pasó nada, sólo eran besos, abrazos, caricias, convivencia y ...¡MIRAME! estoy como un maldito demente bebiendo y fumando como un gran estúpido.

»Lamento tanto nunca haberle hecho el amor—expresó con resentimiento—Porque de ser así ella... se hubiera marchado impregnada de mí, con sabor a mí en sus labios, e incluso hubiera pensado con más cordura la situación. No se hubiera largado así como así, sin un maldito adiós. Entonces pretextos le sobrarían para quedarse a mi lado. Me faltó amarla más, te has de preguntar ¿Por qué nunca me acosté con ella? en verdad ganas nunca me faltaron, si hubiera sabido que me abandonaría se lo hubiera hecho todos los malditos días de todas las formas posibles. Pero no, no lo hice ¿por qué? Tal vez por idiota o porque por primera vez quería hacerlo bien, porque por primera vez una mujer me enseñó a respetarla, a ganarme su confianza, en besarla cuando me lo permitiera y tantas cosas más que la hacen tan única.

— Pero ¿no crees que hubiera sido peor?— preguntó Goten interrumpiendo a su amigo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— secó unas pequeñas lagrimas de su rostro.

— ¡Trunks, mírate! Destrozado, borracho y por si fuera poco llorando— exclamó el joven Son— Por un inocente noviazgo de la infancia. Sin ser pesimista... ¿crees que hubiera sido bueno, acostarte con ella? Probablemente estuvieras muriendo peor de como estás en este instante. Debes de saber muy bien que de alguna forma esto pasaría, ella se iría, como lo hizo la primera vez en la fiesta. Qué mejor que fue así ¿no lo crees? Además ¡arriba esos ánimos! falta poco para el fin de semana, así estarás libre para otra hermosa chica. Podríamos salir a divertimos como antes, que te parece otra noche de hombres ¿eh? Puedo hablarle a los chicos y salir de nuevo, ahora que recuerdo dejaste una cita pendiente con "EL VERDUGO DEL AMOR— el cabello negro río a carcajadas.

— ¡Eres un tonto! Qué fácil es decirlo ¿quieres salir? Supongo que tu novia Pares le agradará mucho la idea. Tan sólo espera que conozca al agrio de Zerk ¿a dónde la llevarás? ¿a Ramsés a ver mujeres desnudas? — tiró la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó.

— ¡Ja,ja,ja! ya me las ingeniaré de alguna forma, confía en mi—Goten sonreía pícaramente frotando uno de sus dedos índice debajo de su nariz, típico ademán de su padre. Trunks igual sonrió un poco, trataba de animarse. Pero una pregunta final se plasmó en su mente:

«Entonces ¿éste es el final?»

Trunks siguió su vida normal como todo un joven adulto. Después de todo Mai le había dejado algo bueno: la responsabilidad y compromiso. Por un momento pensó que su partida seria buen pretexto para desviarse otra vez en el mundo bizarro de la noche y excesos. Pero no, no fue así. Él en cierta forma maduró. Comprendió que en ocasiones en el amor se pierde o a veces se gana como coloquialmente dice la gente. Sólo que en está ocasión le había tocado perder.

¿O no todavía?

Dos meses se habían cumplido desde entonces. Era de mañana y como de costumbre el chico trabajaba en el laboratorio al lado de su madre.

— Trunks cariño, se me había olvidado comentarte que iremos a Kame House por unos días. Lo tomaremos como unas pequeñas vacaciones después de tanto trabajo ¡las merecemos!—Bulma rió emocionada..

— ¿A Kame House?— preguntó el chico extrañado volteando a ver a si madre.

— Sí. Verás, el Maestro Roshi hará un convivio, nos invito a todos. Tenemos ya tiempo sin vernos, es una gran idea ¿no lo crees?— hizo un guiño—. Además la vieja tortuga reclamó que nunca más se le ha vuelto a celebrar su cumpleaños. Los últimos que le festejaron fueron: Gohan, Oolong, Ox Satan, Krilin y Milk. Ella misma preparó un delicioso pastel, la esposa de Goku es una excelente ama de casa y obviamente una gran cocinera sin duda. A la vieja tortuga los años la han hecho muy sentimental—madre e hijo rieron—El Maestro Roshi a veces olvida detalles como esos. Nosotros llevaremos casas cápsulas para estar cómodos ¡será divertido! Tus abuelos están entusiasmados tienen tantas ganas de ir con los muchachos pero parece que no podrán. Tu abuelo tiene un proyecto a medias le tomará tiempo revisarlo.

— Entiendo—se puso pensativo y una idea llegó a su mente— Mamá dile a mi abuelo que no se preocupe. Yo mismo—palmeó su pecho—puedo hacerme cargo de terminar la revisión de ese proyecto. Será un buen reto para mi, me servirá de práctica. En cuanto termine me reincorporo con ustedes en Kame House ¿qué te parece? — dijo el chico con singular alegría.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?—preguntó su madre conmovida.

— ¡Por supuesto!— tomó a la mujer de los hombros—Adelante, no te preocupes mamá. Tú y mi abuelo se merecen unos días de descanso, siempre son muy dedicados en el trabajo.

— Cariño ese es un hermoso gesto de tu parte— sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos— ¡Hijo!—exclamó—No hagas que tu madre se ponga sentimental— ambos rieron.

Los Briefs alistaron sus maletas. Con todo listo subieron a una gran nave que pilotearía Bulma. Despegaron. Trunks afuera de su casa alzó el brazo diciéndoles adiós. Su cabello y capa revoloteaban con el aire que desprendía la nave al elevarse.

— ¡Diviértanse! en unos días los alcanzaré —gritó gustoso.

Trunks quedó al frente de su casa y del proyecto. En el laboratorio revisaba a detalle enormes planos. Estaba rodeado de libros de física que hojeaba, hacía anotaciones, resolvía ecuaciones. De ahí se pasaba al escritorio para trabajar en la computadora. En su rostro y lentes se reflejaban letras de color verde como: algoritmos, ecuaciones, esquemas, gráficas bastante complejas. Al mismo tiempo sus manos tecleaban sin parar. Trunks era una persona bastante inteligente, tenía de quien heredarlo. Era miembro de una gran familia de científicos. Entre la bata blanca, lentes, cigarrillos y el gato Tama en su hombro era como ver la viva imagen de su abuelo en su versión más joven. La noche se asomó y él seguía trabajando. Prendió el televisor para sentirse en compañía. Después de un rato se anunció una cápsula de clima e informaban sobre posibles lluvias a partir de esa noche. Las regiones con mayor probabilidad eran la Capital del Oeste y las Costas del mar.

— ¡Rayos!—rascó su cabeza—Esto sí es mala suerte para los que están en Kame House ¿no lo crees, Tama?

— ¿¡Meow!?

El chico volteó hacia la ventana del laboratorio, claramente vio el vidrio llenarse de gotas. Éstas se escurrían formando unas largas piernas. Así como cuando los catadores de vino a través de una copa estudian las piernas de ésta sustancia embriagante para diagnosticar su densidad, aroma y antigüedad. Trunks estaba mirando perdidamente su reflejo en la ventana—suspiró, quitó sus lentes.—Con la mano frotó su frente y ojos, tenía la vista cansada. En la silla se inclinó hacia atrás, alzó sus brazos estirando su cuerpo que estaba entumido. De su boca se escapó un gran bostezo. Colocó sus brazos detrás del cuello y sus piernas fueron a dar al escritorio, en cuestión de unos minutos el sueño lo venció.

Lluvia, truenos, relámpagos, era el ambiente y la definición exacta de esa noche. Poderosos elementos naturales caían sin piedad sobre una gabardina verde militar, unas botas de charol negras daban pasos lentos para aproximarse a la Corporación Cápsula. Era un cuerpo tembloroso, empapado, con larga cabellera pegada en el rostro y cuello. Se cruzaba de brazos con puños apretados para ignorar el frío que sentía bajo la lluvia. Y ahí estaba «ella» afuera de tan prominente mansión. Necesitaba valor, perder el miedo, sentirse segura de la decisión que había tomado. No se atrevió a tocar el timbre. Como buena espía optó por otro método: escabullirse por ahí. Encontrar otra entrada. Tenía que verlo sin que él se diera cuenta, y así, aliviar a su dolido e inquieto corazón. Entre arbustos giró alrededor de la casa viendo sigilosamente por todas las ventanas. Hasta que llegó a la correcta, ahí estaba «él» dormido en la silla. Ella se emocionó tanto que su cuerpo explotó, sin tener que hacer ruido apretaba su boca mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules. Pero bien dicen que cuando esa persona es para ti, todo conspira a favor.

Acobardada no se animó a más, giró su cuerpo para correr y marcharse. Pero la sabia madre naturaleza emitió un gran estruendo junto con un relámpago que iluminó todo el ambiente de color plata. Fue justamente ahí que empezó la magia.

...

Trunks despertó asustado ante tal sonido, rápidamente se incorporó de la silla. Tama estaba arriba de los planos y libros frente a la ventana. Cuando el relámpago surgió con efecto plateado el felino se esponjó gruñendo horrible. —¡MEOOOOOOW!—clavó su vista en algo que sobresalía en el exterior del cristal.

El joven al ver la reacción del gato volteó y en cámara lenta su vista se fijó en alguien que lo observaba, éste a su vez se giraba para emprender escape.

— ¡ALTO! ¡¿ Quién eres?!— gritó el chico alterado.

Rápidamente Trunks corrió hacia la puerta principal para ir detrás de ese extraño. Pensó que probablemente alguien quería saquear su casa. Por su puesto que no lo permitiría. El chico en el exterior empapado por la lluvia corrió desesperadamente, estaba a punto de alcanzar su objetivo. Pero ir tras del sujeto no era suficiente porque era sigiloso y rápido. Sin perder más tiempo extendió sus brazos al frente, colocó sus manos una arriba de otra y por el medio se formó una luz azul. Era un hecho, iba a lanzar un ataque «Mansenko» No sin antes advertir.

— ¡DETENTE! Si das un paso más, te atacaré ¡¿entiendes?!

La gabardina verde se paralizó, de reojo vio una gran bola de energía azul que emitía Trunks con sus manos. Era tan resplandeciente que apreció su propia sombra frente a ella. Conociéndolo bien tenía que parar, sabía y conocía los grandes poderes de Trunks. En cuestión de defenderse el chico nunca flaqueaba, era decidido, era un guerrero que no tenía compasión, llegaría a matar si fuese necesario. Nerviosa apretó sus puños, se resistía a voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, un paso en falso y le costaría la vida o en el mejor de los casos quedaría muy lesionada. Poco a poco la chica levantó sus brazos temblorosos en señal de que se rendía, de que no le hiciera daño.

— ¡Eso es! Parece que valoras tu vida, haz elegido bien.

El joven saiyajin no perdía la posición de ataque. Y la fuerte lluvia seguía encima de ambos cuerpos con violencia.

— ¡Ahora muéstrate! Dime ¿qué es lo que buscas? Si llegamos a un buen término te dejaré ir y fingiré que no paso nada, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo gritando.

Una delicada y resfriada voz temblorosa le contestó antes de voltear.

— Yo... ¡Yo te busco a ti!

— ¿Eh? ¿a mi?— se sorprendió bastante.

En cámara lenta, la chica sin más opciones se giró lentamente hacia él con la vista hacia el suelo, la quijada rígida y los brazos alzados. En el mero proceso de identificación, Trunks empezó a reconocer esos movimientos. La posición de ataque fue cayendo mientras fijaba una expresión de asombro.

«Mai...»

Ambos estaban agitados bajo la lluvia tomando distancia uno del otro, sin decir palabras, sin emitir sonidos, sin nada.

— ¡Trunks, yo…!

Trunks consternado por descubrir que era Mai la observó por unos minutos en silencio. En su mente aún quedaban recuerdos de lo vivido, buenos y malos. Volvió en sí, frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, no por su regreso sino por la forma en la que se fue. Rompió el silencio y con voz seria expresó:

— Ven, sígueme...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí. Hasta el próximo capítulo ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Kuraudea.**


	5. Chapter 5

_— Por favor, ya no llores, Mai—susurró—Me cuesta trabajo verte así—estaba conmovido._

 _— ¡Tú no comprendes nada, Trunks!—esquivaba su mirada, conteniéndose._

 _— Él secó con el dedo pulgar aquellas lágrimas que se deslizaban en la blanca piel — Comprendo mejor de lo que crees— dijo, con voz rasposa. Y el par de ojos azules se conectaron en sus penas otra vez._

 _Pronto, podré apreciar la complejidad de tu hermosura, volveremos a reírnos con sólo mirarnos y caminaremos tomados de la mano como cuando éramos unos niños .Porque muy pronto, la energía que invierto en extrañarte podré utilizarla para amarte más._

 **Con aroma de café**

 **En busca de plenitud**

 **Capítulo**

 **V**

 **"Ningún café me quitará el sueño de volver a intentarlo contigo"**

La oscura noche se mantenía sobre sus hombros junto con la intensa lluvia que no paraba.

— Ven, sígueme—sentenció, tan frío, tan seco, tan... dolido. Aun seguía consternado por la escena, en su mente había una mezcolanza de recuerdos. Se dio la espalda, decidido, soberbio, seguro de que su palabra se tenía que obedecer. Volteó de reojo hacia ella, lanzó una penetrante y fruncida mirada azul.

El joven caminó hacia la casa, sin más alternativas, Mai iba detrás de él a paso lento. Ella pudo distinguir en Trunks una expresión de disgusto, de resentimiento. Era muy lógico. Se fue sin decirle nada y después de dos meses de ausencia aparece nuevamente. Por si fuera poco intentaba huir. Qué escena tan vergonzosa. Él exigiría una explicación, Mai no sabia cómo pero se la daría «lo merece» tenía que salir la verdad de las cosas, hablar largo y tendido «pero no sé como hacerlo»

Dentro de la casa, ambos chicos caminaban por un largo pasillo frívolo decorado por luces blancas. Había miles de puertas por doquier de color rojo, las paredes eran de tonalidades claras había macetas en cada esquina del pasillo. Exactamente no había cambiado mucho, era tal cual como lo recordaba sólo que ahora con pequeños detalles diferentes.

* * *

 _Sigilosamente, Mai, Shu y Pilaf se movía por la mansión Brief de una habitación a otra._

 _— Rápido, no pierdan el tiempo ¡HAY QUE BUSCAR LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!— exclamó el hombrecillo verde._

 _— ¡Pilaf-Sama por aquí!— dijo la niña Mai. Los tres se filtraron a una habitación, buscaron por doquier haciendo un gran desorden. Accidentalmente, una cápsula cayó al suelo, se activó y generó una gran explosión. Entre humo y escombros un yate apareció destruyendo media pared._

 _— ¡SI SIGUEN HACIENDO RUIDO NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!— alzó la voz un histérico Pilaf._

 _Siguieron su recorrido en el lugar «ridículamente enorme» Se desplazaron entre los pasillos y encontraron después, la habitación con los espectaculares premios para el juego de bingo_

 _— Estos malditos ricos presumidos ¡TOMEN TODO LO QUE PUEDAN!—ordenó el Gran Pilaf._

 _— ¡SÍ!— obedecieron Mai y Shu_

* * *

Trunks a paso firme iba adelante, Mai temerosa le seguía por detrás, ambos iban dejando en el lujoso piso un caminito de agua que estilaba de sus prendas empapadas. Éste se detuvo en seco, lo mismo hizo Mai a distancia. Él con la mano derecha frotó su frente mientras agachaba la cabeza, tomó aire, exhaló por la boca. Quería calmarse, no debía de explotar. Pero inevitablemente en su mente pasó todo aquello que quería gritarle en ese instante:

— _"ERES... ¡ERES UNA TONTA! COMO TE ATREVES A IRTE SIN DECIRME NADA, ¡¿CREES QUE YO ESTABA JUGANDO?! ¡¿EN QUÉ MIERDA PENSABAS?! EN VERDAD FUI SINCERO Y TÚ... ¡TE VAS! ASÍ COMO ASÍ! NO ENTIENDES LO MUCHO QUE TE ECHÉ DE MENOS, ME PREOCUPÉ POR TI, PENSÉ QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO, PENSÉ QUE NUNCA TE VOLVERÍA A VER... "_

« _Cálmate Trunks, cálmate, respira hondo… uno...dos...tres...»_

Después de unos cuantos pasos, llegaron al límite de su recorrido. Unas puertas se deslizaban automáticamente de par en par al sentir la presencia del muchacho. Mai no sabía qué decir, cómo actuar, los nervios la angustiaban. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no se atrevía a mirarle, pero tenía que hacerlo tarde que temprano.

— Adelante, entra— expresó esa frívola voz varonil sin voltear.

— Acaso ¿será su habitación?— se preguntó a si misma.

Ella entró, apreció a simple vista el color azul, negro y gris que predominaban en dicho lugar; una amplia cama, sábanas azules, cojines negros, un televisor plasma enorme, cerca de éste un escritorio muy fino con una computadora, un sofá, cuadros decorativos de motocicletas, en una repisa una gran espada «¿será de él?» piso alfombrado y largos ventanales muy al estilo de la Capital del Oeste con persianas grises sobre esta. Mai después de observar el entorno, comprendió, que en efecto se trataba de la habitación de Trunks. Sin saber como actuar, tomó una actitud cabizbaja, agachó la miraba a sus pies, había olvidado que tan empapadas estaban sus botas militares. Todo se había salido de control a lo que eran sus planes «¿ahora qué hago?» se perdió en sus pensamientos y en las interrogantes que se plasmaban por su mente, pero volvió a la realidad, parpadeó un par de veces y frente a ella estaba él, extendiéndole el brazo para entregarle una toalla. Mai con sus delicadas manos la recibió esquivando su mirada, aún así mostró cierta gratitud.

— Gracias— secaba su rostro.

* * *

 _En algún remoto lugar._

 _— ¿En dónde diablos estamos? — se preguntó la chica de cabello negro al observar el fuego de una improvisada fogata en medio de un bosque—¿estará bien sin mi?— rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos, observó a sus compañeros de viaje « quien como ellos que pueden dormir con tanta tranquilidad» poco más de mes y medio había pasado desde que decidió marcharse pero algo le inquietaba, algo le quitaba el sueño ¿por qué no sentía ese adrenalina? ¿por qué esa falta de espíritu? «¿por ÉL?» pero él ya no estaba a su lado —suspiró—«eso es lo correcto, cada quien en el lugar donde pertenece» ¿entonces qué necesito?— seguía reflexionando sobre su sentir, sobre sus dudas y sentimientos. Su rostro que reposaba en sus rodillas era iluminado por una mezcla de colores entre amarillo y naranja que emitía el ardiente fuego frente a ella. Mai continuaba viendo la fogata, como si en las llamas buscara alguna respuesta. Con su mano tomó una pequeña rama seca que tenía a su lado, la arrojó al fuego que daba señal de querer extinguirse. Éste revivió, la rama crujió y salían pequeñas chispas al ser devorada. En pocos segundos el fuego brotó con intensidad. Nuevamente, colocó su vista en la fogata y después de unos minutos vio las respuestas que tanto anhelaba saber. Necesitaba de ese "algo" que sólo «ÉL» sabía transmitirle a su alma, sentirse viva otra vez, así como el fuego que revivió al recibir la rama seca. Ocupaba ese motor «ese fuego» que sólo Trunks le hacía sentir en su ser, en sus venas «necesito verte, niño, lo necesito, sólo un segundo, unos minutos, para ser de nuevo YO e inyectarme de ti y continuar en mi camino» se levantó, con otra rama escribió un mensaje en la tierra a sus dos amigos: "Volveré pronto, tengo algo importante que hacer, continúen sin mi" volteó a verlos —Shu, Pilaf, no se preocupen, volveré, lo prometo— una promesa quizás difícil de cumplir. Les dio la espalda y corrió forjando un nuevo horizonte protagonizado sólo por ella, entre trotes revoloteaba su larga cabellera y el excedente de la gabardina ¿cuanto tardaría en llegar a la Capital de Oeste? Ni ella misma lo sabía, días, semanas, quizás meses, pero de alguna forma llegaría a él._

 _«Por qué solo necesito verte para ser feliz»_

* * *

Trunks después de una fría actitud, observaba a Mai con disimulo, sin decir palabra alguna «¿otra vez juntos?» Exactamente, no sabía qué sentir o hacer en ésta peculiar situación. ¿abrazarla? ¿besarla? preguntar «¿qué te trae por aquí?¿ cómo estás?» o ir directamente al grano «¿por qué me abandonaste?» ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? No la dejaría afuera de la casa bajo la lluvia. Tampoco la dejaría ir. El resentimiento en su interior poco a poco minoró. Porqué no sabía si estar realmente molesto ó feliz. Técnicamente, si se ponía a analizar la situación, ella regresó, lo buscó «o esa parecía» era una buena señal, un buen presagio. El joven salió de la habitación sin decir nada, tenía en mente buscar ropa para Mai. La dejó un momento a solas. Se dirigió a los clósets de las mujeres de la familia. Sabiendo lo delicada que era su madre con sus cosas personales, optó mejor por acudir al clóset de la abuela. Su abuela era tan distraída que probablemente no echaría de menos si le faltara alguna prenda. Abrió el clóset pero entre tanta ropa no se decía que escoger, así que tomó una pijama al azar «Mmm...¡ésta!» Como resultado traía con él una bata color blanca, vaporosa con encajes un tanto transparente pero nada atrevido por supuesto. Pronto regresó a la habitación donde ella lo esperaba. Y al fin habló, tenía que darle instrucciones.

— En aquella puerta está el baño, Mai—señaló— ten esta ropa, ve y toma una ducha antes de que pesques un resfriado—la chica volteó a verlo, tomó las prendas— te veo en unos minutos ¿de acuerdo?

Mai observó que él estaba empapado y lleno de lodo. La bata blanca estaba arruinada «era un desastre» Su cabello estaba un tanto plano, escurridizo, de color más oscuro de lo habitual, efecto quizás de la lluvia. Ella reconoció lo atractivo que se miraba sin importar su estado o lo estropeado que se encontrará, era excitantemente apuesto « lo es» El chico buscó algunas prendas para él en el clóset de su habitación y los ojos azul añil perforaban su espalda sin peder cada detalle de lo que hacia Trunks.

— Iré a ducharme en otro baño— su mirada regresó a ella— Vuelvo enseguida—dijo, Trunks sosteniendo las prendas limpias que utilizaría después de la ducha.

 **...**

Desnudo bajo la regadera con los ojos cerrados estaba él, recibiendo relajadamente el agua tibia sobre su marcado cuerpo. Una discreta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al mismo tiempo que retiraba el jabón de su cabello ¿Por qué la risa? «pues... por las simples coincidencias de la vida» Por el peculiar encuentro. «¿Será qué otra ves florezca algo?» quizás queden aún sentimientos de amor escondidos en su corazones. Eso le intrigaba «bastante». Había algo en común en todo. La situación era exactamente la misma que meses atrás, sólo que ahora a la inversa. En ese entonces Trunks era quien necesitaba de Mai, ahora Mai, es quien necesita de él. Salió del baño, secó su cuerpo, se vistió con aquel atuendo que usaba para dormir: playera negra sin mangas y pans color gris.

Regresó a la habitación.

En el cuello llevaba una toalla que caía sobre sus hombros absorbiendo las gotas de agua que se escurrían de su morada cabellera. En las manos llevaba dos tazas de café, las colocó en el buró del lado de la cama. Se sentó sobre la orilla de ésta, tomó la toalla que rodeaba sus hombros y secó con rebeldía su cabello. En ese preciso momento Mai salió del baño con aquella bata blanca que Trunks le dio. Su larga cabellera estaba húmeda, su bello rostro sin maquillaje. Al mirarse, ambos se sonrojaron—él se quedó a medias con la toalla en la cabeza y sus manos sobre ella— era normal sentir pena en el aspecto que nunca se habían apreciado de una manera tan relajada e intima. En pocas palabras "antes de dormir". Pero faltaba algo por hacer, no eran ellos, su comportamiento giraba como si fueran dos extraños. Trunks tenía que hacer algo al respecto, se levantó y fue a la puerta de la habitación. A un lado había un pequeño cuadro con números, presionó un código. La chica lo observaba extrañada mientras se metía a la cama.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Trunks?—preguntó nerviosa.

— Le pongo seguro a la puerta. Siempre lo hago, así podré dormir tranquilo sin que nadie entre—hizo una pausa—y sobre todo sin que nadie se _«ESCAPE»_ — dijo, con un exquisito sarcasmo.

— Pero... ¿vas a dormir aquí? ¡¿CONMIGO?!—se exaltó de repente.

Mai estaba con el rostro colorado, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas. La astucia del joven estaba surgiendo efecto «de alguna forma te haré hablar» quería romper esa maldita barrera de hielo que se interponía entre ellos. Tratándose de la señorita anticuada, Trunks, tenía el clavo exacto para hacerla flaquear.

— ¡Pues claro!—se acercó a la cama— es mi habitación. Te recuerdo que estoy en mi casa, puedo dormir donde me plazca ¿cierto?—se le escapó una sonrisa— la cama es grande hay suficiente espacio para ambos. No quiero sonar grosero contigo sé que eres mi huésped, pero en verdad no duermo cómodo en otro lugar que no sea mi habitación—rascó su húmeda cabellera—lo mismo pasa con la cama— se arrojó sobre ésta descaradamente y se sumergió entre las sábanas con exageración — además estamos solos tú y yo ¿por qué no hacernos compañía? ¿verdad que es una genial idea?— le cerró un ojo con picardía.

Trunks disimuló perfectamente. Mientras se enterraba en las sábanas, buscaba una posición cómoda para dormir. Entre tanto movimiento indefinido se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios y más al ver el rostro fruncido de Mai. Su sonrisa desapareció, tenía que continuar con su genial actuación. Se acostó boca arriba con los brazos detrás del cuello, cerró los ojos— En unos minutos se apagarán las luces—advirtió—¿sabes? estoy increíblemente cansado, hoy fue un largo día.

Mai que no se acostaba por completo, vio como Trunks hablaba y hablaba sin parar, como si no pasara nada. «entonces Tama, entonces mi abuelo, el proyecto, la lluvia, las noticias» no se miraba presionado por el hecho de tener que dormir con ella, por lo contrario, estaba con buena actitud. Ella lo miraba y lo miraba, cuando de pronto algo se fijó en su mente. Recordó el último roce «intimo» que tuvieron. Aquel día cuando accidentalmente cayeron en el colchón «besos, caricias, gemidos, roces de sus cuerpos» Las imágenes venían a su mente una y otra vez, se sonrojó al recordase con las piernas abiertas _« y él... ¡él arriba de miiiii!»_ agitó su cabeza, dio palmadas a sus mejillas, quería olvidarse de eso. Volteó hacia él, al verlo tan tranquilamente dormido, frunció el ceño y pensó:

 _«¡Maldito niño depravado! ¡eres un maldito! Te estás aprovechando de la situación sólo porque estoy en tus dominios, me haces pasar mal el rato ¡no puede seeeeer!»_

— ¿Aún no te duermes, Mai?— preguntó Trunks con ojos cerrados, tan sereno, tan relajado.

— Estoy esperando que se apaguen las luces— fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir en ese instante, estaba furiosa ya no podía más—¡¿ Por qué no te vas al suelo a dormir?!— preguntó irritada.

Trunks al escuchar semejante pregunta soltó una carcajada.

— ja,ja,ja!—se incorporó, volteó hacia ella— ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste? ¡trabajé todo el día! creo que merezco dormir bien. No seas maleducada, Mai— seguía riendo.

— Bueno pues en ese caso yo... ¡yo me iré a dormir al suelo!— sentenció— ésta se giró y a punto de levantarse Trunks tomó su brazo deteniéndola.

— Tú no irás a ninguna parte ¿entiendes? Te quedarás aquí, a mi lado— la regresó a la cama de un jalón— además, había olvidado darte esto, toma.

Le entregó con la mano aquella taza de café que reposaba en el buró «como en los viejos tiempos» Esa taza que para ellos representaba un gran vínculo, un gran intermediario, el desahogo de sus penas, de su sentir. Por un café platicaron por primera vez, rozaron miradas, charlaban por horas. Sus últimos besos precisamente tenían ese amargo sabor. Qué giros da la vida. En ese entonces era ella quién le ofrecía su presencia para escucharlo, ahora él la escucharía a ella «por favor Mai cuéntame tus penas, aquí estoy sólo para ti»

Mai tomó la taza de café que le ofreció Trunks. Después de varias horas de su nuevo reencuentro al fin rozaron miradas. Se perdieron en el mar azul de sus ojos. Vieron a través de sus almas. Aún existía amor mutuo; lo sentían, lo transmitían, lo reflejaban, lo sabían. Quizás aún existía una posibilidad más para ellos.

Se apagó la luz.

En la oscuridad tomaban el café a sorbos, ambos eran iluminados por la luz de Luna que entraba por la ventana. Era el momento de indicado para hablar y dejar el maldito orgullo por un lado. Al menos él lo haría, iba hablar con Mai.

Trunks terminó su café, colocó la taza en el buró. Recargó su espalda en la cabecera de la cama entrelazó sus manos y con la vista hacia abajo empezó hablar:

— Por favor discúlpame— volteó hacia ella—te hice sentir nerviosa bajo está situación. Por mi parte siéntete tranquila, sé que tu no eres cualquier mujer. No me atrevería a tocarte sin tu consentimiento. Te confieso que en un principio estuve muy molesto contigo. Esa noche que te fuiste bebí cerveza y fumé como un desquiciado tratando de buscar un "¿por qué? "a la situación. Pero los días pasaron, reflexioné, tal vez me estaba cuestionando cosas que a mi no me pertenecían solucionar— regresó la mirada a sus manos— No te negaré que me sentí triste, tal ves defraudado en el aspecto de no saber que te impulsó a marcharte. Dudé de todo, de mí, de ti. Pensé que Pilaf te había obligado a irte con él. Equivocadamente fui a reclamarle al anciano de la renta de la vieja casa pensando que te había corrido del lugar—rió—Le daba vueltas al asunto, indagué en mi interior miles de veces y no encontraba una respuesta.

»Conforme al tiempo lo tomé con más serenidad. Me costaba trabajo catalogar lo vivido como algo fugaz, pero, de algo estoy muy seguro Mai; fui plenamente sincero contigo. Nuestras charlas, convivencia, todo, lo sentí de verdad— tomó su mano, buscó sus ojos— Hasta los besos que nos dimos, los abrazos y caricias fueron empapados con verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti «porque te amo» No te juzgo en ningún momento, igual todos necesitamos nuestro espacio, un desliz en nuestro camino. Tal vez tenías algo que arreglar por ti misma— acariciaba con el dedo pulgar la mano blanca de la chica—cuando te vi bajo la lluvia no sabía exactamente qué hacer, qué decir, quería correr y abrazarte...—besó su mano— Yo haré lo que tú quieras ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres quedarte a mi lado o no, lo respetaré— sonrió con sinceridad— Ahora por favor trata descansa, se ve que estás cansada.

Ambos chicos se sumergieron en las sábanas tomando distancia, era muy tarde. Trunks estaba cansado, Mai también lo estaba. Él cerró sus ojos, pero ella no podía dormir. El insomnio la abordó. Ahora Trunks ya estaba durmiendo y ella NO LE DIJO NADA. La oportunidad de charlar en "los momentos del café" se le fue de las manos «soy una tonta, él me ofreció su mano, su oído y no me sinceré» Acostada de lado con una almohada entre sus brazos, contempló al muchacho por un rato. Vio su tranquilo respirar, su cabello despeinado, su postura para dormir: boca arriba con un brazo encima del estomago. Sintió la necesidad de acariciar su lacio cabello. Al verlo así, tan hermoso, tan bello, sintió seguridad para hablar.

— Perdóname—entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Trunks con caricias— Sé que fue penoso lo que hice, ahora es a mí quién se le cae la cara de vergüenza. El tiempo en el cual me visitabas en casa me hizo muy feliz «¡muy feliz!» Despertaste en mi interior una sensación de calor, de amor. Adoraba charlar contigo. Me acostumbre a tus besos, a tus abrazos y caricias. Sin embargo, hay tantas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, Trunks. Lo único que te puedo decir es que no soy tan perfecta como tú crees. También he cometido errores.

»Te abandoné porque tenía algo pendiente que hacer conmigo misma. Quería descubrir mi verdadera esencia y mi anhelo en la vida. Entonces regresé con mi Señor Pilaf. Me fui en busca de aventuras que llenaran mi espíritu, pero, para ser sincera no fue nada novedoso, lo mismo de siempre: buscar las esferas del dragón y conquistar al mundo. Si tuviera conmigo las siete esferas créeme que ya no supiera que pedir—hizo una pausa y continuó —¿Sabes niño? creo que equivoqué— su voz se quebró— pensé que si volvía a lo de antes me haría regresar a lo que «YO» era. Esa fría y calculadora persona llena de deseos y ambiciones, pero tristemente descubrí que de esa "Mai" del pasado quedaba muy poco o tal ves nada. Sé que todos conservamos cierta esencia natural que nos distingue, pero ya no es igual a lo de antes. Tal ves si tú nun...— hizo una pausa, dejó de acariciar su cabello.

Mai no terminó la frase cuando sus ojos se empaparon de lágrimas. Se levantó de la cama, abrazó una almohada y se fue hacia la ventana para apreciar la lluvia. Después de todo el cielo parecía triste, lloraba junto con ella.

El joven al escuchar sollozar un llanto, abrió los ojos al tiempo que arrojó un suspiro. Se incorporó de la cama. Había escuchado todo perfectamente. Caminó hacia ella sin hacer ruido y faltando un paso para llegar con Mai, el cielo emitió otro gran relámpago plateado. Provocando que en el cristal de la ventana se proyectara el reflejo de él. Como en un flashazo de cámara se plasmaron esos ojos azules con el ceño fruncido por pocos segundos. Ella se percató que él estaba detrás de ella. Asustada volteó con los ojos más abiertos y desorbitados que nunca.

— ¿Si yo nunca qué?— la tomó de los hombros, quería saber lo que esa frase decía sin interrupciones— ¡Dímelo!— alzó la voz. La apretaba con fuerza.

Truenos, relámpagos, rayos y oscuridad; eran testigos de tal escena.

Lagrimas se deslizaban en el rostro blanco. Mai apretaba sus puños con fuerza, su quijada estaba rígida, su cuerpo tenso. Agarró valor, lo encaró y gritó con toda su alma.

—¡SI TÚ NUNCA HUBIERAS APARECIDO YO SERIA LA MISMA DE ANTEEEEES! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA! ¡TU CULPA!—gritaba sin control—¡ES TU CULPA, TRUNKS!— al muchacho se le desencajó el semblante.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mi culpa? ¡DÍMELO!— exigió, Trunks con gritos, agitándola de los hombros— ¡MIERDA DÍMELO, MAI!— la chica le daba golpes en el pecho, él trataba de controlarla— ¡NO ERES LA ÚNICA PERSONA CON PROBLEMAS MAI, YO TAMBIÉN LOS TENGO, SIN EMBARGO NO TE RESPONSABILIZO DE ELLOS.

La escena era un tremendo caos: forcejeos, gritos, golpes de parte de ella, de él jamás, nunca se atrevería a tal cosa. Estaba frustrado, también sufría por la situación, gritó una vez más agitándola.

—¿¡POR QUÉ MI CULPA!?

Y la bomba explotó...

— ¡ PORQUÉ ME ENSEÑASTE A VER CON OTROS OJOS LAS COSAS DE LA VIDA!—seguía golpeándolo—¡Por esa maldita razón no pude regresar a lo que era antes!—exclamó histérica— Luché por ser de nueva cuenta la aventurera Mai, pero cada día se convirtió en un calvario. Me resistía a buscarte, tenía miedos, dudas, me daba vueltas la cabeza pensando que quizás ya tendrías a alguien más a tu lado— más lloraba y gritaba con intensidad.

»Por resistirme se pasaron rápidamente dos meses. Cada noche dormía en diferentes lugares, pero ni el hambre, ni el frío, ni el calor, hicieron que desaparecieras de mi mente. ¡Me hacías faltas NIÑO TONTO! En contra de mis planes te vine a buscar, sólo pedía volverte a ver por unos segundos, para continuar con mi desafortunado destino. Pensé que si te miraba me inyectarías aquellas ganas de seguir, de vivir. Pero todo se me escapó de las manos. Y aquí estoy contigo compartiendo la cama viéndote tranquilamente dormir. Te convertiste en algo vital para mí, Trunks ¡Y POR ESO TE ODIO! ¡PORQUE ME HICISTE A TU FORMA! Y ...

Trunks la abrazó impulsivamente.

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE, TONTA!— la abrazaba con más fuerza y de sus ojos se escapaban lágrimas— ¿CREES QUE YO NO SUFRÍ POR TU PARTIDA? ¡Te extrañé mucho, me hiciste falta todos los malditos días! Fui sincero, quería algo serio contigo— Mai no pudo resistirse al chico y sus colgados brazos empezaron a tocar sutilmente los fuertes hombros.

Al llegar a su cuello se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas y desató un descontrolado llanto. El ambiente pintado de oscuridad no dejaba distinguir sus cuerpos entrelazados. Sin embargo parecían un solo ser. El abrazo era perfecto. Pero al volver los relámpagos que iluminaban por cortos lapsos de tiempo la habitación; se miraba la realidad. Lo que en verdad eran: un hombre y una mujer aceptándose, amándose, perdonándose. El llanto de la chica se calmó, el abrazo se iba aflojando. Sus cuerpos se separaron en busca de sus rostros. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, él restregó su rostro en el de ella con suavidad una y otra vez hasta llegar a su oreja para susurrarle unas palabras.

— ¡Te amo!—dijo, Trunks entre lágrimas— de eso estoy perfectamente seguro. Te amo como un maldito idiota— él escurrió sus labios en el cuello de la chica dándole besos— Mai quedó perpleja con la respiración agitada. Sus manos poco a poco se posesionaron de la cabellera lila estrujándola con fuerza.

— ¿Tú… tú me amas?— preguntó Mai, sonrojada por el tacto. Estaba desorbitada y lagrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos.

Al escuchar la pregunta Trunks buscó sus ojos, con sus manos tomó su rostro y respondió:

— Con toda mi alma mi amor.

Sus labios se acercaron lentamente hasta llegar al punto de su unión. Se besaron con intensidad, era el beso anhelado, deseado, quizás soñado durante las noches de dos meses transcurridos. Con la respiración agitada no podían separarse. Caricias sobraban de esa unión, se estrujaban, se apretaban con fuerza. Sus bocas se abrían y cerraban con magnitud, con fricción, con hermosa armonía.

Y así, quedó marcado un nuevo comienzo para ambos; no más errores, no más dudas, no más huidas: sólo ellos.

Ellos nada más…

Sus labios se separaron después de varios minutos. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Entre lágrimas secas, narices rojas por el llanto, se regalaron una sincera sonrisa.

 **...**

Acostados sobre la cama se daban miles de caricias. Mai estaba sobre el pecho de Trunks, él acariciaba su cabello. Jugueteaban con sus dedos tocando sus rostros, sonreían y se volvían a besar por largos minutos. Al finalizar tan acaramelado beso la chica fijó su mirada en los ojos azules.

— ¿Pilaf, Shu, crees qué vayan a estar bien?— preguntó Mai— los dejé solos Trunks, me preocupa. No sé como lo tomarán, en especial Pilaf que siempre se muestra bajo un temperamento histérico. Sin embargo, no dejan de ser mi única familia—suspiró.

— Tranquila— dijo Trunks— no te preocupes, ellos van estar bien, te lo garantizo — acariciaba su mejilla dulcemente— cuando menos esperes estarán de regreso. Además Mai, prométeme algo— la chica observó con sorpresa— quiero que de ahora en adelante pienses en «TI» que seas fuerte y si Pilaf te insiste en mal aventurar otra ves, no flaquees. Dile «No quiero» porqué yo «quiero esto» o «aquello» haz estado toda tu vida complaciendo a los demás que te haz olvidado de ti— Mai volvió a suspirar

»Otra cosa más— besó su frente— quiero que me dejes ser parte de tu familia ¿si? Tú también sé parte de la mía—Mai sonrió con sentimiento lo cristalino de sus ojos la delataba. Ella dijo «sí» con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. Regocijada de alegría se lanzó a sus brazos, giraron por la cama y la posición original se cambió. Ahora él estaba sobre ella mirándole a los ojos dulcemente.

— Me encantas— restregó su nariz en el rostro blanco. Al llegar a sus labios, la besó. Se sumergió en su frágil cuerpo.

Se acariciaron con dulzura, con amor. Después de un rato la naturaleza propia de los amantes empezó a brotar por los poros de la piel. La pasión iba subiendo poco a poco de tono: lento, sutil, exacto. Las manos de Mai se aferraban con fuerza de la nuca de Trunks, estrujando intensamente los cabellos lila, deslizándose después, por la torneada espalda. Bajo el efecto embriagante de la piel blanca, Trunks sentía enloquecer, sus manos viajaban por las hermosas piernas de la chica, iban y regresaban una y otra vez. El instinto de entrega los dominó. Se deseaban desde hacía tiempo atrás. Por mera inercia sus cuerpos se acomodaron adecuadamente. Ella abrió sus piernas y él sin dudarlo escabulló su cadera entre ellas. Trunks sujetó con un brazo las caderas de Mai buscando un mejor roce, la otra mano fue a dar a uno de los hombros blancos. Sin soltar sus labios se besaban con desesperación y ejecutaban una sincronizada fricción de caderas, un vaivén intenso, emitían gemidos entre besos y aliento. Él ya no podía más su entrepierna lo delataba, ella podía sentirlo con facilidad. Separaron sus labios, se miraron, estaban jadeantes, sonrojados y las palabras adecuadas salieron de su boca:

— Si quieres que me detenga—jadeaba—por favor dímelo en éste preciso instante porque después no podré hacerlo, ni aunque me supliques, no podré— expresó el muchacho viéndola fielmente a los ojos.

Mai en respuesta sujetó el rostro de Trunks y lo trajo de nuevo a sus labios. La respuesta fue «un SÍ» disfrazado en un beso pasional, quería entregarse a él. «quiero hacerlo contigo, niño» Ambos tenía que encontrar esa plenitud que tanto anhelaban, que tanto deseaban. No existía nada que los interrumpieran. Entre suspiros y gemidos el ambiente era armonizado con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia que rebotaban en el techo, en los vidrios de las ventanas y en el piso.

Empezaron a desvestirse.

Él se quitó la playera negra arrojándola sin rumbo. Sus manos curiosas exploraban de bajo de esa bata blanca. Retiró lentamente la pantaleta adornada con coquetos encajes. Acarició "esa" sensible zona, él jadeaba su respiración era acelerada, ella sonrojada erguía su espalda por el tacto. Trunks alzó la bata de la chica y besó en medio de sus pechos al paso de que ella levantaba sus brazos para librarse de la prenda. Debajo de él, se encontraba Mai completamente desnuda. Trunks estaba alucinado por su belleza. Finalmente, deslizó por sus piernas el pans gris cayendo al suelo. Cuerpo a cuerpo se fundieron entre las sábanas y almohadas.

Era el tiempo adecuado para reconocerse, para tocarse, para depositar confianza mutua. Exploraban con besos cada parte de su cuerpo: espalda, pecho, cintura. Una danza de caricias previas antes del acto. Como los pavos reales que en cada movimiento seducen a la pareja. Inyectando grandes dosis de pasión. Retomaron la postura anterior, había llegado el momento; él entraría en ella. Se introdujo con un poco de dificultad, sintiéndose extraño. El camino que recorría era bastante estrecho, causaba una ajustada fricción en sus miembros. Exactamente, no le quitaba lo placentero por lo contrario, lo era más. No muy convencido Trunks siguió avanzando con gemidos, jadeos y siseos en su voz. Pero su experiencia sexual había detectado un pequeño gran detalle.

Faltando un poco para alcanzar el límite máximo del vientre de su amada, soltó un grito de placer lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos; lo descubrió. Estaba sumergido en un vientre inmaculado, jamás explorado. Eso explicaba la rigidez que ella mantenía durante su recorrido «qué estupido no le pregunté si ella era...» aunque era más que obvio solo que se dejó llevar por el momento y lo olvido.

Él examinó la situación, se sintió un poco preocupado y la vez estremecido. Besó su rostro ciento de veces, la estrechó en su pecho. Ella era de él «eres mía, al fin mía» y de nadie más lo seria. Su corazón latía fuertemente. Ahora en sus manos estaba en definir qué gratificante seria el acto para ambos. Porqué no sólo tenía que pensar en él como normalmente lo hacia con los otras chicas, buscando egoístamente saciarse solo él sin importar lo demás. En ésta ocasión no sería así; predominaría el amor mutuo. El estar enamorado era lo más distintivo entre sus antiguas experiencias y el ahora. El detalle de la virginidad de Mai lo dejó sin herramientas. Prácticamente quedó sin nada. Él siempre gozó de grandes experiencias sexuales pero jamás le había hecho el amor a ninguna mujer como tampoco había estado con una virgen.

Pero de alguna u otra forma lo haría. Si tendría que aprender hacer el amor con ella ¡lo haría! Algo tenía en común entonces, sería la primera vez de ambos, aunque obviamente en sus respectivas situaciones. Sus almas, sus deseos, su amor; formarían un solo ser único y perfecto. Un vaivén de caderas se mantuvo por un rato a un ritmo lento, era necesario para no causarle dolor a Mai. No había nada más importante en ese momento para él que ayudarla a sentir. No quería perderse detalles de ella, desde sus gestos, gemidos, movimientos, expresiones, quería ser testigo de la entrega.

Él aceleró el ritmo.

Y empezó la magia de todo.

Estaban absorbidos por el placer. Sus movimiento de pelvis, el vaivén de caderas eran más sincronizados, el dolor había desaparecido. Sus gemidos eran emitidos al mismo tiempo. Discretos los de ellas, más elevados los de él. Estaban sintiendo por igual, estaban locos, buscaban refugio en sus excitados rostros. Él balbucea palabras jadeantes en el oído de Mai «confía en mi, déjate llevar, siénteme» Se besaban arrebatadamente. Él tenía el reto de hacerla sentir satisfecha, encontrar el punto máximo para hacerla estallar, aceleró más el ritmo y en cuestión de minutos llegó lo anhelado. Mai sintió lo que jamás en su vida había experimentado, erguía su espalda, se retorcía. En medio de la cúspide con gemidos en su voz, Trunks la sació por unos minutos. Fue tan glorioso ese momento, tan inigualable, tan placentero que él no aguantó más quería unirse a ese instante junto a su amada. Quería terminar viendo ese majestuoso placer en el rostro de ella, su sentir llegó a lo más alto, su dientes se mostraron rígidos como si mordiera algo con fuerza, su quijada se ponía rígida, fruncía el ceño, había una excelente fricción y sus movimientos de caderas estaban desmedidos. Fue justamente ahí que su cuerpo ya no pudo más, gritó de placer echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Deleitados, complacidos, encontraron la plenitud deseada. El cuerpo de Trunks cayó sobre el pecho de Mai. Sus cuerpos temblaban, sentía sus corazones acelerados, sus respiraciones forzadas pedían oxigeno. Se abrazaron. La chica buscó el rostro de Trunks con sus manos. Y acarició su afilada nariz, su amplia frente, sus labios delgados y sus dedos eran atrapados por él al besarlos. Ambos acariciaban sus cabellos, se besaban.

— ¿Te lastimé?— preguntó Trunks en medio de caricias— prometo que cada vez será mejor.

«En efecto así sería, porqué esto era el inicio de una pasión sin medida»

— Estoy bien, quizás a principio si dolió un poco, pero después ya no— besó su frente.

— Perdón— sonrió tiernamente— pero era necesario que pasaras por esto para "sentir" juró que ya no dolerá y cada ves lo disfrutarás mejor.

Con plenitud y satisfacción el sueño abordó a sus cansados cuerpos. Adoptaron una posición muy básica para dormir, uno tras del otro, acurrucados de manera que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos. Los brazos de él rodeaban a ella, haciéndola sentir segura, protegida. Él acomodó su rostro detrás del cuello de Mai percibiendo así su aroma. Quedó dormido, estaba muy cansado. La noche había tenido miles de altibajos. Sin embargo, ella acariciaba sus manos que rodeaban su vientre. No lo podía creer, estaba soñada, feliz, alegre, por fin había experimentado lo que era ser amada en total plenitud. Ni hablar de Trunks que por primera vez formó un verdadero nicho de amor, algo en verdad íntimo. Nada de hacerlo con cualquier chica en un motel, en casas-cápsulas, en la aero-nave, apresurado sin disfrutar de la noche, sino en su propia habitación. Aquel lugar sagrado e íntimo para él donde se guardaban «y se guardarán» sus mejores secretos. La espera de siete meses en total «cinco de verse y dos de ausencia» había valido la pena. Sin duda... lo había valido.

 _6:00 am._

El Sol no tenía para cuando salir. Con terrible clima lluvioso continuaba un ambiente oscuro. Y cuando exista oscuridad, se encenderá la vela del amor las veces que sea necesario.

Sus cuerpos se buscaron despejándose de las sábanas que les cubrían. Hicieron el amor por segunda vez, pero de una forma muy lenta, pausada. Ella arriba de él. Sus brazos se aferraban al cabello lila, su larga cabellera cubría a ambos como si ésta se tratara de un manto sagrado resguardándolos del exterior. Las manos de él frotaban con caricias el cuerpo de Mai, empezaba por el cuello, espalda, glúteos, repitiendo el mismo recorrido ya memorizado una y otra vez. Sumergidos en su mundo, se amaron con los ojos cerrados, sin dejarse de besar, tan lento, tan despacio, sin prisa alguna. Sensación que nunca habían experimentado. Trunks. Sintió que volaba, jamás había hecho el amor tan entregado, tan pleno. No hubo necesidad de verse porque sus almas estaban conectadas, solo quedaba el goce. Al terminar tan linda entrega, salió de sus labios la frase « _gracias, te debo tanto, mi amor»_

Frase que con los años se dirían cada vez que se hicieran el amor _«te debo tanto_ » tendrá un verdadero significado y gran peso en sus vidas.

Mai en su propósito de reencontrarse se había fijado dos opciones de vida. Sobre el pecho de Trunks a punto de cerrarse sus ojos, lo abrazó con intensidad, él adormilado respondió su gesto por inercia abrazándola de igual manera. Entre parpadeos, ella sonrió ¿por qué? Porqué la decisión de su vida estaba tomada y sus ojos cerraron.

 _«Quiero ser parte de tu vida, Trunks»_

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

 **Querido lector, gracias por llegar hasta aquí ¡NOS LEEMOS!**

 **Beta Reader: Mari Tourquiose**

 **Con cariño:**

 **Kuraudea.**


	6. Chapter 6

—¿ _Estás bien?—_

 _—¿Qué te preocupa, niño?—_

 _—No quiero lastimarte. Es eso—_

 _"Esa noche fue mágica. Ver tu cuerpo desnudo fue como ver la más sublime belleza alterando mi locura. Sentía un estruendo en mi interior. Hacerte el amor es tan indescriptible que lo único que puedo pedirte es hacerlo muchas veces más."_

 _—Me encantas, Mai—_

 **Con aroma de café**

 **VI**

 **Decisiones**

 **"Sueño con mis mañanas llenas de ti, de tu amor que huele a café"**

La lluviosa madrugada se consumió bajo las pieles de los amantes. Las sábanas se impregnaron de pasión, de locura, de amor. Las paredes, fueron testigos de su entrega. El día se asomó con resplandecientes reflejos tornasoles que se filtraban por el vidrio de la ventana. Aquella luz multicolor, se centró en el delicado rostro de Mai haciéndola despertar. La chica con pereza, despeinada, abrió los ojos. Levantó la cabeza, estudió su entorno: almohadas, colchas, ropa de él y de ella tiradas sobre el alfombrado. Recapacitó, pronto, recordó lo sucedido. Sus ojos se abrieron con exageración, las manos presionaron sus mejillas dándose ligeras palmadas. Su rostro estaba rojo a más no poder. Se levantó de la cama, enrollo su cuerpo con una sábana, tomó una ducha y a falta de ropa uso una bata de baño para vestir. Con exactitud no sabia que hacer, estaba sola sin Trunks. Temerosa se acercó a la puerta y éstas se abrieron de par en par al sentir su presencia. Ella juraría que Trunks, le pondría el código de seguridad a la puerta para que no saliera de la habitación. Pero no, no fue así. Le dejó libre albedrío por toda la mansión «¿Por qué? »La rebelde idea de huir desapareció por su mente indomable, más después de haber pasado lo de anoche _«gracias...te debo tanto mi amor»_ Pensó quizás, que los ojos azules le habían depositado confianza, sabiendo perfectamente que no cometería alguna imprudencia. No lo defraudaría. El veredicto final ya había sentenciado «quiero ser parte de tu vida, Trunks»

 **...**

Trunks despertó mucho más temprano que Mai. Al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían lentamente, iba distinguiendo a una hermosa mujer que le daba la espalda. Su cabellera negra reposaba en su cuello, dejando a la vista la desnudez de su blanca espalda. Sus manos se aferraban a la poca sábana que cubría sus pechos y parte de sus caderas. En cambio, sus torneadas piernas, estaban cruzadas una arriba de otra, ligeramente flexionarlas. Era hermosa, esa imagen los hizo suspirar. Él volteó su cuerpo boca arriba, cerró los ojos. Con su mano acariciaba su frente, aun tenía sueño, quería dormir y quedarse a su lado, pero el deber lo llamaba «la valuación del proyecto del abuelo» Aflojerado con pesadez en su cuerpo se incorporó de la cama. Caminó desnudo por la habitación rumbo al baño. Se duchó, eso realmente lo hizo despertar. Con bata de baño azul marino y una toalla corta sobre sus hombros regresó a la habitación. Tomó ropa limpia y todo lo que necesitaría para alistarse. No hizo ruido, no quería despertarla. Se acercó a ella con cuidado y sin pensarlo le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Salió de la habitación.

Caminó descalzo por los largos pasillos de la mansión, se dirigía a la cocina. En el trayecto, iba secando su húmeda cabellera al ritmo de sus pasos. Antes de llegar se desvió a la entrada principal de la casa. Bajo la puerta estaba el acostumbrado periódico que dejaban todos los días junto con una serie de revistas de suscripción «el mundo científico» « ¿Sabías qué?» «Empresario exitoso» «La Princesa Sisi» ese último estaba casi seguro que era encargo de Bra.

 **...**

En la cocina dejó sobre la barra su ropa, el periódico y aquellas revistas de suscripción. Se preparó un humeante café, tan exquisito, tan cálido, tan concentrado para hacerlo «volver» del todo, antes de empezar a trabajar. Tomó asiento. Al tiempo que le daba sorbos al café mordía un pan tostado. Y para hacer más grato el momento abrió el periódico. Se dispuso a leer. Los orbes azules se movían de un lado a otro, de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha. Más sorbos al café, más mordidas al pan y se giraba otra pagina del periódico.

 _"La municipalidad de la Capital invita a participar en la jornada de la feria artesanal y científica en la plaza Hayori Towa, en la zona Oeste de la ciudad. El evento será engalanado por la presencia de Mr. Satán: el hombre más fuerte del Universo. Habrá juego de bingo en beneficio de la asociación "Amigos de Satán" para niños de escasos recursos que practican artes marciales"_

Leía y leía sin parar.

Un poco de sociales, finanzas, entretenimiento, deportes, etc. Le gustaba documentarse de todo un poco para mantenerse al margen en cultura general.

Pero entre tantos textos y columnas su mente se desvió y en las hojas del periódico vio plasmarse aquellas dulces palabras _«Gracias... te debo tanto mi amor»_ Se sonrojó, soltó el periódico, tosió con fuerza y carraspeó. Era difícil sacar de su mente lo de anoche. Para suavizar su irritada garganta tomó de un sorbo el restante del café. Colocó los codos sobre la barra de la cocina, estrechó sus manos. Y fue ahí, que empezó su análisis « ¿qué fue lo de ayer? ¿qué me pasó? nunca me había pasado...ese _SENTIR_ , ese " _ALGO_ " ..fue... fue increíble» —sonrió.

Sin más, se levantó del asiento. Dio dos pasos y entre sus piernas se restregaba el pequeño Tama.

—¡Hey, amigo! ¿tienes hambre, eh?

—¡Meoooow!—maullaba el gato negro— se restregaba una y otra vez en las piernas de Trunks al compás de sus ronroneos—prrrrrrrrrr.

—Está bien, está bien. Ven, te daré alimento.

Trunks se agachó, sirvió comida en los platitos del felino. Le acarició el lomo unos segundos— ¡eres un glotón!— se levantó.

Fue a unas de las habitaciones para vestirse, no sin antes tomar su móvil y marcarle a su madre. Quería saber como les había ido con las lluvias y qué tal se la estaban pasando en Kame-House.

 _«Sonaba el timbre del móvil»_

—¿Sí?— contestó Bulma.

—¡Hola! ¿cómo están?—preguntó con alegría el muchacho sentado al borde de la cama.

—¡Hola, mi amor! estamos bien. Qué bueno que marcas ¿cómo está todo en casa? ¿cómo vas con el proyecto? Te extrañamos, todos han preguntado por ti —había un poco de interferencia la voz de su madre no era tan clara. Al fondo se escuchaban risas y bastante barullo.

—Todo esta bien mamá, sólo lluvia por aquí—dijo, Trunks.

—El clima no estuvo a nuestro favor ¿cierto?—el chico rió desde el otro lado del teléfono— De todas formas nos divertimos dentro de la casa ¿Cuándo vienes a Kame-House, mi amor? el cielo ya se ve despejado.

—No lo sé, mamá. Tal vez me lleve más tiempo revisar el proyecto de lo que esperaba «mentía» —el chico necesitaba de un pretexto para estar en casa con Mai. Si de la revisión del proyecto se trataba, bien sabia que hoy por la tarde lo terminaría— ... Por cierto ¿cuándo regresan?— con su pregunta dio a entender que no iría.

—Tal vez en unos dos días, Trunks. Haz lo posible por venir, hijo. Espera... alguien quiere hablar contigo ...—ruido de interferencia—

—¡Hey, Príncipe!— exclamó alegremente Goten— ¿Por qué mierda no viniste? ¡traje a los chicos para pasarla GENIAL! También traje a Pares conmigo— al fondo se escuchaban; Zerk, Yohei y Toya:

 _«¡Eres un maldito! estamos en una isla en medio de la NADA y sólo por verte! ¿Y nos dejas plantados? ¡No tienes perdón, DESGRACIADO!»_ — Trunks se carcajeó—

—Además—Goten, volvió al móvil —te perderás " _mi show de la diversión"_ lo he estado ensayando con Yamcha y Puar ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO!—dijo con exageración.

—Será una verdadera lástima— rió—Pero bien sabia que ese " _show de la diversión de Goten y Yamcha_ " era de lo mejor— verás... estoy ocupado con «algo» — dijo muy irónico.

Goten reconoció en él esa forma de expresión, la conocía, ¡claro qué la conocía! Trunks le ocultaba algo no había duda. Subió al segundo piso de Kame-House aislándose del resto.

— A mi no me engañas ¿cómo que algo?— estaba intrigado.

—Si, «algo»— se les escapó una sonrisita burlona.

—¡Por Kami!—gritó. Y segundos después tapó su boca con la palma de su mano, alguien lo podía escuchar —¡¿Estás con una chica?!— dijo en susurros un tanto emocionado.

—"¡Ay no, me descubriste!"— exclamó haciendo el sorprendido.

—¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡LO SABÍA!—¿quién es? dime, ¡dime Trunks!—insistía el chico, quería saber.

—Bueno...verás, esto no estaba en mis planes solo pasó, entonces... ella llegó y..

—No me digas que...que ...¡¿es Mai?!

—...Sí.

—¡Vaya, eso si es sorpresa! ¿¡regresó a buscarte!?

—Algo así, Goten.

—¡Increíble!—dijo emocionado—yo sabia que algo importante además del dichoso proyecto no te dejaba venir—sonrió— ¿no vendrás, verdad?

—No, no iré. Sólo necesitaba de un pretexto para estar en casa con ella. Quiero disfrutar estos días a su lado.

—¡Entiendo! no te preocupes. No diré nada, pero con una condición.

—¿Una condición?— preguntó Trunks, confundido.

—¡TENDRÁS QUÉ CONTARME TODO CON LUJO DE DETALLES! ¿entendiste?— rió pícaramente.

—¡BAH! no fastidies—retorció sus labios, alzó una de sus ceja y colgó.

Goten soltó una carcajada.

— Creo que estás enamorado, príncipe— de la planta baja de Kame-House gritaron—¡Goten, te estamos esperando! —Él contestó en un grito—¡Voy para allá,chicos!— y con singular alegría muy típica de él se incorporó con los demás.

Trunks se vistió con pantalón negro, camisa blanca manga larga y corbata azul de rayas. Peinó con los dedos su lacia cabellera frente a un espejo incrustado en pared. Se roció su acostumbrado perfume de marca carísima. Finalmente, salió de la habitación. Fue rumbo al laboratorio. Cuando entró, tomó del perchero una de las batas blancas. Con ella puesta prendió la cafetera eléctrica, deseaba otro café «sí, uno más» encendió el televisor. Se sentó y del cajón del escritorio sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Se dispuso a trabajar acompañado de una taza café al tiempo que fumaba un cigarrillo, combinación perfecta para un Brief « ¡A trabajar!»

 **...**

Mai se desplazó por largos pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula. A paso lento, sigiloso, preventivo, como toda buena espía. Pronto llegó a un área donde se percibía el sonido de la televisión que informaba el estado del clima. _«El clima para la Capital de Oeste para éstos próximos días será...»_ Sobresalía también el ruido de una cafetera que humeaba al tirar agua caliente, seguramente mezclada con ese liquido oscuro. Era fácil saberlo, se desprendía ese _aroma de café_ que tanto le gustaba e inmediatamente impregnó todo el ambiente—suspiró— Estaba segura que Trunks se encontraba ahí. Supuso que era el laboratorio donde él trabajaba. Aquel lugar del que tanto le hablaba cuando le visitaba en la vieja casa. Pero, adelante había más. Un largo pasillo aún continuaba. La curiosidad de explorar le ganó, siguió caminando. Conforme a su paso, las paredes desaparecían se iban convirtiendo en grandes ventanales. A través de ellos se apreciaban, plantas, árboles, flores, animales. Era un hermoso jardín. Con brazos cruzados volteó al lado derecho, distinguió algo que parecía un invernadero. Su mente viajó, recordó que alguna vez en su nueva infancia había jugando ahí mismo con Trunks durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bulma. Recordó también que los abuelos Briefs, eran amantes de la naturaleza. Qué contrariedad de los abuelos, tendiendo toda la tecnología de punta a su alcance y preferían la naturaleza. Eso hablaba muy bien de ellos. Pese a sus lujos tenían algo muy importante en su persona: la sencillez.

Llegó al final del largo pasillo. Nuevamente ante su presencia las puertas se deslizaron de par en par. Sus ojos se sorprendieron. El lugar al que había ingresado le transmitía mucha pasión. Era un paraíso mecánico. Se trataba del área de mecánica y reparación de aéreo-naves. La emoción corrió por sus venas. Recorrió el lugar de par en par. Al fondo divisó unos casilleros, se acercó a ellos, abrió una de las puertas y encontró trajes de uso rudo de los mecánicos que trabajaban ahí: botas, cintos, guantes y demás. No dudo ni un instante en ponerse un traje. Lo tomó con sus manos, deslizó una pierna luego la otra. Un brazo y después el otro. La bata de baño fue directo a dar al suelo. Su mano cerró el cierre que empezaba de bajo del ombligo finalizando en el cuello, botas, guantes. ¡Y listo! Recogió con un pañuelo su larga cabellera haciéndose una coleta.

Estaba lista para empezar.

Se acercó a las naves que en su mayoría mantenía el cofre hacia arriba. Se adentró a un motor. Examinaba todo fríamente. Cuando terminó con su evaluación, se incorporó, agarró herramientas que se encontraban por ahí regadas « ¡manos a la obra!» Mai se introdujo otra vez en lo más profundo del motor. Movía aquí, movía allá, conectaba y desconectaba cables. Sudor corría por debajo del flequillo negro, pero ésta seguía y seguía sin parar. Cuando terminó entró a la nave, presionaba los botones de encendido con insistencia.

—¡Vamos, prende, prende!

Seguía insistiendo con el ceño fruncido, mordía su labio inferior. Su rostro era adornado por manchas de grasa. Hasta que de un momento a otro, prendió.

—¡SIII, PRENDIÓ, PRENDIÓ! ¡VIVA!

Salió de la nave súper emocionada con los ojos cristalinos, las manos entrelazadas al nivel del pecho, agitaba su cuerpo de un lado al otro y daba ligeros brincos. Era un derroche de frenesí. Lo había logrado, porqué ella era LA GRAN MAI «siiiii»

Sin embargo, una penetrante mirada azul fue testigo de tal acto. Estaba impresionado al ver el talento de Mai a flote. Él lo sabía, ella tenía un gran potencial para lo mecánico. Con toda la intención carraspeó fuerte tapando su boca, por motivo de que la chica se percatara de su presencia.

—¡Buenos días!— dijo con singular alegría.

Mai volteó petrificada. Al ver esa mirada azul se le vino en mente: los besos, abrazos, caricias, desnudez, jadeos, gemidos, respiración, lluvia y todo lo que tuviera relación con su primer noche de amor. Se sonrojó al máximo «te debo tanto mi amor»

—¡Tru– Trunks! Buenos días— saludó nerviosas con la vista hacia abajo.

—¡Hasta que te encontré!— exclamó sonriente con brazos cruzados y su típico atuendo laboral de capa blanca.

Mai estaba sin palabras.

—Ven, sígueme Mai. Tienes que desayunar algo— le cerró un ojo— la chica sin más le siguió.

 _Llegaron a la cocina._

—Bueno, no soy el gran chef pero me las ingenié en preparar algo delicioso. Vamos toma asiento— le señaló con su mano.

En la barra de la gran cocina de los Brief, había dos platos que contenían pan tostado, huevo, tocino. A un lado en una canasta había deliciosos panes, mantequilla, miel, mermelada y por su puesto unas tazas que desprendían un exquisito aroma de café. Ambos sentados frente a frente empezaron a desayunar. Mai comía lentamente, con pena, con la vista hacia abajo sin poder mirar a su acompañante. Trunks no le quitaba la vista de encima. Estaba extrañado, dudoso y muy curioso por la actitud de ella. Tomó un pan tostado, le dio una mordida, recargó su brazo en la barra y...

—¿No vas a dirigirme ni una sola palabra?—preguntó al tiempo que masticaba—Sé que te perturba un poco lo de anoche. Pero en fin, ¡lo hicimos! Créeme fue sincero, algo hermoso y en común acuerdo. No tienes porque sentir vergüenza al día siguiente ¿de acuerdo? — otra mordida al pan— así que, disfruta tu estadía, de mi compañía. ¿Tienes dudas, cierto? Yo también tengo muchas cosas por preguntar en cuando a lo de anoche. Pero no, no en el desayuno lo dejaremos para después ¿te parece? Además, te garantizo que lo que pasó anoche se volverá a repetir muchas veces más— el chico soltó una ligera risita picara antes de darle un sorbo al café.

Mai al escuchar la última frase por fin volteó hacia él con las mejillas rojas.

—¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¿Lo sabes? ¡Siempre dices cosas que me AVERGÜENZAN!— dijo alterada.

Él soltó una carcajada.

— Es que apenas así logro captar tu atención.

Terminaron de desayunar y recogieron los platos. Trunks llevó a Mai al laboratorio.

—¡Ven, entra!— le cedió el paso.

La chica observó un escritorio larguísimo lleno de grandes planos, había muchas computadoras, asientos con ruedas y altos respaldos. Un televisor, herramientas, libros y demás utensilios. Tomó asiento a un lado de él. Con más confianza empezó a indagar sin penas.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Trunks?— preguntó curiosa.

—Son planos de un proyecto que estoy revisando. Le estoy ayudando a mi abuelo a evaluarlo— contestó el de ojos azules.

—Entiendo. Ahora que lo mencionas ¿dónde está tu familia?

—Salieron a Kame-House por unos días. Se dieron un pequeño descanso. Yo me quedé para que mi abuelo pudiera ir.

—¿Es casa del viejo maestro Roshi verdad?

—Si, así es. ¿Lo conoces?

—¡No, no! solo he oído de él — fingió demencia.

—Mmmm... entiendo. El maestro Roshi es un tanto conocido.

—Pero... ¿con éste clima lluvioso no la han de estar pasando del todo bien, verdad?

El chico rió.

— Sí, tienes razón qué mala suerte. Entonces que bueno que decidí quedarme.

—¿Por qué lo dices, niño? ¿no querías ir?

—Trunks sin voltear a verla por revisar el proyecto le contestó.

—Por ti, qué bueno que no fui porqué de no estar aquí, no hubiéramos coincidido en éste encuentro.

La chica se estremeció. No lo expresó pero se sintió alagada.

—Por cierto. Tal vez para la noche calme la lluvia ¿Quieres salir a pasear conmigo? no sé a cualquier lugar por ahí. ¿qué dices?

—Una... _¿cita?_ — dijo sorprendida.

—Si, algo así. — le miró a los ojos— Te conseguiré ropa. Después de las 6pm partiremos a pasear un rato.

Mai no dijo nada, aunque su mirada dijo mucho. Estaba ilusionada.

 **...**

La tarde llegó.

Ya faltaba poco más de media hora para su «cita». Trunks entró a su habitación, dejó ropa para Mai sobre la cama. Mientras la chica tomaba una ducha le echó un grito.

—¡Mai aquí sobre la cama deje ropa para ti! Iré alistarme en otro baño. Te esperaré en la entrada de la casa. ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Está bien! te veo en un momento.

 _Ella._

Bajo el agua de la regadera lavó perfectamente su cuerpo, rostro y cabello. Con la mano tocaba su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sonreía. Estaba emocionada. Ella tenía mucho que aprender del amor en sí y de la vida moderna. Después de todo estaba un poco obsoleta en modales, en noviazgos y otros aspectos de la vida cotidiana. Salió de la ducha, entró a la recamara. Sobre la cama, estaba las prendas que Trunks le dejó. Se trababa de un vestido color verde oscuro manga larga, ni corto ni largo quedaba justo arriba de la rodilla, parecía entallado. El color le gusto mucho. De calzado unas botas sin tacón color rojas. Mai pronto se vistió.

—Ahora ¿A quién le robarías ropa, niño?— se preguntó a si misma riendo.

 _Él._

Se duchaba en otro baño de la casa. Estaba feliz, pleno, satisfecho. Insistió en salir porque quería platicar largo y tendido con Mai. Despejar dudas de todo lo que se le viniera en mente. Cerró la llave, procedió a secarse con una toalla. Se vistió con un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga gris y encima de ella una chamarra negra.

Listo él y listo ella.

Trunks fue el primero en llegar a la entrada.

Para hacer tiempo revisaba un estuche de cápsulas para elegir en que nave partirían. Unas botas rojas bajaban poco a poco por las escaleras. Él se percató de los pasos, volteó con una sonrisa y quedó maravillado por la chica. Se miraba hermosa.

— ¡Qué linda te ves! — dijo mientras agitaba su cabellera húmeda con una mano— ¡Ven, vámonos!

Fuera de la casa activó una cápsula y la arrojó al suelo. Ésta estalló. Cuando el humo se disipó apareció un convertible color plateado por su puesto con la insignia de la Corporación a un costado. Trunks le abrió la puerta a Mai, ella entró, se sentó. Él dio la vuelta, abrió su puerta y se introdujo al auto. Lo encendió metió cambios y partieron.

La ciudad estaba iluminaba con hermosas luces. Le hacían honor a la moderna Capital de Oeste. Mai miraba por su ventana todo el recorrido. No hubo roce de palabras durante el trayecto.

Ella con discreción observaba como Trunks metía los cambios de velocidad al convertible. Mai no era cualquier chica, tenía su lado rudo. No había cosa que le gustara más que los vehículos. Adoraba el ruido del motor. Y más adoraba el entender en qué consistía toda esa magia de la mecánica.

—¿Te gustan los autos standard, verdad?— preguntó, curiosa la chica.

—Si, me gustan mucho—sonrió— se siente genial meter los cambios. Es algo emocionante el acelerar y manipular el auto a tu antojo. No tengo nada en contra de los vehículos automáticos. Pero prefiero éste tipo transmisión.

 _Semáforo en rojo._

—No eres el único, Trunks. También los prefiero así.

Se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron.

—Y bien, cambiando de tema... ¿te apetece ir a un lugar en especial?—continuó manejando.

—No tengo idea, niño. Tú eres el experto en esto de las salidas ¿qué no?

—Ese es el maldito detalle— soltó una ligera risa.

—¿Por qué lo dices? no entiendo.— preguntó confundida.

—Me estacionaré. Caminemos un rato y de ahí decidimos a qué lugar ir ¿te parece?

Bajaron del auto. Él presionó unos botones y después de un gran estallido el vehículo volvió a su forma original de Cápsula. La guardó en una de las bolsas de su chamarra. Subieron a la banqueta. Éste le extendió la mano a la chica con decisión.

—¡¿QUIERES QUE TOME TU MANO?!— dijo nerviosa, un tanto rígida.

—¡VAMOS! no me salgas con que te da pena. — se acercó a ella y le susurró— merezco un poco de afecto delante de la gente. ¿no lo crees? No seas injusta conmigo. Además, pese a que te fuiste nunca dejamos de ser novios ¿verdad, linda? — tomó su mano y empujó a Mai hacia él.—¡Eso es! ¡lo ves! no es nada del otro mundo—sonrió.

Mai sonrojada caminó de la mano con él. Recordó viejos tiempos como cuando eran unos niños. Pasaron por varios lugares, plazas, tiendas, restaurantes.

—¿Por qué manejaste, Trunks? Tú puedes volar. Así hubiéramos llegado más rápido.

—Si, lo sé, pero aunque no lo creas me encanta manejar.

—¿Entonces es por eso? Bueno, yo puedo acostumbrarme a volar por la cielos a tu lado, aunque me es difícil pero lo haría o ¿es por algo más?

—Verás... mi madre se enfurece bastante cuando nos comportamos como unos salvajes —sonrió— Por lo tanto siempre a mi padre y a mí nos exige comportarnos lo más humano posible dentro de la sociedad.

Seguían caminando de la mano.

—Eres complicado, niño. Pero dime ¿cómo rayos no sabes a que lugar ir? Eres de la Capital de Oeste, ¡fuera el colmo!

Ahora el sonrojado era él.

—Aunque suene raro es verdad. Es la primera vez que salgo en pareja. ¿curioso verdad? ¡Bah! Ni yo me lo creo—soltó una carcajada—Desde que cumplí la mayoría de edad sólo buscaba bares, antros, otro tipo de diversión. Eso te consta, tú me viste salir de aquellos lugares alguna vez. Pero el estar así de la mano contigo en busca de un lugar tranquilo es raro para mí porque nunca lo hice con otra chica.

»Nunca he tenido una novia digamos «formal». Ahora que mi libertad está a punto de acabarse tengo que aprovecharte al máximo. Faltará poco menos de un año y medio para empezar a trabajar en la Corporación Cápsula. Así que se me abrirán unas puertas pero a la vez se me cerraran otras— la miró— Por eso estoy muy agradecido que hayas vuelto a mi lado. En verdad te extrañé, lo juro. — besó su frente— Pero luego platicaremos de eso con más detalle. Ahora dime ¿Qué quieres comer? ¿Sushi? ¿Dangos? ¿Oniguiris? ¿Pizzas? ¿Ramen?

La chica lo miró con ternura. Después de todo tenían muchísimo en común. Ambos ignorantes de tantas cosas de la vida.

—Muero de hambre, Trunks. ¿Qué te parece Ramen?

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Ramen será!

Al seguir caminando se encontraron con un pequeño restaurant de comida japonesa. Éste contaba con mesas y sillas al exterior del establecimiento. Tomaron un lugar, se sentaron y pidieron la orden. En poco menos de 20 minutos fue servida por el mesero.

—¡BUEN PROVECHO!—exclamaron ambos juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Empezaron a comer.

—¡Waaaa! ¡Está delicioso, Trunks!— dijo, la chica maravillada—¡mmmm moría de hambre!

—Me alegra mucho, que te este gustando.

Se miraron, sonrieron y continuaron comiendo.

—Sabes, no lo logro entender las cosas que me cuentas, Trunks. Lo único que te puedo decir es que eres afortunado.

—¿Ah, si? ¿por qué lo crees?— preguntó mientras seguía comiendo.

—Bueno, nuestras vidas han sido muy distintas pero comprendí que tenemos muchas cosas en común. Solo hay una cosa que yo no tengo y tú si.

—¿Y qué es?— preguntó con dudas.

—¡Familia, Trunks! Nadie pensaría que un niño rico como tú tuviera una vida ajetreada y sufrida. Pero, pese a eso, tienes un padre, una madre, una hermana, abuelos. Un núcleo familiar muy hermoso. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo el rostro de ni madre. Desde muy pequeña fui inscrita en un internado. Ahí crecí y viví por muchos años. Los demás niños junto con las maestras eran mi única familia. Cuando cumplí quince años decidí especializarme como soldado e ingresé a una Escuela Militar. Me enseñaron de todo; armas, pilotear, manejar, autodefensa básica, espionaje, mecánica y electrónica. El señor Pilaf un día fue a seleccionar soldados para su escolta personal. Y al verme entrenar me escogió a mí, solo a mí. Él fue mi segunda familia por mucho tiempo al igual que Shu. Ahora no encajamos muy bien por diferentes razones. Probablemente me ha de estar maldiciendo en este instante por abandonarlo.

—Trunks dejó de comer, miró fijamente a Mai. Sujetó sus manos.

—No necesitas a ese tal Pilaf de nuevo. Ahora me tienes a mí. Recuerda lo que te dije anoche. Piensa en ti, en lo que tú quieres y deseas. Te protegeré, te apoyaré. Daré lo mejor de mí. Lo prometo, Mai— la chica le sonrió.

De momento, mientras estrechaban sus manos y sonreía. Algo distrajo a la chica. Desvío disimuladamente su mirada y la centró en una pareja de novios que se besaban en plena calle recargados a un poste de luz. Trunks se percató de lo que ella observaba. Llamó al mesero, pagó la cuenta, tomó la mano a su novia y — ¡Vámonos!—exclamó.

Caminaron por un rato. Llegaron a un pequeño parque algo oscuro pero era lindo. Se sentaron en una banca.

 _Él la abrazó._

—¡¿Qué estás HACIENDO?! Alguien nos puede ver.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta que observabas a esa pareja besarse? No tiene nada de malo—la abrazó con más intensidad—es normal que los novios se demuestren afecto ¡no seas tan recatada! Curiosamente tampoco he hecho algo así por las calles. Así que tranquila, también será la primera vez de ambos. ¿Sabes algo? tenía pensado llevarte al cine —soltó una carcajada— aunque creo que ya estamos grandes para eso. Además, no sé si alcancemos alguna función. No me programé, lo siento.

—¿Al cine? Tengo muchos años que no veo una película. La única que vi fue en el internado. Todos los sábados por la noche antes de dormir las maestras ponían un proyector y mirábamos películas. Aunque siempre era la misma. Era la de aquel científico loco y su mounstro Frankistain.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ES EN SERIO?! — dijo, al borde de la risa.

Y si. Se carcajeó como un loco. No paraba de reír. Lagrimas salieron de su rostro que secó inmediatamente.

—¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!—reía— ¡DEBES DE ESTAR BROMEANDO —y más se carcajeaba—Al menos si hubiera sido la película de King Kong explicaría esa rara conducta de tus visiones del mono gigante — más risa—

—¡¿ACASO TODAVIA TE BURLARAS DE AQUELLA VEZ?! quise contarte cosas mías y tú ¡te burlas!— se cruzó de brazos molesta, le dio la espalda.

—¡En serio te lo agradesco, linda! — continuaba riendo— ¿sabes algo? había olvidado lo graciosa que eras. ¿Recuerdas aquel momento en donde me acorralaste con una pistola intentando matarme? ó ¿cuando le dijiste a mí mamá que tenias 41 años?

* * *

— _Mai.. Mai tengo algo que decirte_

 _—¡Cállate, rehén!_

 _—...Creo que siento tu pecho._

 _—¡Oooh!—se puso histérica la niña._

* * *

Trunks paró de reír. La abrazó.

—¡Vamos Mai! No te molestes conmigo. — besó su mejilla— En verdad me hiciste la noche. ¡Anda! Quita esa cara.

La chica resignada giro hacia él. Aún con el ceño fruncido y la vista hacia abajo. Él tomó su barbilla con la mano para alzar su rostro. Se vieron por unos segundos a los ojos. Trunks estaba con una expresión de felicidad, respiraba agitado de tanto reír. Ella fijó su mirada en los ojos azules y por causa su rostro se pintó de colores. Se querían, en verdad se amaban. Después de unos segundos sus labios se acercaron; se besaron. Lento y profundo. Como un par de locos sin importarles el ambiente o que los mirara la gente. Duraron largos minutos besándose, realmente disfrutaban de la unión de sus labios. Sin embargo, la madre naturaleza para bien o mal, hizo de las suyas. En el rostro de Trunks cayeron un par de gotas de lluvia, éste detuvo el beso y abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa Trunks? —susurró, la chica en los labios de su novio.

—Creo que debemos irnos. Parece que empezará a llover otra vez. Vamos a comprar algún postre y regresemos a casa ¿sí? — besó sus labios rápidamente sin dejarla contestar.

Se levantaron de la banca, caminaron un rato para llegar a línea de calle. Él, hizo aparecer su convertible al activar la cápsula. Subieron, fueron a comprar unos ricos pastelillos en aquel lugar donde la abuela Brief era cliente frecuente «pastelería El buen sabor». Después de su compra partieron rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula. En cuanto llegaron a casa se soltó una fuerte lluvia. Otra vez con truenos y relámpagos.

—¡Vaya! Por suerte llegamos bien. ¡Qué clima tan más irreverente! El verano se está despidiendo con ganas.

—Si, eso creo. ¿Qué haremos ahora, Trunks?

—Mmmm... déjame pensar... ¡ah ya sé!

Tomó la mano a la chica y la llevó a una sala "de estar". El piso se cubría con una gran alfombra, había grandes cojines por todas partes. Una enorme televisión pantalla plana decoraba la estancia. Era el mismo lugar donde años atrás los Briefs en compañía de los Guerreros Z habían presenciado el anuncio del torneo de Cell.

—Espérame aquí. Ahora vuelvo— dijo, el muchacho.

Trunks llevó los pastelillos a la cocina. Fue a su habitación. Cambió sus prendas por algo más cómodo; unos shorts al nivel de sus rodillas color gris y una playera suelta color blanca. Al salir trajo consigo sábanas y una playera extra que le prestaría a su novia.

 _Regresó a la estancia._

—Te traje esto Mai, toma—le entregó la playera—En aquella puerta hay un medio baño— señaló con su mano la dirección— puedes cambiarte de ropa ahí. Yo mientras buscaré algo en la televisión.

La chica tomó la playera. Fue al baño, se quitó el vestido verde y se vistió con aquella enorme playera de Trunks. Fácilmente le quedaba como vestido. Ésta al nivel del pecho tenía la insignia de la Corporación Cápsula. Salió del baño. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Sólo la gran pantalla de la televisión emitía cierta luz incandescente. Ahí estaba él, acostado entre sábanas y almohadas esperándola. Trunks volteó, le sonrió, con su brazo levantó la sábana. Era señal de que la quería justo a su lado.

Ella llegó y sin más opciones se sumergió a un lado de él con un grado de vergüenza infinita. Después de un rato de revisar canal tras canal sin encontrar algo interesante, sus corazones empezaron a palpitar por causa de sentirse tan cerca. El ambiente se tornó un poco tenso, tragaban saliva en repetidas ocasiones. Buscar algo en la televisión se convirtió en mero pretexto para estar juntos. Sus cuerpos empezaron aclamarse, sus respiraciones eran forzadas, casi asfixiantes. Tenían que amarse una vez más. Eso era la realidad escondida entre tanta faramalla. «amarnos una ves más» Trunks se colocó de lado, volteó hacia con Mai mientras se apoyaba del antebrazo. La chica un tanto nerviosa intentó fingir que no pasaba nada, miraba la televisión acostada boca arriba. Sin cuestionar, el muchacho apagó la « maldita» televisión. El control lo arrojó sin rumbos.

Él comenzó hacerle caricias en el rostro y cuello con majestuosa lentitud. Frotó su nariz con la de ella. Sus labios quedaron atrapados en un tierno beso escurridizo. Mai temblaba, apretaba los ojos, se sentía asfixiada aunque se dejaba llevar por la situación siendo un manojo de nervios «una ves más, Trunks» Sin imaginarlo, sus cuerpos se adaptaron a una mejor posición. Él sin permiso ni titubeos se colocó arriba, se sumergió entre sus piernas y vientre. Su acción fue recíproca por parte de ella quien abrió sus piernas por propia naturaleza femenina. Se besaban con más entrega, profundo, lento. Exploraba de bajo de sus flojas prendas, se tocaban con sutileza y detalle. Eran consientes de lo que estaban haciendo, también de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Una danza de caderas chocaban con fricción y sincronía. Con voz agitada y besos arrebatados llegó la pregunta esperada:

— ¿Puedo amarte?

Después de mirarse unos segundos que parecían una eternidad la chica contestó.

—Sí, sí puedes— su piel estaba abochornada.

Trunks atrapó sus labios. Se besaban con intensidad, entre la fricción de sus labios se escuchaban gemidos. Ambos se ayudaron a desnudarse impulsivamente. Quien pensaría que alguna vez le haría el amor a una chica en casa de sus padres. El hecho de sonar riesgoso y prohibido incrementaba la pasión. Era meramente excitante. Él colocó sus brazos a los lados del rostro de Mai, un necesario movimiento de pelvis hizo que entrara en ella. Tenía que ser dulce, tierno. Recordó lo estrecho de su novia y con más razón tenía que ser muy, muy sutil. El Amor empezó otra ves, querían buscar aquella plenitud como la de su primer encuentro. Nuevamente la lluvia, truenos y relámpagos formaron una orquesta infinita para los amantes. Rodaron por la alfombra cambiando de posición. Ahora ella estaba arriba de él. Poco antes de llegar a la cúspide de su entrega, Mai habló con voz jadeante a su pareja y éste gemía de placer ejecutando el acto tomándola de las caderas.

—Trun...Trunks.

—¿Pasa algo? ¡ah!— contestó entre gemidos— ¿te estoy lastimando?.

—¡No, no! estoy...bien. Solo quiero que me contestes algo.— Tomó la mano de Trunks y la colocó en su pecho. Por el tacto el chico sintió el corazón de Mai muy acelerado.

—¡¿Qué cosa?!—no comprendía. Seguían ejecutando el acto con un goce infinito.

Antes de hacerle la pregunta llegaron al punto máximo del acto, gimieron, gritaron, se retorcieron. Qué bendición terminar junto con el ser amado. Mai cayó en el pecho de Trunks. Él acarició su espalda. Estaban jadeantes. La chica levantó su rostro y fijó su vista en él.

—Esto... ¿esto es...lo que se sienten al hacerlo? ¿de esto me he perdido todo este tiempo?—respiraba con dificultad.

Trunks sonrió jadeante mientras frotaba su frente. De lo más profundo de su alma se escapó un gran suspiro, contesto:

—Me temo que sí, pero si permaneces a mi lado te puedo enseñar muchas cosas y podré hacértelo muchas veces ¡las que quieras! — la miró con sinceridad.

—Para mi esto es nuevo, lo sabes— dejó la timidez a un lado. Besó el rostro de Trunks, el cuello, lo incitaba a continuar — hay que hacerlo otra vez ¿sí?

—¡¿OTRA VEZ!? ¡Dame un respiro, linda!—rió— Nosotros los hombres ocupamos descansar por un rato.

—Entonces… ¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

—Adelante, hazlo. Andas con muchas inquietudes.

—Tú... ¿Tú sientes lo mismo con cualquier mujer?

El chico más que listo sabía a donde quería llegar con esa dolorosa pregunta. La abrazó con fuerza, ésta se acostó de nuevo en su pecho. Mientras tanto Trunks observaba el techo.

—Como explicártelo. Verás, el acto en sí es lo mismo. Es meramente placentero si lo vemos con frialdad. Pero, ¿si crees que uno como hombre se involucra de la misma manera con cualquier mujer? Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. Tal vez dudes de mí en ese aspecto, pero te aclaro que no es lo mismo hacerlo con alguien que amas. Así que no seas tonta, no dudes, disfruto intimar contigo.

 _« Te garantizó que lo mejor está por empezar»_

La chica se sonrojó. Sabia que su respuesta era sincera por escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

Se mantuvieron ambos acariciando sus cabellos.

—Te imaginas que tu familia nos encuentre así—rió.

—¡Ni me lo digas! De seguro me matarían. Mi padre me encerraría en la cámara de gravedad y me daría la paliza de mi vida — acompañó a Mai con su risa. — ¿tomamos una ducha, linda?—besó su cabello. Ella aceptó, feliz.

Recogieron sus prendas y envueltos con las sábanas se dirigieron al baño de la habitación del muchacho. Bajo el agua de la regadera, estaban los dos tallando sus cuerpos y cabelleras con abundante espuma. En ese momento no pudieron faltar caricias. Trunks al ver la blanca piel de Mai no resistió, mordió uno de sus hombros. Por su puesto que la chica se molestó, le gritó enfurecida «!¿pero qué haces?!» él simplemente sonrió. Era un momento especial. Después de todo sirvió que unos días estuvieran solos conviviendo para así fortalecer aún más sus sentimientos. Terminando la ducha se secaron el uno al otro con las toallas. Se pusieron batas de baño, tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la cocina.

 _Entraron._

—Siéntate Mai. Tenemos pendientes los pastelillos que compramos.

La chica obedeció, se sentó. Observaba como Trunks preparaba dos tazas de café bien cargadas. Y ella seguía observándolo en su estado más natural: con bata. Además, su cabellera estaba escurridiza por la humedad y por causa, un tanto plana. Él le extendió la mano entregándole una taza de café. Ella la sujetó, se le pintó una sonrisa en el rostro, puesto el acto de invitarse un café era símbolo característico de ellos antes de empezar a charlar como pareja.

Abrieron la caja de los pastelillos, los probaron, estaban deliciosos. Una buena combinación para acompañarse con café, además de una excelente compañía. Ellos y nadie más que ellos. Rozaron miradas, compartían sonrisas; eran perfectos, se amaban, en verdad se amaban.

Mai al darle sorbos al café empezó con la charla.

—Trunks ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? digo, tus padres están a punto de llegar y no creo prudente estar aquí.

—No te preocupes. Ya te dije que te puedes quedar aquí por el tiempo que quieras. Estamos en confianza. Si te hace falta algo solo pídemelo. Pídeme lo que quieras—insistió.

—Pero no es correcto que estemos juntos en tu habitación. ¡Qué pena que sepan qué dormimos juntos!—le daba sorbos al café.

—Entonces ¿qué sugieres? Te puedo conseguir un departamento. O aquí mismo hay habitaciones de sobra, podrías instalarte en una de ellas. Obviamente te daría la más cercana a mi habitación. Para darte visitas nocturnas— le cerró un ojo.

—¡No digas esas cosas, niño!— se sonrojó — ¿sabes? pensé en aquello que me dijiste sobre trabajar aquí contigo. Reflexionando sobre eso, no creo que sea mala idea. Solo te pido que sea en el área de mecánica o electrónica. Y otra cosa más, por lo pronto quisiera vivir en otro lugar.

El chico abrió un cajón de la cocina. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Colocó uno en sus labios y lo encendió. Miraba a su novia, tan linda, tan relajada, tan de cabello húmedo. Exhaló humo blanco por la boca para proseguir con la plática.

—¿Dónde quieres vivir, Mai? — preguntó con el cigarro en sus dedos.

La chica no respondió. Sólo le miró a los ojos e intercambiaron miradas. El azul y el añil se conectaron una ves más.

Y él supo la respuesta.

—¿En serio? ¿La vieja casa?— apagó el cigarro presionándolo contra el cenicero mientras exhalaba su última bocanada de humo blanco.

—Si, así es. Te haz de preguntar ¿por qué esa casa? La respuesta es fácil, Trunks. Esa casa con los pocos muebles que tiene fue gracias a mi esfuerzo. No menosprecio tu ayuda. Por lo contrario, me siento agradecida. Pero ese lugar es especial, a pesar de carecer tanto ahí fue la primera vez que platicamos, que nos vimos. Podría ir y venir todos los días. Ganar dinero al trabajar aquí, valerme por mi misma en lo que nuestra relación madura. ¿qué dices? Puedes tratarme como cualquier subordinado del taller.

 _Volvió a prender un cigarro._

—Eso me será un poco difícil, querida. No te podré tratar como los otros mecánicos porque para empezar te ves bastante sexy arreglando las aéreo-naves — sonrió— En cuanto a la casa, esta bien. Volveremos a nuestro recinto de haces meses. Apreció esa casa quizás por las mismas razones que tú, o tal vez hasta por más. Por irte a visitar todas las noches transformaste mi mundo. Además, seria mi escapatoria de la rutina. Acepto siempre y cuando me dejes quedarme los fines de semana contigo ¿está bien?.

—...está bien— dijo, no muy convencida— De todas formas si te digo que NO ahí te tendré, niño.

—Entonces, trato hecho—estrecharon sus manos como novios y buenos socios.

—No deberías de fumar, Trunks. Odio el cigarro.

—Lo sé, pero después de oler tantos años nicotina me hice adicto. ¿Por qué no te unes a mí vicio? Fumar en pareja seria romántico—rieron.

—No estoy loca, niño—se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces mañana volaremos para llevarte a la vieja casa. Buscaremos otra vez al señor. Haremos compras, te regalaré una de mis naves y te ayudaré a instalarte. También hablaré con mi madre de ti y sobre tu interés de querer trabajar con nosotros. ¡Ah! otro detalle importante, un nuevo móvil para ti. Después de todo ya no tendré el mismo tiempo de antes. Las tonterías se acabaron para mí. Así que quiero estar al pendiente de ti.

—¡Espera, no entiendo! desde que estuvimos en la calle no dejas de decirme eso. ¡Eres raro! No sé de que hablas. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Explícame!

—Mai, yo no soy cualquier joven. Soy un Briefs. Y tú lo sabes. Mi abuelo está a punto de retirase de la Presidencia de la Corporación. Seré su sucesor, tal vez también ejerza en el laboratorio, no lo sé aún. Pero a lo que voy es que estaré preparándome para ese día. Te estarás preguntado ¿Y eso qué? Pues bueno, estaré a la vista de todo mundo, en periódicos, revistas. Por lo tanto no podré salir con frecuencia. Al menos que lo haga a escondidas o con cuidado. Seré el presidente más joven de tan prominente compañía mundial. Es algo que me aterra, lo confieso. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido. A lo que me refiero es que no podré hacer "cosas normales". Por eso quise tener una cita contigo para saber lo que es andar de la mano sin estar bajo el ojo del huracán. Por eso te besé en el parque para no generar reproches por lo próximo que se avecina. De no se por ti no tendría ni tiempo de buscar una novia. Caería en el mismo vacío nocturno, una noche con cualquier mujer y listo. Quizás eso explica mis alocados impulsos, estaba compitiendo contra el tiempo pero éste me alcanzó. Y ahora es mi turno de ceder al compromiso. Mi gran temor siempre ha sido quedarme en completa so...

—...Soledad— la chica terminó la frase.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Cuan parecidos eran. Era los mismos miedos, bajo diferentes enfoques. Diferentes vidas, diferentes cuerpos aunque con el mismo objetivo. Pasara lo que pasara nunca estar en soledad. Eso era un arma letal para ambos.

—No tengas miedo, Trunks. Sé que no soy la indicada para decirte esto. Pero en verdad estoy a tu lado. Tal vez me cueste trabajo expresarlo pero lo que siento por ti es verdadero. Mi vida también fue difícil. Pero ¿sabes? si regresé a buscarte fue porque quería cerciorarme de algo. Ayer mientras dormíamos y me abrazabas, mis dudas se vieron despejadas, se iluminó mi mente y la respuesta de todo fue: quedarme a tu lado. Pese a toda adversidad pero a tu lado siempre. Porqué contigo supe el verdadero motivo de mi existir.

Trunks quedó sorprendido antes tales palabras. El corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. Ignoró el cigarro que estaba fumando, se levantó de la silla para ir hacia ella. Hizo que se levantará y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su amor, con el más sincero sentir de su alma.

—Te necesito. ¡Te necesito a mi lado! Porqué me motivas, me alientas, me inyectas vitalidad. Éste gran reto que me espera quiero empezarlo a tu lado. Soy sincero contigo, nunca te defraudaré mi amor. Ahora por favor veme a los ojos, quiero preguntarte algo.

Mai volteo hacia él. Éste tomó sus mejillas y con sus pulgares les hacía caricias.

—¿Me amas?— preguntó con ojos llorosos sin parpadear. Sumergiéndose en azul añil.

Mai quedó perpleja por la pregunta. Sin voz, sin aliento. Estaba con el corazón al borde de la explosión. Pero pese a todo su sentir, contestó:

Sí— afirmó, al compás de su cabeza que se movía de arriba abajo con lentitud. Con una susurrante y pausada voz terminó la frase — _Te amo, Trunks._

 _Uno, dos, tres._

Trunks la besó como un demente. Con la respiración agitada, con emoción, con alegría.

 _«Te amo, te amo, te amo»_

 _—Yo también te amo._

Él tomó de su mano, con prisa la llevó a la habitación. Entraron, e inmediatamente presionó el código de seguridad de la puerta. Reían como dos adolescentes. Ésta sería su penúltima noche juntos, no quería interrupciones. Porque cuando se asomara la luz del día ellos tendrían mucho por hacer, por planear en su nueva etapa juntos. La recostó sobre la cama, se quitaron las batas. Él se colocó sobre el cuerpo de ella. Y se empezaron amar: con pasión, con lentitud, con frenesí. Gimieron, gozaron en su máxima expresión. Él le susurraba al oído esa frase que los conectaba.

 _«Te debo tanto mi amor, te amo »._

Cambiaron de postura; ella arriba de él. Trunks soltó las caderas de Mai. Colocó los brazos a los lados. La dejó inventar, se dejó llevar por la inexperiencia. Quería ser nuevamente sumergido por ese SENTIR, llegar al péndulo de sus anhelos. Desnudar el alma.

 _«¿Qué tenía ella? ¿Por me qué hace sentir "eso" Me sumerge en su inexperiencia, pero hay más. Hay algo más allá en esos orbes azul añil, lo veo, lo siento, lo presiento. Con ella puedo entregarme con majestuosa plenitud, cerrar mis ojos, flotar, ser víctima del goce, de ese sentir que me enloquece. El placer es infinito que es desmedido, desvergonzado y a la vez sensato, respetuoso, maduro, exacto. Es como de esos amores a la antigua... Qué secretos guardas, Mai»_

Él era de ella. Así estaba dicho, así sería por siempre. Se amaron más y la lluvia no cesaba, sus cuerpos sudaban, una melodía de jadeos, gemidos adornaba el acto erizando hasta las más pequeñas partículas de la piel. Se impregnaron de ellos. Con cada beso que se daban sellaban su poderoso pacto de amor. Se sumergieron entre sábanas y abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

 **...**

Un nuevo día se asomó por la ventana. Mai despertó, estiró sus brazos y bostezó. Volteó hacia el lado derecho de la cama, Trunks estaba ahí serenamente dormido, boca arriba con un brazo sobre el estomago, transmitía tanta paz. Ella se sintió afortunada porque era la única persona que lo conocía en su estado más natural. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron lentamente, volteó hacia ella, sonrió.

—Buenos días, amor.

—Buenos días— contestó la chica.

 **...**

 ** _"El insomnio llegó a mi vida al beber un café y después al mirar a tus ojos"_**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos!.**

Mil disculpas por demorarme con el capítulo. Se atravesaron fechas navideñas y ustedes saben, son días ajetreados. Pero aquí estamos con mucho cariño. Ojala que haya sido de su agrado.

 _Como siempre espero su RW,._

 **Beta Reader** : Mari Tourquiose. ¡Gracias linda!

 _Feliz Navidad y un Próspero año 2016 ¡Bendiciones!_

 **Con Cariño:**

 _Kuraudea._


	7. Chapter 7

_—Eres muy talentoso, niño._

 _—¿En verdad lo crees?_

 _—Sí, eres muy bueno._

 _—¿Y por qué crees que soy bueno, Mai?_

 _—Porque eres inteligente._

 _—¿Y por qué más?_

 _—Porque... —pensaba en otra respuesta._

 _—Yo sé porque otra cosa más._

 _—¿Y qué es?_

 _—Fácil. Lo que soy es porque tú haz estado a mi lado._

 _"De ahora en adelante cada taza de café que tomemos en las tardes nubladas, será tan placentero como todas las noches que durmamos juntos. Y los grandes recuerdos nos desvelarán más que el propio aroma de café"_

 _"Gracias, te debo tanto mi amor"_

* * *

 **Con Aroma de café**

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Un camino tomados de la mano.**

* * *

«Podríamos andar por ahí y tomarnos de las manos, Mai»

* * *

Trunks y Mai siguieron sus planes como lo habían comentado la noche anterior. Él habló con su madre a solas sobre la inquietud que Mai mostraba por trabajar en la Corporación Cápsula, aunque de momento estaría trabajando en el laboratorio de su casa por un tiempo indefinido. Posteriormente si mostraba grandes actitudes seria transferida a la sede principal que se localizaba en el en centro de la cuidad. Bulma aceptó el favor que Trunks le pidió. Aunque no era tonta, sabía que detrás de esta petición existía algo más, conocía a su hijo mejor que nadie y por sus gestos se dio cuenta que él estaba enamorado «otra vez» de la noviecita de la infancia. Por otro lado, Mai se restableció en la vieja casa de las afueras de la Capital del Oeste. Como Trunks lo prometió, se disculpó con el anciano por su mal comportamiento de meses atrás, solventó una renta de un par de meses en lo que Mai ganaba su propio dinero, además, le regaló una de sus naves para facilitarle los traslados.

Meses pasaron y como Trunks lo advirtió, estaría bastante ocupado sin tiempo libre. Ambos chicos tuvieron que esforzarse, ella trabajar, él seguir con sus últimos estudios antes de ser el presidente de la Capsule Corp. Se miraban a veces por accidente cuando chocaban entre pasillos y una sonrisa con aires de complicidad se escapaba de sus labios. Era mejor ser reservados, madurar su relación. Además de darle cabida al amor en sus vidas también tenía que seguir sus sueños y anhelos como cualquier joven a sus veintitantos años. Pero detrás de esas coquetas e incitantes sonrisas había más. Existía un pequeñito pacto sobre los fines de semanas que el propio Trunks había exigido «quiero pasar todos los fines de semana contigo» y así fue. Desde que las labores de los viernes terminaban el «toc toc» de la puerta de la vieja casa no se hacía esperar. Aquel ritual de mirarse separados por la madera cada vez se convertía en algo más cautivador, en algo más excitante; él moría por verla y ella se derretía por el llamado de la puerta.

Cuando Mai comenzó a ganar su propio dinero, el semblante del interior de la pequeña casa cambió. El colchón ya no se encontraba sobre el suelo sino ahora en una base de madera. La mesa ratona fue sustituida por un modesto comedor de cuatro sillas estilo rústico, una cortina más bonita para la ventana y demás adornos que poco a poco y bajo su propio esfuerzo fueron dándole vida al pequeño lugar. Trunks en una de sus vistas le regaló a Mai un equipo de teatro en casa. Típico regalo de un Brief que siempre estaban a la vanguardia de la tecnología. Por lo tanto la chica alzó el minuto televisor en una pequeña cajita de cartón como un preciado recuerdo de sus anteriores esfuerzos. Y así, no olvidar que con constancia y dedicación todo se puede lograr. Mai no era millonaria como Trunks por lo tanto valoraba muchísimo cada cosa que adquiría. De momento había rechazado el regalo del chico porque siempre mantuvo su palabra firme «no quiero ser una sombra que vaya tras de ti, niño» pero éste le rogó tanto que finalmente accedió.

Mientras que en la Corporación tenían la "sospecha" de su romance. Ellos prendía fuego en la vieja casa: su recinto de amor. Cada fin de semana reinaba la pasión, el desquite de sus agobiantes semanas se liberaba en cada una de sus entregas. Hubo una mejor adaptación entre ellos. Poco a poco fueron experimentando más y gozaban al doble en cada acto. Él hacía vibrar a ella con su descarada experiencia y ella hacía enloquecer a él con «eso» que no sabía exactamente qué era pero lo disfrutaba al máximo. La intensa semana valía la pena solo por el anhelado viernes, sábado y domingo de amor. Como sus encuentros eran frecuentes, decidieron utilizar un método anticonceptivo: las pastillas. Ser padres en plena preparación de sus vidas labores no era lo correcto. El joven insistió en cuidarse él pero por una extraña razón y para su sorpresa Mai decidió tomar píldoras ¿por qué? nunca lo supo. Aunque tenía una vaga hipótesis. En sus primeros encuentros arriesgadamente no utilizaron ningún tipo de preservativo. Por fortuna, solo quedó como un descuido irresponsable que no pasó a mayor grado. Trunks supuso que para desgracia de ambos, habían llegado a ese punto de «sentirse» plenamente que interponer un plástico entre ellos, ya no les sabría igual de glorioso. Ya no venia al caso, eran pareja como luz y la sombra. Por lo tanto en ese colchón que ya no estaba sobre el suelo pasaban fabulosas cosas.

Su relación se mantuvo en un carácter intenso e irreverente, tenía sus altas y sus bajas como cualquier pareja normal. Se odiaban, se amaban, se volvían a odiar y terminaban amándose más. Por discusiones tontas se originaron rupturas en su relación, pero más tardaban en pelearse que en reconciliarse de nuevo. Ella era orgullosa, así que por consecuencia a «él» le tocaba dar el primer paso para el reconcilio. Sin importar que Mai hubiera sido la causante original del problema siempre sería «Él» quien la buscara. Era lógico, el chico era de carácter más noble, tenía su arrogancia pero siempre cedía.

«toc toc»

La puerta de la vieja casa se abrió.

En esta ocasión las miradas se hicieron occisas. El par de orbes azules no se conectaron como acostumbraban hacerlo, estaban molestos. Mai dejó la puerta abierta indirectamente dando a entender «si te la gana, entra» Y el joven entró. Se arrojó sobre la cama boca arriba, echó un suspiro y con las brazos extendidos clavo su vista en dirección a la pequeña cocina donde Mai preparaba un café dándole la espalda.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó desde la cama— "discúlpame soy un idiota"—dijo burlón—"sé que te hice molestar" "no debí de ser taaan grosero contigo"

En los labios rojos se pintaba una sonrisa mientras le añadía al café un poco de leche y tres cucharadas de azúcar.

—"Es que soy tan hijo de puta que ..."

La chica ría más. Pero no volteaba.

—Y por lo mismo de que soy tan idiota—hizo una pausa dejando la comedia atrás— vine a buscarte.

La chica volteó de reojo. Y el azul añil se conectó con los zafiros que con descaro le atravesaban la espalda. Él sonrió y ella contestó el gesto de la misma manera.

—¿Cuántas de azúcar, niño? —preguntó

—Tres y ¡ah! descafeinado por favor.

—"Te recuerdo que aquí no es un restaurante, te daré de lo que hay"— aplicó cómicamente una frase del pasado.

Trunks rió a distancia.

Mai volteó.

—"Te odio"

Pero esa hiriente frase no representaba tal cosa. Sino todo lo contrario.

—Por cada vez que me odies, yo te amaré más—sonrió— ¡Te amo, tonta! Deja de hacer eso y mejor ven abrazarme— extendió exageradamente sus brazos —¿o quieres que yo vaya hacia a ti?

Con cautela Mai volteó hacia Trunks. Poco a poco se acercaba ejecutado elegantes pasos dándose a desear. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, deslizó sus manos sobre el cuerpo del chico. Él repentinamente la jaló de los brazos y por causa Mai quedó arriba de su novio. Rostro con rostro, azul con azul. Los labios rojos depositaron un beso en lo labios delgados de Trunks, que correspondieron por naturaleza el acto. Cuando éstos se separaron la de cabello negro habló:

—Te perdono, niño depravado—ambos rieron.

—¡Bah! No tienes vergüenza—al ritmo de sus risas se abrazaron fuertemente.

* * *

Tres años se había cumplido desde entonces. Los primeros meses que Trunks Brief tomó la responsabilidad de ser el presidente de la Corporación Cápsula, causó euforia en los medios masivos de comunicación. Era mencionado por radio, televisión e incluso salía en portadas de revistas. Un estudio hecho por mercadologos demostró que el joven empresario cerca de sus 27 años era de los más populares en la rama tecnóloga. Causó un gran impacto por sus nuevos diseños y por elevar a grandes escalas las ventas de la compañía.

Pese al tiempo, la casa vieja de las afueras de la Capital del Oeste continuó siendo su lugar predilecto. Como era costumbre, pasaban juntos todo el fin de semana ahí. Salvo en ciertas excepciones. Aquel lugar siempre fue su escape de la realidad fuera de paparazzis, de escándalos. Él trataba de ser muy cauteloso con su vida personal. E incluso hasta en la propia empresa lo era, más tratándose de su relación laboral y amorosa con Mai. Quería evitar chismes entre pasillos o cualquier tipo de habladurías.

Trunks era todo un joven adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era independiente. Desde hacía tiempo decidió irse a vivir a un lujoso departamento. El aislarse de su casa mostró una gran madurez para su familia. Ahora nada era un juego como aquellas salidas con sus amigos, todo ya era un mundo real al compromiso ¿era difícil?, lo era. Todo estaba al margen del él, existían miles de empleados que dependía cien por ciento de su capacidad, de sus sabias decisiones, un paso en falso y traería en sí grandes consecuencias.

La ex oficina de Dr. Brief fue remodelada dejando a su gusto otro tipo de decoración más moderna y acorde a su edad. Un escritorio de madera de cedro, una silla con alto respaldo hecho con auténtica piel. Cuadros vanguardista, un gran ventanal, paredes blancas y lujosos lamparas de luz blanca incrustadas sobre el techo, ambientaban su nuevo recinto laboral. En cuanto a su vestimenta por lo general usaba traje negro, de vez en cuando recurría al gris o al plata. Su rostro era más maduro, su cabellera lila ya no lo usaba tan al frente sino un poco hacia atrás apreciándose con más claridad sus ojos, aunque con el mismo nivel de largo. Ocasionalmente recurría a usar lentes de armazón muy fino que apenas se percibían a simple vista.

* * *

Elegantemente el joven Trunks atendió una llamada desde su celular.

—¡Maldito! ¿No te acuerdas de los feos?

—Tu eres feo y me acuerdo de ti, Zerk.—ambos rieron.

—Desde la ultima noche de hombres no nos hemos juntados y ya hace bastante tiempo de eso ¿Qué pasa contigo, Brief? Nunca supimos que pasó con el verdugo del amor—rió—¿te viste con ella verdad?

—¡Bah, no digas tonterías por su puesto que no!

—¿Cuándo salimos a tomar unos tragos?—preguntó Zerk.

—Un día de estos. No cuento con mucho tiempo últimamente. Y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Como haz cambiado Trunks, no te motivas ni porque es fin de semana. Desde que eres famoso te niegas a salir con nosotros. Podríamos ir a unos de esos karaoke privados y pasar un bien rato. Puedes llevar a tu novia ¿Qué dices?

—Lo pensaré. Si surge algo me avisas para decirle a Goten.

—¡Ok, príncipe! Veré qué planeo. Voy a contactar a Yohei y a Toya.

—¡De acuerdo! Bueno te dejo Zerk. Tengo algo que hacer, cuídate. —colgó.

* * *

El intercomunicador sonó.

—Si, ¿Diga?—contestó una dulce voz.

—Disculpe señorita, el presidente Brief quiere verle en su oficina. Dice que tiene algo muy importante que charlar con usted.

—Entiendo—suspiró con fastidio— en un momento voy para allá, gracias.

«Maldito niño»

Mai era la nueva jefa del departamento de mecánica y electrónica en la Capsule Corp. Tenía el mismo lapso de tiempo que Trunks en su puesto. Ella a pulso y bajo sus propios méritos se ganó que la ascendieran, era inteligente.

La chica caminaba por los largos pasillos de la empresa para dirigirse a la oficina de su máximo jefe.«¿ahora qué diablos quieres,Trunks?» abordó el ascensor.

Su apariencia era distinta. Seguía igual de bonita aunque se le miraba más madura, irónicamente derrochaba una elegante sensualidad. Su cabello ya no era tan largo, llegaba abajo del nivel de los hombros. Su peinado de diario era media coleta y el flequillo recto cambio por ser sesgado apareciéndose más sus ojos. De uniforme llevaba una falda negra arriba de la rodilla con una coqueta abertura por detrás, zapatillas altas negras, medias del mismo color que por la parte de atrás se dibujaba una línea haciendo lucir más atractivas sus piernas, camisa manga larga color blanca con la insignia de la corporación ubicado en el lado izquierdo del pecho, un gáfete con su nombre y puesto. Y finalmente, una capa blanca donde ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de ésta.

Salió del elevador. Con discreción se acercó con la secretaria.

—Dígale al presidente Brief que estoy aquí, por favor.

—Un momento, señorita Mai—la secretaria tomó el teléfono, presionó unos botones para comunicarse a la oficina. Recibió indicaciones de parte del joven— adelante, dice que pase.

—Gracias—Mai se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina, entró.

El presidente Brief estaba sentado en su elegante silla dándole la espalda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí—giró hacia con ella, apagó el cigarrillo estrujándolo sobre el cenicero y sonrió a la ves que expulsaba una bocanada de humo blanco—¡adelante, toma asiento!—señaló.

—Aquí estoy bien de pie, señor— se cruzó de brazos, su expresión era de fastidio—¿Qué es lo importante que tenía que decirme?— el joven rió.

—¡Basta Mai! —rió más— fuera esas malditas formalidades— se levantó. Fue hacia a ella. Le tomó de su mano, la acercó al escritorio. Trunks se sentó sobre éste con las piernas abiertas, sujetó a Mai de la cadera y la introdujo a él.

—¿Y así quieres ser discreto? —suspiró— eres un niño tonto sabes. Me hablas a cada momento. Si no subo a tu oficina más de diez veces al día no estás conforme— seguía de brazos cruzados.

— Lo sé, mi amor—rió—perdóname. Pero es que te tengo tan lejos que no lo soporto —besó su mejilla—ella volteó hacia él con una ligera sonrisa aferrándose de su corbata.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme, Trunks?— preguntó mirándole a lo ojos serenamente.

—Verás, es viernes— su voz se tornó seductora—y me preguntaba—sus manos se deslizaban por los glúteos de Mai—¿Si esta noche quieres ir a mi departamento? ¿O quieres que yo vaya a tu casa? —terminó sus preguntas besándole la oreja.

La chica simplemente se sonrojó.

—Eres un depravado—sonrió—pero bien sabes que en casa están Shu y Pilaf. Así que nosotros no podríamos hacer ..— se sonrojó más— tú sabes a qué me refiero.

—Entiendo. No me gusta tener testigos aunque por mí no habría problema— besó su cuello con labios escurridizos—iremos a mi departamento entonces.

Cuando salieron del trabajo abordaron un convertible plateado manejado por el propio Trunks. Como era de esperarse el vehículo era tipo estándar.

Desde hacía tiempo, habían tomando una pequeña costumbre en la cual consistía que cuando Trunks manejaba, ambos sostenían la palanca de los cambio. Primero la mano de ella sujetaba la palanca y luego la de él. Ambos metían cambios juntos. Era de esperarse porque a Mai le encantaba manejar cualquier tipo de vehículo. Así, ambos quedaban satisfechos.

Durante el trayecto aprovecharon en comprar unas ricas hamburguesas para la cena, lo hicieron por medio de un autoservicio. Cómodamente pidieron el platillo desde una bocina, en la primer ventanilla el joven Trunks pagó y por ultimo en la segunda ventanilla le dieron la orden. Salió del lugar y arrancó para su hogar.

Ellos llevaban tiempo como pareja manteniéndose fuertes el uno al otro en sus vidas actuales, como se lo habían prometido «jamás estar en soledad» se necesitaban, más que nunca se necesitaban. Llegaron a la exclusiva sección donde se localizaba el departamento. El guardia levantó la plumilla para darle el pase al vehículo ya conocido. Finalmente Trunks se estacionó. Ambos bajaron del vehículo, caminaron tomados de la mano «como cuando éramos niños» él frente a la puerta tecleó unos números sobre un tablero electrónico, entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Cenaron en el comedor de la cocina, charlaron un rato de cualquier tema, el chico hizo referencia sobre la invitación que le hizo Zerk de salir a tomar unos tragos, a ella le pareció una buena idea. Cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron las cosas y se fueron a descasar un rato a la sala. Pronto se recostaron sobre el sofá repleto de cojines, pero no sin antes quitarse los zapatos y aflojar un poco sus prendas «fuera corbata, adiós al saco» por último desabotonaron sus camisas. Trunks tomó el control remoto y encendió el gran televisor plasma que estaba incrustado sobre la pared. Mientras él buscaba algo entretenido en los canales, Mai estaba entre las piernas del muchacho recargando medio cuerpo en su pecho. Como cualquier pareja jugueteaban se daban besos, se hacían cosquillas, reían. Eran felices, dentro de sus ajetreadas vidas pero lo eran. Pese a todo trataban de llevar su relación lo más normal posible, fuera de chismes, lujos y demás. Los chicos entrelazaron sus manos pero cuando ejecutaron dicha acción, Trunks se percató de algo.

—¡Vaya, lo traes puesto! —fijó su mirada en la muñeca de Mai.

—Si me lo pongo, niño— se sonrojó.

—En verdad me alegra saber que te gustó— le dio varios besitos en la nunca y continuaron buscando algún programa en el televisor.

 _¿Cuántas cosas se revelaron en ese lapso de tres años?. ¿Cuántos bellos momentos había que atesorar? ¿Cuántas verdades? ¿Cuántos secretos y curiosidades salieron a la luz?_

 _¿Cuántos recuerdos caben en una taza de café?_

 _(...)_

 _Una noche de viernes._

 _Ambos chicos estaban entre sábanas y almohadas. Se restregaban, se mordían, se hacían cosquillas en sus cuerpos desnudos. Reían como dos niños. En la cama abrazados de lado, Trunks estaba posicionado sobre la espalda y cintura de Mai. Ella apretaba fuertemente sus brazos que la rodeaban._

 _— ¿Qué piensas, amor?— preguntó el chico recargando su rostro sobre el de ella._

 _— Nada en especial, sólo recordé que ya pasaron cerca de tres años desde que ingresamos a trabajar a la Corporación Cápsula. ¿Qué rápido pasa el tiempo, no crees?— buscó su mirada._

 _— Si, así es—besó su mejilla —¿sabes? tengo algo para ti—se incorporó de la cama, buscó en el suelo su saco—quédate como estas—le dio instrucciones—solo estira tu brazo._

 _—¿Y ahora de que se trata, niño? sólo espero que no sea otra de tus bromas—suspiró con enfado._

 _—¡Sshhh!— expresaron los delegados labios siendo rozados por su dedo índice— ¡vamos Mai! no arruines la sorpresa, cierras los ojos y no hagas trampa, ¡eh!— Mai obedeció, hizo tal cosa que le indicó el chico Con los ojos cerrados sintió otra ves el peso de él sobre la cama, era señal que se acercaba a ella. Después de unos segundos, un metal frío le rodeó la muñeca junto con el roce de las manos de Trunks que abrochaba algo—¡Listo!— él volvió acostarse junto a Mai. Se aferró nuevamente a su cintura, besó su mejilla— ahora si, abre los ojos._

 _Mai abrió los ojos. Acercó su mano a su rostro y observó a detalle su muñeca. Se trataba de una pulsera delgada de fina plata. Ésta tenia incrustados siete círculos. El primer círculo tenía una estrella, el segundo circulo dos estrellas, el tercer circulo tres estrellas, así sucesivamente hasta llegar a las siete estrellas. Ella volteó con Trunks:_

 _—¿ ¡Son las esferas del Dragón!?— no sabía cómo reaccionar._

 _—¡Así es!—exclamó— las siete esferas del Dragón al poder de tus manos. Sólo para ti—sonrío— cuando tengas esos "locos impulsos aventureros" sólo alza tu mano y grita — agitó su mano con la de Mai— ¡SAL DE AHÍ SHEN LONG Y CUMPLE MI DESEO!—ambos rieron._

 _—¿Qué clase de regalo es éste, niño?— preguntó entre risas— ¿Qué pasará si digo esas mágicas palabras?_

 _—Bueno, pues tal vez no aparezca "Shen Long" pero apareceré YO para cumplir todos tus anhelos y tus más retorcidos deseos— mordió la oreja de la chica con singular simpatía._

 _—¡¿TÚ?! ¡¿El príncipe de los monos gigantes?!— siguió su juego._

 _— El mismo "mi señora" Yo que tú tendría más respeto. Ve por la ventana —señaló— hay luna llena—susurró— nadie aseguró que no volvería a crecerme una cola. Es cuestión de idolatrar cinco minutos a la Luna y ¡estarás en mis garras! !AARRGG!— gruñó._

 _Al ritmo que terminaban sus carcajadas se miraron a los ojos con un innato amor._

 _— Un día como hoy te encontré por estas calles rodeada de gatos—sonrío—gracias por estar conmigo todo este tiempo, en verdad valoro tu compañía así que... ¡Feliz aniversario!_

 _— ¡Niño, lo recordaste! — los ojos de Mai se cristalizaron —No te quería presionar, es que yo pensé que tú tan ocupado en el trabajo y entonces yo creí que..._

 _—¡Creíste que lo olvidaría!— terminó la frase— pues para tu sorpresa no lo olvidé._

 _—Gracias, Trunks. De verdad no era necesario— dijo, apenada._

 _— Gracias a ti mi amor. Te he dado tanto y lo sabes — acercó sus labios para besarla no sin antes decir— Te amo muchísimo._

 _(...)_

—Un regalo bastante original, Trunks—contemplaba la pulsera.

—No hay nada interesante en la maldita programación. ¿Quieres tomar un ducha?—sugirió espontáneamente.

—Esta bien, ve a llenar la tina.

—De acuerdo—el joven se dirigió hacia el baño.

No habla sido una sugerencia del todo mala. Estaban cansados de trabajar. Que mejor que tomar una relajante ducha y soltar todo el estrés antes de ir a la cama.

—En un momento te alcanzo.— la chica siguió contemplando la pulsera.

Los ojos azules añil no se cansaban de mirar el detalle de plata. "Las esferas del dragón al alcance de sus manos". Y al ver como éste rodeaba su muñeca, pensó, que tal vez no eran necesarias en sus vida actual «¿para qué?» ya no le miraba el caso. Tenían más valor los bellos momentos de la vida. Ese bendita segunda oportunidad. Ese niño depravado al que amaba tanto siendo él mismo su motor, su pulso. Pero pese a todo le gustaba observarla, de cualquier forma le encantaba ver las pequeñas esferas. Porque al ver a diario su mano mirada a su «otra» persona, a su esencia natural que jamás se iría. La indomable y aventurera Mai.

—¡Mai, ya está listo!— alzó la voz Trunks desde el baño.

 **...**

El denso vapor empañaba los azulejos que eran de tonalidades grises. Éste se desprendía de la tina que estaba llena de agua caliente manteniéndose con cierta efervescencia por causa de las sales que le habían depositado. A un ladito, sobre una base de herrería, permanecía una vela blanca aromática que impregnó el ambiente con olor a jazmín. Siendo así la única luz que iluminaba el lugar. El ambiente era íntimo, seductor y sombrío. Ideal para dos amantes que se aferraba por mantener sus cuerpos juntos ejecutando perfectamente el arte del amor. Un gemido emitido por ambos de manera sublime, fue necesario expresar al llegar a la cúspide de su entrega. Ambos estaban jadeantes, ella sentada en el cuerpo de él, frente a frente. Finalmente, un beso en medio de humedad y cabelleras escurridizas sello una vez más su pacto, su juramento y la fidelidad que los mantenía al margen de sus vidas.

En total serenidad platicaban por ratos eternos. Hábito que se fortaleció con el tiempo, cada vez que se hacían el amor podrían platicar de cualquier cosa sin importar el lugar; en la ducha, en la alfombra, en la cama, donde fuera.

Trunks con los brazos extendidos en el borde de la tina y las piernas abiertas ligeramente flexionadas sobresaliendo del nivel del agua, tomó a su mujer de la cintura y la trajo hacia él. Mai recargó su espalda y en resto de su cuerpo en el pecho del chico. Éste frotó sus manos en la delicada espalda albina. Sus manos subían y bajaban una y otra vez. Disfrutaba de ese momento íntimo. Los zafiros se perdieron en la blancura mientras sus manos seguían ejecutando el mismo vaivén. ¿La quería? Sí, mucho. Como no quererla si le costó horrores conquistarla. Desde niño siempre la amó, desde aquel día que sus ojos se conectaron en el pasillo de su casa dejándolo sin habla, fue ahí que supo que era algo especial, pese a ser un niño sintió el amor en su máxima inocencia «Esa chica es mi novia, Goten». Cuando la vio por primera vez después de algunos años, recibió un golpe bajo lleno de verdad «¡Eres un maldito mujeriego, Trunks Brief!» Era indomable y endemoniadamente hermosa. Quien pensaría que esa chica testaruda, mustia y puritana estaría justamente con él en la tina—arrojó un suspiro—Pero existía una duda desde hacia tres años. Desde su primer encuentro íntimo siempre mantuvo una duda que le carcomía. Esporádicamente desaparecía pero al paso de tener relaciones otra ves, sobresalía de nuevo. Pese a su experiencia sexual algo nunca le cuadro, era «ESE» algo que siempre lo asfixiaba. Mai lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás con la vista invertida le miró. Sus manos jugueteaban con los mechones lilas. Ella sonrió y él contestó el gesto de igual forma. Se sintió satisfecho porque ya sabia la razón de toda esa maravilla de su «sentir»

 _(...)_

 _—Más despacio—sugirió Mai— ¡TRUNKS MÁS DESPACIO! —gritó eufórica volando sobre las nubes de la mano del chico._

 _Trunks simplemente reía al ver los gestos de Mai._

 _—¡Ya falta poco!— contestó en un grito— soporta un poco más ¿sí?_

 _Faltaba exactamente un mes para que ambos chicos se reincorporaran en la Capsule Corp. Mientras tanto era sábado por la noche. "Sábado de libertad" como de broma le decían. Aprovechando la ocasión, habían decidido dar un paseo al estilo «Trunks» volando por las nubes. Según el chico, no había otra mejor forma de soltar el estrés que volando «¡no hay nada mejor que saber volar!» aunque a Mai le costaba un poco saborearlo de la misma forma que él._

 _—¡LLEGAMOS!— afirmó el muchacho._

 _Trunks impulsó a Mai consigo sobre su pecho, la abrazó y descendió con cuidado. Estaban aterrizando sobre algo que tenía la pinta de un bosque. Se apreciaban árboles, ramas, hasta e incluso sonidos de animales nocturnos como el aullar de los lobos._

 _En tierra, lo chicos caminaron a la par de sus manos que se apretaban con fuerza. Las hojas secas crujían conforme a cada uno de sus pasos. Trunks con su mano izquierda depuraba el camino que se cubría con ramas secas entrelazadas._

 _—Ten cuidado, Mai. No vayas a tropezar— le aconsejaba a la chica._

 _Todo era oscuridad con olor a hierba. Curiosidad e inquietud mostraban los orbes azul añil._

 _—Llegamos, Mai._

 _Lo que parecía una eterna oscuridad se convirtió en el comienzo de un risco. Aún tomados de la mano caminaron hasta la punta. La Luna alumbraba magníficamente con luz plateada el lugar. Se miraba enorme, preciosa. Las estrellas adornaban el cielo como si éstas fuesen escarchadas por genuinos diamantes._

 _—Es... ¡es hermoso!—expresó Mai sin dejar de mirar el cielo—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?_

 _—Hace algunos años cuando Goten y yo éramos niños, nos escapábamos en busca de aventuras. En una ocasión teníamos que darle a Videl un regalo de cumpleaños. Goten sugirió que a las mujeres le gustaba mucho estar bonitas usando cremas para el rostro—rió—pero a falta de dinero no pudimos comprar nada— la invitó a sentarse en la orilla del risco—por casualidad un anciano nos dijo que las aguas termales eran más efectivas para lucir una piel radiante, nos orientó cómo llegar al lugar y viajamos._

 _—¿Y qué más pasó, niño?_

 _—Llenamos un frasco de cristal con el agua termal. E inesperadamente una serpiente gigante nos atacó. Me puso de mal humor porque por poco el frasco se hacía trizas. Y lo enfrente, le di muchos golpes en el rostros —recreaba la escena con los brazos— un derechazo, una patada y un gancho —la chica sonrió— finalmente quedó inconsciente la maldita—él volvió a reír—. Antes de ir a dejar el regalo a casa de Gohan vagamos un rato y dimos con este risco._

 _—¡Oh, vaya!—suspiró— Es un lindo lugar, muy inspirador. La Luna me recuerda mucho al castillo de Pilaf—idolatraba el paisaje—justamente así mismo se apreciaba por todas las ventanas: enorme y plateada._

 _—¿Sabes, Mai?—buscó los ojos de la chica—por una extraña razón me gusta estar aquí. Y no tengo ni idea de porqué. Desde niño hasta el día de hoy siento cierta conexión, como si ya hubiera estado en un lugar así con anterioridad. Pero no, no que yo recuerde—rascaba su cabeza— en una ocasión soñé que yo estaba sentado al inicio del risco y mi padre estaba en la punta de éste dándome la espalda, sin hablarme. Siempre he tenido muy presente eso._

 _—A veces los sueños tienen significados o mensajes ocultos. Tal vez algún día sepas de que se trate. Aun así, sé perfectamente que a veces uno mismo se dice "esto ya lo viví"—agachó la mirada a sus pies._

 _«Porque yo soy una muestra de ello, Trunks. De algo ya vivido»_

 _Los piernas de ambos chicos colgaban a la nada. Sus pies se mecían hacia delante y hacia atrás. Los pies de Mai estaban cruzados, los de Trunks separados uno del otro por causa de estar con las piernas abiertas._

 _—Falta un mes —la chica volteó hacia Trunks— ¿pasó rápido este año verdad, Mai? —suspiró._

 _—Si, lo sé. Pero lo lograremos o eso espero—trató de animarse— Aunque no lo creas también estoy nerviosa._

 _—Dímelo a mí que estaré atrapado en una oficina y todo mundo estará en la expectativa de lo que haga._

 _—Lo sé, te entiendo. Pero tú eres inteligente, tienes muchas capacidad. Yo .. yo confío en ti, Trunks._

 _—Y yo en ti._

 _—¿Qué pasará cuando me sienta asfixiada? No estoy impuesta a estar rodeada con mucha gente—expresó angustiada._

 _—Tranquila—acarició sus manos—cuando sientas qué enloquezcas, rápido aborda el elevador, subes esos malditos 40 pisos, entra a mi oficina y dime «¡No soporto más Trunks, sácame de aquí!». Entonces, nos escaparemos por la ventana; volaremos, gritaremos desde la alturas «¡váyanse al diablo!» soltaremos TODO nuestros sentir. Y te traeré aquí, al risco. Para llorar o reír si lo necesitamos._

 _Mai rió._

 _—Suena tentador, lo tendré en cuenta—Ella volteó hacia él._

 _Trunks con gran agilidad le robó un inocente beso en los labios. Cuando decido besarla en verdad, Mai tomó sus mechones lilas y de imprevisto los elevó._

 _—¿Qué haces? — soltó una carcajada._

 _Sin embargo la chica repitió la acción otra vez: bajo y elevó los mechones lilas. Le miró perdiéndose en el mar azul de sus ojos. Sin saber de qué se trataba el joven tomó seriedad puesto que vio a Mai con un semblante diferente._

 _—¿Sucede algo ...?_

 _—He visto cosas tan raras toda mi vida, Trunks. Famosos asesinos, robots, monos gigantes, sujetos extraños con grandes poderes, he visto hasta el propio Shen Long. Pero, tus amigos y tú son un tanto especial— hizo una pausa—dime ¿exactamente qué eres?—preguntó sin soltar los cabellos._

 _—¿Quieres saberlo? — preguntó el chico._

 _—Sí—soltó el cabello— después de la fiesta de tu madre, Pilaf, Shu y yo nos fuimos a buscar las esferas del dragón. Teníamos casi todas pero unos sujetos con armaduras no las quitaron, parecían extraterrestres o algo por el estilo. Nos obligaron a invocar a Shen Long y revivió a un tipo descuartizado, pero antes de eso el dragón plasmó una imagen donde un joven dorado lo hizo trizas con su espada. Ese joven gritó el nombre de un tal Freezer— recargó la cabeza en el hombro del chico—yo tenía miedo de morir así que amenace a uno de los sujetos «¡Tengo un novio llamado Trunks que es MUY fuerte, si se entera que me hicieron algo les irá muy mal!»—ambos rieron—¿Por qué eres tan fuerte, Trunks? ¿Por qué tu cabello se eleva y torna a dorado?_

 _—Bueno, yo ..._

 _—Te escucho, niño._

 _—Suena trillado pero no soy tan humano como aparento, Mai. Creo que eso te consta. Soy un híbrido, como Gohan, como Goten. Nuestros padres son guerreros que pertenecen a otro planeta llamado Vegetasei. De hecho mi padre es el príncipe de esa raza— empezó con un relato largo de los saiyajins. Mai no perdió lujo de detalle, estaba desorbitada con los ojos más abiertos que nunca._

 _—¡Espera, un momento!—lo interrumpió— déjame ver si estoy entendiendo. ¿Eres un humano, un guerrero del espacio y un posible mono gigante?—estaba confundida._

 _El joven soltó una carcajada. Cuanta inocencia emanaba Mai ¡Tan única!_

 _—Algo así, bueno eso fue a grandes rasgos. Ese soy yo y tienes el gran privilegio de saber mis más íntimos secretos._

 _—Pero cuéntame más, Trunks._

 _—Después— besó su frente—regresemos ya es tarde—le ayudó a levantarse_

 _..._

 _En la pequeña casa después de haber tomando una ducha ambos chicos se vistieron cómodos, Trunks con solo unos pantalones sueltos grises, Mai un blusón blanco que apenas y le llegaba a las rodillas. Se filtraron en la cama entre sábanas blancas._

 _—Mañana quiero dormir todo el día, Mai—bostezó—Pasemos viendo televisión y comiendo. Domingo de flojera ¿qué te parece? —soltó una risita— esto de pasar los fines de semana en tu casa me encanta. Descanso bien y sobre todo me gusta dormir contigo— la chica simplemente sonrió_

 _Trunks prendió el televisor de aquel teatro en casa que le había regalado a la chica. Vieron un programa cómico, rieron. Después vieron un especial de terror sobre relatos de la cripta. Y finalmente para endulzar los nervios de Mai que le dejó el programa anterior, optaron por ver una película de género romántico._

 _Cuando hubo cortes comerciales Trunks se levantó de la cama._

 _—¿Quieres un café, linda? — la chica asintió._

 _El joven de espalda desnuda y pies descalzos fue hacia la cocina. Mai desde la cama observó que tomó dos tazas y puso a hervir el agua para el café._

 _«Me encantas, maldito niño»_

 _Pero un sentimiento le quedó palpable en el pecho desde que regresaron del paseo en el risco. Ella sabía todo de él, su comida favorita, su forma de dormir, sabía si mentía, sabía si era sincero, sabias sus miedos, sus pasiones y ahora sabía lo que realmente era: un saiyajin. Eso le provocó un poquito de cargo de conciencia. Él depositó todo su ser en ella, su corazón colgaba en sus manos, sus debilidades su verdadera esencia. Pero, ¿Y ella cuando le diría la verdad?._

 _«¿Y si por eso me deja de querer? ¿Y si cree que le mentí? ¿Qué pensará cuando sepa que no tengo 24 años sino más? ¿Le daré asco? ¿Me odiará?»_

 _Miles de preguntas se plasmaron por su mente una y otra vez en círculo, repitiéndose sin parar. El chico llenaba las tazas con agua hirviendo. «¿Lo hago o no lo hago?» depositó dos cucharas de café y el suculento aroma impregnó el lugar. Mai detectó inmediatamente el aroma de café «¿lo hago?» siguieron después dos cucharas de azúcar para cada taza. «tengo que hacerlo, debo sincerarme con él decirle esa verdad oculta, porque es mi esencia, porque también es parte de mi, porque lo amo» y cuando menos pensó Trunks estaba sobre el borde la cama ofreciéndole la taza de café. Y eso fue la clave para agarrar el valor necesario. Sin darse cuenta de lo que le acongojaba a Mai, Trunks le dio invitación para hablar, aquella señal tan particular de ellos._

 _«Por cada sorbo de café se revelarán grandes secretos»._

 _Terminaron de beber las tazas de café, las dejaron sobre la mesita de noche. Él chico bostezó, era señal de que tenía sueño. Se acostó y palmeó con su mano justo a un lado de él —¡Ven, Mai!—la chica obedeció. Trunks estaba boca arriba y ella recostada sobre su pecho. Se acariciaban mutuamente._

 _Era el momento adecuado, tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca._

 _Se sentó sobre la pelvis de Trunks con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Buscó su mirada, los zafiros ahí estaban sin parpadear iluminados por el claro de luna._

 _—¿Estás bien?—preguntó el azul preocupado— te he notado un poco distraída desde que llegamos del risco.— de un momento a otro sonrió— descuida, solo por ser saiyajin no significa que te vaya hacer daño— pero ella no sonrió y eso llamó su atención—¿Mai...?_

 _Sorpresivamente, Mai tomó con sus manos el rostro de Trunks, se agachó un poco para estar más cerca de él, azul con azul._

 _—Trunks ...— dijo su nombre con temor—¿dime que ves?_

 _La pregunta le sonó un poco extraña._

 _—Yo—hizo una pausa— yo te veo a ti— no comprendía, sin embargo contestó._

 _Ella tomó la mano de Trunks y la colocó sobre su mejilla._

 _—Hay algo más sabes, yo ... no soy lo que ves, o tal ves si pero...—no sabia como entablar._

 _—Yo te veo a ti, hemos salido al rededor de un año. Sin contar los meses previos de nuestro reencuentro, eres mi indomable Mai— ella sólo negaba con la cabeza._

 _No había otra opción que ir al grano._

 _—Y si te dijera que en realidad tengo más de 50 años ¿me creerías? — le miró fijamente a los ojos._

 _—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? No entiendo..._

 _Mai comenzó con su relato._

 _»En una ocasión, Pilaf, Shu y yo habíamos reunido las esferas del dragón. Invocamos al dragón Shen Long y nos preguntó que deseo íbamos a pedir. Por error Pilaf gritó ¡Deseamos ser jóvenes! Y nos convirtió en niños otra vez. No fue muy específico su Excelencia con el deseo, ese fue el gran error de todo. Poco después, volvimos a buscar las esferas y por obras del destino dimos con tú casa, Trunks. Ahí fue cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Pasó ese caos del gato morado, lo de la palmera, terminó la fiesta de tu madre y nosotros nos fuimos de viaje. Por tercera vez buscamos las esferas, todo parecía perfecto pero aquellos extraterrestres de que te conté, no las quitaron por revivir esos restos. Quedaban dos deseos disponibles, Shu pidió cien mil Zenys y yo—hizo una pausa—yo pedí el helado más delicioso del mundo—se sonrojó.._

 _»Yo niño, conocí a tu madre cuando ella tenía 16 años de edad. Me tocó lidiar con Goku, Krillin,Oolong y Puar. En ese tiempo Yamcha era novio de Bulma. Para esto, Pilaf era poderoso, tenía ejércitos, dinero y un enorme castillo cerca de los desiertos. Yo de 18 años era la mano derecha de su Excelencia junto con Shu. Nuestra aferrada meta como siempre era "conquistar el mundo" pero gracias a ese accidente ahora me tienes sentada arriba de ti._

 _—¿Ahora lo comprendes, Trunks?—desvió su mirada—es una locura porque "Soy lo que fui". Supongo que no quieres lidiar con una anciana. Si tú lo deseas puedes dejarme—suspiró._

 _—No lo haré—la chica regresó su mirada en los zafiros._

 _—Pero, ¿por qué no? —preguntó sorprendida._

 _—¿Tú vas a dejarme por ser un sayajin?_

 _—No, sin embargo Trunks tu podrías buscar otra chi.._

 _—No quiero—la interrumpió—no seas necia, así me gustas. No tengo ni un problema con la edad. Por supuesto que es algo que en verdad no me lo esperaba. Pero tú caso es especial, ni siquiera aparentas tal cosa. No creo en dichos o metáforas pero tú —hizo una pausa—como decirlo Mai, eres una gran muestra de que la aparecía no importa después de todo los sentimientos son los que dan garantía a las personas. Ahora sí me permites decir, eres hermosa. Si te imaginara con tu verdadera edad fueras una mujer muy interesante ¿quién dice que no me hubiera enamorado de alguien mayor?. Mi madre pese a su edad es una mujer bellísima. Que no te frustre esto._

 _—Niño yo ...— suspiró— debí contarte esto desde antes._

 _—Y yo debí de contarte lo que era—acariciaba su rostro— estamos a mano. ¿Sí? —sonrió._

 _En ese instante rectificó sus sospechas. Cada vez que le hacía amor a Mai, pese a su inexperiencia, sabía que había algo más en ella. Entonces supo porque sus actos eran más entregados a diferencia de otros chicos de su misma edad. Y era porque bajo su ignorancia le hizo el amor a una mujer madura, a alguien que más allá de exigir placer y alocados impulsos, perdía amor, soporte, arte, siendo asfixiado por la cautivadora madurez._

 _Trunks deslizó su pantalón. Le quitó el blusón a la chica. Y desnudos sobre la cama en la misma posición, imploró:_

 _—Házmelo, Mai._

 _«Sumérgete conmigo, asfíxiame»_

 _Así mismo fue._

 _(...)_

Salieron de la ducha.

Ambos se ayudaban a secarse con las toallas, se regalaban sonrisas. Fueron a la cama y el arte fluyó con más equilibrio.

«Házmelo, Mai. Sumérgete conmigo, asfíxiame»

Así sería por siempre.

«Te debo tanto mi amor»

* * *

Las sexys zapatillas negras corrieron con apuro al ascensor. Solicitó subir hasta el piso 40. El día había sido un maldito infierno, ya no podía más. Sin pedir permiso pasó de largo a la secretaria. Abrió la puerta y la cerró de un jalón con fuerza. Se recargó en ella y replicó:

—¡TRUNKS! —su cara era de angustia y su respiración se mantenía un poco acelerada.

—¿Eh? —el chico volteó desde su escritorio soltando la pluma con la cual firmaba unos documentos.

Solo viéndose a los ojos entendieron su idioma.

«Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos»

—¿Quieres volar, Mai?

—Si, si quiero, Trunks.

El joven se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono y exigió a su secretaria que nadie lo molestara por un rato. Ella llegó hacia dónde él estaba: lo abrazó. Se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al ventanal.

 _«Cuando sientas que enloquezcas, rápido aborda el elevador, subes esos malditos 40 pisos, entra a mi oficina y dime «¡No soporto más Trunks, sácame de aquí!». Entonces, nos escaparemos por la ventana; volaremos, gritaremos desde la alturas «¡váyanse al diablo!» soltaremos TODO nuestro sentir. Y te traeré aquí, al risco. Para llorar o reír si lo necesitamos»_

La hojas que estaban sobre el escritorio con la firma de «Trunks Brief» el viento las desparramo por doquier.

Y ellos ... Ellos se fueron a gritar.

 **CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí. Nos estamos leyendo :D_**

 ** _Beta Reader: Mari Tourqueose. Mil gracias, linda. Ya sabes que café es tanto mío como tuyo._**

 ** _Pequeña nota y agradecimientos:_**

 _Saludos para **Cereza de pastel** que muy linda sigue mi fic y me colocó entre sus favoritos. También para **Brenn** que es mi fan #1 o tal ves mi único fan jaja gracias por creer en mí, ¡che!. A la comunidad de Facebook de **"Trunks & Mai Page"** también para todos los **lectores silenciosos**. A la chicas integrantes de **la salita de mr popo**. Y para los que dejan RW **sin usuario** o como **anónimos** ¡GRACIAS! Éste capítulo me costó tanto escribirlo, no podía concentrarme del todo, andaba cabizbaja y sin ánimos. Llegué hasta pensar que no tenía el talento para esto. Pero bien dicen que siempre hay una luz en el camino de no ser por un pequeño rw que recibí, todo lo hubiera mandado a la mierda. Así que **J IMENA** te agradezco que me hayas levantado el animo después de leer tu mensaje el capítulo 7 fluyó por si solo, gracias a ti. Y gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. Se vienen otros tres proyectos muy prometedores. Ya estoy a punto de publicar el capítulo 1 de mi siguiente fic. Obviamente del Trumai 3 un pequeño aporte para esta gran pareja. Sé que no soy la mejor y como les dije en el Facebook no pretendo serlo, simplemente quiero ser YO. Dejar algo distintivo entre ustedes. Me falta mucho por aprender, lo sé. Sin embargo, mientras a una persona la haga vibrar, creo que valdrá la pena seguir intentándolo._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 ** _Kuraudea._**


	8. Chapter 8

— _Todos, todos te observan._

 _—¿Y eso es malo, Mai?_

 _—No, pero ..._

 _—Ah, entiendo. Estas celosa ¿verdad?._

 _—¡Claro que no, niño! —él rió._

 _—¿Entonces?_

 _—Es solo que ..._

 _—Yo que tú—interrumpió—ni siquiera le tomara tanta importancia._

 _—¿Por qué? Sí que eres soberbio, Trunks._

 _—¡No, para nada! Creo que no comprendes._

 _—¿Comprender?_

 _—Así es. Tú dices que todo mundo me observa pero ¿yo los observo a ellos?_

 _—Eso no lo sé._

 _—Y nunca lo sabrás porque yo solo tengo ojos para ti, tonta ¡¿qué no comprendes?!_

 _—¿Lo dices... lo dices en serio?_

 _—No lo dudes, claro que sí—la chica se sonrojó._

 _Y sus cuerpos con lentitud se balanceaban plenamente de un lado a otro, disfrutando de una pieza musical en la intimidad de su departamento._

 _"El insomnio llegó a mi vida a través de tus ojos azules. A veces el amor es frío, caliente, ligero o espeso; tan parecido al café. Entonces comprendí que el amor debe de disfrutarse en compañía de esa humeante sustancia; por cada sorbo, un suspiro saldrá inspirado en ti"_

 **Con aroma de café**

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Ser todo en tu vida**

La vida laboral no tenía perdón sobre los chicos. Las semanas pasaban y no eran conscientes del tiempo; días, minutos, segundos, se convertían en cosa de nada. El día terminaba sin que ellos lo percibieran como naturalmente lo hacía la gente ordinaria. Empezaban labores con el resplandeciente Sol, pero al salir, la Luna les saludaba con su luz plateada. Hasta ese entonces comprendían que su jornada había terminado y que mañana otra vez tenían que volver a empezar. Cargar reloj de mano fue algo que con anterioridad se negaron hacer, era una pésima idea, si de por sí el trabajo era extenso y estresante, más lo sería si fijaban su vista a las manecillas del reloj con su desesperante sonido de «tic, toc» que seguramente les provocaría una segura ansiedad y peor aun, el tiempo correría más lento.

Sin embargo, seguían juntos en su camino. Pese a todo eran buenos en sus ramas: inteligentes y desafiantes. Cada uno con su respectivo carácter bien definido. Trunks era noble, e incluso más noble que Mai, pero dentro del rol de «presidente» de la Capsule Corp; se convertía en otra persona completamente diferente. No era malo, ni vil, aunque si bastante exigente. De vez en cuando explotaba y pobre para el que le tocaba estar en ese instante con él. Tal vez Trunks tenía cierto carácter fuerte que salía a flote muy a lo largo, era lógico teniendo sangre saiyajin, aunque con su lado humano se equilibraba manteniendo un margen neutral en su persona. Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, era el par más adecuado para Mai. Entre chismes de pasillos se hablaba mucho de ellos en cuanto a su relación. Los mismos empleados los catalogaban como una pareja paralela, pero bajo la ignorancia de los demás eran el Ying y el Yang en su máxima expresión. Fuera de eso, todos querían y respetaban bastante al presidente Trunks que siempre se le miraba tan radiante.

¿Era observado? Si, técnicamente. Y no solo por los medios de comunicación sino por sus mismos empleados. Era tan cansado tener que andar entre pasillos y que murmuraran de él. Tres años tenía como presidente actual y ¿qué acaso no se acostumbraban a verlo? Sacaba suspiros de las trabajadoras hasta e incluso del afeminado bigotón de Giorgi, que su única ocupación "útil " era ser el saca copias.

No llegaba al borde de ser un _«Estrella»_ pero su nombre era de importancia y la fama de la Capsule Corp era inmensa. La insignia de la «CC» era parte de la vida de muchas familias en diversas partes del mundo. A estas alturas solo faltaba que golosinas tuvieran la insignia en la bolsita del empaque. En cuanto a las revistas de espectáculos, las odiaba, por cualquier cosa insignificante que publicaran le hacían disgustar, obviamente en su mayoría eran artículos con información falsa. Pero por otro lado, cuando su nombre aparecía en revistas de rama empresarial o tecnológicas, no le molestaba del todo. Que le reconocieran esa parte de él le parecía buen elogio porque al final de cuentas eso era: un empresario. Tan humano como cualquiera de sus consumidores.

El área de mecánica y electrónica se ubicada a una considerable distancia de la oficina de Trunks. Ese lugar era el recinto laboral de Mai de todos los días. La chica era encargada de esa área en especial, igualmente tenía gente a su cargo. Su labor también se podía catalogar como compleja, aunque no tanto como la de Trunks que abarca conocimientos en todas las áreas en general.

En sus ratos libres, que eran pocos, el chico invitaba a Mai a comer en su oficina. Siempre tomaban una taza de café humeante y al terminar de beberla, mutuamente se daban masajes en la espalda, cuello y hombros. En esa intimidad aflojaban un poco sus prendas, se quitaban los zapatos para sentirse relajados. En otras ocasiones el descanso de media hora la pasaban única y exclusivamente besándose, como si sus labios fuera el alimento que necesitaban para mantenerse fuertes. Algunas veces, Trunks se daba el lujo de dormir en aquel sofá que estaba en su oficina, mientras Mai se sentaba en uno de los extremos, el chico tomaba sus muslos como almohada, dormitaba por un rato siendo vilmente contemplado por el azul añil que acariciaba su cabello.

Qué grata compañía era tener a Mai como pareja. En un momento el joven llegó a concluir que el destino le había mandado a la mujer correcta. ¿Tenía temperamento fuerte? Sí, bastante. Era muy irreverente. Sin embargo, él sabía cómo manejar a la chica perfectamente. De alguna forma, los saiyajin se sentían atraídos por mujeres de carácter fuerte, al menos eso era lo que Vegeta siempre le decía a Trunks «nos sentimos atraídos por mujeres rudas porque así eran las de Vegetasei».

Quien como Mai que estaba a su nivel intelectual y laboral, que comprendía perfectamente lo ajetreado de su profesión, que conocía sus más íntimos secretos. Cualquier otra chica no le hubiera aguantado el paso, se hubieran cansado con facilidad y quizás estuviera solo con amoríos de a ratos. Pero afortunadamente no era el caso, tenía a su complemento perfecto: su indomable Mai.

El exceso de trabajo los distanció un poco. Cuando Trunks salía temprano, Mai salía tarde y viceversa. La chica por mera empatía, saliendo del trabajo se iba directo a la vieja casa, pensó quizás, que su pareja tenía que descansar lo suficiente en su departamento para estar al cien. Trunks comprendía, sin embargo extrañaba dormir con ella. Así se mantuvo el ritmo alrededor de tres semanas. Era el mismo lapso de tiempo que no intimaban y _«alguien»_ estaba un _«poco»_ impaciente por ello. Si se encontraban por casualidad entre los pasillos, se daban un discreto beso en los labios. Obviamente cuidando que nadie los mirara, así se daban ánimos para continuar su jornada.

* * *

 _Al paso de unos días._

En la sala de juntas todos los encargados de cada departamento se habían reunido para entablar ciertos puntos de importancia. Esa junta por lo general se realizaba dos veces por año. El lugar no era nada del otro mundo. Había una mesa ovalada muy larga, paredes blancas, un proyector y sillas de vinil café con amplios respaldos. En una pequeña mesa con mantel blanco, había aperitivos: galletas, sodas, café, etc. Cada jefe tenía una copia del tema a tratar en la junta: Psicología Laboral.

A un ladito de cada encargado, estaba depositado un pequeño garrafón de agua con la etiqueta de la «CC». La junta dio inicio a las 7:30 de la noche. Por consecuencia, en los alrededores de la empresa ya no se encontraban la mayoría de los empleados, solo unos cuantos. Trunks tomó el asiento del final, asiento que justamente comenzaba con el óvalo y que para variar quedaba enfrente del proyector. Tres asientos hacia su lado izquierdo estaba su amada Mai revisando el engargolado. No podía quitarle la vista de encima. _«¡Es que es tan hermosa!»_ y la junta se fue al carajo porque él solo se perdía en ella, fingía poner atención aunque no era nada del otro mundo, era el mismo tema de todos los malditos años que hasta ya se lo sabía de memoria.

¿Por qué mejor no perder el tiempo con algo más grato? La extrañaba tanto y la deseaba ¡la deseaba bastante! De momento, Mai se levantó del asiento, se disculpó diciendo que tenía trabajo que hacer, además, ciertamente la junta no convergía del todo con su área. Trunks asintió dejándola ir, la chica dio un par de pasos. Era tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan fina y elegantemente bella, que el chico quedó completamente anonadado por la atracción sexual que sintió. Antes de abrir la puerta, Mai volteó de reojo con Trunks lanzándole una mirada tan seductora con media sonrisa en sus labios rojos. Esa fue la señal. Lo incitó, él lo supo, sin embargo ella abrió la puerta y salió.

¿Y ahora cómo salir de la maldita junta? La sangre le hervía. Necesitaba a su mujer, la necesitaba ahora, ¡la necesitaba ya!.

Y Trunks perdido en su mundo no prestaba atención a nada.

«¡Al carajo todo!»

—¿Usted qué opina, señor Brief? —preguntó uno de sus empleados, mientras el «Señor Brief» en sus pensamientos desnudaba a su mujer—¿Señor Brief...?—insistió el hombre, hasta que exclamó de repente —¡SEÑOR BRIEF!— el chico dio un ligero brinco.

—¡Ah, sí, sí, me parece bien! —contestó sin saber de qué se trataba, agitó ligeramente su cabeza y se disculpó—perdón, es que estoy un poco cansado—retiró sus lentes, después con la mano frotó su frente—por favor, prosiga—añadió.

—Si, señor Brief. Como usted ordene.

 _«En el periodo del anterior ciclo laboral se diagnosticó una baja en el rendimiento del empleado ... bla...bla...bla...bla...BLA»_

Todo lo que parecía un lenguaje entendible, se convirtió en una horrenda voz distorsionada en cámara lenta, como si el sujeto estuviese hablando con pesadez en su lengua y en idioma bastante extraño.

 _«Bla...bla...bla»_

—Tengo que librarme de esto—pensó para sí mismo.

¿Cómo salir de aquí? ¿Qué pretexto poner? ¿Agua? Pero si en la mesa había botellas de a montón, ¿CAFÉ?, por desgracia a un lado estaba la cafetera humeando...¿ir al baño? En acaso de ir al baño, solo sería cosa de unos cuantos minutos y él ocupaba de más tiempo. Finalmente, no se le vino nada en mente. Un momento... ¡¿por qué dar tantas explicaciones?! ¡Era el Presidente! si se quería ir, solo era cuestión hacerlo y ya.

—Discúlpenme, olvide que tengo un contratiempo—se levantó de la silla—si es necesario la información envíenmela a mi correo electrónico.—dio unos cuantos pasos y salió por la puerta.

Al fin era libre.

Se sintió como un chiquillo al mentir de tal forma. Caminando entre los pasillos a paso firme, iba soltando pequeñas risas. Tomó el ascensor, descendió y finalmente llegó justo al lugar deseado: el departamento de electrónica.

Caminó un poco más y a través de unos cubículos cristalinos, vio a su amada sentada sobre una silla, revisaba unos planos mientras tomaba una taza de café. Con cautela el chico la sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla. Mai dio un ligero brinco, se había asustado puesto que en el área ya no había nadie más que ella.

—¿Trunks...?—hizo una pausa—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —se puso de pie para encararlo—¿Y la junta?

Él le abordó su cintura, sin permiso pegó el cuerpo de la chica al suyo. Con desfachatez contestó:

—A la mierda la junta...—sin pensarlo demasiado se prendió de los labios rojos.

Mai forcejeaba, intentaba zafarse. Le daba puñetazos en el pecho. Quería saber qué pasaba.

 _«¡¿A ti qué rayos te pasa, mocoso?!»_

Pero su lucha fue en vano. Cedió. Se entregó a la majestuosidad de los finos labios de Trunks que con pasión la besaban, se unio al vaivén de las manos que subían y bajaban. Él la tocaba, y ella lo permitía sin poner obstáculos.

 _«Me encantas, por eso te odio tanto, niño»_

...

 _Minutos después..._

Los amortiguadores junto con la suspensión trasera de una camioneta Jeep que parecía estar en reparación, se movía víctima de dos cuerpos semidesnudos que con descaro y prisa se estrujaban armoniosamente. Por lo angosto del vehículo, tuvieron que _«hacerlo»_ sentados, aunque se les facilitó bastante porque no había la necesidad de desvestirse del todo. Trunks se quitó la corbata, el saco y desabotonó su camisa blanca que deslizó a media espalda, el resto de ella quedó atrapada en las muñequeras que no desabrochó.

Pero que más daba, así estaba bien. Tenía buena libertad en los brazos para ejecutar bien «el acto». Por otra parte el pantalón junto con la prenda de interior llegó a deslizarse a media pierna. Con eso era suficiente, en caso de que alguien se infiltrara sería más fácil vestirse. Sin embargo, Mai estaba sentada sobre Trunks con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado de la cadera masculina. El usar falda fue una verdadera maravilla porque solo la levantó hasta su cintura, las manos de tes bronceada retiraron la pantaleta que lucían coquetos encajes, no conforme, abrió la camisa de la chica y de alguna forma alzó el sostén dándole libertad a los pechos blancos que besaba idiotizado.

Al entrar en ella, fue necesario en primer instante externar un gemido mutuo por sentirse unidos. Cuan deseoso estaba el joven Brief por poseer a su pareja. Embestidas siguieron a un ritmo medio, él se apoderó de las caderas de la chica y sumergió su rostro en los pechos jadeando en ellos. Su frente brillaba gracias al sudor. Las manos de Mai se aferraban en la cabellera lila estrujándola con fuerza, mientras la mitad de su rostro descansaba en la nuca del joven.

Y el ritmo se aceleró.

Trunks siseaba apretando sus dientes, reprimiéndose de gemir con fuerzas ¿Qué tal si alguien los escuchaba? Un delicado jadeo femenino indicó que estaba en el punto máximo del sentir y el chico aceleró con fuerza: más embestidas, más potencia, e inevitablemente el final llegó para ambos. No pudo evitar externar un fuerte gemido, era imposible no hacerlo. Sus cuerpos temblorosos se recargaron sobre el respaldo del asiento. Aún bajo la misma posición buscaron sus rostros, se miraron a los ojos y con pequeños jadeos ayudaban a estabilizar su respiración. Finalmente, un beso tierno se suscitó en ambos.

Con mayor tranquilidad y acariciando sentidamente sus cuerpos, se hicieron de palabras:

—Eres un depravado—acariciaba los mechones lilas—¿lo sabías?—preguntó, Mai.

El chico externó una risa.

—Lo soy, aunque tú tampoco te quedas atrás, linda. Mira que fue ingenioso hacerlo aquí en el taller de reparación en donde solo tú tienes acceso.—besó su mejilla—¡Eres brillante, eh!—provocó sonrojar a la chica.

—No me dejaste otra opción—se justificó cruzándose de brazos— si no te hubiera traído para acá, lo ibas hacer sobre mi escritorio. ¿En qué rayos pensabas, Trunks?

—Tu tuviste la culpa, me lanzaste esa mirada seductora y no pude controlarme. Además, no haz de saber que llevamos cerca de tres semana sin hacerlo, me estaba volviendo loco—rió.

—¡Pervertido!—respingó.

—Venga, no me lo tomes a mal. ¿Por qué todo lo tomas así? —sonrió—soy sincero, lo sabes. E incluso en estos actos pervertidos, lo soy—la chica no evitó soltar una risa—aparte vendré más seguido a visitarte, así podría ayudarte en la reparación de naves ¿Qué dices? — obviamente su propuesta no era nada seria, habló en doble sentido.

—¿Tú vas ayudarme? ¿En verdad jefe Trunks?—se burlaba.

—No me subestimes solo por el hecho de estar en la oficina. Soy un Brief, recuérdalo. Es más —miró a la chica con determinación—puedo decirte justamente que le hace faltaba a éste jeep—Mai se sorprendió.

—¿De verdad...?

—Aja.

—A ver dime...

—En primer instante puedo diagnosticar que a esta cosa le hacen falta unos buenos amortiguadores—soltó una carcajada— es que rechinó tanto.

—¡Eres un tonto, Trunks!—golpeó su pecho—creí que hablabas en serio.

—¡Claro que hablo en serio! — dijo entre risas —bueno, bueno, ya fuera broma cuando ocupes algo solo dímelo, en verdad sé de todo esto. Lo juro.

—No tienes remedio, niño.

Bajaron del jeep, arreglaron sus prendas poniendo todo en su lugar. El chico subió su pantalón, fajó su camisa, se colocó la corbata, el saco y por último buscó su reflejo en la ventana del vehículo para peinarse con la ayuda de sus dedos.

—¡Vaya, si que me despeinaste!.

—Si que por poco arruinas mi sostén—contraatacó mientras se vestía y el chico se sonrojó.

Después de tan improvisado encuentro, Trunks invitó a Mai a quedarse en su departamento.

* * *

...

Semanas siguieron, pero el ritmo laboral no cesaba. Tuvieron la oportunidad de escaparse e ir a visitar el risco en dos ocasiones más. Y le gritaron al mundo ampliamente entre risas toda su frustración con sonoros ecos que repetían sus frases.

Definitivamente ocupaban despejarse «¡necesitamos unas vacaciones!» fue lo pensó Trunks cuando almorzaba con Mai en su oficina. Pero por desgracia la agenda de ambos estaban bastante apretada. Entonces, el chico recordó aquella propuesta que su desvergonzado amigo Zerk le hizo semanas atrás.

«¡Hay que salir a divertimos, Trunks!»

Y sí.

De momento pareció una genial idea. Obviamente no sería como cuando él salía solo con los chicos, no «¡Eso jamás!» Porque esta vez iría Mai con él, aunque no tenía por que ser aburrido, igual se la pasarían bien.

En el lapso de la semana todo se organizó. Trunks, le marcó a Zerk y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo, contactaron al resto de los chicos para informarles de sus planes.

El lugar en el que pasarían una genial noche de sábado, sería en el antro popular llamado "Dionisio" solo que en su área VIP para que Trunks se sintiera cómodo.

 _«Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes»_

El sábado se dejó venir rápido. Aunque para los atareados chicos trabajadores de la Capsule Corp, se le hizo una eternidad.

Mai por motivos de que su amado Pilaf y Shu se encontraban aún en la vieja casa, optó, por quedarse en el departamento de Trunks desde el jueves por la noche. Como ya sabía los planes para el fin de semana, había traído consigo la ropa que utilizaría en la reunión. Ella siempre tan precavida.

* * *

 _La noche del Sábado._

Frente al espejo del tocador de la habitación del joven Brief, la chica se maquillaba el rostro. Delineó de negro sus ojos con una línea pronunciada, puso rímel en sus pestaña, le dio vida a sus labios con su acostumbrado labial rojo y después que los pintó, los apretó para unificar el color en ellos. Era algo inconsciente pero en la "hora del maquillaje" una mujer suele hacer sin fin de muecas. ¿Habrá necesidad de eso? ¡quién sabe!, pero bueno, típico ademán femenino. Después de que terminó su maquillaje, procedió a quitar unos tubos que estaban enrollados en las puntas de su cabellera negra, quería lucir un poco diferente a lo de diario, si de por sí su cabello era por naturaleza lacio, ahora quería un poco de volumen. Su flequillo lo peinó como solía hacerlo desde hacía tres años: de lado.

Con un coqueto coordinado de ropa interior, se levantó de la silla. Procedió después, en deslizar por sus piernas unas medias con ligeros de color piel. Sobre la cama estaba un vestido color negro. Lo tomó con sus manos, bajó el cierre e introdujo sus piernas en éste, enseguida lo subió al nivel del pecho. El vestido llegaba justo arriba de su rodilla, era liso, sin mangas, hacia lucir perfectamente sus hombros. Decidió adornar su cuello con un discreto collar de plata, ¡y listo! Ahora solo faltaba que _«alguien»_ le ayudara a subir el cierre del vestido. Y ese _«alguien»_ estaba saliendo del baño enrollado por una toalla blanca que se aferraba a su cintura , mientras que otra se mantenía sobre sus hombros absorbiendo las gotas de agua que colgaban de su mechones lilas.

El joven Trunks con sus manos tomó la toalla y secó con rebeldía su cabello, un tanto exagerado. Cuando su vista se fijó en un entallado vestido negro, soltó un silbido alargador.

—¡Fiuuu! ¡Por todos los cielos,estás preciosa!—expresó cautivado.

La chica que estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, agradeció sonrojada.

—Gracias.—frotaba sus brazos con pena— Trunks... ¿podrías ayudarme a subir el cierre de mi vestido?—se dio la espalda.

—¡Claro!

El chico se acercó,tomó el cierre y con sus manos varoniles lo subió.

—¡Listo!–inevitablemente no pudo resistirse y mordió uno de los hombros de la chica.

—¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!—él chico soltó una ligera risa—¡no ves que si me dejas un chupete lo van a VER! —se cruzó de brazos—deberías de apúrate a cambiarte o llegaremos tarde—refunfuñaba.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé!—fue a dirección del closet—no te apures, créeme que en 10 minutos estoy listo.

Trunks tomó del closet un traje negro, era liso por completo. Trajo con él todo lo que necesitaba para alistarse y aventó las prendas en la cama. Se acercó al borde de ésta y con la mayor naturalidad retiró la toalla que le cubría. Con su desnudez expuesta, empezó a vestirse dándole la espalda a su bella acompañante. Mientras tanto Mai, pese a ya conocerlo, aún no dejaba de impactarle e incluso seguía sonrojándose. Fingía no voltear, pero sus ojos azules con cautela perforaban la espalda del muchacho. Él deslizó por sus piernas el bóxer, de ahí, la camisa de interior cubrió su pecho _«¿Y cómo pretendo niño maldito, que nadie te observe?»_ prosiguió con el pantalón; metió una pierna, otra pierna y lo subió a su cintura pero antes de abrocharlo, fajó su camisa blanca manga larga. Nuevamente se sentó en la cama, siguió con las calcetas y los zapatos _«¡Es que ni yo puedo dejar de mirarte!»_ continuó con el saco, roció perfume y con un poco de gel entre los dedos peinó rápidamente su cabello.

—¡Listo linda, vámonos!—le extendió la mano.

 _«Me encantas, maldito niño»_

Era imposible no manifestar «Celos» si Trunks era bastante atractivo, ¿cómo no sentirlos?. Cuando se iba a imaginar que ese niño de overol de mezclilla se convirtiera en un apuesto hombre, y peor aún, en su pareja actual. Por un momento se llegó a preguntar si sería fácil lidiar con la popularidad de Trunks. No es que fuera una novia paranóica, ni mucho menos. Si no que sencillamente como a toda a mujer, no es del todo grato que observen a tu pareja, que le arrojen miradas y no simples miradas. A él prácticamente lo devoraban. «¿Le gustará ser observado?» Tal vez Trunks no era muy dado a hablar de eso, la chica supuso que le disgustaba un poco. O eso era la impresión que mostraba.

Mai tomó de su mano. Juntos salieron del departamento dejando solo la luz de la sala prendida. Llegaron al estacionamiento, abordaron el convertible plateado y partieron hacia Dionisio.

Durante el trayecto, la Capital del Oeste brillaba con miles de luces que le adornaban mágicamente. Hacia tantísimo tiempo que no eran testigos de la vida nocturna, había autos por todas partes, ebrios, parejas, música excesiva por doquier, proveniente de estrafalarios lugares. Todos las personas a simple vista se miraban con buenos atuendos, pues era sábado, y muchos continuaban con su «Loca Juventud» Así como el propio Trunks, que hacía 3 años atrás en compañía de su gran amigo Goten, se iban a enfiestarse todo el maldito fin de semana. Pero su racha loca había terminado justo a tiempo. Ahora, no hacía falta esa vida nocturna. Aunque víctimas de la monotonía, se valía de vez en cuando darse un respiro, obviamente todo sería diferente en el aspecto de que se divertirían en «pareja» eso marcaba muchísimo entre el ayer y el ahora.

 _Llegaron a Dionisio._

Bajaron del convertible plateado, lo regresaron a su forma original de Cápsula; entraron al lugar.

Dionisio era un lugar cubierto del color plateado y paredes blancas. Contaba con desniveles en el piso. La pista, estaba en mero centro del lugar y para acudir a ella, era necesario bajar un par de escalones. A un lado de la entrada estaba el servicio de bar, más delante los baños, y en una pequeña esquina había una escalera de caracol que comunicaba a un segundo piso que estaba aislando del resto del lugar. Ésta área contaba con servicio de bar incluido; ahí era la zona VIP. Justo donde el empresario Trunks Brief debía de llegar.

Ambos chicos tomados de las manos atravesaron casi por todo el lugar, había gente a reventar. Música electrónica del DJ del momento, luces de neón entre tonalidades verdes y azules, haciendo lucir todo muy moderno. Atravesaron la pista de baile, entre tanta gente apenas y se podía caminar, pero eso sí, nunca se soltaron de sus manos. Mai estaba maravillada y abrumada por el lugar; puesto que a ella nunca le había tocado visitar algo así, ni en su nueva o vieja juventud se le había presentado una oportunidad de ese margen. Una cosa era que en su momento había trabajado de chofer nocturno, pudiendo así, apreciar estos lugares solo por fuera. Pero al fin pudo ver a ciencia cierta en que consistía esa "diversión nocturna"

Subieron las escaleras de caracol y llegaron al lugar reservado. Las mesas eran de patas largas, las sillas también eran altas con cortos respaldos, ambas de color blancas con incrustaciones metálicas.

La forma de la mesa era rectangular. Y todos los chicos ya estaban presentes: guapos, radiantes y bien vestidos. Primero estaban Goten y Pares, de ahí el buen Yohei, Toya y por último Zerk.

—¡Hola!—saludó sonriente, el famoso empresario—cuánto tiempo.

—HOLA—respondieron los presentes en una sola voz. Trunks estrechó su mano para saludarles con gusto, después saludó con un coqueto beso a Pares en la mejilla, tomaron asiento y presentó.

—Chicos, ella es Mai—la azul añil con pena asintió con la cabeza y con una discreta sonrisa saludó a los chicos.

—Es un placer—mostró modales.

Medio segundo pasó cuando la castaña Pares con un coqueto vestido amarillo y botas altas del mismo color, llegó con Mai para saludarle.

—¡Hola, linda! —tomó de sus manos—¿eres novia de Trunks?

—...sí,sí, eso parece—sonrió un poco nerviosa—mucho gusto.

—Eres una chica muy linda, que ojos tan hermosos y que cabello— Pares frotaba sus dedos en los mechones negros.

—...Gracias— estaba un poco estresada, nunca había venido a un lugar así. Sin embargo tenía que poner de su parte, por ella y sobre todo por Trunks que anheló tanto esta reunión.

 _«Divierte Mai, déjate llevar» se decía a sí misma._

Mientras tanto los chicos había decidido tomar un poco de alcohol.

—¿Qué tal tequila?— dijo Yohei mientras le hacía señas a la chica del bar para solicitar una botella.

Una coqueta pelirroja de muy buen ver, se acercó a la mesa para tomar la orden.

—Linda, no vas a traer una botella de tequila, unos bocadillos—ordenaba Zerk y la chica anotaba—¿a alguien más se le ofrece algo? ¿Trunks...? ¿Toya...?

—El tequila está bien para empezar—contestó Toya con singular alegría.

—Solo anexen una cajetilla de cigarros por favor, es que olvide los míos en casa.—agregó Trunks.

—¡Buen punto, Brief! No se escapa ninguna—ambos rieron.

—¿Algo más?—añadió la mesera.

—Pares, mi amor ¿quieres otra cosa para beber?—preguntó Goten a distancia, mientras su novia platicaba con Mai.

—¡Una piña colada! Y una para ella también—refiriéndose a Mai.

—Pero, pero ...¡Yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber alcohol!.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No pasa nada Mai—reía alegremente la castaña.

—Y claro que no pasa nada—inquirió Trunks que estaba al lado de la chica.—descuida, trata de relajarte, aquí estoy yo para cuidar de ti—le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

Las chicas se aislaron para platicar de cosas de mujeres. Ambas de pie sostenían con una mano la bebida y con la otra se agarraban de la reja del balcón. Observaban desde las alturas todo el lugar: humo, gente bailando, luces de neón, etc.

La castaña acercó sus labios a la oreja de Mai con discreción, debido al fuerte volumen de la música.

—¿Cuánto llevas saliendo con Trunks?—le preguntó al oído.

—Un poco más de tres años.

—Se ven lindos juntos. Y dime ¿besa bien?

—¡¿Por qué de repente me preguntas esa cosas?!—se sonrojó al máximo.

—Tranquila, ni que fuera escucharte—sonrió pícaramente tapando su boca. Ambas voltearon a sus espaldas, y los chicos estaban riendo a carcajadas, quizás efecto de los tequilas ya ingeridos. Trunks se percató que su chica lo observaba y al terminar una de sus carcajadas, le sonrió honestamente arrojando un suspiro. Las chicas regresaron su vista al balcón y prosiguieron con su platica.

—Sabes, Goten es muy tierno. Aunque tiene su lado pervertido—Pares volteó otra vez hacia atrás y Goten le sonrió ampliamente extendiéndole la mano. Ignorando que hablaban de él—es ...es muy fogoso.

—¿Se ve que no tienes filtros, verdad?—Pares rió.

—No hay porque avergonzarnos de las cosas naturales de la vida. Dime Mai, ¿Trunks es bueno en la cama?

—¡¿Quééé?! —se alteró.

—Linda, tan solo míralo. Él es un joven codiciado por muchas mujeres. Es observado por todos. Sin embargo, por algún motivo te escogió a ti—Mai ponía atención a las palabras de la castaña.—supongo que en verdad le importas.

* * *

—¿Trunks, de donde conociste a esa lindura?—preguntó Yohei.

—Chicos, lo que ustedes no saben es que Mai es un amor de infancia ¿Verdad, Trunks? —interrumpió Goten a Yohei.

—¡Basta, basta! —expresó el empresario al terminar de fumar su cigarrillo—ella es muy especial.

—¡Y vaya que lo creo, Brief!—afirmó Zerk al ritmo que continuaba fumando su vicio—el chico "Fin de Semana" ahora hecho un hombre de bien. Supongo que debe de tener su carácter. Se ve de cartas a tomar.

—¡Basta de preguntas! No insistan.—contestaba Trunks.

—No seas maldito, anda dinos—susurraba Toya acercando su rostro a los demás chicos—¿Es linda? Tú sabes a qué me refiero ... digo, desde aquí puedo ver que tiene sus atributos—volteó hacia las chicas.

—Primero muerto antes de que yo te diga «cómo es mi novia» —le exhaló el humo del cigarrillo en el rostro haciéndolo toser—¡Y deja de mirarla!

Zerk y Goten reventaron en risas.

—Cuidas lo que es tuyo ¿Verdad, Brief? —preguntó Zerk burlón.

—¡Por supuesto! Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo!—expresó Yohei— basta de pleitos sin sentidos. Hay una mesa de billar aquí ¿Jugamos una ronda?

La idea resultó ser bastante buena. Los cinco chico se levantaron de sus sillas, dieron unos cuantos pasos para llegar a la mesa de billar, agarraron cada quien un «taco» de madera, pulían la punta de ésta con el gis. La ronda comenzó con gran entusiasmo junto con cubetas de cerveza que empezaron a beber. Los equipos fueron de dos: Trunks y Zerk contra Goten y Toya. El más joven de los chicos: Yohei, sería el arbitro.

—¡Están fritos, idiotas!—expresó Zerk y a Trunks se le escapó una risita.

—¡¿AH SÍ?!—contraatacó Goten—el equipo Paoz será el victorioso ¡insolentes!¡SIIII!—se daba ánimos.

Ronda 1

* * *

—Entonces cuando Goten se pone así, no hay poder humano que lo controle—reía Pares.

—¡Oh! ... entiendo—la chica ya no sabía que decir o cómo evitar que Pares siguiera hablando de esa manera. Estaba que sudaba la gota fría.

Mai estaba anonadada. En menos de una hora tuvo una gran, pero una gran cátedra sexual. Hablar de sexo le hacía sentir bochornos, ni con el propio Trunks lo hacía, siendo que prácticamente él había sido su mentor en el arte del amor.

Empalagadas de ver el mismo panorama, voltearon ahora hacia los chicos recargándose de la reja para apreciar la partida de billar. Mientras unos hacían berrinches otros festejaban, sus risas iban al ritmo de la música y de los tragos de cerveza.

Trunks estaba sonriente, relajado, feliz. Hacia tiempo que la propia Mai no le miraba así. Puesto que todo su mundo giraba entorno al trabajo, era algo muy estresante. Sin embargo, hoy su semblante era diferente. Le hizo recordar al niño Trunks que hacía sin fin de travesuras. Los orbes azul añil, cayeron bajo cierta hipnosis al ver tanta alegría que emanaba su rostro. Observaba únicamente a «él» al «maldito mocoso» todo conspiraba en sus movimientos, en sus gestos, en sus risas. Llegó el punto donde la chica compartió su alegría y reía con él a distancia.

—¿Se ve que la están pasando bien, verdad?—preguntó, Pares.— Mai simplemente asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

—¡BAH! Tramposooooos— renegaba Goten.

La pelirroja exuberante se acercó a la partida para ofrecer más bebidas a los chicos. Se lanzó hacia Trunks.

—¿Van a querer más cerveza, joven?—ofreció la chica.

Prácticamente no era fea. Bajo el criterio de un hombre, la chica tenía un cuerpo deseable. Ojos azules, cabellos como el fuego y unos labios rojos carnosos. Era bastante atractiva.

—Si, por favor. Tráiganos otra cubeta de cerveza.

—¿Algo más, guapo?— su mirada era insistente.

—Por el momento es todo.

—¡Bien, iré por ella!—la pelirroja volvió a la barra.

— _"¿Algo más, guapo?"_ — dijo el árbitro Yohei— Trunks, lleva más de una hora observándote. Por si fuera poco se cuchichea con su compañera. Es una lástima que esta noche no viniste a ligar.

—¿Eh?—alzó una de sus cejas—créeme que en verdad no había puesto atención.—torció lo labios.

—¡Todos te observan, Príncipe!— rió ampliamente Goten.

—¡Bah, tonterías!

* * *

—Mai, querida. ¿Me acompañas al baño?

—Si, de acuerdo.

—¡Goten, mi amor!—el chico volteó tras el llamado de su novia—ahora volvemos.

—¡De acuerdo chicas!—gritó, Goten a distancia.—tengan cuidado.

Mai y Pares se dirigieron al baño. Bajaron las escaleras de caracol, caminaron un pequeño techo, enseguida entraron al baño.

—¿Tú entrarás, Mai?

—No, yo te esperaré aquí.

—De acuerdo.

En lo que Pares hacia sus necesidades, Mai lavaba sus manos mirándose al espejo. Vio sus ojos, su rostro y un suspiro se le escapó. En el fondo estaba disgusto con algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero tenía cargando un mal presentimiento desde hacía rato..

* * *

—Aquí está la cubeta, joven— dijo la pelirroja y la colocó sobre un banco.

—Gracias—sonrió por amabilidad— chicos aquí llegó la cerveza—les ofreció a sus amigos.

—Sabes—lo interrumpió de momento— ahora estás más guapo que cuando te vi por última vez—añadió la pelirroja.

—¿Cómo dices ...?— volteó sorprendido—no comprendo—sonrió con desfachatez—creo que te estás equivocado de persona—los cuatro chicos estaban atentos.

—¿Equivocada...?—rió la chica—no, no creo. En verdad los recuerdo a todos, en especial a ti, guapo.

* * *

—Linda, tomémonos una foto ¿si?—Mai accedió sin remedio. Frente a un gran espejo que se ubicaba en la salida del baño, ambas chicas se tomaron fotografías con el celular de Pares.—¡SONRÍE!

* * *

—¿Por qué nunca me llamaste? ¡Ah, ya sé! —rió coqueta—creo que no me conoces si no traigo la capucha puesta ¿verdad?—lo tomó del saco— ¿ella es tu esposa?—estaba intrigada— Por favor dime que no, es que yo te quiero solo para mí.

—Veras yo...

—Yo deposité una tarjeta en tu saco aquella noche—recreó la escena con su mano— te esperé en la salida—irradiaba sensualidad— Pero tú jamás me buscaste, ¿por qué guapo?—se acercaba más y más a su rostro.

 _«¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso ...? No, no puede ser, no puede ser es... es...»_

Y un rayo hizo corto circuito en la mente de los cinco chicos:

 _«¡EL VERDUGO DEL AMOOOOR!»_

En cuanto los chicos comprendieron de que quien se trataba, ésta se prendió de los labios de Trunks con fuerza. Le dio un improvisado beso que duró al rededor de milésimas de segundos, pero, fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Alto!—la apartó de él. La chica sonrió con un toque de maldad mientras miraba sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—Como quieras, guapo—se dio la espalda—vaya que has cambiado.

Todos estaban atónitos. De verdad que el beso se dio en un pésimo momento. Y Trunks lo supo al ver la expresión de sus amigos. Volteó hacia atrás y Mai estaba sobre las escaleras de caracol, agitada, anonadada, furiosa con el ceño fruncido y una lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

—No... no mi amor—estaba preocupadisimo— esto no es lo que tú crees, de verdad. Yo...

Los chicos trataban menguar el asunto:

 _«Linda, Trunks te está diciendo la verdad. No es lo que tú crees, escúchalo»_

Pero no lo hizo.

No hizo caso a nada de lo que le decía, porque en su mente quedó latente esa imagen del beso.

Quitó las manos de Pares que sostenían sus hombros, se dio la espalda y furiosa emprendió escape.

 _«No, no puede ser»_

— ¡MAI!—el chico se fue tras de ella.

Rápido bajo las escaleras de caracol, pero la chica le tomaba delantera sumergiéndose en la pista de baile. Entre tanto empuje, un chico por accidente que bailaba con una cerveza en mano, salpicó a Mai «¡discúlpame, cuanto lo siento!» sin importar estar bañaba en alcohol, ella siguió. Trunks le gritaba que se detuviera, que le iba a explicar exactamente lo que había pasado, pero no le hizo caso. Además que el sonido de la música se interponía entre su suplica.

—¡Mai, detente!

Afuera del lugar la chica buscaba donde podía coger un taxi. Pero los sitios estaban vacíos, tal parecía que estaban entregando gente y quizás tardarían en volver. Como no quería encontrarse con el «infeliz» de Trunks, agarró rumbo a la derecha. Sin importar lo alto de sus tacones corrió con esa rebeldía que le caracteriza.

Trunks llegó al exterior del lugar, volteó para todas partes con desespero, hasta que de momento divisó a la chica —¡Mai, espera!— fue rumbo a ella.

Corrieron por bastante rato, aunque fácilmente el chico la alcanzó. Se detuvieron sobre un pequeño puente. La chica se sostuvo de un poste de luz, agachó medio cuerpo, una de sus manos sostenía su estómago la otra se aferraba a su rodilla. Trunks estaba si acaso a medio metro de distancia a ella, no sabía qué tan conveniente era acercarse.

—Mai, por todos los cielos. ¡Escúchame por favor! En verdad no hay razón para que te pongas así, esto ...esto es una estupidez ¡en serio!

—¡¿NO LA HAY?!—volteó con él con ira— me voy por cinco minutos al baño y cuando regresó esa tipa vulgar te está besuqueando ¡¿Y NO PASA NADA!? ¡Eres un idiota, Trunks!.—secó una lágrima—yo cambié todo mi mundo por ti. Vine a este loco lugar por verte satisfecho, alegre. A mí estos sitios ni siquiera me importan, solo me importas TÚ. ¡TODO MUNDO TE OBSERVA Y ESO ES FRUSTRANTE!—alzó la voz.

—¡Lo sé!..lo sé—suspiró— Dame una oportunidad de explicarte, ¡ESCÚCHAME!.

Las luces de neón de un taxi se acercaba. La chica extendió su brazo e hizo la parada. Abrió la puerta y antes de abordar, Trunks suplicó una vez más:

—No, no mi amor. Por favor no te vayas así.— pero sin importar la súplica, subió al taxi y se fue—¡No espera!—el vehículo arrancó.—¡MALDITA SEA!

Maldijo todo a su paso. Estaba furioso, triste, enojado ¿cómo iba a arreglar esto? Si Mai era muy terca ¿y si decidía irse de nuevo?—¡No!— Sin ella el mundo se le iba a desmoronar, nada tendría sentido porque ella era su complemento, su vitalidad, el amor de su vida. —Tengo que hacer algo–.

A los lejos se escuchaba que gritaban su nombre:

—¡TRUNKSSS!—eran los cuatros chicos junta con la castaña.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Trunks?—preguntó Goten angustiando.

—Se fue—todos estaban apenados por la situación e incluso hasta el desastroso de Zerk—no me dejó explicarle nada.

* * *

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra usted bien? — preguntó el taxista preocupado al verla llorar desde el retrovisor.

—Estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

—¿Segura? Puedo llevarla a un hospital si se siente mal. Dígamelo con confianza—insistió.

—Es usted muy amable, estoy bien señor. Se lo agradezco—limpiaba sus lágrimas.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿a dónde la llevo señorita?

—Vamos hacia a las afueras de la Capital, por favor.

—¡De acuerdo!

Iba rumbo a la vieja casa. A su hogar.

* * *

Bajó del taxi, entró a la casa por dinero y salió nuevamente para pagarle al señor.

Dentro, y con la frustración a más no poder, quiso prepararse una taza de café para menguar el mal sabor de boca que pasó en Dionisio. En lo que el agua hervía, decidió tomar una ducha rápida. Por un momento no se había percatado que sus dos amigos ya no se encontraban en casa.«seguramente estos dos ya se fueron de viaje». Con su cabello húmedo y un blusón como prenda, se sentó al borde de la cama, prendió el televisor y le daba sorbos el café. Pero para que engañarse, no dejaba de pensar en Trunks. Era inevitable, puesto que el propio aroma de café se lo recordaba.

 _«¿Será que exageré? ¿Y si él decía la verdad? ¡Pero es que esa tipa ..._!»

Meditaba sobre lo sucedido, ni siquiera ponía atención al televisor. Cuando menos pensó, ya se había terminado la taza de café. Se levantó, dejó la taza en la tarja, fue al baño para lavar sus dientes y regresó a sumergirse en la suavidad de su cama. Su vista se centró en la ventana, la cortina se revoloteaba siendo manipulada al ritmo del viento. Vio la luna y poco después su vista se fijó en una repisa, sobre ella, había un singular muñeco de peluche «Yoyo»

—Eres un tonto, Trunks— sus ojos se humedecieron por el recuerdo.

( _...)_

 _Departamento de Trunks_

 _— Un poco más ya casi llegamos—Trunks caminaba detrás de Mai, tapándole los ojos. Un paso daba la zapatilla de tacón y el zapato de vestir la alcanzaban en seguida— ¿Estás lista?—destapó sus ojos—¡FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN!— y frente a ella estaba «YOYO»._

 _—¡¿UN MONO GIGANTE?!—preguntó con asombro._

 _— ¡Pues claro!—soltó una carcajada— ¿no crees qué es simpático, Mai? ¡Mira! tiene una banana en su mano— agitaba la mano del peluche— además, es hora que vayas haciendo las pases con esta especie, son casi como mis parientes. ¡Así que, fuera traumas!—se carcajeó aún más—_

 _—¡Hasta cuándo! ¡¿HASTA CUANDO TRUNKS, VAS A SEGUIR BURLÁNDOTE DE MI?!— se cruzó de brazos irritada. Él regresó con ella, la abrazó._

 _—Mmmm... déjame pensarlo. Tal vez hasta el último aliento de mi vida ¿te parece justa mi oferta?—suspiró— ¡sabes que te amo, tonta!— en los labios rojo se dibujó una sonrisa._

 _El motivo real aparte de la celebración, era recordar por siempre aquella legendaria escena cuando vieron la película del "Hombre lobo" Durante el trance de Mai, aparte de decir un mundo de disparates que con el paso de los años cobraron lógica. Se trabó con una curiosa frase: «yoyoyoyo» Fue así que a Trunks le pareció correcto nombrarle "YOYO" al peluche. Ella odió a Trunks por días, quizás semanas, pero finalmente terminó aceptándolo. Tanto así que a YOYO ya le tenía un tanto de aprecio._

 _(...)_

La chica entre lágrimas y risas quedó dormida ante recordar todos los buenos recuerdos que tenían vínculo con Trunks. Era un hecho, su mundo y felicidad conspiraba en él.

Pero... ¿Tendrá arreglo ese malentendido?

* * *

 _Domingo._

Ya era medio día. A Mai por ningún motivo se le ocurrió salir de casa. Un short, un blusón y una trenza, fue el atuendo que decidió usar para estar cómoda en casa. En su pequeña cocina preparaba sus alimento, había puesto a cocer arroz mientras tanto en un sartén guisaba vegetales con trozos de carne y salsa de soya. No hacía ni 10 minutos que había revisado por pura casualidad su móvil y era de esperarse, tenía una gran cantidad de llamadas perdidas de Trunks. Ella lo sabía, era obvio que le marcaría para disculparse. Pero ¿ por qué ella no contestaba a sus llamados? Fácil, por simple orgullo. Tomó asiento, junto sus manos agradeciendo por los alimentos y empezó a comer mientras miraba el televisor que le regaló Trunks. Y aquí iba de nuevo. Como sacarlo de su mente si en cada rincón de la pequeña casa, estaba plasmado un recuerdo de él: cuando se bañaban juntos, cuando dormían juntos, cuando cocinaban juntos y cuando en cada rincón se amaron juntos. Parecía tarea difícil.

Cuando terminó de comer, alzó la mesa y lavó los platos, se fue directo a la cama para ver un rato la televisión. En un lapso de media hora repentinamente se escuchó el «toc toc» de la puerta. Alguien llamaba ¿Será Trunks? Se preguntó a sí misma. Con nervios e intriga se acercó a la puerta, abrió. Pero no había nadie, hasta que de momento unos brazos femeninos empujaron con fuerza y de la nada Goten apareció riendo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

—¡Hola, Mai! —reía de nervios.

A su espalda apreció Pares.

—Hola, linda—sonrió.

—...Goten, Pares, ... ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!—preguntó sorprendida la chica sosteniendo la puerta.

—Vinimos a visitarte—respondió la castaña—¿Verdad, querido?—le dio un codazo al chico para que respondiera.

—Sí, sí, claro. ¡je,je,je! ¿Podemos pasar, Mai?— la chica sacó un poco su cabeza volteando para todos lados. No vaya ser que Trunks se quisiera filtrar a la casa aprovechándose de las visitas.

—Claro, adelante— les cedió el paso.

La pareja estaba en la mesa. Mai por cortesía les ofreció una taza de café. Después ella también tomó asiento.

—¿Y bien, a que se debe su visita? —preguntó la de cabello negro un poco apática.

Mientras tanto Pares le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su novio «¡más vale que le expliques, Goten!»

—Bueno verás, Mai... yo...yo quiero explicarte a detalle lo que pasó ayer en la noche, además de contarte a raíz el asunto. Sé que haz de pensar que Trunks nos mandó, pero te juro que no es así.

—¡Así es! Vinimos porque no nos gusta que estén así—añadió Pares.

—Verás... él ahorita está un poco desanimado, triste para ser exacto. Le duele mucho que pienses cosas que no son. En verdad teme perderte por semejante tontería—suspiró—si quieres una opinión, yo fielmente te diré que te ama demasiado, eso me consta.—Mai agachó la mirada—pero bien, te contaré. Todo este mal entendido sucedió cuando salimos una noche al centro nocturno Ramsés.

Goten comenzó con su cátedra _«fue una noche de hombres entonces las verdugos, entonces bailaron, entonces bebimos demasiado, entonces la tarjeta roja»_

—...y eso fue lo que pasó. No hubo nada entre ellos, nunca se vieron, nunca nada. En cuanto a lo de ayer, fue algo inesperado, un acto de maldad quizás, venganza, no lo sé. Él no le correspondió en lo absoluto. Pero por desgracia tú ya habías visto la escena. —le dio un sorbo al café y Pares se recargó sobre su hombro—¿Por qué no te alistas y vas a verle? Yo traigo mi nave podría dejarte de paso.

—Sería bueno que hablaras con él, linda— expresó finalmente Pares.—¡Hazlo!

Sin dar una respuesta aún, Mai invitó a los chicos a comer mientras ella tomaba una ducha. Goten y Pares al ver la acción de la chica, supieron que pese a no que lo expresó, seguramente fue un SÍ camuflado entre su silencio.

* * *

Bajo la regadera tallaba con fuerza su rostro, tocaba su pecho; el corazón le latía a mil por hora porque iría a verlo. Sentía un poco de vergüenza por haber actuado como una tonta, pero supuso que cualquier mujer al ver esa escena en acción se pondría furiosa. Pero a quién rayos engañaba: lo quería, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba,lo ...amaba.

Se alistó. Se vistió con pantalón negro, zapatos del mismo color sin tacón y una blusa color verde militar de cuello ancho, mostrando así, uno de sus hombros blancos. Sus labios los pintó de rojo y su cabello lo dejó suelto puesto que aún se mantenía con humedad.

Los tres chicos salieron de la casa, abordaron la aero-nave de Goten. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, el sol lanzaba matices anunciando la pronta anochecer. El trayecto bajo los nervios de la chica lucio corto en comparación de otras ocasiones.

Llegaron al lujoso edificio.

Goten se estacionó justamente donde estaba la caseta del vigilante. Mai bajó del auto.

—Muchas gracias por sus consejos, también por venir a mi casa y aclarar ésta situación.— les decía desde la ventana.

—¡Todo saldrá bien linda!—le guiñó un ojo Pares.

—¡ÁNIMO! ...Nos vemos.

Mai dio media vuelta, caminó hacia la caseta y Goten arrancó. Al avanzar, Pares abrazó con fuerza al muchacho, le llenaba de besos su rostro.

—¡Eres un encanto, mi amor!. Que lindo detalle fue lo quiero hiciste hoy.

Semáforo en rojo.

Goten le robó un beso a la chica— es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amigo—sonrió.

* * *

—Hola, buenas tardes. Señor, podría abrir la reja por favor—preguntó con timidez.

—¡Señorita Mai! Le avisaré al joven Brief que está aquí.—el anciano tomó el teléfono.

—¡No,no,no!—se alteró— no es necesario, yo misma iré, gracias.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, por su puesto.

Presionó el sensor para quitar el seguro de la reja y Mai se filtró.

—¡Muchas gracias!—agradeció desde el otro lado.

Caminó por un rato, abordó el elevador. Tecleó su destino. Sin más, ascendió hasta el departamento de Trunks.

Al saber el número de seguridad de la puerta, lo presionó accediendo al lugar. El agua de la regadera se escuchaba «¿Se estará bañando?» todo indicaba que si. Minutos después la llave se cerró. Trunks salió en toalla dirigiéndose a la sala, de la mesa de centro tomó su móvil, marcó unos números y por cosas de la vida el teléfono de Mai sonó. El chico volteó a dirección de la entrada con asombro.

—¡¿Mai?!—aventó el móvil al sillón, enseguida fue hacia ella— amor yo... tengo que explicarte lo que pasó. —la chica negó con la cabeza—¿no? —preguntó extrañado.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —le tomó de los hombros.

—Ya me explicaron todo, Trunks. Goten fue a mi casa esta tarde—su mirada estaba fija al suelo—yo no me puede controlar, cuando vi eso ¡exploté!—subió la voz.

—Estas en tu derecho. Estudié la situación desde otra perspectiva y es vergonzoso. En verdad si yo hubiera visto algo de la misma similitud estuviera furioso. —suspiró—me dolió verte así, me dolió que te fueras, que no me escucharas.

—Fui muy poco tolerante, discúlpame.

—No hay nada que perdonar, lo entiendo. En ese entonces, discúlpame tú a mí por el mal rato que te causé. Y yo que quería pasarla bien contigo. Tal vez nunca debí de apartarme de tu lado, mejor te hubiera tomando de la mano para llevarte a la pista de baile—rió—aunque no soy muy bueno para bailar, pero, podría haber hecho el esfuerzo.—a Mai se le dibujó una sonrisa.

Él con su mano levantó su barbilla, le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Perdóname mí amor, ¿sí?—la chica asintió y se dieron otro pequeño beso—espérame en la sala, iré a vestirme. Mientras, piensa en que quieres cenar— le besó su nuca— en seguida vuelvo.

Al paso de cinco minutos el chico llegó a la sala. Vestía unos pantalones sueltos junto con playera blanca, caminaba descalzo. Igual el departamento era alfombrado, no incomodaba estar sin calzado. Se hincó frente a la chica que permanecía sentada. La abrazó con fuerza, su rostro quedó al nivel de su pecho, se restregaba en él como si fuera un gatito. Sus caricias eran amorosas más no incitadoras. Elevó su vista hacia ella.

—Si por esta estupidez te hubiera perdido, créeme que moriría. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. Eres perfecta en mi mundo. Si yo me quedara solo perdería mi camino y no sabría qué hacer —más se intensificaba el abrazo. Los orbes azules se enlazaron y las manos albinas de la chica, peinaban por mera inercia los mechones húmedos—¿Lo entiendes, Mai? te necesito, te necesito a mi lado—imploró.

Un beso sincero con sabor a verdad se originó. Iba impregnado de arrepentimiento y buenos deseos.

Separaron sus labios.

—Te recompensaré, ¡lo prometo!—sonrieron, restregaban sus narices.

—Me hiciste falta, niño.

—Y tú a mí, preciosa—se levantó. Tomó asiento al lado de Mai—¿Ya pensaste que quieres cenar?—mostró una sonrisa.

—No aún no—negó con la cabeza—creo que no tengo mucha hambre todavía—sonrió.

Él alzó el flequillo negro. Después le plantó un beso en la frente.

—Hay que divertirnos un poco, ven—invitó— Sirve que borramos ese mal momento y así piensas en que quieres cenar—agarró la mano de Mai llevándola al centro de la sala.

Con más confianza, la chica se quitó sus zapatos. Pese a que el departamento era de Trunks, había detalles de Mai por doquier, entre ellas frazadas que siempre estaban en la sala para cuando dormían ahí o cuando simplemente les daba frío. Plantas, adornos, revistas etc.

—¿Qué pretendes, niño?—no comprendía sus intenciones.

—¡Shhhh!, te encanta arruinar las sorpresas ¿Verdad?

Trunks reguló la intensidad de la luz, dejándola a un nivel tenue, amarillenta, como si el entorno fuera alumbrado por cálidas velas. Antes de volver con la chica trajo consigo el control del equipo de música. Llegó con Mai, la abrazó y sentenció:

—¡Baila conmigo!—a la chica se le desfiguró el rostro.

—¡¿Pero, por qué?!

—Pues porque nunca lo hemos hecho. Sería divertido ¿no crees? ¡Anda no seas a amargada!

Después de insistirle por buen rato, aceptó.

—Esta bien, está bien. ¿Y qué canción pondrás?

—Cualquiera que salga al azar ¿te parece?

—¿Y si resulta salir una de rock pesado?

—Brincaremos, sacaremos las lenguas y nos daremos de golpes con los cojines hasta morir.

—¡Eres un tonto, sabes! —dijo entre risas.

Presionó los botones del control, señalando el equipo de música. En segundos comenzó una pista que al parecer era una lenta y sutil balada.

—¡Tienes suerte, eh!—rió. Después aventó el control al mueble para tener sus manos libres.

Con decisión tomó a la chica de su cintura, ésta colocó sus manos sobre los hombros masculinos. Ligeramente los delicados pies de Mai se pusieron de puntitas, puesto a que no traía tacones y Trunks era alto, aunque ella no era de baja estatura tampoco. Se mecían con lentitud de un lado hacia otro. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, unificados. Y uno, dos, a la derecha con seducción, y uno, dos, a la izquierda de la misma manera.

La melodía manifestó sensuales sonidos de instrumentos, entre ellos resaltaba el seductor saxofón. Siendo el instrumento que por categoría musical, es el que irradia más sensualidad al hombre.

—No lo haces tan mal, niño—expresó la chica.

—No me creas tan ignorante en el baile, Mai—ambos rieron.

Y continuaban meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—Todos te observan, Trunks.—acariciaba su rostro.—¿Por qué?

—Lo sé. Y créeme que no es algo que me agrade. Sin embargo, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello.

—A veces siento un poco de celos cuando una mujer te observa—agachó la mirada por pena ante su confesión.

—Yo que tú, no le diera tanta importancia—suspiró con fastidio.

Se hacían pequeñas caricias con las manos al son del saxofón.

—Se ve que aún no comprendes nada.—suspiró.

—¿Comprender?

—Ajá.

—Tú dices que todos me observan. Quizás sea verdad, pero ahora te pregunto ¿Y yo, a quién observó?

—Bueno yo...

—Yo solo tengo ojos para verte a TI—la interrumpió —¡ ¿no lo comprendes?! No me interesa nada que no se trate de ti, todo lo tuyo me importa demasiado.

El abrazo se intensificó con mayor fuerza. Algo asfixiante pero con mucho amor. Causando así, respiraciones agitadas y grandes suspiros desde lo más hondo de sus almas, se escapaban. Todo era deseo puro. Todo era más que amor; era locura.

—...Trunks—estaba aferrada a su cuello, acariciaba su nuca.

Sus delgados labios le susurraron al oído:

—Es que... te amo tanto, Mai—la piel de la chica se erizó, se llenó de bochornos.

—Yo... yo también a ti.

Al finalizar la canción sus rostros se buscaron, sus orbes se conectaron sumergiéndose en el intenso mar azul; sus labios exigieron la unión.

Cada uno de ellos quería _SER TODO EN SUS VIDAS_. Como explicar esa sensación que los conectaba en todo momento. Querían ser todo en ellos; ser su vitalidad, su desayuno, su complemento, su fortaleza. Ambos querían velar sus sueños, ser la sábana que cubriera sus pieles del frío, ser los protagonistas de sus fantasías, de sus deseos. Imaginarse uno al lado del otro de la mano e irónicamente pedirse muchas cosas más hasta explotar.

—Yo siempre quiero más de ti. Me encantas.

Él incitó a hincarse junto con ella en la alfombra. Y a la par de sus ojos, la voz varonil imploró colocando las manos de la chica sobre su pecho.

—Desvísteme.

 _»Hay que amarnos, Mai. Asfixiarnos, conectarnos, agradecernos uno vez más. Yo te debo tanto, mi amor._

Por primera vez, no sintió miedo, no renegó, no se exaltó.«¿Por qué?» ni siquiera ella lo supo. Pero inexplicablemente lo hizo. Estaba segura de su amor, de él. Y más segura estaba que esta forma tan rara y loca de amar, era lo correcto. Lo correcto en su vida, el premio y la recompensa que por muchos años anhelo tener.

Retiró la playera de Trunks con sus manos temblorosas pero deseosas en fin. Con la desnudez de su pecho expuesta, él también la desvestía. Sus prendas se destilaron poco a poco sobre la alfombra con sutileza. Con la igualdad necesaria entre un hombre y una mujer. No a un lado, no atrás uno del otro, sino frente a frente viéndose a los rostros iluminados por el amarillo, en busca de la luz de sus ojos, para recontarse con toda su verdadera esencia oculta.

Alcanzó con su manos varoniles unos cuantos cojines junto con las frazadas que se encontraban ahí cerca. Él se sumergió sobre el delicado cuerpo con ternura, con amor, con decisión. Durante su entrega, ella miraba a su acompañante jadeante, bañado en sudor y plenamente desbaratándose por sentirla en cada una de sus embestidas, mientras que sus piernas se aferraban al vaivén de sus caderas con fuerza. En esos momentos todo parecía estar permitido, cobraba todo cierta lógica, se activaba una magia mutua que eso solo ellos en conjunto podrían lograr. Como dos adolescentes no podrían dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Tan azules pero en diferentes tonalidades, sin embargo con los mismo deseos de amor. Porque así desnudaban sus almas que se colgaban del hilo de un péndulo, miraban lo que en verdad eran: un hombre y una mujer exigiéndose cada vez más. Se ventilaban todos sus más íntimos secretos, sus cosas buenas, sus cosas prohibidas y liberadas. Hay que dar para recibir en el placer de amor. Pedir correctamente el amor de una mujer es un arte.

...

La noche se consumió sobre la alfombra cubierta de esponjosos cojines. Sus cuerpos desnudos se daban calor en compañía de la frazadas que les cuidaba del frío.

Eran exactamente las 3:00 am. Los zafiros, fueron invadidos por el insomnio. Se levantó con cuidado sin despertar a su amada, se vistió solo con el pantalón que encontró a un lado de él. Fue hacia la ventana, en la mano, llevaba el encendedor junto con la cajetilla de cigarros. Fumó, exhaló el humo por la ventana para no impregnar el lugar con el aroma. Después de todo a Mai no le gustaba mucho ese olor. Tiró la colilla a la nada, sin rumbo fijo. Al girarse, vio a distancia al amor de su vida dormida sobre cientos de cojines. La frazada cubría su pecho y caderas, más no su espalda que se mantenía desnuda al igual que sus piernas blancas. Al verla en ese estado tan natural una pregunta se plasmó en su mente.

 _¿Era suficiente solo tenerla los fines de semanas?_

Se deslizó sobre la pared, cayó en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas. Colocó los brazos sobre sus rodillas. E inevitablemente prendió otro cigarrillo. Mientras fumaba no le quitaba la vista de encima.

La amaba demasiado. Si tan solo pudiera externar todo su sentir. Él sólo quería besarla por siempre mientras ella durmiera entre sus brazos, verla sonreír a su lado cada amanecer. Impregnarse de su piel blanca como cuando el sol se filtra por la ventana alumbrando todo a su paso. Porqué ella era el amor que alimentaba a su corazón, era su fuerza, su sueño, su amor y su eterna fantasía.

Se acercó, se desnudó nuevamente. Se sumergió sobre su cuerpo con vehemencia, y al ver cómo sus bellos ojos se abrían por causa de sentirlo cerca, supo la respuesta.

—Quiero más de ti, Mai.

 _»Porqué nunca tendré suficiente de tu amor._

 _»Yo ... yo quiero ser todo en tu vida._

 _»TODO._

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **Muchas gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí :D ¡Nos leemos!**

 **Beta Reader** : Mari Tourquiose. Mil gracias linda.

* * *

 **Nota del final:**

Muchas gracias todos por sus rw y por darme la oportunidad. Estamos a punto de finalizar, me queda el próximo capítulo y el Epílogo, ósea que serían 10 capítulos en total. Me cuesta demasiado pero hay que saber cuándo es correcto concluir y el tiempo de Con aroma de Café está llegando a su final. Como les dije hay proyectos nuevos del Trumai que muero por estrenar, quiero mostrarles que con Trunks y Mai se pueden crear historias muy lindas, obviamente entrando como UA. Ésta pareja tiene mucho potencial, créanlo.

¿Se dieron cuenta del msj subliminal que puse de San Valentín? XD

 **¡Feliz San Valentin chicos!**

Este capítulo, me costó mucho hacerlo, tenía miles problemas encima, que aún están pero ya se perciben con más ligereza. Así que espero les guste mucho, espero sus rw con ansias. Por un momento creí que el capítulo era malísimo, se los juro, tal vez los nervios me traicionan. Creo que ya me lo leí como 20 veces antes de subirlo. Y pues bueno esto fue lo que se pudo plasmar.

Saludos especiales para:

Servicios especiales de pintura "La che" aaaah XD no te creas **Brenn** , gracias por soportar mis locuras y ya vi pillina que me estás publicando en los poetas xD gracias por tu amistad. A la linda **Cereza de Pastel** ya quiero leer otro capítulo n.n linda. **Al Troll** que se infiltró por ahí llenándonos de sabiduría jaja, ¡ya ven pues! Estos "Trolles pre- adolescentes mutantes" XD ¡en fin! Más saludos: **lector Sheng Long** gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos, **Anais Vera, karol, Eunice** , pura comunidad trumai "ea ea ea" XD **jimena** gracias por aparecer n.n gracias linda. También un gran saludo para los lectores silenciosos, ojalá algún día se animen a dejar su rw.

Sin más, nos vemos en el capítulo 9

 **Con Cariño:**

 _Kuraudea._


	9. Chapter 9

_—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad, Trunks?_

 _—Algo así—rió—tenía que traerte aquí de alguna manera._

 _—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —frunció las cejas._

 _—Porque te conozco, tonta. Si yo te decía algo de mis planes tú ibas a relinchar como yegua, te ibas a poner como loca sin razón —soltó una risita—y no iba a poder convencerte._

 _—Al menos lo hubieras intentado, niño. ¿Qué tal si hubiera dicho que «si»?_

 _—¡Basta, basta! Mejor preparemos una linda pose—sugirió—faltan pocos segundos para que se acabe el temporizador de la cámara. Así que prepárate—sentenció._

 _—¡¿Eh?! La cámara ...—Trunks abordó su cintura e inesperadamente la besó. Múltiple flashes incandescente les iluminaban de pies a cabeza con descaro._

 _"De ahora en adelante, cada vez que tome una taza de café, quiero hacerlo siempre a tu lado. He comprendido que nosotros somos como el café; funcionamos juntos más no por separado. Seremos tan agrios y dulces como la vida nos vaya dictando; pero juntos, juntos por siempre. Hay que diluirnos uno con el otro homogéneamente como el agua y el café. Hay que crear algo exquisito, sublime, delicioso y vital para nuestra existencia. Eso quiero de ti, porque eso somos: la combinación perfecta. Y cada beso que te dé por las mañanas quiero que sea Con aroma de café"_

 **Con aroma de Café**

 **Capítulo**

 **IX**

 **Por siempre a tu lado**

Los malos entendidos entre los jóvenes se aclararon. Aunque siempre salían reproches por parte de Mai, era obvio. _«No sabía que te gustaban las pelirrojas, Trunks Brief»_ pese a estar felices le encantaba hacerlo fastidiar por lo sucedido en Dionisio. Siempre por lo general era Trunks el de las bromas pesadas pero ahora que la chica tenía el as bajo la manga, le sabia a gloria _«¿otra vez con lo mismo, Mai?»_

Un mes con exactitud se había cumplido desde entonces. Y los chicos continuaban teniendo roces entre los pasillos de la Capsule Corp. Cuando no era en las juntas, era por celebrar los cumpleaños de los miembros de trabajo. Los festejos eran sencillos, solo pastel, café, bocadillos y sodas. Sin embargo, era una convivencia muy grata. Al jefe Trunks no se le escapaba celebrar a sus empleados, era muy detallista en ese aspecto. Tal vez, ese era el motivo por el cual le apreciaban tanto, porque no sólo ere un buen jefe, alguien inteligente y tenaz. Sino pese a su gran rango y gran poder adquisitivo; él era una persona muy sencilla. La calidez humana era lo que adornaba a su persona y a su prominente apellido. Eso eran los Briefs: caritativos de corazón. Así lo eran, así era el Dr. Brief con sus empleados, así era Bulma. Por consecuencia Trunks heredó esa parte llena de empatía. Claro que tenía su lado _«oscuro»_ como todo humano. Pero nada que se sobrepasara.

Semanas pasaron y la secretaria personal de Trunks había pegado sobre el periódico mural la relación de las próximas vacaciones. La información estaba desglosada por días, nombre, mes, duración y obviamente el área al que pertenecía cada trabajador. Poco tardó la joven secretaria en pegar las hojas, cuando un barullo de personal fue a ver. El mural era típico que siempre se ubicara en el área de recursos humanos, _«el área chismosa»_ como Trunks le decía de broma. Aunque tenía su verdad, si algo querías saber, en recursos humanos era el lugar indicado para enterarte de TODO. Y literalmente de todo _«quién sale con quien, que dijo uno, que dijo el otro, mitotes, intrigas y hasta cosas que quizás nadie se imaginaba saber»_

Mai caminaba sobre los pasillos de la empresa. Accedió al elevador, marcó su destino; ascendió. Con su atuendo típico de bata blanca y zapatillas de alto tacón, se dirigía a sacar unas copias de unos planos al área de recursos humanos. Llegó, poco después se percató que había mucho barullo, no entendía el porqué. Finalmente estaba justo en la ventanilla del saca copias Giorgi. Tocó _«toc toc»._

—Señorita Mai, ¿qué le trae por aquí?—preguntó el afeminado bigotón después de deslizar la ventanilla.

—Toma, Giorgi—le aventó unas hojas—saca dos juegos de esto por favor.

—¡Sí,sí! Lo que usted diga, señorita Mai—contestó con su afeminada voz.

Sin embargo, a Mai le llamaba mucho la atención el barullo que había, principalmente que varios empleados estaban pegados al periódico mural sacando conclusiones.

—¿Tú sabes que está pasando, Giorgi?—preguntó extrañada.

Si de información se trataba, que mejor que preguntarle a Giorgi, él TODO lo sabía. Ya que en el pequeño despacho del saca copias era el mero corazón de chisme. Ahí se mantenía _«el lleva y trae»_ de la Capsule Corp.

—Señorita Mai, resulta—hacia ademanes con su manos—que Rita, la secretaria de Señor Brief pegó esta mañana la bitácora con la relación de las vacaciones.

—¿A sí...? Con que de eso se trata—no dejaba de voltear hacia el mural.

—¡AJAM!—movía con singular particularidad el bigote—me enteré por ahí que el próximo en salir de vacaciones es el Señor Brief.

—¡¿Trunks?! —se retractó—quise decir ¿El señor Brief?

—¡Si! Así como lo oye, señorita Mai.

—Ya veo.

—Además—le entregaba las copias por la ventanilla—creo que no solo pidió un mes sino ¡DOS MESES!, tal vez quiere viajar y tener una aventura con alguna chica en Hawaii—rió con picardía, mientras cubría su boca con los cuatros dedos.—¡Ji,ji,ji!.

 _«¿Qué rayos estás tramando mocoso del mal? ¿Por qué no me habías comentado NADA?!»_

—Gracias, Giorgi—tomó las copias.

Y cerró la ventanilla con todas sus fuerzas que por poco arremangaba los dedos del bigotón.

 _«Con que de eso se trata, te quieres de vacaciones sin miiii ¿Cómo te atreves Trunks Brief?»_

Iba sacando conclusiones mientras se dirigía hacia el elevador.

Giorgi abrió nuevamente la ventanilla, sacó la cabeza volteando hacia todas partes.

—¡Oh! —se exaltó de repente—olvidé decirle a la Señorita Mai que ella también estaba programada para salir de vacaciones los mismo días que el Señor Brief—frunció sus pequeños ojos, movió el bigote y...—¡¿AY, PERO QUE COINCIDENCIA?!—hizo una pausa— ¡ESTO LO TIENEN QUE SABER LAS CHICAS!—salió corriendo hacia el baño de mujeres.

Por lo pronto Mai había abordado el elevador. Con brazos cruzados se mantenía recargada en una de las paredes de éste, fruncía el ceño. Ella quería una explicación, quería saber qué tramaba Trunks. Obviamente se dirigía a su oficina pero, antes de llegar, el elevador se detuvo. Motivo quizás, que alguien quería ir hacia los últimos pisos de la Capsule Corp. Las puertas se abrieron y un joven trajeado con buen aroma saludo:

—Señorita, Mai—dijo con asombro—qué grata sorpresa encontrármela aquí—abordó.

—¡Trunks!—dejó sus hipótesis de momento para caer en su realidad.

—¿Va para mi oficina?—estaba risueño.

 _Y el respeto fingido se rompió al cerrarse la puerta._

—¡ESCÚCHAME MALDITO MOCOSO!—estaba furiosa—¡Ya me dijeron que te vas a ir a Hawaii con una chica por dos meses!—y él reía al compás que rascaba su frente sin entender nada.

—¡¿Hawaii?!—reía—creo que no tengo gustos tan tropicales, Mai.

—¡Por eso seguramente no me habías dicho NADA! ¡Porque te quieres ir sin MIII!—se señala ella misma y para su sorpresa Trunks reía más. ¡¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO?!—estaba agitada por tanto gritar.

—Yo...yo pensé que ibas a estar feliz ¿No entiendo?—suspiró al terminar su risa—¿No haz visto el calendario de vacaciones, verdad?

—¿Eh?—se cruzó de brazos y parpadeaba sin entender nada—¿Ca-calendario de vacaciones?

—Si, así es.

—¿A qué te refieres, Trunks? ¡Explícame!—se irritó.

—¿Qué se supone que te tendría que explicar de una malditas vacaciones?—contestó con fastidio.

—¡Claro! Ahora de seguro me dirás que irás conmigo ¿verdad? ¡Qué coincidencia!—respingó cruzándose de brazos.

Faltaba un piso para llegar a la oficina de Trunks.

—¿Coincidencia? Señorita Mai—volvió a la formalidad— las coincidencias no existen porque son producto de las acciones del hombre—justo antes de abrirse la puerta del elevador le dio una nalgada que las hizo sonrojar—yo que usted, fuera a revisar la bitácora de las vacaciones—Trunks salió del elevador, Mai quedó perpleja por el acto. Sin más, él volteó, metió la mano y presionó un botón—ahora, regrese al departamento de recursos humanos a corroborar—sentenció con maldad—te veo en un rato, linda—hizo la mueca de un beso, seguido de un guiño.

—¿Eh?—Mai reaccionó—¡No Trunks, espera!—las puertas se cerraron y descendió.

* * *

Mai estaba justo al frente del periódico mural corroborando exactamente lo que Trunks le había dicho en el elevador. Su dedo índice se deslizaba por la hoja. En efecto comparó que los mismo días de vacaciones que tenía Trunks, tenía también ella.

 _«¿De vacaciones juntos?»_

Mientras tanto en una esquina estaba Giorgi echando el mitote con otras secretarías.

—El Señor Brief va salir de vacaciones ¡Por DOS MESES, chicas! ¡¿pueden creerlo?!—mordía una galleta de jengibre.

—¿En serio?—preguntaron sorprendidas las otras secretarías.

—Dicen las malas lenguas que se va ir con una chica ¡A Hawaii! ¿Cómo ven, eh?—su bigote estaba espolvoreado por migajas de galletas —¡Ay no, no! El jefe Trunks es ¡TRE-MEN-DO!—soltó una risita— siempre se ha dicho que él anda con la señorita Mai del área de electrónica. Yo a veces lo dudo o díganme chicas ¿cuándo hemos visto que se den un beso?.

—Es verdad, Giorgi. Cuanta razón tienes, nunca se les ha visto algo.

—Ven, chicas. El buen Giorgi nunca se equivoca, ¡ji,ji,ji!

Mai estaba enfurecida, había escuchado TODO.

 _«¿Cómo se atreven ese maldito afeminado hablar de mi relación con Trunks? ¿Por qué inventa semejante COSA? ¿Por qué nos pone en tela de juicio frente a los demás empleados?» apretaba los puños refunfuñaba. Volteó hacia ellos; gritó a distancia._

—¡HEY, vuelvan a sus puestos _«MUJERES»_ dejen el chisme para el rato! ¡Le diré a Señor Brief que no están trabajando!—la bolita del chisme se desintegro en un santiamén.

—Al rato continuamos con nuestra plática, chicas—sentenció Giorgi antes de correr a su oficina.

...

 _Oficina de Trunks._

Como era costumbre, Mai pasaba el rato libre en la oficia del Señor Brief. La pareja de novios habían encargado comida china, comieron, también bebieron dos tazas exquisitas de café. Ahora solo se mantenían recostados sobre el sillón. El chico se había quitado los zapatos, el saco, abrió los botones de su camisa; finalmente su cabeza se encontraba descansando sobre un esponjoso cojín. Para esto, le había comunicado a su secretaria que por ningún motivo _NADIE_ lo molestara. Por lo tanto Mai estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo del chico, de igual manera se quitó las zapatillas, la capa blanca, y también aflojó un poco sus prendas.

 _Entre sutiles caricias charlaba._

—Amor, ya te dije que no puedo despedir a Giorgi—acariciaba los mechones de cabello negro mientras dormitaba.

—¿Por qué no, Trunks?

—No hay razón, linda. ¿por qué lo correría? ¿por sacar mal una copia?—soltó una risa.

—Es conflictivo, inventa cosas. Esa es una buena razón, ¿no?

—En el área de recursos humanos es normal. Es la cuna del chisme, lo que no saben lo inventa. No es para preocuparse. Además, Giorgi es casi una reliquia en la Corporación, tiene añales trabajando aquí.

—Me cae mal que hable de nosotros, que invente cosas tuyas sobre chicas. Además, pone en duda nuestra relación delante de todos. Él lo asegura porque nunca nos han visto besarnos.

—¿En serio dice eso?—abrió lo ojos.

—Sí.

—Bueno, sonará contradictorio pero yo lo hago por la razón de cuidarnos, precisamente para evitar habladurías—suspiró—a partir de mañana te besaré enfrente de todos—la chica le dio un puñetazo en el pecho—¡está bien, está bien, no!—rió.

Él la tomó de la cintura elevándola al nivel de su rostro.

—¿Qué haces, Trunks?

—No preguntes, tú sólo bésame—dijo con desfachatez— ¡anda dame un beso, Mai!. Hay que desmontarle a ese afeminado que nos besamos muy bien—ambos rieron.

—Eres un maldito depravado ¿lo sabías?—él simplemente asintió al compás que buscaba prenderse de sus labios rojos.

El beso se estaba formando pero entre risas era inevitable ejecutarlo bien, hasta de que un momento a otro de tanto insistir, se dio.

Cuando separaron sus labios, el chico sugirió:

—¿Hay que dormí un rato, si? Me siento un poco cansado—Mai asintió para después acurrucarse en el pecho de Trunks, él la abrazó.

* * *

Con el detalle de las vacaciones aclaradas, Mai se sintió con mayor tranquilidad. Aunque aún tenía esa espinita que le carcomía; originándole dudas «¿Qué tramas, niño?» Con el paso de los días le dio menos importancia, puesto que miraba que el muchacho estaba sumamente sereno ante todo. Así que decidió por un momento dejar que las cosas fluyeran por sí mismas. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar que hacer. Pero conociendo a Trunks sabía que era muy necio, así luchara por saber qué tramaba, no lograría sacarle ni una sola palabra. «eres especial Trunks Brief»

Firmas, juntas, supervisión de las nuevas líneas de la _«CC»_ convenios, autorizaciones, etc. Era el día a día de los jóvenes empresarios. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca estaban muy impacientes. El motivo era que se acercaban cada vez más sus vacaciones. Y los labios se les entumían por decir: ¡Adiós trabajo!. Con gloriosa satisfacción le darían la bienvenida algo muy preciado para ellos: la libertad. ¿Eran responsables? Sí, lo eran. Aunque les salía del alma ese innata rebeldía. Trunks era rebelde, desde muy joven lo fue. Quizás por haber tenido _TODO_. Pero llegó un momento en su vida que deseó no tener absolutamente nada y ser tan ordinario como cualquier ser humano. Mai a su inversa era rebelde por naturaleza, quizás por haber tenido grandes logros y luego _NADA_. Se incrementó más esa parte llena de sed de conquista desde su antigua juventud.

Era un mal congénito, un síndrome que a pese a estar oculto bajo la imagen formal del traje y saco; brotaba. Porque la verdadera esencia de las personas no se puede ocultar. ¿Cómo ocultar parte de nosotros? ¿Cómo? Si eso pertenece a nuestra forma de ser. Es algo latente que está presente en el instinto natural. Pero al paso de los días, de los meses y quizás de los años; exigirá ser alimentado. Ser inyectado otra vez para surgir como el fénix entre la cenizas, ser revivido por el fuego de la adrenalina.

Eso no significaba que no fueran del todo felices dentro de sus roles, dentro de su relación. De alguna forma eran _«todo en sus vidas»_ cada uno era soporte del otro. Se mantenían de pie _«tomados de la mano»_ a la par; un hombre y una mujer a la misma altura, no uno adelante del otro sino en el mismo margen de igualdad. Sufrían, lloraban, reían; existían miedos y debilidades compartidas. Había secretos que solamente entre los dos pares de orbes azules se podían destilar, apreciar en su totalidad. En pocas palabras todo parecía perfecto; eran ella y él. Él feliz por el amor que hacía algunos años conquistó. Y ella por el amor que una vez anhelo tener. La vida se le fue en suspiró con sabor a egoísmo, por la complacencia hacia los otros, pero fue bendecida por el milagro de volver a vivir y por fortuna lo tenía a «él». Ambos fueron bendecidos en los aspectos que más necesitaban.

De alguna forma pese a lo ajetreado de sus vidas, buscaban un espacio para estar juntos. No verse por causa de sus labores significaba un enorme sacrificio. Sin embargo eran responsables y cumplían con sus deberes. Esto era reacción muy normal para dos jóvenes adultos que estaban enamorados; se necesitaban por el simple hecho de que se amaban en demencia. Pero un problema estaba surgiendo con uno de los orbes azules: quería más. Y al decir _«quiero más de ti, mi amor»_ era una frase que con dificultad podría definirse en algo concreto y precisar exactamente en qué. Era un _«TODO»_. Bajo la simple vista de las personas era una palabra muy sencilla, pero dándole peso abarcaba grandes horizontes. Un todo que quizás rebasara el amor ordinario, un todo donde un beso robe el aliento y arranque la piel a mordidas.

Cada día era más difícil estar separados «¿por qué?» No lo sabía con certeza, pero en su corazón había nacido una nueva necesidad de estar cada vez más unidos, de desearse más, de sentirse más. Pero esa sensación en su mayoría era frustrada debido a las obligaciones que tenían a diario, y era cansado. _«¿Será que solamente YO siento esto?»_ La salvación eran los fines de semanas donde descargaban todas sus ganas. Deseosos se hacían el amor con intensidad soltando _TODAS_ sus necesidades; explotaba uno sobre el otro. Pero eso ya no era suficiente _«esto ya no me basta»_ llegó un punto en el también se estaba convirtiendo difícil solo convivir los fines de semanas. Sí, era lindo, pero era difícil tener que despedirse, darse ánimos y con un poco de suerte convivir un rato en la oficina o encontrarse entre los pasillos de la Capsule Corp.

«¿Entonces qué me está pasando?»

Si hace un par de años atrás todo era fiesta, cerveza, sexo y diversión. Todo conspiraba al rededor de sus amigos y las famosas _"Noche de Hombres_ " con finales felices en las casas cápsulas o cualquier motel de paso. En ese entonces el valor que le adjudicaba a los fines de semana era muy diferente al ahora. ¡Quien lo diría! Se había convertido en todo un hombre tomado de la mano de quien menos llegó a pensar en esa época de _«Loca Juventud»_. Y tanto que se negaba a madurar, y tanto que se quejaba por crecer, y tanto que le fastidiaba ser Trunks Brief. Ahora para ambos ya tenía todo cierta lógica. Porque por cada sorbo de café, iban cambiando rasgos importantes en su vida.

Esa ansiedad le nació después de aquella noche de baile en la sala de su departamento. Justo cuando en la alfombra se habían hecho el amor entre cojines y frazadas; extasiado la miraba dormir mientras fumaba unos cigarrillos del lado de la ventana al compás que su mente maquillaba miles de reflexiones. Tal vez la experiencia que pasó en Dionisio le hizo pensar bastante cosas al respecto _«¿pero que tal si ella se hubiera ido? ¿Y si no me hubiera perdonado? o ¿si la pierdo para siempre?»_ técnicamente su relación era firme, mas no segura. Quizás todo podía pasar, ¿había un vínculo entre ellos? Si lo había, y no solo eso sino existía muchas cosas más, además de cierto respeto como pareja. Pero a veces hace falta evolucionar, dar pie a cosas nuevas. Porque sino lo hacía iba a morir en desesperación, se estancaría su relación. Es que ya no podía estar sin _ELLA_. E inconscientemente _«Ella»_ sin saber nada al respecto «o quizás si» respondía a todas sus acciones.

Se había convertido en una necesidad muy grande, todo el día pensaba en eso que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Algo tenía que hacer para menguar su sentir. ¿Pero qué? ¿cual era la llave o clave para satisfacer esta necesidad?

 _(...)_

 _Un lunes por la noche._

 _—No amor, no te vayas aún—suplicó mientras se aferraba a la desnudez de su amada—por favor. Quédate a dormir aquí ¿si?._

 _Logró convencerla por un instante volviéndola a sumergir entre sus brazos, incitando amarse una vez más._

 _Cuando sus labios se separaron ella explicó:_

 _—Es que Trunks—contestó jadeante—tengo que darle vueltas a mi casa. Desde el viernes que está sola. Ya llevo cuatro días en tu departamento._

 _—Yo puedo llevarte mañana ¿Qué dices, eh?—insistió mientras le daba muchos besos en su rostro._

 _—Pero...—reía por el ataque—tal vez Pilaf y Shu estén en casa. No recuerdo haber dejado comida en la nevera ¿qué tal si tienen hambre?_

 _—Es inevitable, tu siempre preocupándote por esos dos ¿verdad?.—frotaban sus narices—¿No podrían cocinarse ellos mismo?_

 _—¡Trunks!—exclamó._

 _—¿Qué?—preguntó entre risa—pueden hacerlo amor, te lo garantizo._

 _—Como si tú supieras cocinar—se burlaba._

 _—Bueno, no es mi fuerte—rió—aunque a veces me esfuerzo. Pero que importa, si yo Trunks Brief—palmeaba su pecho—tengo a la mejor cocinera del mundo y me hace sentir muy afortunado por tenerla justamente en mi cama._

 _—¿Ah, sí?_

 _—Sí—sé sonrojo la chica—Amo tu comida, Mai. Y me encanta tu cabello, esto quizás no vine al caso pero tenía que decirlo—rozaba los mechones negros mientras reía —así que aunque me pidas que te deje ir, no lo haré—sentenció._

 _—¡¿Pero por qué...?!—el muchacho negó con la cabeza._

 _—Ya te dije que NO. Además si te quieres ir, —hizo una pausa—¡tendrás que escapar de mi ataque!¡AARRGG!—se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, con ambas manos alzó la sábana y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Ésta empezó a gritar siguiendo su juego._

 _—¡Auxilio, auxilio!—exclamaba entre risas—¡Un mono gigante me quiere comeeeer!_

 _Y la Doncella Mai luchaba por su vida contra los ataques del mono gigante Brief._

 _(...)_

Faltando un poco más de media hora para terminar labores, la señorita Mai seguía trabajando en el laboratorio _«¡estoy muerta!»_ alzó sus brazos y dejó escapar un gran bostezo que luego cubrió con la palma de la mano. Volvió a sus labores. Revisaba los planos de unos motores de las nuevas naves que saldrían al mercado muy pronto. A un lado, se mantenía humeante una cafetera desprendiendo un exquisito Aroma de Café; necesitaba de ese líquido oscuro para tomar energías y continuar. De momento sonó el teléfono de base interrumpiéndola, contestó:

—Departamento de Electrónica—uso su usual saludo—¿diga?

—Me encanta que me hables así. Ya vez que nada te cuesta, así luces muy dulce—se escuchó una risa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

 _«¿Eh?»_

 _Después de un silencio de 5 segundos reaccionó._

—¡AAAY MALDITO MOCOSO ERES TÚ!—se irritó de momento.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

—¡!¿Qué quieres?!

—Tranquila, quiero hacerte una propuesta.

—¿Una propuesta ...?

—Si

—¿Y qué es?—preguntó con sorpresa.

—Bien, primero que nada deja ese maldito trabajo ya. Sal de tu oficina, ve a casa, toma una ducha y alístate. Viste algo bonito—sugirió al final.

—Pero...

—Pero nada—la interrumpió—te veo en punto de las 9:00 pm en La Bella Italia, hice una reservación.—colgó.

—¡Oye tú...! —cuando se dio cuenta que colgó frotó su frente con fastidio—¿hasta cuándo se te quitará lo travieso, niño?

* * *

Llegó a su casa a la velocidad de la luz, tomó una ducha rápida.

Mientras vestía, sus dos pequeños amigos estaban embobados sobre la cama comiendo frituras y viendo la telenovela de la noche.

 _«No se pierdan nuestro próximo capítulo—la novela finalizó con los créditos y apareció su acostumbrada canción»._

 _Apagaron el televisor._

—¿Mai, vas a salir?—preguntó Shu, observándola con el control del televisor en mano.

—Si—contestó mientras terminaba de maquillarse.

—¿Con Trunks?—cuestionó Pilaf.

—¡Ajá!—volteó hacia ellos—Bien, basta de preguntas. Ahora, díganme—tenía un vestido en cada mano—¿Verde o rojo?

—¡VERDE!—exclamaron a la vez.

—Esta bien.

Se terminó de vestir. Del pequeño perchero tomó su bolso, antes de salir buscó en una cajonera la cápsula de su nave _«¡listo, ésta es!»_. La guardó en su bolso, abrió la puerta. Se disponía a marcharse no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos.

—¡Nos vemos, chicos! No me esperen, probablemente me quede en el departamento de Trunks—se cerró la puerta.

En línea de calle activó la Cápsula. Después de disiparse el humo, se iba distinguiendo una nave un poco modesta color gris pero muy útil. Esa aeronave se la había regalo Trunks a Mai, como condición de que ella lo dejara quedarse los fines de semana en su pequeña casa mientras terminaban sus últimos estudios. Qué recuerdos, que rápido había pasado el tiempo. Ya un poco más de 3 años juntos. _« Y han sido lindos»_

En su trayecto mientras piloteaba la nave no dejaba de pensar en esa inesperada invitación «me sigues sorprendiendo, niño» Y si, cada día le salía con cosas nuevas, estaba muy acostumbrada a él. Pese a que se molestaba con sus bromas infantiles, le encantaba. Trunks era muy importante en su vida, realmente lo era. Puesto que por él aprendió a vivir tantas cosas. Le transmitía tanto, una jovialidad única, calidez, una sonrisa en los labios. _Él era TODO en su vida._

* * *

Llegó al elegante restaurante La bella Italia, accedió a la recepción.

—Buenas noches, señorita. ¿puedo ayudarla?—añadió un fino mesero de traje negro.

—Si, por favor. Mire tengo una reservación a nombre del señor Trunks Brief.

—De acuerdo, permítame un segundo—revisaba el registro de reservaciones en el computador.

—Si, gracias.

Mai aguardó un segundo en lo que recibía respuesta. Por lo pronto se dedicó a observar el lugar. El piso era de mármol color beige, las paredes eran blancas y una que otra era bañada de color oro; cuadros de considerables tamaños estaban incrustados sobres las paredes con obras clásicas: La mona Lisa, Don Quijote, Venus, La Creación, La Torre de Pisa, entre otros.

—Señorita—Mai volteó—en efecto tiene una reservación. De hecho el señor Brief ya aguarda ahí. Va tomar este pasillo después doblará a mano izquierda, ¿quiere que le acompañe?

—No, no hace falta. Muchas gracias es usted muy amable—agradeció.

La chica caminó por el largo pasillo, éste era adornado con una alfombra roja sobre el piso. Todo era iluminado por una luz tenue amarillenta, resaltado así el color oro de las paredes; hermosos candelabros colgaba del techo con cristales tornasoles y estructuras metálicas en color dorado. Era un bello lugar, sus oídos se engalanaban con la dulce melodía del violín. Simplemente todo era maravilloso, tenía un toque fino y cultural muy cautivador.

Antes de doblar a su izquierda se vio reflejada en un enorme espejo, se detuvo de momento para observarse. Arregló un poco su fleco; en ésta ocasión su cabello no lo llevaba suelto, sino enrollado por una trenza floja, algo sencillo y moderno muy acorde a la ocasión. Después le dio un vistazo a su vestido verde olivo que pese a ser sencillo mostraba elegancia, era un poco suelto por el tipo de tela. Las mangas eran de tul un tanto transparentes, notándose así la piel de sus hombros. Perlas negras adornaban sus orejas y cuello, era exactamente el mismo color de sus altas zapatillas de tiras y del bolso de mano.

Suspiró, no sabía de momento porque se sentía tan nerviosa. Pero lo estaba,«¿por qué?» no la sabia con exactitud, tal vez era por lo fino del lugar, quizás por la invitación inesperada y así se le venían miles de pretexto a la mente con el afán de echarle la culpa a algo. _«¡Bien,adelante!»_ continuó en el trayecto.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, levantó una tela transparente bordaba con hilos dorados; se introdujo. Frente a ella estaba una mesa adornada con un mantel vaporoso, sobre ésta se encontraba una fina vajilla de plata, porta velas, vinos y jarrones de porcelana con rosas blancas. Había de ellas en todas partes e incluso en el techo colgaban como enredaderas entrelazadas con pequeñas luces blancas que parpadeaban; sumamente precioso. Más delante de la mesa se encontraba un hermoso ventanal que tenía acceso a un balcón; atreves de los cristales se podía observar la hermosa Luna. Se acercó a la mesa sosteniendo con ambas manos su bolso, estaba un poco temerosa. Por lo que había recordado el amable mesero le afirmó que Trunks ya estaba en el lugar, sin embargo no le miraba por ninguna parte. Hasta que de pronto su cintura se vio rodeada por unos varoniles brazos forrados por un saco gris.

—Al fin llegaste—le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Trunks, aquí estás!—volteó con sorpresa.

—Amor... te ves preciosa—suspiró, la tomó de los hombros volteándola hacia él. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tú... también te ves bien—añadió con su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del muchacho.

Y no mentía.

No por el hecho de ser su pareja se dejaba engañar, Trunks era apuesto. Ella estaba consciente de esa belleza exótica que él representaba bajo las pupilas de las personas. Como no se le iba acelerar el corazón, si en conjunto era un ser divino. Cuando el abrazo se aflojó pudo distinguirlo mejor: vestía un traje de hechura jovial algo muy diferente a lo de diario, era de color gris, debajo del saco llevaba una camisa negra con algunos botones desabrochados. Su cabello se apreciaba húmedo y peinado como actualmente acostumbraba, ya no tan hacia el frente. Entonces, de esa manera su rostro era iluminado por la luz tenue; sus ojos eran el corazón del océano. Porque su miraba era profunda, seductora, noble y quizás hasta oscura. Era él su delirio, el pecado de sus fantasías. Pero había más, ella lo sabía. Ahora en sus orbes azules se apreciaba algo más. Es que había algo en esa forma de mirar que le decía _TODO y NADA_. Lo conocía, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

El hechizo entre los zafiros se vio interrumpido de momento, Mai volvió a su hermosa realidad rodeada con pétalos blancos; sus oídos se acaramelaban por el sonido del violín que ejecutaba una bella melodía.

...

Con majestuoso sonata se preguntó entonces ¿cuándo había sido tan feliz en sus dos vidas? Y la respuesta caía en lo mismo de siempre, era _«ÉL»_ su felicidad, así volviera a nacer; siempre sería él. Bajo la seductora mirada del joven la piel se le erizó. Y así, descubrió un poco de lo que sus ojos gritaban. Sin embargo no podía descifrarlo con exactitud _«¿qué será?»«Trunks dímelo»_ los nervios no cesaban.

—Tomamos asiento—la conexión del par de orbes azules se perdió.

—Sí, sí—carraspeó—por supuesto.

En la mesa, ambos de cada extremo y con la carta de menú en mano se observaban. Nunca habían estado tan callados _«¿será que el también está nervioso?»_ hasta que de un momento a otro se rompió el silencio.

—¿Te gustó el lugar?—mostró media sonrisa.

—Sí, es... es hermoso, Trunks. No debiste traerme aquí, debe ser costoso.

—Eso no importa, despreocúpate.

—¿Entonces a qué se debe esto?—preguntó inquieta dejando la carta del menú sobre la mesa—digo, en verdad me sorprendiste.

—Lo sé, el lugar es divino. Además el servicio es de primera—la miró a los ojos—Bueno, pues siempre hay un motivo para celebrar, Mai. Creo que había quedado contigo en recompensar el mal sabor de boca de Dionisio. Ahora si quieres otros motivos pues —descorchaba la botella de vino—en primera sería salir de la rutina, en segunda es la que más me entusiasmó: nuestras próximas vacaciones. Y por último ¿tiene algo de malo invitar a mi pareja a cenar a un lindo lugar?—el tapón de corcho salió disparado, él soltó una risita.

—¡No,no, para nada!—se avergonzó—es... es un lindo detalle—bajo la vista.

 _Trunks sirvió vino en dos copas_.

—Pues entonces brindemos—sugirió el muchacho alzando su copa.

—¿Por? —imitó el gesto.

—Por _TODO_ , por nosotros, por estar aquí, por lo que conocemos, por lo que nos hace falta y... por lo que queremos descubrir.

 _Y esa era clave de todo «descubrir que más anhelaban sus ojos azules»_

—¡Salud!

—¡Salud, Trunks!—las copas se estrecharon.

El ambiente se relajó, platicaron de todo un poco, se mostraron tal cual como eran ellos. Dentro de un rato ordenaron la cena: langosta. Cenaron exquisitamente delicioso, de postre fueron una crepas rellenas de frutas, por un ladito le acompañaba una bola de helado de fresas, la favorita de Mai «¡Está delicioso!»

Cuando estaban con el postre la chica le preguntó:

—Por cierto, Trunks ¿qué harás en tus vacaciones?

—Tal vez muchas cosas, amor. Pero en primer instante lo que quiero es DORMIR COMO OSO por un par de días—soltó una carcajada.

—Es comprensible, haz trabajado muy duro así que te lo mereces.

—Igual tú, en serio haz trabajado excelente también. Estoy admirado, yo sabía que tenías actitudes.

—Y después que harás, Trunks ¿te irás Hawaii con esa chica pelirroja? —metía cizaña mientras bebía un poco de vino.

—Déjate de esa cosas, Mai. ¡Por kami! ¿Por qué meter al afeminado de Giorgi en esta linda velada?—rió.

—Yo solo decía—contestó con burla.

—Bueno, bueno, si tanto tienes dudas, te diré que aún no lo sé.

 **...**

Eran cerca de las 11:30 de la noche. Ya era tiempo adecuado para retirarse. Mai miró su reloj de mano.

—Es hora de irnos, Trunks. Sino mañana no podremos levantarnos—se le escapó un ligero bostezo.

—Dame un minuto, solo fumaré un cigarrillo—salió al balcón y la chica fue tras de él.

Trunks sacó de su bolsillo la cajetilla de cigarros, llevó directo uno de ellos a sus labios. Lo encendió dando inicio a su vicio. _«El vicio maldito»_ como lo nombraba Mai. Ambos recargados en la reja del balcón contemplaban la Luna. Y él de reojo observaba a su mujer como era iluminada por el el claro de la misma. Se miraba bellísima, tanto así que de un momento a otro le faltó el aire, y no precisamente por el cigarrillo sino por lo hermosura que Mai le representaba. Regresó la vista a la esfera plateada, exhaló humo y dio pie a una pequeña platica.

—¿Sabes, Mai? —seguía fumando—llevamos tres años juntos y en un momento me he preguntado ¿qué tan feliz eres a mi lado?—volteó hacia ella.

—¿Qué? —no entendía.

—No me mal entiendas, tal vez no me estoy explicando bien. No es nada contra ti ni mucho menos. Yo soy muy feliz a tu lado, lo digo en serio mi amor. Pero ¿y tú?, quiero estar libre de culpas, hace un tiempo pensé que quizás te arrastré a un mundo al que tú no querías del todo. Siento que lo hice egoístamente para no sentirme solo, te traje conmigo al trabajo excesivo y a la poca libertad; te vuelvo a preguntar ¿quieres esta vida, Mai?—tiró la colilla del cigarro por el balcón.

—No deberías de cuestionarte este tipo de cosas, sabes. Yo estoy aquí por mi propia voluntad, no porque me obligaras. Yo quise tomar este reto a tu lado. ¿Y si me preguntas si soy feliz contigo?... créeme en verdad lo soy. Lo soy como nunca lo había sido en mi vida ¿lo entiendes, Trunks? ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Ella se acercó a Trunks que aún se mantenía en la reja del balcón recargándose en sus brazos cruzados. Mai decidida le tomó del cuello, volteó hacia él e insistió:

—¿Lo entiendes, Trunks?—se estremeció, el corazón le latió fuerte porque las palabras de Mai eran verdaderas.

—Lo sé, mi amor. Y por eso te amo demasiado–restregaron sus rostros por un rato—perdón, por salir con ésta tontería.

—No, no, está bien. Lo entiendo en verdad.

—¿En serio?

—Si, Trunks—sus labios se acercaron dando hincapié a un pequeño beso escurridizo.

—Volvamos a casa, ¿sí?—dijo Mai en susurros.

—Sí—afirmó plantándole otro beso, tomó de su mano—hay que ir a pagar a la recepción.

 **...**

Cuando iban en el trayecto se mantuvo un silencio constante en ambos. Motivo quizás de la cena, de la charla o quizás de lo que querían descubrir y probablemente ambos se abstenían de sincerarse con ellos mismo.

Él volteó hacia ella mientras conducía—Ven, acércate—sugirió—no muerdo—ella soltó una risa y obedeció un poco avergonzada.

Con su pareja de lado, Trunks colocó su mano en las piernas blancas mientras que con la otra conducía—ayúdame a meter los cambios, ¿sí?—Y así mismo fue. A excepción de que en cada semáforo en rojo lo destinaban para besarse. Acción que les causó gracia porque ya no eran unos adolescentes sino unos adultos bien formados. En uno de esos ratos con semáforo en rojo, se habían excedido con un beso largo, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que el rojo se había cambiado por el verde, de no ser por un auto que estaba detrás de ellos echándoles maldiciones al son del claxon _«¡muévete hijo de puta!»_ ellos ni en cuenta. Al percatarse, él aceleró con prisa. Mai no para de reír pero lo hacía con más discreción, en cambio Trunks rió a carcajadas hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

 **...**

Al llegar al departamento habían tomando una ducha con agua tibia. Bajo el agua de la regadera la cabellera de Mai lucia más larga de lo que verdaderamente era, en cambio la de Trunks cambiaba a un lila más oscuro, efecto de la humedad. En conjunta armonía, tallaban sus cuerpos ya conocidos; el bronceado y la blancura combinados en la hora de la ducha entre espuma, jabón y amor.

 **...**

Con ropas sueltas se sumergieron entre las sábanas. De lado, mirándose fijamente a los ojos suspiraban. Que felicidad estar así juntos. ¿Por qué no todos los días podían ser así? Era lo que más les llenaba, inconscientemente eso era lo que su nueva etapa les exigía. Él lo supo desde hacía tiempo, tal vez ella también. Solo era cuestión de ser valientes y animarse.

—Buenas noches, niño—éste se acercó para recibir un beso en los labios.

—Descansa hermosa, mañana nos espera un gran día.

Mai cerró los ojos, se acurrucaba buscando una cómoda posición para dormir, él hacía lo mismo mas no le quitaba la vista de encima «cómo te amo»

Fue así, al verla tan divinamente dormida que se dijo a sí mismo.

 _»Tengo que hacer algo al respecto._

* * *

 _Días después._

—¡Buenos días, Señor Brief!—saludos su secretaria.

—Buenos días, Rita.

—Señor Brief, ¿podría firmarme estos documentos?—los colocó sobre el escritorio—son los memorándum de lo empleados que saldrán de vacaciones. Entre ellas está usted y creo que también el de la señorita Mai de Electrónica—el joven hojeaba los documentos y firmaba.

—¿Qué hará en sus vacaciones, señor?

—Probablemente dormir mucho, hibernar como un oso—rió—quiero desaparecer del mundo por un rato, me hace falta descansar bastante.

—Me parece bien, merece descansar. Así que disfrute de sus vacaciones—terminó sonriente su frase.

—Gracias—le entregó los documentos—¿Es todo, Rita?—añadió.

—Si,señor. Con permiso—salió de la oficina.

 _¡Al fin era libre!_

Después de tan duro trabajo al fin iba a descansar como se lo merecía. Pero algo entre cejas se traía

* * *

En la primera semana de vacaciones ambos chicos la pasaron descansando en sus respectivas casas; Trunks quería dormir hasta hartarse y Mai quería hacer limpieza general en casa. Hablaban por ratos por teléfono para mantenerse en contacto como cualquier pareja ordinaria. En la segunda semana, Trunks se dio la oportunidad de visitar a su familia, después de todo tenía meses que no los miraba. Lo recibieron con gusto _«¡Hijo, que bueno es tenerte en casa!»_ pero nunca faltaba la pregunta incómoda _«¿Y... cómo va tu noviazgo?»_ sin faltar tampoco la típica advertencia _«Cuídate de los medios»_ fuera de eso la pasó bien. Convivió con su hermana, entrenó con su padre, tomó el té con los abuelos, y charló con su madre por horas, cosa que disfrutaba bastante hacer.

—¿Así que todo esta muy bien, mi amor?—preguntó Bulma mientras le daba de sorbos a un té. Ambos estaban sobre un juego sillas de mimbre en el amplio balcón de su casa.

—Si,mamá.

—La Corporación Cápsula la haz dirigido bien, eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de ti—le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias—hizo un silencio—eh... mamá yo puedo hacerte una pregunta—se mostró inquieto.

—¿Una pregunta?—parpadeó—algo me decía que estabas un poco raro el día de hoy. Es inevitable te conozco bastante bien, Trunks. Recuerda que soy tu madre, puede confiar en mí—aseguró.

—Bueno, verás... ¿Cuando fue que decidiste estar por siempre con mi padre?—se sonrojó.

—¿Eh?—abrió la boca con asombro, después la cubrió con sus manos forradas con guantes negros. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería—mi relación con tu padre como bien sabes fue un poco inusual, fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, no puedo definirte o explicarte cuando fue que pasó. Solo sé Trunks, que lo sentí en mi interior un día cualquiera, sin límite de tiempo, sin fechas. Solo surgió.

—Entiendo—bajó la mirada a sus manos seguido de un suspiro.

Bulma se levantó de la silla, palmeó el hombro de su hijo con afecto maternal.

—Haz lo que tú consideres correcto hacer, lo que tus exigencias te pidan. No hay tiempo exacto, hijo. Guíate por tu _SENTIR por TODO lo que tú desees_.—el chico volteó con su madre lanzando una mirada llena de empatía—¿quieres un rico postre de la abuela?—él asintió—entonces sígueme a la cocina.

 **...**

Mai por lo tanto le dedicó tiempo a su pequeña _«familia»_ : Shu y Pilaf. Cocinaban juntos, miraban la telenovela juntos, jugaban juegos de cartas y demás. No salían, por general se mantenían dentro de la pequeña casa, pero de alguna u otra forma la pasaban bien; se entretenían. Pese a tener diferencias llegaban a un acuerdo y hacían que su compañía fuera grata en los días que ellos tenían hospedaje en la casa de Mai, porque sin importar el tiempo, ellos seguían con la absurda idea de «¡Conquistar al mundo!». Y para que engañarse, ellos mantenían un amor apache en base de trilladas, alegatos y tonterías, pero así se querían, se querían mucho.

—Mi Señor Pilaf, no deberían de comer tantas golosinas, igual para ti Shu. Cuando están en casa no hacen otra cosa más que comer y ver televisión.

—Después de tanto viajar no los merecemos ¿no crees?—externó el hombrecillo verde con su chillante voz.

—Ya va dar inicio la novela, guarden silencio—expresó Shu con control remoto en mano subiéndole al volumen.

Los tres inseparables amigos se encontraban sobre la cama. Mai comía nieve de fresas, su rostro era cubierto por una mascarilla verde mientras que su cabello era envuelto por una toalla. De vestir traía un blusón blanco un tanto flojo que le hacía estar cómoda. De la misma manera sus compañeros estaban en pijama disfrutando de las vacaciones.

—¿Y no piensas ir a ver a Trunks, Mai?—preguntó Pilaf observando a su compañera.

—Está descansando, necesita de su tiempo. Además fue visitar a su familia—le daba más probadas a la nieve.

—Yo que tú, fuera—insistía.

—¡Ya te dije que NO!

—¡COMO TE ATREVES HABLARME ASÍ!—se exaltó—¡Soy el gran Pilaf!, además... Trunks se había fijado primero en mi.

—¡¿EH?!

* * *

 _—Verás, le invité a mi amigo que tú eras mi novia—dijo el niño con vergüenza rascándose la nuca._

 _—Les dijiste que yo era...— Pilaf colocó sus manos sobres las mejillas sonrojadas._

 _—¡TÚ NO, TONTO!_

* * *

—Solo que se arrepintió muy rápido—refunfuñaba—ese canalla ...

—No diga tonterías, Señor Pilaf—estaba con el rostro desencajado—se nota que le afectado mucho el andar viajando.

—¡Di lo que quieras!—frunció el ceño—yo estoy seguro de lo que él dijo ese día.

—¡Quieren callarse! No me dejan escuchar la novela.—los interrumpió el perro Shu.

 **...**

Antes de cumplirse las dos semanas, el joven empresario salió a un bar de clase media con sus amigos para beber un rato. El lugar se decidió para que de alguna forma Trunks se sintiera cómodo, es decir, que estuviera fuera de miradas o escándalos. Fuera de «verdugos del amor» y todo que le ocasionara algún tipo de problema.

El pequeño bar fue engalanando por la presencia de los cinco chicos. ¿Iba a ser una noche de hombres?

« _¡No, no quiero problemas por Kami!»_

—Maldita pocilga—manifestó Zerk—ya vez Brief, todo lo que hacemos por ti—le dio un trago a la cerveza.

—Agradezco que me consientan tanto, chicos—contestó Trunks en broma.

El bar era tipo rústico, sencillo, no tan rimbombante. Contaba con cavas de vino y grandes cantidades de barriles de cerveza. En sí, el lugar era adornado en su mayoría por madera, el olor a cedro era fácil de olfatearse . La cerveza era servida en unos peculiares mini barriles un tanto encantadores. Esa noche para su suerte era «barra libre» así que por lo tanto podían rellenar su bebida cuantas veces quisieran. Las paredes en su mayoría eran forradas por ladrillos y estaban incrustadas televisiones plasmas transmitiendo videoclips de _«clásicos del Rock»_

 _Los chicos estaban sentados sobre una mesa redonda. Y la platica fluyó:_

 _«Que si vieron el partido de fútbol, que si cuantas anotaciones hicieron el equipo de «Las Estrellas Naranjas» la maldición de chicas pelirrojas, no más verdugo de amor, otra vez el secreto en la montaña Paoz, mi Pares es muy hermosa, ¿ya vieron la nueva línea de condones con aroma a chicle?»_

—¿Y eso, a quien mierda le importa? Hay de muchos sabores, Toya—interrumpió Zerk.

 _«Añoraba estar de vacaciones, oye Trunks, tu mamá cada vez se pone mejor, deja ese teléfono Goten, créeme hermano no morirá si no le contestas a tiempo, ¿dónde está Yohei?, seguramente en el baño ya saben que sufre del mal de la vejiga débil, dos meses para dormir a mis anchas ¿no es genial?, en este lugar no pescaremos nada bueno, ¿y cómo va el negocio familiar?, yo solo sé que son unos hijos de puta, entonces cuando jale mi caña de pescar saqué un pez enorme, ¿te reconciliaste con Mai?, te haz vuelto muy sensible Brief, ¡Bah, tonterías soy el mismo de siempre! ¿Zerk traes cigarros?, chicos hay que rellenar nuestros barriles, ¡esa canción es la onda!»_

Fue una noche genial de hombres, risas carcajadas, anécdota y cerveza. Realmente necesitaban reunirse para soltar todo ese estrés acumulado. Que mejor que los amigos para pasar un buen rato.

—Disculpe—Goten, llamó a un mesero—¿Podría tomarnos una foto, por favor?—éste accedió amablemente y Son le entregó su móvil.

—Venga, sonrían—expresó alegre Toya—¡Digan _TEQUILA!_

Los cinco chicos se entrelazaron con sus brazos haciendo la mejor de sus poses.

— _¡TEQUILA!_ —se escucharon las cincos voces.

Y el flash captó la alegría de sus rostros: una foto, dos fotos, tres fotos, sin darse cuenta perdieron la cuenta de las capturas. Amigos desde la Estrella Naranja, quien diría que después de tantas aventuras ahora eran todos unos responsables jóvenes de oficio, con sueños, ambiciones, enamorados del amor y de la vida. Ciertamente, hasta las amistades evolucionan, cambian atreves de los años; maduran. Otros maduran por diversas situaciones de la vida, con risas y aliento a alcohol, otros sin embargo lo hicieron por amor en compañía de sorbos de café.

 _«Todo debe de tener una evolución. El trascender es necesario en la vida del ser humano»_

 **...**

La reunión había sido todo un existo.

Trunks repartió a cada uno de sus amigos en sus respectivos hogares, hasta a Goten lo llevó a Paoz. Cuando el chico de cabello negro bajo del auto, por la ventanilla se despidió.

—¡Hey, príncipe! Te ves bien, eh—sonrió ampliamente—creo que tus vacaciones te sentaron muy bien. Ya las necesitabas.

—Ni lo digas—mostró media sonrisa.

—Por cierto, te noto diferente.

—¿Diferente?

—Si, tú mirada te delata—el azul soltó una risa—¡Bah, como sea! No comentas una tontería y si lo haces cuéntame ¡ja,ja,ja!—se dio la espalda—nos vemos, Principe.

—Adiós...—se despidió de igual forma moviendo la palma de su manos. Partió a casa.

 **...**

Había llegado a su departamento, se dirigió sin apuro a su habitación. Al entrar, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, se acostó sobre la cama en ropa interior; miraba al techo y meditaba al respecto _«¿qué debo de hacer? ¿Acaso será buena idea si ...?»_ volteó hacia un lado y sobre e buró vio una fotografía de ellos dos: él aferrado de la cintura de Mai y ésta sonrojada como tomate. De momento se le escapó una risa, se convenció de sí mismo _«¡Lo haré!»«¡de alguna forma lo haré»_

* * *

 _Tercer semana de vacaciones_

 _Lunes 5:30 am._

Mai había despertado temprano por motivo de despedir a sus dos compañeros de vida. Emprenderían nuevamente otro viaje y ella les había ayudado a empacar sus cosas, les preparó una cantidad generosa de comida para que no sufrieran de hambre. El motivo que seguía impulsando a sus pequeños amigos: era buscar Las Esferas de Dragón. Eran tercos, obstinados, pero de alguna forma así les gustaba vivir, eran felices a su forma.

A veces en la felicidad hay muchas variantes, lo que le hace feliz a uno tal vez al otro no, quizás las personas somos un tanto complicadas de entender. Por lo tanto Mai, desde hacía años cortó esos lazos aventureros por seguir al amor de su vida ¿pero qué pasaba con ese instinto? ¿Se puede negar siempre? _«No, no del todo»_

Con pereza regresó a la comodidad de su cama. Se cubrió entre sábanas y durmió por un rato. No sabía exactamente qué planes tenía para hoy. Tal vez ir al supermercado más cercano no era mala idea, tenía que hacer compras para surtir su despensa, alzar la casa, hablar con Trunks por el móvil e invitarlo a comer en medio día. Pero bueno, eso lo planearía en unas horas más. Ahora por lo pronto era más importante dormir, aún era temprano.

Eran en punto de los 8:00 de la mañana y la chica de cabello negro continuaba durmiendo cómodamente. Al paso de unos minutos el sonido de un claxon le aturdía la cabeza, tomó la almohada y enterró la cabeza para menguar el maldito ruido proveniente de afuera. Pero no cesaba el escándalo, tanto así que ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor _«¿pero qué pretende esa gente que no deja dormir?»_ de repente el sonido se calmó y siguió ahora el timbre de su celular. Sin embargo se negó a contestar porque era un número extraño _«¿y si es llamada del trabajo?»_ no ¡al carajo! eran sus vacaciones, que buscaran la forma de arreglárselas sin ella.

El timbre del celular cesó, al fin un poco de paz, o al menos eso creía. Posteriormente pensó que el mundo conspiraba en contra de su descanso porque de un momento a otro empezaron a tocar la puerta. _«¡No puede seeeer!»_ se movía de lado a otro con la almohada en la cabeza enloquecida. El sonido de la puerta continuó. Sin embargo, entró en razón por un instante y ese _«toc, toc»_ era muy particular. Abrió lo ojos, se reincorporó de la cama con su clásica bata de dormir rosa transparente; fue hacia la puerta de madera. Tras de ésta aguardó por un momento, no estaba segura si se trataba de «quién sospechaba» hasta que decidió abrir, no sin antes asegurando la puerta con la cadena para que no abría del todo, por en caso de ser un extraño. Finalmente abrió, surgió el mágico momento de antaño que representaba ese acto. Era el azul de su vida tan guapo y sonriente de otro lado de la madera.

—Trunks ...—lo nombró con sorpresa.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente—sonrió— Hasta que despertaste—inquirió—hice de todo Mai, use el claxon de mi motocicleta, te llamé al móvil y ¡nada!. No tuve otra opción más que venir a tocar.

—¡Eras tú, niño!—exclamó—tal vez si me hubieras avisado yo estaría al pendiente—quitó la cadena de la puerta—ven entra—él negó.

—No hay tiempo, Mai.

—¿A qué refieres es temprano?

—Lo sé, lo sé.—suspiró al compás que su vista recorría el cuerpo de la chica— estás exquisita, han pasado dos semanas desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos. En serio que si entro te haré el amor como un loco y no hay tiempo—besó sus labios—empaca tus cosas, tenemos que irnos.

—¡¿IRNOS?!—se exaltó—¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo, Trunks!—el chico se dio la espalda.

—Te esperaré aquí afuera—se recargó en la motocicleta.

Todo indicaba que hablaba en serio, a distancia Mai observó que su atuendo no era algo común: una chamarra, un pantalón de cuero y una ilusión se proyectaba en su mirada.

Tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió muy al estilo de él: pantalón de cuero, chamarra de mezclilla verde militar y labios rojos. Empacó sus cosas, las guardó en una cápsula.

Rápido se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, puso aguar a hervir y en termos desechables preparó café. Salió, no sin antes dejar el foco de afuera encendido. Le dio un café a Trunks.

—Ten toma esto, niño.

Mientras bebían se mostró inquieta.

—¿Qué pretendes, Trunks?—le daba sorbos a la bebida.

—Tranquila, nada en especial. Solo andar por ahí—terminó el café—anda, sube—encendió la motocicleta y le aventó un casco a la chica.

Ella sin comprender accedió. Por una extraña razón no refunfuño. Se subió a la moto y se aferró a la cintura de Trunks dejándose llevar por el instinto de aventura. Éste arrancó.

Ahora lo importante era salir de la Capital de Oeste para tomar carretera libre. Hicieron al rededor de media hora para salir de la ciudad. En poco tiempo y sobre ruedas se encontraban emprendiendo su viaje. ¿En verdad estaban viajando? Todo indicaba que sí, si solo bastaba mirar al rededor: pasto, árboles, vegetaciones exóticas «¡sí, estamos viajando!» y con más fuerzas se aferraba a la cintura masculina.

Avanzaron unas cuantas millas y sobre el oído del muchacho, Mai alzó la voz:

—¡¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto, Trunks?!—le gritaba.

—¡Es un viaje al estilo Trunks Brief!—le contestó de igual forma sonriente.

 _«¿Un viaje? ¡Estás loco, niño!»_

Probablemente sí lo estaba: su alma, su corazón y mente desde hacía tiempo se lo exigían. ¿Cómo no hacerle caso al instinto natural? Sin embargo Mai, conforme miraba los paisajes, sentía que el pecho le ardía. Esa sensación no era nada nueva en sí, con anterioridad había sentido ese fuego ardiente en su interior. Estaba excitada por lo desconocido ¿a dónde iban? era la interrogante que la partía en dos. Y así, con más fuerzas se aferraba del muchacho mientras que el motor de la motocicleta se aceleraba con más potencia. Ese gran sonido que erizaba las pieles hasta de las personas más frígidas del planeta Tierra _«¿A dónde vamos, Trunks?»_ su respiración se aceleraba sobre el cuello bronceado y él lo percibía.

Él de alguna forma tan obvia al percibir la excitación de su mujer, le brotó por sus venas saiyajin esa adrenalina excesiva; esto había sido lo mejor decisión, ocupaban gritarle al mundo como lo hacían en el risco, pero ahora con más efusión. Necesitaban que sus corazones distinguieran otra forma diferente de vivir e incluso de amar. Era el tiempo adecuado para descargar todo ese _SENTIR_ , para curarse del entorno al que estaban sin remedio sentenciados, era ahora de trascender, de evolucionar, de desnudar aún más el azul de sus ojos y llegar a las profundidades de ese océano infinito sin importar que se ahogaran. Asfixiarse las gargantas con gritos, jadeos y gemidos; robarse el aliento hasta quedar con la voz en un hilo. Y así, tan expuestas sus virtudes, sus anhelos y sus nuevos deseos, regresarían a su realidad tomados de la manos sin afligirse. Porque esa parte que les grita en su interior ya estaría completa.

 _«Podríamos andar por ahí Mai, y tomarnos de las manos ¿qué dices, lo aceptarías?»_

Trunks bajo la excitación que le transmitió el amor de su vida, volteó de reojo con ella y ordenó:

—Quítate el casco, Mai—él lo hizo primero. Con rebeldía lo tiró en el camino.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tal si nos multan o causamos un accidente, Trunks?—expresó jadeante.

Mientras tanto los mechones lilas ya eran víctimas del viento. Éstos mismos le acariciaba el rostro. Sus pulmones se saciaban del aire más puro. Era simplemente cautivador.

—¡Hazlo!—le alzó la voz.

Con nervios, poco a poco retiró el casco mirándose en primer instante sus labios rojos, de ahí su nariz y por último su cabello salió del encerramiento. El casco fue a dar al asfalto y ella con su cabellera revoloteándose en el aire como medusas; se sintió libre. Era más libre que nunca siendo cautivada por el agresivo viento al compás que los mechones lilas le acariciaban las mejillas. Las cabelleras se unificaron formándose una combinación exótica.

Era todo un sueño, una bomba que faltaba poco para que explotara.

Trunks repentinamente frenó sin previo aviso maniobrando con experiencia en un lugar seguro. Mai no tuvo otra alternativa más que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas de él mientras soltaba unos gritos eufóricos.

 _Se detuvo._

—¡¿Por qué haces eso sin AVISARMEEE?!—él con decisión la tomó de las piernas, la condujo hacia adelante sentándola en su pelvis. Pecho con pecho, rostro con rostro, agitados por tanta adrenalina. Se miraron a los por unos segundos. Las manos blancas alzaron las gafas de sol que cubrían los ojos de Trunks colocándolas después sobre su nuca.

 _Los orbes azules estaban expuestos con pupilas dilatadas._

Poco menos de diez segundos fue el tiempo necesario para que sus labios se juntaran. Llevaron acabo el beso más compulsivo de sus vidas. Abriendo y cerrando con gran magnitud sus labios, estrujándose las cabelleras con desespero, se besaban como jamás lo habían hecho, llenos de adrenalina pura. Cuando el beso culminó sin abrir los ojos se susurraban en los labios.

—¿Qué es todo esto, Trunks?—preguntó jadeante sobre los labios del muchacho.

—Yo...—jadeaba al ritmo de ella—solo sé que esto es TODO, mi amor.

—¿A dónde me llevas?— sus labios se juntaron.

—A buscar lo que necesitamos, lo que nos hace falta.

—¿Pero a dónde?

—Con certeza no lo sé, pero—hidrataba sus labios con la lengua—creo ir en el camino correcto.

Después de darse otro profundo beso solo que éste con más conciencia: partieron. Volvieron a su ruta, a la aventura, al camino, y a la búsqueda del _TODO_.

En el camino reían, cantaban y gritaban a todo pulmón sin importarles nada. —¡AAAAHHH!— eran libres. Llevaban horas en camino y el paisaje frondoso se suplía por sol arena y mar. Era fácil de saberlo puesto que el aire había cambiado de olor, además de que sus labios se impregnaban con sabor a sal.

De un momento a otro la chica con uno de sus brazos se sostuvo del cuello de Trunks, él miró sobre su hombro y asintió sonriente como si le diera permiso de hacer algo _«¡adelante hazlo, Mai!_ » Y lo hizo. Se alzó estirando su brazo libre, dirigió su rostro al cielo celeste que poco después fue remplazado por grupos de gaviotas. Sentía que volaba como cuando andaba por cielos junto a Trunks. Que sensación tan maravillosa. _«Niño, ¿cuál es el nombre de tu improvisada ruta?»_ sus oídos fueron cautivados por el ruido de las olas que reventaban _«El nombre de mi ruta es ...¡ah, lo tengo! Se llama ruta a la libertad»_

La motocicleta se detuvo un instante por petición de Mai que con prisa corrió hacia la arena, con asombro cayó de rodillas. Su vista se humedecía de alegría ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no miraba el mar azul? Era bello, salvaje y espumoso. «Es precioso» se agachó un poco y con ambas manos tomó una cantidad de arena que por causa de no juntar bien sus palmas se le escapaba por el medio un hilo de la misma, como cuan reloj de arena contaba los minutos hasta vaciarse por completo. Al regresar su vista a las olas descubrió cómo se formaban estelas en el mar.

Tras de ella estaba él de pie observándola. Al verla tan conmovida preguntó con su dulce voz:

—¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres continuar, mi amor?

Al voltearse descubrió unos ojos exactamente iguales al mar que tenía en enfrente. Las olas le cantaron al oído: ¡sigue tu camino, ve con él porque aún falta un poco más! Y el añil se incorporó.

—Sí, Trunks hay que continuar—secó sus lágrimas.

—Perfecto— sonrió extendiéndole la mano.

Continuaron su trayecto por unas cuantas horas más. La noche sin piedad les cayó sobre los hombros. Así que acamparon en una modesta casa-cápsula; se ducharon, platicaron, prepararon cena y descansaron. Ambos dormían abrazados, estaban muy cansados. Mai quedó dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, mientras tanto Trunks estaba con un poco de insomnio. Masajeaba su nuca por un rato mientras su vista se enfocaba al tragaluz del techo.

Contempló la oscura anochecer con destellos brillantes que custodiaban a su patriarca Lunar. Bien sabía que existía el Dios guardián de la Tierra pero, si analizaba un poco La Luna también era una guardiana protectora, iluminaba desde el primer día de vida del ser humano hasta su lamentable descenso. Sin embargo, era testigo de muchas cosas: logros, triunfos, fracasos, etc. Sonrió bajo su trillada hipótesis; le confesó a la esfera plateada que le diera suerte, que faltaba poco para llegar al lugar clave y que cuando estuviera ahí lo bendeciría; Trunks durmió.

La noche respondió a sus súplicas materializadas de alguna forma en sus sueños _«descuida, todo saldrá bien»_

 _..._

Al día siguiente continuaron su viaje en moto, por alguna extraña razón se destilaba más amor en ellos: se besaban, se acariciaban con frecuencia. Mientras él manejaba la motocicleta la chica le abrazaba por la cintura y recargaba su rostro sobre el musculoso hombro, posición perfecta para que él le robara todos los besos que quisiera durante el trayecto.

Qué ironía, quien pensaría que ayer habían empezado un viaje de la nada, con vasos desechables de café en las manos, pantalones de cuero, sonrisas, ilusiones y su ruta hacia la libertad en busca del TODO. Con su moto decidieron batirse un duelo con la carretera y viajar sin fronteras hacia dónde su intuición los llevara. Y precisamente ahí iban.

Una semana llevaban viajando sin parar siendo testigos de diferentes floras y faunas que adornaban con pintorescos colores el entorno conforme más kilómetros avanzaban. Acamparon por diferentes lugares como todos unos aventureros. Dejando de lado su objetivo principal, la pasaban bien, como si estuviesen en su departamento o en el propio trabajo. Ellos sabían que desde aquel día del diamante, un hechizo había caído sobre ellos para estar predestinados. Y cuando fuese el momento indicado estando carentes de tantas cosas en sus vidas, se volvieran a reencontrar para curarse mutuamente y no caer en el hoyo profundo de la soledad.

El clima a comparación de las anteriores partes se estaban convirtiendo en algo árido, seco, con vegetaciones desérticas un cuanto raras. Y el momento se estaba acercando. Trunks por causa del cansancio decidió desviarse y buscar un lugar donde descansar por un rato. Bajaron de la moto, activaron la casa-cápsula, comieron y vagaron por ahí.

—Que espantoso calor hace aquí—expresó irritada la chica—parece como si estuviéramos cerca del desierto.

—Si, eso parece—contestó el muchacho—de cualquier forma no te confíes ha de tener un clima muy extremo, verás que en la noche refrescará.—ella asintió.—sabes, quiero tomar una ducha. Pero antes ¿por qué no juegas conmigo?.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó extrañada, éste asintió.

—Cuando Goten y yo éramos niños nos encantaba jugar con pistolas de agua. En una ocasión mientras estábamos todos de viaje en un crucero de placeres, por accidente mojamos a Bills. Nos dio tanto miedo que salimos corriendo gritando «¡lo sentimos, perdónenos!»—sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo, la activó. De ahí le arrojó a la chica una de pistola turbo 3000—soltó una carcajada—ya está cargada—le hizo un guiño—Aprovechemos este horrendo clima para refrescarnos un rato antes de asearnos, ¿sí?.

 _»Sabes, ahora se me están viniendo varias cosas en mente, hubo más aparte de la palmera en la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre ¿recuerdas? Eras muy buena con las armas ¿verdad?, hasta incluso en esa ocasión me acorralaste para dispararme—Mai, se sonrojó—¿cómo pude olvidarme de eso?, si fue bastante cómico, bueno no tan cómico como el baile de mi padre._

 _»Insisto que en esa ocasión al perro y al mono verde les faltó más corazón en su actuación—rió—estoy seguro que nos hubiera salido perfecta esa escena del rehén._

—Recuerdo que por la impresión de los ataques del gato morado, me desmayé—dijo mientras se acomodaba la pistola en los brazos.

—Y yo recuerdo que tomé entre mis brazos. Te pregunté «¿Mai, estás bien?»—arreglaba también su equipo de ataque—y me contestaste sin aliento «¡sí...!—soltó una carcajada.

—¡NO TE BURLES!—le lanzó un chorro de agua que fácilmente esquivó.

—De ahí, te llevé a un lugar seguro y dije «no te muevas de aquí, ahora vuelvo» me fui a fusionar con Goten para pelear. Cuando regresé habías desaparecido. Rompiste mi corazón, Mai—dijo burlón.

—Basta de hablar de estas cosas—respingó—en ese entonces tenía mis razones, tú no comprenderías.—se cruzó de brazos—Pero bien, en éste juego estoy en desventaja. Tienes poderes, eres rápido no podré darte nunca.

—No haré trampa, lo prometo.

La batalla de las pistolas de agua dio inicio, ambos eran hábiles, tenían destreza. Se refugiaban entre las ramas o detrás de los troncos de los árboles. Se arrastraban por la tierra como buenos soldados. _«¡Ah, te atrapé!»_ ; chorros de agua había por doquier, estaban totalmente empapados y sucios _«¡Aaah te di niño, SIII!»_ Reían como infantes, como cuando eran unos niños. Por la inusual coincidencia con las esferas y el diamante el día de la fiesta, tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse en su faceta más inocente; la niñez. Entonces comprendieron que ocasiones no hay nada de malo en consentir al niño interior que se lleva dentro, esa parte quizás es olvidada por responsabilidades de la vida diaria. Sin embargo, debe de consentirse de vez en cuando sin importar la madurez.

—¡Si, gané!—exclamó radiante y empapado el joven empresario alzando su pistola.

—Era más que obvio, Trunks. —se encorvó agitada de tanto reír colocando sus manos sobres la rodillas —no eres un humano cualquiera, niño.

—Para que veas mi generosidad, te cumpliré un capricho—mostró media sonrisa al tiempo que se quitaba de encima los cilindros de agua que le colgaban por la espalda—¡anda, tú solo pídeme lo que quieras!

—Bueno yo ...—meditaba, no había muchas opciones ¿qué pedir si estaba en medio del desierto? Después de darle varias vueltas al asunto algo se le vino en mente— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes que no te transforma en un Súper Saiyajin?

—¿Eh?—se sorprendió por la pregunta—bueno tal vez desde la visita de Bills a la Tierra. Desde hace muchos años no hubo necesidad de hacerlo salvo cuando entrenaba con mi padre en la cámara de gravedad o algunas veces lo hacía jugando con Goten y Gohan en Paoz.

—Nunca me ha tocado apreciarte en ese estado de cerca ¿puedes hacerlo para mí?

—¿Quieres que lo haga?—preguntó con decisión.

—Sí.

—Bien, lo haré. Toma distancia—Mai se refugió detrás de un árbol, Trunks quitó su chamarra de cuero quedando solo con una camiseta negra sin mangas—solo que será por un instante ¿de acuerdo? No quiero alertar a nadie con mi ki.

El aire cambió, se tornó denso. La poca vegetación árida se movía de un lado al otro siendo manipulada por el poder que emitía el saiyajin. Trunks apretaba los puños y sus músculos se engrandecían teniendo una apariencia tensa. Las cejas las fruncía con fuerza, apretaba la quijada mostrando sus dientes. De un momento a otro su cuerpo pareció tomar peso porque sus pies se hundían unos centímetros en la tierra. Un aura de corto circuitos de colores dorados y azules le rodeaba. Cuando acumuló el poder necesario desató un grito —¡AAAHHH!—seguido de una explosión dorada. Mai no puedo distinguir porque la luz le encandiló a la vista, eran tan agresivas las ráfagas de vientos que se vio obligada a sostenerse con fuerza del tronco. Cuando todo menguó, abrió los ojos y lo vio. Estaba un poco anonadada, realmente era increíble apreciarlo de esa manera. Caminó hacia él con temor, como si se tratara de una persona ajena. El muchacho que le daba la espalda volteó de reojo hacia atrás y sobre su hombro vio a su novia, sonrió—no me tengas miedo—después de un suspiro volvió a su estado natural.

—Es... es increíble—estaba sorprendida—tu apariencia cambia totalmente, debo de decirte que te vez un poco vil—llegó frente a él.

—Espero estés complacida, Mai—la tomó de los hombros y le plantó un beso en la mejilla—Vamos, hay que regresar a tomar un baño.—encapsularon las pistolas de agua, se tomaron de las manos y regresaron a la casa.

Revisaron sus provisiones, Mai cocinó algo sencillo: arroz al vapor y trozos de pescados fritos con salsa de soya «¡Me encanta tu comida, mi amor!» como todo un saiyajin devoró toda la comida no sin antes dar las gracias por los alimentos. Se dirigieron a tomar una ducha pero a causa de ser muy chico el espacio se tuvieron que bañar por separado. Mientras Mai recogía y lavaba trastes, Trunks se fue el primero en entrar, salió y la chica entró. Con ropa más cómoda: pantalón suelto negro y una playera manga larga del mismo color tocó la puerta del baño.

—Linda, iré a dar un recorrido por aquí cerca. Ten cuidado no le abras a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

—Esta bien, no te preocupes.

 _Salió al exterior._

Bien, ahora tenía que investigar un poco en cuanto al lugar. Quería cerciorarse que había llegado al lugar correcto, así que se impulsó hacia el cielo para mantener una mejor visión de los alrededores «¡Lo sabía!» con satisfacción vio el objetivo. Sonrió y pronto fue volando hacia éste. Por lo tanto Mai, salió de la ducha, vistió con bata rayada algo sencillo. Se peinó, se maquilló muy poco, solo delineado sus ojos y pintó sus labios de rojo puesto que ya era de noche y supuso quizás que no tardaban en ir a la cama así que no tenía caso cargarse de cosméticos. Se sentó un rato en la orilla de la cama mientras hojeaba una revista de espectáculos. Unos 40 minutos se habían cumplido pero Trunks no volvía, se estaba impacientando _«¿Dónde estarás, niño?»._

Sin hacer caso salió de la casa-cápsula, el instinto natural le llamaba y no pudo contra él. Desde que llegaron al lugar una corazonada la mantuvo con pendiente. Pero con exactitud no sabía en sí de que se trataba, solo sentía un poco nervios.

El aroma, la vegetación con extraños árboles gigantes de forma de setas; era peculiar. Y quizás le hacía recordar algo de antaño _«¿pero qué?»_ Caminó esquivando ramas y para su favor la Luna iluminaba con luz plateada en las penumbras. Esa noche en particular lucia más enorme que nunca, era grande, redonda y demasiado bella. Al paso de media hora Trunks la encontró.

—Con que aquí estás.—la abrazó por detrás y besó su nuca—creo haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa, está muy desolado este lugar. Qué tal si te hubiera atacado algún animal nocturno.

—Lo sé, lo sé—bajó su vista—pero es que me impacienté porque no llegabas.

—Está bien ¿quieres seguir caminando un poco antes de regresar a dormir?—la chica asintió— bien, pues sigamos—tomó de su mano.

 _Después de unos minutos._

—Esta haciendo fresco—frotaba sus brazos y titiritaba.

—Si, te lo dije—la abrazó por la espalda enrollando sus brazos con los de ella para generarle calor. Y así abrazados seguían avanzando en cortos pasos. Él restregaba su rostro, le respiraba en su oreja, cosa que le erizaba la piel.

Su camino se vio bloqueado por unas ramas secas entrelazadas en los troncos de las setas gigantes. Justo cuando Mai estiró su brazo para de un jalón arrancar las hojas, Trunks la detuvo:

—¡Mai, espera!

—¿Eh?—buscó su rostro—¿pero por qué?—le pareció extraño.

—Yo ...quería preguntarte algo— la chica aún envuelta en los brazos del muchacho se giró por complemento hacia él, luego apretó sus puños en la playera negra.

—¿Sí...?—le miró a los ojos.

—Bueno, llevamos una semanas viajando en mi motocicleta y quería saber ¿cómo te sientes?

—¡Oh vaya! Con que de eso se trata—apretó sus labios antes de contestar—estoy bien, creo que me esperaba otro tipo de pregunta—él sonrió con gusto al escuchar eso—en verdad esto ha sido fabuloso Trunks, nos hacía falta desconectarnos de todo y salir aventurarnos. Desde que estamos juntos no había tenido una aventura.

—Entonces continuemos, Mai—ambos chicos con sus manos agarraron las ramas —¿estas lista?—preguntó antes de jalar.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo, a la cuenta de tres jalamos.

 _«Uno...dos...tres...» Arrancaron el manojo de ramas secas._

Cuando el camino se vio despejado, Mai quedó atómica ante el paisaje.

—Esto... esto es ...—cubría su boca de la impresión. Sus ojos se humedecían y lágrimas brotaban sobre sus blancas mejillas. Mordía sus labios reprimiéndose de soltar un llanto—es ... es _el Castillo de Pilaf_ —volteó con el muchacho que estaba tras de ella.

—Sí, así es—suspiró—es parte de lo que queda. En su mayoría son ruinas salvos aquellos ventanales—señalaba—una amplia terraza y tal vez un par de habitaciones.

La sensación del pecho se vio liberada. Ella lo sabía, ella sentía que estaba en un lugar familiar.

—¿Por qué, Trunks?—él se acercó, la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba en sobre pecho.

—Tranquila, mi amor—le daba ánimos para que cesara su llanto porque bien sabía él que tan importante era para Mai esas ruinas de lo que antes era un poderoso Castillo. Un lugar lleno de historias, anécdotas y probablemente impregnado de la esencia de su bella acompañante, era su antiguo hogar.

—¿Por qué, Trunks?—insistió nuevamente al mirarlo con ojos llorosos.

—Porque no iba a permitir que tu fuego interior se extinguiera, Mai. Quiero todo, _TODO_ contigo. Quiero que estés llena, satisfecha, _VIVA_ para mí. Tengo que acariciar esa esencia tuya, aceptarla. Y amar como un idiota ambas vidas que te conforman, porque sabes, eso me llena a mí también, me excita, me enloquece tener a alguien como tú que me hace arder. No quiero que te hartes de mí por reprimir esta parte oculta tuya—secaba sus lágrimas.

Realmente no mentía, ella sabía que sus ojos gritaban la verdad pero sabía que hacía falta algo más.

—¿Quieres continuar?

—Sí, sí quiero.

Se acercaron al castillo, subieron por las largas escaleras que no habían sufrido daño alguno desde el ataque del mono gigante. Todo era un caos, las ruinas eran cubiertas por vegetación y pequeñas setas. Se filtraron por un largo pasillo que conducía quizás a la terraza principal. Por lo visto unas cuantas habitaciones que se mantenían en pie.

Su mente jugó con sus recuerdos. Inesperadamente, de un momento a otro se vio un lado del trono de Su Excelencia, y éste sentado con capa roja. En su cabeza portaba una corona roja con incrustaciones de oro en forma de cúpula. Y en frente había miles de soldados haciendo reverencia al Gran Pilaf. _«¡Oh, larga vida al Gran Pilaf!»_

 _Después de unos minutos volvió en sí._

—¿Trunks...?—había desaparecido—¿Trunks dónde estás...?—más delante se percató que había una luz. Sintió curiosidad y se fue acercando a ella. Esa luz se emitía desde una de las recámaras que aún que estaban en pie.

La puerta estaba emparejada, la empujó un poco pero sin darse cuenta sus pies había chocado con una pequeña vela blanca en forma de rosa . Y más delante le seguía otra, y otra, dibujándose así un camino de velas aromáticas que desprendían fragancia a Jazmín e iluminaban cálidamente la vieja habitación con luz tenue. Cuando su vista se filtró hacia enfrente vio sobre una silla de madera un vestido blanco, una tiara, cosméticos y accesorios de fina plata. Por un lado había un espejo ovalado con base de madera de tamaño considerable. No entendía, no entendía nada o quizás sí pero «¿qué significa todo esto?» se acercó a la silla y en el espejo estaba una pequeña carta. Con los nervios a flor de piel la abrió y leyó:

 _«Quiero llegar al TODO contigo. Vístete, te estaré esperando del lado de la terraza»_

Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Es que como era posible que ella... _«¡No,no,no,quizás sea todo un sueño!»_ se resistía en creer, se daba de palmadas en las mejillas, se pellizcaba ¡y nada! Seguía ahí en la misma habitación con las velas, el atuendo y mirándose frente al espejo. Con delicadeza colocó encima de su cuerpo el blanco vestido, era sencillo, liso, sin mangas. Se miraba que era de tela muy fina. Y su conciencia le decía _«hazlo, Mai»_ ella reflexionaba mirándose al espejo _«¿lo hago?»_ y su propio reflejo le respondía _«¡Hazlo!»_. Con decisión deslizó el vestido de rayas hasta llegar al suelo. Se vistió con el elegante vestido blanco, maquilló con más detalle su rostro, uso los accesorios de plata. Y finalmente colocó sobre su cabeza la tiara de rosas blancas. Con ambas mano tomó un pequeño ramo que contenía las misma rosas igual que su tiara; blancas. Los tallos eran enrollados con tul y listones.

Se vio en el espejo por última vez, sus orbes se humedecieron porque apreció lo que jamas en su vida llegó a pensar ser: una novia.

 _«Soy una novia»_

Salió de la habitación. Continuó con el largo pasillo rocoso con olor a hierba y humedad. Cada vez parecía divisar la luz del final del túnel. Cuando llegó a la terraza estudió su entorno; había una mesa con manteles blancos, veladoras, vino, vajilla, copas y dos sillas. A un lado estaba una mesa de servicio que probablemente contenía platillos con deliciosa comida. A un costado, se mantenía una cámara fotográfica sobre una base con largas piernas, ajustada a una buena altura, también había un modesto equipo de música con la insignia de CC y por último; estaba él al ras de la terraza.

El joven se mantenía dando la espalda en su espera, como tratándose de una capilla cristiana donde el novio espera a la novia sin voltear a verla. Trunks elegantemente vestía un traje blanco. Y frente al él estaba La Luna majestuosamente plateada.

Faltando un poco para que Mai llegara, él no se pudo resistir, volteó quedando anonadado. Tragó saliva ante tal belleza, extendió la palma de mano por cortesía, Mai accedió al gesto. Frente a frente se mantuvieron. Ella con sus manos en el ramo y él con las suyas sobre la cintura de la chica. Azul con azul con prendas blancas.

—Te vez hermosa, amor—ésta se avergonzó, sin embargo contestó al cumplido.

—Gracias... tú también te ves bien.

Después de un mortal silencio la frase más anhelada endulzó los oídos de la chica.

—Cásate conmigo, Mai—ella mordió sus labios conteniéndose de llorar. Y bajo ese gesto asintió.

—Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo, Trunks.

 _Se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas._

—¡Gracias, gracias! Te amo, te amo como un maldito idiota. Te quiero para mí, te quiero en mi diario, en mis locuras en mi... en mi _TODO_.

—Si tan solo me hubieras dicho tus verdaderas intenciones desde el principio. Créeme que te hubiera dicho que sí.

—Lo sé, lo noté. Pero créeme que era necesario llegar hasta aquí, aventurarnos—suspiró—escogí este lugar para nuestra unión porque representa mucho para ti, Mai.

 _»Además, no creo en la burocracia del matrimonio, en tantos papeles y rituales sin sentido. Cuando hay amor no se necesita tanta faramalla, créelo, solo se necesita amor. Por eso haremos nuestra propia ceremonia porque tenemos al mejor testigo para nuestro juramento, la que siempre no haz cuidado y protegido desde hacía tiempo; La Luna. La misma que nos predestinó aquella noche de infancia sobre la palmera. Y delante de ella—tomó su mano—te prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida._

 _»Escogimos juntar nuestras vidas en esta forma tan única e inusual—volvió a suspirar y la vio a los ojos ahogándose en el azul._

 _»Yo Trunks Brief, me entrego a ti por completo, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor consiste en caminar por siempre de la mano; en las buenas, en las malas, en lo laboral, en nuestras locuras y bajo cualquier adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu TODO, tu compañero de siempre y no solo por ratos en las oficina o los fines de semana sino paran toda la vida hasta mi último aliento ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?_

 _Mai estaba agitada, con un nudo en la garganta. Sollozaba con discreción._

—Mi vida se ha convertido en el centro de la tuya, Trunks, eso lo sabes. Yo... yo te acepto como mi esposo.—sonrió pese a las lágrimas—gracias por esa hermosa oportunidad.

Se dieron un cálido abrazo después acariciaron sus rostros y se esposaron con anillos de fina plata.

—Ahora así le gritaré al mundo mi amor por ti. Ese será mi nuevo reto a tu lado. No importan que se enteren los medios o quien sea—sonrió.

—Niño—lo interrumpió—¿ves aquel cuarto en ruinas?—el volteó.

—Sí, sí lo veo ¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—En ese cuarto de cristal tenía presa a tu madre y a tus amigos—mostró media sonrisa.

—¿Eh?—se sonrojó.

La noche se celebró con una cena para dos, caviar, vino blanco y un pequeño pastel en el cual ambos le soplaban a las velas _«¡una, dos, tres!»_ bajo el sonido de equipo de música bailaban una cálida melodía con el mejor de paisajes: ruinas, vegetación y Luna. Y un aire con estela de aventura.

—Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿verdad Trunks?

—Algo así—rió—tenía que traerte aquí de alguna manera.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —frunció las cejas.

—Porque te conozco, tonta. Si yo te decía algo de mis planes tú ibas a relinchar como yegua, te ibas a poner como loca sin razón —soltó una risita—y no iba a poder convencerte.

—Al menos lo hubieras intentado, niño. ¿Qué tal si hubiera dicho que «sí»?

—¡Basta, basta! Mejor preparemos una linda pose—sugirió—faltan pocos segundos para que se acabe el temporizador de la cámara. Así que prepárate—sentenció.

—¡¿Eh?! La cámara ...—Trunks abordó su cintura e inesperadamente la besó. Múltiple flashes incandescente les iluminaban de pies a cabeza con descaro.

Aprovechando lo auténtico del paisaje se tomaron cientos de fotografías para posteriormente guardarlas en un su primer álbum fotográfico.

Risas se plasmaban en sus joviales rostros. Pero hacía falta algo más para llegar al _TODO_ por completo. De manera infraganti Trunks cargó a Mai —¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO TRUNKS?!— entre sus brazos regresó al pasillo.

Con la espalda empujó una de las puertas de las habitaciones y entraron. Puso a la chica de pie. El cuarto era penumbras, solo había un poco de luz que se filtraba por la ventana iluminando justamente un colchón sobre el suelo, con almohadas y frazadas. La vista de ambos se acostumbró a la oscuridad pudiendo así distinguir sus rostros. En esta ocasión las riquezas sobraban, no hacía estar en un famoso cuarto de hotel, no hacían falta lujos; sólo necesitaban su amor aventurero. Y con eso el amor brillaría, transformándose en cualquier lugar.

Él se acercó a ella con decisión emanando una embriagante seducción. Con sus manos desabrochaba el vestido de la chica dejándola solo con las prendas de interior. De manera rápida él mismo se quitó el saco, la camisa, lo zapatos y con el pantalón como última prenda, tomó a Mai en sus brazos sumergiéndola en el colchón. Bajo la desnudez de dos cuerpos en excitación; se besaron haciéndose después de palabras _«Te amo tanto, mi amor» «Te debo tanto, eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi ...TODO»_ Ya sabían qué hacer, cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, se hicieron el amor tan parecido a su primera vez; balbuceando palabras lindas en sus oídos, mirándose a los ojos ahogándose vilmente en el profundo océano del azul, e irónicamente entre gemidos y jadeos se regalaban sonrisas; acostados, sentados, sobre la pared, tan violento o amoroso como ellos deseaban; encontraron con gran satisfacción _el TODO._

 ** _..._**

Una sensación de sed cubrió su garganta, Mai se sentó sobre el colchón y alcanzó una botella de agua que estaba a corta distancia. Bebió, calmó su sed e hidrato sus labios secos. Al voltear, a su espalda estaba él profundamente dormido, verlo así le transmitía la mayor paz y comprendía que era una bendición estar a su lado. Era privilegiada porque solo ella conocía la cara más sincera del famoso empresario Trunks Brief. Se levantó del colchón, enrolló su cuerpo con una sábana y caminó entre los pasillos del castillo. Se fue directo a los ventanales en donde en su otra juventud apreciaba la Luna.

En esta ocasión sus ojos miraban hacia el horizonte esperando con ansias la alborada, que marcaría una diferencia abismal entre el ayer y el ahora. Los primeros rayos de sol brotaron iluminándole al rostro, la maravilla de la naturaleza que pocos aprecian y que por desgracia ofrece tanto a los seres humanos. Sin embargo, en su sentir no estuvo sola, porque él estaba ahí, adherido a su piel entre las sábanas buscando sus labios para darle le primer beso de su nueva vida.

—Buenos días, _Señora Brief_ —dijo susurrante al oído mientras restregaba su rostro en el ella. Con el torso desnudó y sus cabellos despeinados, delataron con descaro lo de la noche anterior.

—Buenos días—mostró media sonrisa.

Lo mejor que te puede suceder en la vida es encontrar con quien reír, con quien llorar, con quien hablar; saber que una persona se preocupa por tu felicidad.

Y así se regalaron un rayo de luz para iluminar sus vidas. Este amor rebasó límites, edades, dimensiones y fronteras, no quedó en puntos suspensivos. Demostró que pese a cualquier adversidad, se pueden llevar acabo el más innato amor; el madurar, el crecer no es malo si se hace de la manera correcta y con la compañía adecuada. En la vida se dejan unos placeres para que el tiempo te gratifique con otro mejores. Hay que arriesgar, renovarse cada día con Aroma de Café en los labios.

 _Mientras miraban el horizontes, seguros de sí mismos, pensaron:_

 _«Es tiempo de regresar ...»_

 **¿FIN ...?**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPILOGO FINAL! :D**

 **Conozcamos un poco de la vida marital de estos chicos ¿qué sorpresas nos traerán? ¿serán felices en su matrimonio?** **Eso y más lo sabremos en el capítulo 10**

 **Beta Reader:** _Mi querida Tour, mil gracias linda._

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos. Por los rw que me dejan, a los lectores silencios (espero que algún día se manifiesten) a mi pequeño club de Fans:_**

 _-Breen, mi querida che._

 _-Cereza de pastel mi gemela maligna_

 _-Lector Shenlong_

 _-Jimena_

 _-Anais_

 _-Karol_

 _-A la comudidad Trumai de la pagina "Trunks & Mai page"._

 **Gracias por darme la oportunidad, en verdad gracias.**

 **Así** **que ¡NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

 _ **Con Cariño:**_

 _Kuraudea Rorena._


	10. Chapter 10

_—¿Estás bien, Mai?_

 _—Si, estoy bien—contestó anonadada— Es solo que... nunca llegué a imaginar tanto._

 _—Si, lo sé.—le tomó de los hombros y sonrió para darle ánimos—Todo estará a nuestro favor._

 _—¿Tú crees, Trunks?_

 _—Por supuesto, verás que sí—Se sumergieron en un cálido abrazo._

 _—¿Me querrás toda la vida?—preguntó inesperadamente—Es que yo envejeceré más rápido que tú._

 _—Entonces buscaré las siete esferas del Dragón para hacerte joven y bella otra vez—rió._

 _—¡Trunks!—exclamó irritada—¡No estoy jugando, niño!_

 _—¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos niños otra vez? ¿o prefieres que yo me haga anciano?—continuaba con el juego._

 _—¡Hablo en serio!—refunfuñó—Tú eres fuerte, tu raza extraterrestre dura hasta más de 80 años._

 _—¿Y eso qué importa, eh? ¡Tonta! Yo te querré siempre sin importar nada ¿lo oíste? N-A-D-A—la chica se sonrojó—Ahora hay que pensar en lo que en verdad tiene importancia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahora sé qué tan afortunado soy por tenerte a mi lado. Esos «buenos días» que me das en las mañanas Con Aroma de Café, son inigualables. Eres mi felicidad, mi debilidad, mi TODO. Para mí es un halago ser solo tuyo. Seré tu amigo, tu cómplice de aventuras inimaginables, el que te haga reír y llorar de alegría; te amo y te amaré por el resto de mi vida. De aquí hasta la eternidad juntos._

 _«Todo estará bien mi amor»_

 **Con Aroma de Café**

 **Epílogo Final**

 **Capitulo**

 **X**

 **Nuestra vida.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Al concluir nupcias, los chicos regresaron de su viaje y de su improvisada «Luna de miel» en las ruinas del Castillo de Pilaf. Volvieron a la Capital del Oeste bajo el mismo método: motocicleta. ¿Y que más se podía esperar de este par de rebeldes? El recorrido se tornó con un ambiente muy satisfactorio, aprovechaban cada bonito paisaje para fotografiarlo. Habían muestras de cariño enormes entre los nuevos esposos, puesto que de alguna forma muy única, habían sido bendecidos bajo la luz Lunar. Ya existía un pacto verdadero entre los dos, algo palpable y real; eran marido y mujer ante ellos. Pero ahora faltaba el reto más grande: la sociedad. ¿Cómo dar una noticia tan repentina y de esa magnitud? ¿Cómo manejarlo en el trabajo? Se debía de buscar la forma más correcta de hacerlo porque ya no se esconderían de nadie. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si ya habían llegado a ese TODO que tanto deseaban y sería muy injusto reprimirse por querer externar su amor ante el mundo.

 ** _..._**

 _Departamento de Trunks._

Tomándola en sus brazos accedieron al departamento. Y justo antes de ponerla en pie salió una peculiar frase de sus labios.

—Bienvenida a casa, amor—ésta sonrío un poco apenada.

Cuanta razón había detrás de esas palabras, porque en efecto, ya no era sólo el departamento de Trunks Brief, sino de ahora en adelante seria hogar de ambos. Su nuevo nicho de amor que se empaparía de miles de anécdotas compartidas, «nuestro hogar»; de dos, de pareja. Algo unido desde ya.

Faltaban dos semanas para reincorporarse a sus labores; les esperaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Tenían que poner orden a su nueva vida. Trunks compró bajo una buena oferta la pequeña casa de las afueras de Capital del Oeste. El anciano arrendatario con el ojo cuadrado y de manera inmediata accedió al precio que ofrecía el joven para adquirir el bien. Al decidir comprarla, no era precisamente porque fueran a vivir en ella, sino por el recuerdo que les representaba. Gracias a ese pequeño hogar había comenzado su historia de amor; otra razón fue que Shu y Pilaf tuvieran donde llegar cada vez que regresaran de sus aventuras. Trunks ya sabía lo importante que eran para Mai esos dos pequeños individuos. Igual ellos de vez en cuando podían pasar un buen rato ahí como en los viejos tiempos. Así que el valor que le adjudicaban a la casa era en varios aspectos de sus vidas.

 **...**

Con lo de la pequeña casa resuelto, ahora seguía enfocarse en su nuevo hogar. Por medio de internet solicitaron material para decoración: muebles, tapices, entre otras cosas bajo el gusto de Mai. Como buen marido, el decorado y el rediseño del departamento lo dejaría en manos de su mujer. Por lo tanto, encapsuló todos sus muebles para dejar vacío el lugar; lo único que permaneció sin tocar fue el cuarto de estudio, donde en ciertas ocasiones lo utilizaba para trabajar. El pedido llegó a la puerta de su casa, varios hombres desfilaban con todas las cosas que habían comprado. Mientras Trunks firmaba las facturas, Mai dirigía a los hombres sobre dónde ir colocado los artículos. Una vez solos bajo la intimidad de varias cajas de cartón, él corrió hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura con sus brazos y la alzó dándole altura para así girar un par de veces. Mientras ella se aferraba a la cabellera lila, sus rostros, sus miradas azules, emanaban una felicidad indescriptible, una complicidad de color azul, un lenguaje extraño que ellos y solamente ellos, conocían a la perfección. Después de darse un lindo beso en los labios, había llegado el momento de empezar.

—¿Estás lista, Mai?—preguntó deseoso.

—Lo estoy, niño.

—Bien, entonces … ¡Manos a la obra!

Las paredes que alguna vez fueron de color gris y destilaban «soltería» se convirtieron ahora en color blanco. Las persianas fueron sustituidas por la calidez de unas cortinas color verde olivo; plantas verdes, jarrones de barro, sillones de color beige con cojines pintorescos: rayados, rojos, cafés, entre otros estampados. Lámparas en base de herrería que irradiaban amor con su luz amarillenta. Y todo parecía tener un nuevo aroma; olía a hogar. Una pared de la sala fue pintaba de verde; con taladrado en mano y tornillos, fue cargada de cuadros de distintos tamaños, donde solo ellos dos eran los protagonistas de las imágenes: sobre la moto, paisaje naturales, las ruinas del Castillo de Pilaf, la Luna, pero en el medio de ellas estaba el cuadro más importante de todos; él y ella vestidos de novios besándose y la Luna sobre su hombros bendiciéndoles. Más detalles aquí, allá, una limpieza general al departamento, nueva decoración en la habitación y listo. El nuevo hogar de los «Briefs» había quedado como nuevo.

—¡Quedó perfecto!

Cansados, con manchas de pintura en su prendas, rostros y brazos, fueron a tomar un baño en la comodidad de la tina. Inciensos, pequeñas velas con aroma a Jazmín, era lo usual que acostumbraban poner durante la ducha.

Ambos estaban dentro de la tina, relajados por lo tibio del agua. Mai estaba sentada sobre la pelvis de Trunks; frente a frente tallaban sus cuerpos haciendo desaparecer las manchas de pintura de sus pieles. Pequeños besos en los labios se dieron en repetidas ocasiones; que bello era el amor en su máxima expresión, tanto así que no hacía falta hablar de nada porque con verse a sus ojos se decían muchas cosas hermosas.

De momento, y sin previo aviso el joven Brief salió de la tina.

—¿Tan rápido?—preguntó Mai aún sumergida en el agua tibia.

—Si—contestó—iré al estudio. Voy a revisar algunos pendientes del trabajo—le plantó un beso en la frente. Secó su cuerpo con la toalla y sin importar estar expuesto, fue devorado por el añil. Sin embargo, él siguió su acto con la mayor naturalidad.

—Estaré unos minutos más aquí, niño —le afirmó a su esposo desde la tina—En un rato te veo en la cocina, ¿sí?—éste volteó y sonrío.

—¡Claro!

 **...**

Saliendo de la habitación con un pantalón suelto color gris y una playera negra sin mangas; se dirigió descalzo al estudio. Caminar así era cómodo puesto que sentía la suavidad del alfombrado de todo el departamento en sus pies. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, encendió el monitor de la computadora de escritorio, tomó asiento. Revisó algunos correos electrónicos que le mandaba su secretaria para ponerlo al corriente de sus pendientes. Una taza de café era su única acompañante en ese instante. Le daba sorbos y más sorbos mientras realizaba sus pendientes. En la barra principal del escritorio se encontraba una carpeta abierta con las fotografías de su viaje que con anterioridad había visto para poder imprimir unas cuantas para los cuadros que fueron colgados en la pared de la sala. La curiosidad de verlas otra vez le ganó, y nuevamente al ritmo del click los orbes azules miraban cada una de las imágenes «más sorbos al café» se plasmaba una, luego otra y otra, hasta que llegó a la que más le gustaba «ellos besándose bajo la Luna» dejó la taza de café a un lado; estudiaba a detalle la imagen, hacia zoom para verla mejor, suspiraba, meditaba «¿acaso será que ...?»

* * *

 _Castillo de Pilaf_

 _Segundo día._

 _La luz de la alborada se filtró por la ventana anunciando un nuevo amanecer. Los preciosos reflejos tornasoles llegaron a sus ojos azules haciéndola despertar. Se incorporó un poco y al voltear con la vista adormecida, distinguió al niño depravado que tanto amaba a su lado profundamente dormido. Por inercia se cubrió con una sábana, talló sus ojos y se levantó con pereza arrojando ligeros bostezos. Sobre una mesa vieja de madera, estaba una cafetera eléctrica conectada a una fuente de energía, era necesario porque en el lugar no había servicio de luz desde aquel fatal ataque del mono gigante. Encendió el aparato con sus delicadas manos y éste por propia naturaleza hizo su función primordial: café. Vertió un poco del líquido en una taza color roja con la insignia la estrella de Pilaf , esa era la de ella; la de Trunks era de color azul con el logotipo de la «CC». Tomó asiento en una silla rústica de madera un poco dañada y con ciertos signos de polilla entre las patas. Subió sus piernas que pronto rodeó con los brazos mientras en las manos sostenía la taza con café. Le dio varios sorbos a la bebida y su mirada se centraba en el colchón que estaba en el piso y sobre éste; el azul de su vida respirando con tranquilidad._

 _Lo observaba a detalle; sus mechones lilas era un total desastre, estaban estrujados, despeinados, eran un caos. Tal vez ella había sido causante de eso la noche anterior. Pero aún así, tenía que admitir que se miraba hermoso. Su torso se mantenía desnudo mientras la sábana se aferraba con fuerza a su cintura. Acostado boca arriba uno de sus brazos estaba sumergido en la almohada; mientras que el otro reposaba a un lado de su cuerpo. De esta forma tan natural se le miraba relajado y a Mai le encantaba; nadie sabía mejor que ella su acostumbrada forma de dormir «más sorbos al café» siguió devorándolo con la mirada._

 _Que bendición estar así, apreciarlo en esa faceta tan natural; fuera de miradas, fuera de chismes, fuera de esos lentes y del traje que para los desconocidos era un fuerte mural impenetrable. Le dio más sorbos al café y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa «apenas así dormido el ceño se te suaviza, niño» Y si. Sus cejas estaban relajadas—suspiró—La piel de tez bronceada irradiaba un calor no tan común, tal vez se debía a su raza saiyajin y quizás por esa razón su sangre generaba un calor sobrenatural. Después de tanto tiempo de intimar y dormir juntos se dio cuenta de ese detalle; Trunks se descubría de las sábanas con frecuencia y quizás cuando alcanzaba cierto frío en la piel, recurría nuevamente a ellas._

 _De pronto el chico empezó a despertar. En primer instante el brazo que mantenía libre, se fue directo hacia su rostro que masajeaba con lentitud; después de haber respirado profundamente exhaló por sus labios. El siguiente gesto llenó a la chica de ternura porque el brazo que se mantenía de bajo de la almohada, se estiró hacia el otro lado del colchón en busca de ella. Pero Trunks al no sentirla junta a él, volteó y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Su expresión era aún de pereza pero aún así se dio cuenta que su amada no estaba. Alzó un poco la vista hacia enfrente y la vio sentada sobre la vieja silla envuelta entre sábanas y con una taza de café en mano._

 _—Ahí estás—ella asintió—¿Llevas rato que despertaste?—su cabeza volvió a la almohada._

 _—Tal vez cerca de una hora, niño._

 _—Ya veo—del otro lado del colchón buscó su móvil para ver la hora— Las 7:00 de la mañana, demasiado temprano—rió—Tal vez si fuera al trabajo me costaría horrores despertarme._

 _—Eso ni los digas, te pasa muy seguido Trunks. En especial los lunes._

 _—Vamos, vamos, no te quejes de mí—bostezó—aunque te soy sincero dormí excelentemente bien. Es relajante, no hay rudos de nada. Es el segundo lugar en el que duermo de maravilla. En primer puesto está tú casa, de ahí le siguen estas ruinas y en tercer lugar pondría a Paoz cuando de niño me quedaba a dormir en casa de Goten—estiró el brazo incitándola a volver al colchón. La chica se levantó, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y fue hacia él._

 _Ambos se abrazaron con fuerzas. Se dieron el primer beso de la mañana Con aroma de café—Trunks sonrió al descubrir la delicia de ese magnífico sabor. Mai se acostó sobre su pecho, lo acariciaba con sus manos y dibujaba figuras sobre éste, mientras tanto el chico trataba de adivinar «¿Es un corazón?»_

 _—Trunks...—alzó la cabeza buscando su mirada._

 _—¿Si...?—respondió a llamado de su mujer._

 _—¿Qué sigue de aquí?_

 _—¿A qué te refieres, linda?_

 _—¿Qué explicación le diremos a todos sobre esto?—se mostró preocupada._

 _—No hay nada que explicarles, es nuestra vida, punto. Yo de alguna forma me encargaré de eso—acariciaba su mejilla— Ahora cambiando de tema ¿dónde quieres vivir, Mai?_

 _—Bueno, no me había puesto a pensar en ese detalle—meditó un poco antes de dar respuesta—Creo que por lo pronto tu departamento está bien, Trunks. El problema sería la vieja ca..._

 _—La vieja casa...—terminó la frase—Descuida, Mai. La compraremos—aseguró._

 _—¿De verdad?—preguntó sorprendida._

 _—¡Por supuesto! Tómalo como un previo regalo de bodas—la chica sonrió apenada._

 _—Pero no es necesario, Trunks._

 _—Lo es—afirmó con decisión—Mai, no te preocupes por nada ¿sí?—besó su frente— Ven, trata de descansar un poco. En punto de medio día emprenderemos marcha._

 _«Seremos muy felices, te lo prometo mi amor. Lucharemos con todo lo que se nos ponga en frente»_

 _En la habitación con olor a humedad; el óxido adornaba con manchas las paredes con grietas. Las débiles dalas que sostenían al techo, se cubrían por plantas enredaderas secas de tonalidades cafés. Y ahí, estaban dos cuerpos aferrados sobre el colchón que se mantenía en el suelo, rodeado por velas consumidas que habían cumplido su objetivo de alumbrar en la oscuridad y emanar luz tenue . Entre sábanas, sintiendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos, afirmaron con amor, entrega y anillos de plata el juramento que hacía solo una noche se habían prometido._

 _»Quiero ser tu esposo._

 _»Y yo ... yo quiero ser tu esposa._

* * *

De manera inmediata inició sesión con una cuenta alternativa, abrió la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico «¿Será buena idea si...?» adjuntó la imagen. Escribió varios destinatarios; primero el de las noticias locales de la Capital del Oeste, después agregó a los editores de la revista semanal: Capsule Corp New Times. Y por último a la cadena televisiva ZTV. Escribió rápidamente un texto en forma anónima «Noticia de último momento: El empresario Trunks Brief contrajo nupcias» fue necesario embriagarse con otros sorbos de café para agarrar valentía ante lo trillado que estaba por hacer. Pero, él pensaba que era necesario «qué más daba» De igual forma todo mundo le observaba, ahora por lo menos les daría una buena razón para que hablaran de él. Lo que realmente quería era gritárselo al mundo y «de ésta manera» era el método más eficiente para que TODOS se enteraran en cuestión de segundos de su matrimonio. Estaba a un «ENTER» para marcar una gran diferencia entre hoy y el mañana. Sería una euforia, lo sabía, pero era mejor que la noticia la fueran digiriendo ahorita que ambos se encontraban aún de vacaciones. Así cuando volvieran a sus labores todo el personal estuviera «tranquilo» Segundos pasaron en lo que su mente maquillaba su plan y sin pensarla mucho lo hizo, presionó la tecla del ENTER «correo enviado» azotó su espalda con el respaldo de la silla, frotó su frente implorándole a Dende y a todos los Kaios que ésta absurda idea saliera bien.

—¿Trunks, estás bien...?—preguntó una dulce voz en el marco de puerta con su ordinaria bata de dormir rosa —la cena está lista ¿no vendrás?—él volteó.

—Sí, por supuesto—se levantó de la silla, fue hacia ella. Tomó de su mano y emprendieron camino a la cocina.

—¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo, niño?—estaba extrañada.

—Nada, tranquila. Solo eran cosas del trabajo—le sonrió.

En la cocina ambos tomaron asiento, agradecieron por los alimentos y cenaron un rico arroz cantones hecho por la cocinera Mai. En plena comida platicaron un poco de diversos temas: el nuevo decorado del departamento, el regreso al trabajo, las fotografías, etc. Al terminar alzaron la cocina y mientras ella lavaba los trastes, él los secaba colocándolos en el escurridor. Y de momento surgió una pregunta.

—¿Ya le dijiste a tus padres?—preguntó al ras de la tarja mientras jabonaba los platos.

—No, aún no—contestó con la franela en mano.

—¿Crees que se molestarán?

—Tal vez, pero no me preocupa del todo—colocaba un plato en el escurridor.

—¿Ah, no?—volteó hacia él.

—Bueno, como decirlo. no somos unos niños. Tendrán que aceptarlo aunque no les guste—y la chica sonrió por su comentario.

Pero bajo la ignorancia del azul añil, no sabía que «TODOS» de alguna forma se iban a enterar sin necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra gracias a la trillada idea de su esposo.

 **...**

Al terminar con los trastes, secaron sus manos con la servilleta que colgaba del refrigerador. De ahí, se dirigieron al baño para lavar sus dientes. Hábitos de parejas que ahora con más frecuencia compartirían.

Minutos después en la habitación, se sumergieron bajo el edredón blanco y frondosas almohadas, estaban de lado frente a frente viéndose a los ojos. Había sido un día cansado así que era buena idea ir a la cama temprano.

—¿Estás feliz?—preguntó el muchacho. Ella simplemente se limitó a contestar. Solo asintió con ligereza—Yo también lo estoy—susurró Trunks.

Él se acercó a Mai, la abrazó con ternura. Era algo quizás difícil de creer o asimilar; estarían juntos en todo momento. Les causaba ciertos nervios, pero así habían decidido estar: juntos por siempre. Sin embargo, había cosas que pensar al respecto como ¿qué pasaría si discutieran y él tuviera que alzar la voz? No quería llegar a esa necesidad de utilizar un lenguaje subido de tono con ella, porque bien sabía que Mai no se quedaría callada y armarían un pleito mundial. Aunque problemas siempre surgen, por fortuna han sabido arreglarlos adecuadamente.

Pero aún así, no es lo mismo tener sus espacios independientes a estar «JUNTOS» para todo. Por un momento eso les quitaba el sueño, pero en su debido tiempo sabrían qué métodos utilizar para fortalecerse como un matrimonio de bien, bajo la influencia del respeto y la comunicación.

Ahora lo más entretenido era despojarse de sus prendas para proceder al goce de la intimidad. Para ahogarse una vez más en el océano azul que tanto les gustaba, asfixiarse sin piedad bajo el hechizo que solo con la unión de sus cuerpos encontraban.

—Quiero hacértelo, Mai.

¿Y mañana que pasaría?

Mañana simplemente el mundo se engalanaría con la noticia de su amor.

 **...**

 _Al día siguiente._

Envueltos entre sábanas y dándose calor piel con piel; estaban los señores Briefs recibiendo los primeros rayos de luz filtrase por la ventana.

Desfigurados de amor; entre bostezos y pereza se dieron los buenos días:

—Buenos días, preciosa— exclamó con voz ronca. Pero aún así se acercó a sus labios para darle el primer beso del día.

—Buenos días, niño—sonrió— ¿Qué quieres desayunar?—preguntó avergonzada.

—¡Hot cakes!—dijo entusiasmado—Pero antes tomemos un baño, ¿sí?—la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él a la ducha.

...

Salieron con batas de baño blancas, de ahí se fueron directo a desayunar esos anhelados Hot Cakes. Después se alistaron para ir realizar un par de vueltas como pareja.

Ella usó un vestido color beige de encajes y coquetas plisadas, zapatos sin tacón rojos, mismo color que lucían sus labios; él optó por un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla deshilachado y camisa blanca con rayas azul cielo, dobló las mangas al nivel de sus codos y dejó desabrochados los tres primeros botones mostrándose así parte de su pecho. Y listo.

—Vámonos, Mai—salieron del departamento de la mano.

 **...**

 _Ciudad Satán._

 _Departamento de Pares._

—Chicos, ya casi comienza el partido de las Estrellas Naranjas—dijo entusiasmado Goten—dense prisa con la comida.

Todos reunidos en la sala del departamento de la castaña; estaban ansiosos por ver el partido de fútbol. Solo era esperar un rato en lo que terminaba un programa de espectáculos y noticias locales. Mientas tanto en la mesa de centro había una enorme cantidad de bocadillos que Pares y Yohei habían preparado para apreciar el partido. Por lo tanto Zerk y Toya habían salido a conseguir bebidas embriagantes. Goten por su parte ayudaba a sintonizar bien el canal moviendo la antena. También ordenó los sillones para que todos tuvieran una buena vista hacia el televisor.

—¿Ya empezó el partido, cariño?—alzó la voz Pares desde la cocina.

—¡Aún no, preciosa! En un rato más—respondió al llamado.

 _«Y continuamos con las noticias locales—añadió un simpático conductor»_

* * *

 _Mansión Brief_

 _Capital del Oeste._

 _«Y continuamos con las noticias locales...»_

—Bra, cariño, avísale a tu padre que está lista la comida—colocaba platos en la mesa—Seguramente está en la cámara de gravedad—levantó una ceja y suspiró—Ese hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa más que entrenar.

—Sí mamá, en seguida voy—afirmó la jovencita —Me daré prisa porque de ahí sigue la sección de modas y espectáculos—tomó camino.

—¡Ah, linda!— Bra volteó —De paso también dile a los abuelos que vengan.

—Está bien, mamá—le guiñó un ojo.

«Como te decía Richie—dijo el experto en modas— las tendencias para ésta próxima temporada serán los colores frescos»

* * *

 _«¿De verdad?—preguntó el conductor —¡Por supuesto, Richie! Te hace falta renovar esos anticuados trajes de la prehistoria —reía la audiencia—¡estás OUT en la moda! Esos rombos en el saco ¡NI MI ABUELO LOS USA!—hacia ademanes con los dedos llenos de anillos de pedrería de colores»_

—¡LLEGARON LAS CERVEZAS!—exclamó alegre Toya.

—¡Así es!—le acompañó Zerk con su alegría—Y para ti Son Goten ¡Soda de naranja!

—Eres un miserable, Zerk—reía desde el sillón.

—¡Venga! No soportas una insignificante bromita, niño bonito—le aventó un bote de cerveza—Toma tu cerveza, bebé—con grandes reflejos lo cachó.

—¡Gracias, lindura!—abrió la lata, le dio un sorbo—¡Aaaah, deliciosa!—los ojos le brillaban por la efervescencia de la sustancia.

—¿Creen que las Estrellas Naranjas ganen?—preguntó Toya—Digo, el equipo de los Potros de la Capital del Norte vienen con todo—Tomó asiento y Zerk también al tiempo que pellizcaban los bocadillos.

—Espero que sí—dijo Goten

 _«En seguida continuamos con la programación—se escuchó después la canción oficial de las Estrellas Naranjas y el locutor de deportes eufórico desde el estadio de fútbol anunciando: ¡En unos momentos más dará comienzo el más esperado partido por todos los aficionados que viven el fútbol —se escuchaba los gritos de los aficionados—¡EEHHH!_

—¡Gracias a los dioses! Ese afeminado de la sección de modas ¡Lo odio!—rió Zerk.

—Creo que sigue la sección de espectáculos para que finalice el programa y de inicio el partido—añadió Goten.

—¡Ah, chicos ya están aquí!— salió Pares de la cocina con dos charolas en mano llenas de bocadillos y Yohei con otras dos.

—Señores, nos esmeramos mucho Pares y yo en preparar todo está delicia, no se aceptan malas caras —colocó las charolas en la mesa de centro.

—Sí, sí, —respondió la chica—le pusimos mucho queso, picante, champiñones y verduras—explicaba—Zerk querido, quiero que te comas todo ¿oíste?

—¡A la orden hermosa, Pares!—contestó.

—Bien, chicos. Hay que acomodarnos porque ya casi va empezar el partido.—sugirió Goten.

Los cinco chicos en compañía de un gran manjar y cerveza, tomaron asiento.

 _«¡Continuamos! … Hemos llegado a nuestra última sección del programa ...»_

* * *

 _«La esperada ¡sección de espectáculos! En primer instante vamos empezar con nuestro acostumbrado Top Ten de los temas musicales más populares»_

—¡Ay mamá! Toda la comida estuvo exquisita—dijo Bra halagando a Bulma sin despegar los ojos de la televisión.

—Gracias, mi amor—le hizo un guiño.

 _«Finalizamos este top ten con una noticia en exclusiva. Por fuentes cercanas nos enteramos que el famoso empresario Trunks Brief contrajo matrimonio hace unos días con una misteriosa chica ¿me pregunto quién será, Richie?»_

* * *

—¡¿EEEHHH?!—todos estaban sorprendidos, tantos sus amigos como los propios Brief desde la mansión—¡ES TRUNKS!

* * *

 _«Creo que será difícil de descubrirlo. Lo que me impacta es lo hermoso de la fotografía—decía el experto en modas —por favor producción enfoque la imagen: Nótese que beso se dan, por todos los cielos de solo verlos me quedo ¡SIN- A-I-R-E! sus trajes de hechura sencilla pero elegantes muy característico de los Briefs. Y vean que paisaje; la Luna y esas raras ruinas ¡muy original sin duda! ¿Me pregunto qué lugar exótico será? Seguramente gastó una fortuna por estar ahí»_

—¡¿Escucharon ESO?!—dijo Yohei, casi atragantado. Se daba de golpes en el pecho para ayudarse.

—¡Ese infeliz de Trunks, se casó!—dijo Zerk en shock—Y el muy hijo de puta no nos invitó, chicos.

—Yo... yo sabía que iba a cometer una tontería—dijo Goten—Pero no sabía sus alcances.

—¿Y tú cómo supiste, cariño?— preguntó Pares—Nos hubieras dicho.

—Es que yo lo noté diferente desde la ultima vez que fuimos a beber al bar ¡Rayos!—tronó los dedos—Sí fui muy claro en decirle que me contara TODO.

—Con razón ha estado muy ausente—añadió Yohei.

—Además, el lugar está increíble—dijo Toya anonadado—¿Qué lugar será? Parecen unas viejas ruinas.

* * *

—¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE SOY SU MADRE! Debió al menos AVISARMEEE—estaba histérica.

—Tranquila mamá, Trunks ya es un adulto—contestó Bra—Además todo indica que es Mai con la que se casó.

—¡Vamos, Bulma! relájate—dijo, la abuela Brief —Así son los jóvenes de ahora, no seas amargada. A mí lo que encanta es que salen preciosos en la fotografía. Mi pequeñín ya es todo un apuesto hombre —estrechaba sus manos sonriente.

—Es verdad, querida—agregó el Doctor Brief con cigarro en mano y Tama sobre el hombro—Salen muy bien.

—Bueno ... tal vez tengan razón—suspiró Bulma y con desgano se sentó en la silla.

 _«Mamá ¿cuándo supiste que querías estar con mi padre por siempre?»_

Recordó esa inesperada pregunta que Trunks le hizo en su última visita. Se cruzó de brazos y mostró media sonrisa. Todo tuvo lógica a raíz de esas palabras—Dejarás de ser mi hijo— se dijo para sí misma al recordar lo irreverente que había sido ella en su juventud—prendió un cigarrillo, lo llevó directo a sus labios—en ese entonces la aventura le llamaba; si con Trunks en brazos fue capaz de ir ver a esos increíbles androides del Doctor Maki Hero sin importar los peligros ¿qué más se podría esperar de ella? Si era la gran Bulma Brief y nada la detenía: obstinada, tenaz e inteligente.

Se tranquilizó y soltó una ligera risa que llamó la atención de los presentes.

—¿Estás bien, mamá?—preguntó la chica.

—Si, cariño—siguió contemplando el televisor—¿Y tú padre, Bra?—preguntó de momento.

—Hace un par de minutos que regresó a la cámara de gravedad, mamá. No dijo nada con respecto a la noticia.

 _«Eres una mezcla única y perfecta entre tu padre y yo; aventurero e inteligente como un Brief, pero obstinado como un saiyajin. No te conformas hasta conseguir lo que quieres, Trunks»_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Había un poco de tráfico por las calles de la Capital del Oeste. Sin embargo, la pareja de esposos alcanzaron hacer todos sus pendientes con tranquilidad, habían ido por despensa al supermercado para surtir la nevera, ropa nueva, artículos para el departamento, también realizaron unos pagos y demás. Cuando iban de regreso a casa, el chico más listo prendió la radio del convertible con el pretexto de «escuchar las noticias» solo para que Mai se diera de una vez cuenta de su trillada.

 _Semáforo en verde._

—¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS HICISTE ESO, TRUNKS?!—estaba como energúmeno al escuchar la noticia desde la radio—¡Al menos debiste avisarme!

—Lo sé, discúlpame—rió mientras conducía—Pero en serio, así nos evitaremos muchas explicaciones. Ahora como ves, todo el mundo sabe.

—Creo que fue algo extremo lo que hiciste—frunció la cejas, respingó y se cruzó de brazos—Ahora soy la «chica desconocida» que se casó con Trunks Brief.

—Vamos tranquilízate, no es para tanto. Supongo que es mejor así—metía cambios y su celular no dejaba de sonar con llamadas entrantes—Verás que cuando nos reincorporemos al trabajo las aguas se calmaran. Ya ni recordarán nada.

—Eso espero, niño... eso espero—suspiró.

 **...**

Al llegar al departamento depositaron todas las compras sobres el sillón de la sala. Mai acomodaba los artículos en su lugar, mientras tanto Trunks atendía llamadas desde su celular, caminaba en línea recta sobre el pasillo que conducía a la recámara; iba y regresaba una y otra vez «Sí, lo siento mucho. Debí avisarles sobre mi boda» disculpas y explicaciones salían de sus labios además de humo del cigarro que fumaba con esmero. Se disculpó con sus amigos «vamos, no sean exagerados, chicos» y de igual forma habló con su madre «Mamá yo ...»

Finalmente cuando terminó de dar explicaciones a los suyos, buscó a Mai. Éste regresó a la sala y miró a la chica que estaba frente al televisor viendo las noticias que para colmo daban el reportaje de su «Matrimonio» en otro programa de espectáculos. A distancia observó que sus brazos se mantenían tensos apretaba los puños con fuerza, refunfuñaba «¿cómo se atreven?»

Con fastidio apagó el televisor con el control remoto. Cerró los ojos, suspiró para mantener la calma. Tal vez nunca pensó que todo esto tendría mucho auge. Lo que más le frustraba era que la mayor parte del reportaje eran mentiras, salvo la fotografía obviamente. Le molestaba ese grado de cizaña que metían. ¿Un millón de Zenis el costo de la boda? ¿Exótico lugar? Y para colmo ¿hotel de lujo nivel diamante? Todo eran patrañas inventadas, en realidad nadie más que ellos sabía la verdad de la situación; ese día no hubo lujos en lo absoluto, solo ellos y un estela pura de naturaleza envolviéndolos. No hubo papeles, no hubo nada más que su amor y su propia convicción de querer avanzar hacia el TODO. Y no necesitaban de tanta cosa que decían los conductores de televisión. Siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, sabía que Trunks era alguien de importancia, pero técnicamente nadie conocía el verdadero lado del joven millonario. La valoraban por barras de dinero y no por sus sentimientos, ella bien sabía que él no era nada de eso.

Miró su mano izquierda observando a detalle el anillo de plata fina que representaba su promesa de amor. Era imposible quitarle la mirada de encima ¿y cómo? Si le mostraría día con día que era su mujer, su esposa, su compañera para toda la vida. Era algo difícil de asimilar, pero lo amaba. Y lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

La voz de su amado niño se escuchó detrás de ella:

—¿Estás bien, mi amor?—volteó y el azul de su vida estaba observándola con la mayor sinceridad.

—Si, estoy bien—él tomó asiento a un lado de la chica.

—No te preocupes de verdad—insistió al tiempo que restregaba su rostro en el de ella—Como te dije, todo se calmará—Mai asintió—A los medios de comunicación no hay como darles novedad, de ahí se olvidan de ti.

—Bueno, quizás tengas razón.

—Aún tenemos algunos días para disfrutarnos ¿Qué quieres hacer, Mai?

—No he pensado en nada en especial, Trunks—le miraba a los ojos—¿Tú has pensado en algo?

—¿Qué te parece si encargamos algo para cenar, nos ponemos cómodos y vemos una película?—ella aceptó.

Ambos con prendas cómodas se acostaron sobre el sillón. Mai como de costumbre optó por una bata de lencería rosa «me matas con eso, linda» Trunks por su partes usó un pantalón suelto gris y el pecho descubierto.

 **...**

Con teléfono en mano hojeaban el directorio para encargar la cena.

—Yo digo que Sushi–sugirió la chica.

—Y yo digo que albondigas de pulpo.

Debatieron por unos minuto y al final encargaron ambos platillos con un bote extra de helado de fresas, petición de la dama.

Al rededor de media hora, la orden de comida llegó a las puertas de la casa. Trunks pagó en efectivo y agradeció al repartidor «muchas gracias»

—¡Llegó la comida!—colocó los platos de corcho sobre la mesa ratona.

—Perfecto, moría de hambre.

 **...**

El segundo debate mientras cenaba fue por el motivo de escoger una película. Había sin fin de títulos de todos géneros.

—Escoge una película, Mai.

—Bueno veamos ...

—¡No, mejor olvídalo!—soltó una carcajada—mejor la escogeré yo.

—¡¿Ay, pero por qué?! ¡No estés jugando conmigo, Trunks!—se irritó.

—Para nada, linda. Es que la ultima película que vimos fue aquella del Hombre Lobo y ...¡Tú sabes!—volvió a reír—No quiero que enloquezcas.

—Nunca piensas olvidarte de eso ¿cierto? Y todo es por tu culpa ¡Mono gigante!

—No, nunca lo olvidaré—rió.

 **...**

Terminaron de cenar, nuevamente se recostaron sobre el sillón; la película electa fue «En tiempos de Cólera» un drama reflexivo sobre la vida de una inocente joven, donde en medio del apocalipsis encontraría el amor y empatía en la persona que menos imaginaba.

En la sala todo era oscuridad, sobresalía la luz incandescente del televisor que alumbraba a los dos cuerpos que se cubrían con sábanas. Estaban en forma de «cuchara»; primero ella, atrás él rodeándole la cintura y respirándole en la nuca.

El drama duró al rededor de dos horas. Dejó a los espectadores con gran sabor de boca.

—¿Quieres ver otra película?—preguntó el muchacho al besar su mejilla—¿O quieres ...?

—Siempre me avergüenzas con tus preguntas en doble sentido—se sonrojó.

—Vamos, ahora más que nunca lo debes de tomar como algo normal. Relájate, soy tu marido. ¡Es más, platiquemos de eso!

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No seas anticuada, venga. Mira yo te haré una pregunta la respondes y de ahí tú me preguntas a mí.

—Pero es que ... —estaba roja a más no poder.

—Yo empezaré—la miró a los ojos—¿Cómo te gusta que te haga el amor?

—¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Trunks?!

—Anda, dime—insistió.

—Me gusta ... —tragó saliva, después de unos minutitos contestó—Me gusta que seas lindo.

—¿Eh?—se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios que segundos después terminó en carcajada—De verdad me esperaba otra contestación—Mai esquivaba su mirada avergonzada—Bueno, no fuiste muy objetiva pero lo tomaré como respuesta. Ahora sigues tú.

—...¿A ti que te gusta?—preguntó arrebatada.

—¿A mí? Bueno, quizás esa pregunta abarca mucho, así que iré por partes—volteó el cuerpo de la chica.

Sin importar las prendas se subió en ella, escabulló la cadera en medio de las piernas blancas, realizando así un improvisado misionero. Sus manos acariciaban su rostro y cabello, le miraba a los ojos con determinación.

 _»A mi gusta hacerte el amor porque me das vida. Desde la primera vez que lo hicimos, sentí un calor único en ti; una sensación de paz, una madurez que pese a tu inexperiencia me consumió vilmente. Me sumergí junto contigo en la máxima pasión. Fue ahí que descubrí el verdadero concepto del amor y lo que conlleva una verdadera entrega, con los ojos cerrados sin importar nada. Por primera vez me conecté con tu alma, con la mujer ardiente y tenaz de tu interior. A raíz de ahí fui otro, Mai. Siempre te daré las gracias porque bien sabes que «te debo tanto» el empujón que le hacía falta a mi vida; eres tú._

—¿Eso es lo que yo te inspiro, Trunks?—preguntó jadeante la muchacha, clavando su mirada en el azul, sin parpadear, sin aire.

—Eso y más—le dio un beso en los labios: lento, húmedo, amoroso—Simplemente tú eres mi TODO.

—No...—negó con la cabeza

—¿No?—preguntó jadeante el muchacho que desde hacía minutos besaba su cuello. Chocaban sus caderas al ritmo del vaivén de sus cuerpos y su entrepierna delataba su excitación—¿Por qué?—necesitaba saberlo—Dímelo, por favor dímelo.

 _Después de asfixiarse en el océano infinito de sus ojos, contestó:_

—Porque el que ha sido TODO en mi vida...eres tú, Trunks. Tú eres mi todo.

Al no soportar esas palabras, él se prendió de sus labios como un loco lleno de amor. Más decidido que nunca agradeció a los dioses estar así y que «Ella» fuera la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida; esa indomable y testaruda que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Su reflexión, su sendero, su maduración y éxitos eran por ella que con guante blanco le dio una bofetada al decirle lo idiota que era «No eres nada del Trunks que conocí» Y desde ese día su destino cambio.

Éste deslizó su pantalón, retiró la lencería rosa de su compañera; desnudez, alma y corazón sobre el sillón. Y el amor fluyó al formar un solo cuerpo entre la piel blanca y la bronceada. Embestidas lentas, amorosos, se repetían con apuro. Entre jadeos y gemidos imploró.

—Sincérate conmigo—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Te...te amo—expresó tan sincera como jadeante al percibir como él salía y entraba a su cuerpo desbaratándose.

—Y yo a ti—gimió y reafirmó con la excitación desfigurándole el rostro—Y yo a ti, Mai.

—...Sé mi TODO

—Lo soy. Lo seré siempre.

—¿Siempre...?

—Siempre.

El amor se palpó sobre el sillón como una obra de arte dibujada en lienzo; única y perfecta. Dejando en transparencia el significado del TODO. Violaron sus almas, sus pensamientos; exploraban con los labios cada pequeña fibra de sus cuerpos como si fuera la primera vez; acostados, de pie, sentados sobre el borde del sillón, gozaban de su unión con la poca cordura que les quedaba. Y la cúspide llegó para ambos de forma celestial. Se atragantaron las gargantas con un gemido sincero y profundo dejándoles sin aliento. Azotaron en el sillón ambos cuerpos jadeantes brillantes por las gotas de sudor que les recorrían la piel; tembloroso por llegar al punto máximo del SENTIR. Con pasión cerraron los ojos y se besaron profundamente al borde la asfixia y susurraron en sus labios.

—Gracias...

 _«Gracias por ser mi TODO»_

Por la plenitud que sentían, se regalaron una franca sonrisa. Se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo, y reían como idiotas por la satisfacción de haber conseguido el TODO que anhelaban. Eso era felicidad; ellos, su mundo, su amor, su trabajo. Lo demás junto con los medios de comunicación se iban al carajo.

Y eso era el TODO.

¿O faltaba más?

—Ahora sí, ¿dime que película quieres ver?

—Eres un depravado, niño—ambos rieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las vacaciones se terminaron, pero en el lapso de esas dos semanas, intimaron en todo instante: en el baño, en la sala, en el piso y en cada rincón del departamento con su nuevo decorado. Amarse era como un pequeño aperitivo antes del desayuno, antes de las tazas Con Aroma de Café. Pasaron de incógnito ante las personas encerrados en la intimidad de su hogar, se levantaban tarde y continuaron ese luna de miel que quedó a medias por tener que regresar a la Capital. Qué maravilla estar entre semana «martes, miércoles, jueves» y ver que ya no existía un motivo para estar separados, sino juntos. Más juntos que nunca. Andar cómodos, disfrutar de su desnudez con todo los derechos, reír, besar, comer y finalmente amarse otra vez.

Una nueva necesidad de pasión nació entre ellos, cada momento parecía adecuado para hacerse el amor bajo cualquier pretexto ¿Pero por qué? Si en realidad podría decirse que ya se conocían, habían tenido intimidad de todas las formas y maneras. Avanzaron juntos de la mano en su pre-aprendizaje como la «pareja» que conformaban desde hacía más de tres años. Pero las exigencias crecían y ahora en su nueva faceta de «marido y mujer» había renacido ese fuego interior. Tal vez, sentían esa libertad por sus cuerpos destilar, o de alguna forma llegaron inyectados con espíritu de aventura, adrenalina y excitación. Llenos de ilusiones por el paso importante que habían aceptado.

 **...**

El primer día de trabajo se dejó venir sin piedad. No llegaron separados como solían haberlo antes, sino ahora juntos en el mismo convertible plateado. Sus elegantes uniformes con la insignia de la «CC» brillaban. Y ahí, iban atravesando la puerta principal de la empresa, siendo observados por todos que con poca discreción se cuchicheaban al oído. «¿Ya los vieron?»

Abordaron el ascensor y cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo departamento.

—Buenos días, Señor Brief—saludó su secretaria.

—Buenos días, Rita.

—Felicidades por su unión, Señor. Me di cuenta de la noticia hojeando la revista semanal Capsule Corp New Times.

—Ya veo—fingió ignorancia—Muchas gracias de cualquier forma. ¿Hay pendientes?—cambió de tema bruscamente.

—Si, señor.

—Bien, pues comencemos—Entraron a su oficina.

 **...**

Ya era cerca de medio día, había avanzado con algunos proyectos, rápidamente se puso al corriente en todo. Ahora solo faltaba firmar unos documentos para autorizar el pedido de unas piezas para los motores de las aeronaves. Sin más, fijó la vista en su mano izquierda; vio el anillo de plata rodeando su dedo anular. Soltó la pluma, dejó las hojas y pensó de momento:

—¿Seré buen esposo?

Si analizaba la situación comprendió que el único modelo a seguir de hombre, era su padre. Si existiera una gráfica que proyectará una comparativa entre Vegeta y él, obviamente si sería un buen hombre. Pero eso no significaba que su padre fuera del todo malo, era un gran guerrero y lo admiraba bastante, demostraba cariño a su forma. De ahí, seguía su abuelo; él por su parte era muy amoroso con su abuela. Adoraba en verdad ver la muestras de afecto entre ellos, eran una gran ejemplo de matrimonio.

—¿Pero qué tan bueno?—continuó reflexionando.

Eso no lo sabia aún. Al menos mejor que su padre, lo sería. Por el momento la máxima prioridad era hacer feliz a su mujer.

—¿Cómo será nuestro diario vivir?—ahora por lo pronto todo era dulzura.—¿Y después?

Admitió a sí mismo tener un carácter difícil. Pero al menos se consideraba un poco tolerante.

Dudas, dudas y más dudas le venían en mente.

Pero eso lo tendría que descubrir día con día. Por lo pronto solo le quedaba seguir disfrutando de tan especial momento al lado de su esposa. Le emociona el hecho de nombrarla así «Mi esposa»

Sin embargo Trunks a pesar de ser un alto mando en la Corporación Cápsula. No se le permitía romper las reglas. Durante la primer semana que ambos chicos se reincorporaron al trabajo; llegaron tarde, aunque trataban de disimular un poco. Caminaban por los pasillos al ritmo de cuchicheos morbosos. ¿Acaso eran muy obvio que llegaban tarde por cosas naturales de recién casados? El ambiente era denso,todos querían saber a detalle lo de ese inesperado matrimonio. El área de recursos humanos hervía en mitotes gracias a las habladurías que se inventaban y peor aún que Giorgi era el rey del chisme. Pero Trunks acostumbrado a eso, no le prestaba mucha importancia. Por otra parte Mai se avergonzaba un poco por estar a la expectativa de los empleados.

 **...**

 _Departamento de Recursos Humanos._

—¿Podrías sacar unas copias de estos planos, Giorgi?—dijo Mai del otro lado de la ventanilla del saca copias.

—Lo que usted diga señoría Mai—se retractó—¡Oh! quise decir Señorita Brief ¡Ji,ji,ji! Perdone es que aún no me hago a la idea—metía cizaña— Esa noticia salió en la revista semanal de la empresa. Que matrimonio tan más inesperado ¿VERDAD?—hacía ademanes.

 _«Que tipo tan más odioso»_

—¿Ya están lista las copias, Giorgi?—intentaba cambiar de tema.

—En un minuto más estarán listas.

El ambiente se llenó de barullo, puesto que el propio Señor Brief venía saliendo del elevador. Giorgi se sonrojó a más no poder tomándose de las mejillas.

—¡Jefe Trunks, buenos días! supe que fue de luna de miel a unas exóticas ruinas—dijo el afeminado—¿Qué tal el lugar?

—Estuvo genial, Giorgi—llegó a la ventanilla del saca copias.

—Buenos días, mi amor—le dijo en voz baja a Mai y en seguida me guiñó un ojo.

—Bue... buenos días, señor—contestó tensa.

No entendía porqué existía tanta incertidumbre por su matrimonio. Era como si cualquiera se hubiera casado. Aunque el calificativo de «cualquiera» no entraba en su perfil. Trató de ser optimista pensando que todo volvería hacer como antes, aunque faltaba algo por hacer para de una vez callar la boca de todos.

—Aquí están las copias, señorita Mai—le entregó los papeles por la ventanilla. La chica los tomó y agradeció.

—Gracias, Giorgi. Bueno me retiro, con permiso—y antes de girarse Trunks le tomó del brazo.

—Espera Mai—la impulsó hacia él. Levantó su barbilla y la miró a los ojos. Mientras tanto la chica se mostró nerviosa.

 _«¿Qué rayos te pasa, Trunks? ¿Qué vas hacer?»_

 _El chico acercó sus labios a los de su esposa._

 _«¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, MOCOSO?!»_

 _Y en tres segundos«1...2...3» la besó._

Los ojos de Giorgi se abrieron a más no poder por el impacto que fue presenciar la escena. El resto de los empleados y secretarías de los alrededores quedaron boquiabiertos. Cuando el beso finalizó Trunks le susurró en los labios.

—Qué tengas un buen día, linda—se marchó. Mientras tanto Mai seguía en shock.

El objetivo del muchacho se había cumplido de alguna forma. Ya sabían de su amor sus amigos, sus familiares, el trabajo y los medios de comunicación. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo tomará su curso original y menguara.

 **...**

La rutina laboral siguió. Tuvieron un matrimonio estable, obviamente con sus malas y bajas. Se tuvo que tomar carta sobre el asunto en cuestión de horarios. Era frustrante vivir juntos y estás más separados que nunca por sus obligaciones. Para darle solución a eso contrataron supervisores con el objetivo de alivianar sus trabajos y así mismos gozar de más tiempos juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Al paso de un año._

.

.

.

Los meses se dejaron venir en un suspiro, Diciembre sonrió bajo la nieve que cubría la Capital del Oeste; pinos, luces, flores de nochebuenas decoraban por los alrededores. Villancicos eran interpretados con gran espíritu por coros de niños por las principales calles de la cuidad, el ambiente era familiar, de paz y amor. Probablemente la estación favorita de muchas personas.

—¿Ahí está bien, Trunks?—le preguntó Mai al muchacho que la observaba sentado desde el sillón.

—Mmmm... creo más hacia la derecha.

—¿Aquí?

—No, hacia tu otra derecha—soltó una risa.

—¡DEJA DE ESTAR JUGANDO CONMIGO, TRUNKS!—se irritó— Deberías de venir ayudarme con el decorado del pino.

—Esta bien, está bien—le quitó de la mano la esfera y él mismo la colgó en el brazo del pino—¡Aquí está bien!

Ambos chicos terminaron de adornar el árbol de del departamento. Sería su primer Navidad juntos como «pareja» botas, gorros, más esferas y, Trunks se elevó un poco junto con la chica para que colocara la estrella en la vara más alta del pino.

—¡Listo, niño!

—Bien, ahora vamos a encenderlo. Apaga las luces—indicó mientras él estaba a punto de conectar a la corriente la serie de luces.

—¡Ya!— y Trunks encendió el árbol.

—¡Vaya!—en los orbes azules se reflejaban las luces led que se prendían y se apagaban con singular simpatía.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad?—él volteó hacia ella y vio el precioso rostro de su amada iluminado por diversos colores, estaba ilusionada por tan poco. ¿De cuánto no se habría perdido por absurdas cosas? Al verla suspirar visualizó aquella pobre niña sufrida que lloraba de hambre en la fiesta de su madre.

—Pero... no es más hermoso que tú— exclamó y al escuchar esa frase ella volteó con él sonrojada.

—Que cosas dices, niño.

—Yo simplemente digo la verdad, Mai—se acercó y la abrazó.

Envueltos en oscuridad con múltiples luces de colores iluminándoles al rostro; sonrieron. Comprendieron rápidamente que esa escena les había sido muy familiar.

—¿Te acuerdas?—preguntó el muchacho. Mai asintió— Así fue más o menos la primera vez que te besé. Habíamos ido a un pequeño festejo Matsuri de las afueras de la Capital, había lluvia de juegos artificiales alumbrándonos. Estábamos sobre un techo y te mirabas igual de hermosa como en este instante. Me dijiste que era un maldito capitalino porque no sabía nada de tradiciones—la chica río.

* * *

 _—¿Y si finges ser mi novia?—preguntó, mientras acercaba su labios hacia los de ella._

 _— Y si quieres qué finja ser tu novia ¿Qué tendría que hacer?— preguntó nerviosa con los labios temblorosos._

 _— Tal vez... abrazarnos más fuerte o... besarnos._

* * *

—Al menos aprendiste algo, niño—ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada.

—Ya veo que sí—le robó un beso—Te amo tonta.

—Y yo a ti.

¿Eso era el TODO en sus vidas? Quizás habían llegado al punto máximo de éste y lo ignoraban.

 **...**

 _Días después._

Un coro de villancicos era interpretado por niños de una institución de huérfanos. Se ubicaban precisamente sobres las pronunciadas escaleras que conducían a la máxima empresa de la Corporación Cápsula. Era común ver en épocas navideñas niños cantar para recabar fondos. El clima era fresco y pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo. Él de su elegante convertible se bajó cubierto por una gabardina negra, guantes de piel y lentes oscuros. Los niños al percibir su presencia cantaron con más fuerza mientras una monja les indicaba cómo hacerlo al poner una pista en una modesta grabadora negra «¡Mis niños canten más fuerte para el joven Brief!»; Trunks al ver tal gesto se acercó a ellos mostrando media sonrisa.

Cuando los niños terminaron de cantar, el muchacho aplaudió no sin antes quitarse los guantes.

—¡Estupendo, bien hecho!—les dio ánimos

Sin más, una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y gorra de Santa Claus, se escapó de la fila. Fue corriendo hacia él.

—Hola, señor Brief— Trunks volteó hacia abajo y se agachó para igualar estatura mientras le tomaba de la nuca—¿Canté bonito? ¿Le gustó?—preguntó la voz chillona.

—¡Claro que si! Eso no lo dudes.

—¿De verdad?—se sonrojó.

—Por su puesto ¿Cuál es tu nombre, linda?

—Me llamo Annie.

—Qué bonito nombre—sonrió.

—¡Gracias!—dijo la niña sonriente— Mis ojos son azules.

—Los míos también—retiró las gafas—Se parecen mucho nuestros ojos.

—Señor Brief ...

—Sí, Annie...

—¿No quisiera adoptarme?—agachó la mirada.

—Annie, ya no molestes al señor Brief—dijo la monja encargada del grupo. Pero Trunks negó, señal que no era fastidio.

—Me encantaría, linda. Sin embargo estoy seguro que puedes hacer feliz a alguien más. Verás que pronto te adoptarán y serás muy feliz con tus nuevos padres. Eres muy bonita, ¿y sabes? me recuerdas mucho a alguien.

—¿A su novia?—preguntó inocentemente. Trunks soltó una risa.

—Algo así.

—¿Yo... puedo ser su novia también?—estrechó sus manitas forradas por unos guantes rosas.

—Desde luego—le hizo un guiño—Serás mi novia secreta—susurró. Y la niña expresó una gran alegría a más no poder.

—Señor Brief, tengo que regresar a cantar—la niña le dio un fuerte abrazo y él la recibió tiernamente besando su nuca—¡Feliz Navidad!

—Feliz Navidad, Annie.

La niña regresó con el resto del grupo. Trunks por su parte se acercó con la monja para preguntar de que albergue venían, domicilio, datos importantes, etc.

Cuando estuvo en su oficina llenó un cheque con una generosa cantidad de dinero, ordenó empacar cientos de juguetes, computadoras, ropa, calzado y consolas de videojuegos de la línea «CC» para que fuera enviados a la institución.

Mientras él firmaba unos documentos para autorizar la transacción de los productos y envió. Su secretaria entró a la oficina para atender su llamado.

—¿Dígame joven Brief?

—Rita, ya están listos los documentos para la donación de los niños huérfanos, te encargo por favor que todo llegue bien para antes de Navidad.

—De acuerdo, Señor. Lo que usted diga—sin embargo Rita, estaba extrañada porque un sobre pequeño se mantuvo en los labios de su jefe desde que entró a la oficina—¿Se encuentra bien, señor Brief?—Éste volteó.

—¿Eh?—miró que la muchacha se señalaba los labios—¡Ah! Te refieres a esto—sostuvo el sobre con los dedos— Es un simple antiácido. Verás que desde hace más de un mes estoy padeciendo unas horribles agruras—tocaba su pecho.

—Entiendo ¿será por tanto café por las mañanas?

—Tal vez.

—Bueno, me retiró Señor—sonrió—¡Qué pase una Feliz Navidad! Mándele mis deseos a la señorita Mai.

—Igualmente, muchas gracias. Nos vemos en unos días.

 **...**

 _Área de electrónica._

—Chicos, que pasen bonitas fiestas—les decía Mai al grupo de mecánicos y eléctricos que estaban a su cargo.

—¡Igualmente, señorita Mai!—exclamaron los empleados.

—Nos vemos en unos días—sonrió.

Un empleado le expresó sus buenos deseos.

—Usted es la mejor señorita Mai, pásela bien. Dígale al señor Brief que la consienta mucho—todos rieron.

—¡Pero qué cosas dicen!—movía las palmas de la mano de un lado a otro avergonzada.

—Descanse—dijo otro—Últimamente se le ve muy cansada.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No se preocupen tanto, chicos. Soy fuerte como un roble—apretó los puños— Además en estas fechas siempre hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

—Es verdad—contestaron los empleados—¡Feliz Navidad!—finalmente exclamaron en una sola voz todos.

 **...**

La fecha de Navidad trajo con sigo mucha alegría. Hicieron un pequeño festejo previo en la comodidad de su departamento con sus amigos: Zerk, Toya, Yohei, Goten y Pares. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar un pequeño intercambio de regalos entre ellos.

Pero antes de empezar con el intercambio de regalos, Toya había decidido decir unas palabras:

—En estas fechas de Navidad que la paz y la armonía reine en sus corazones y ...

—¡A la mierda! —lo interrumpió Zerk—¡Basta de hipocresía y abran los malditos regalos!— todos rieron por la franqueza de sus palabras.

Papel de regalo, moños y cajas de cartón salían volando.

—¡AAAAAHHH!—gritó Pares emocionada al abrir su regalo—¡Goten mi amor, mira lo que Trunks me regaló. ¡Es el libro del Kamasutra!

—¿Eh? ¿Kamasutra...?—preguntó con sorpresa. Pero una palmada sobre su hombro le hizo voltear.

—Lo siento—soltó una risa— Es lo que la dama pidió de obsequio—dijo Trunks.

—¡Lo estrenaremos ésta noche!—todos reventaron en risa. La castaña les mostraba a los presentes las ilustraciones—¡Miren, Goten sabe hacer el salto del tigre!

—¡Aaaaay, TIGRE!—se burlaban los muchachos.

—¡Envidiosos, envidiosos!—se defendía el muchacho de cabellos negros.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!—y más reían.

—¡Linda, linda, ya basta! Je,je,je Ten un poco de pudor frente a los demás—estaba avergonzado rascándose la nuca e intentando detenerla y Mai le acompañaba tapándose los ojos por las imágenes vulgares del libro.

 **...**

Después del intercambio cenaron un exquisito lomo en piña hecho por los cocineros: Yohei, Pares y Mai. Igualmente no podían faltar las bebidas alcohólicas «¡fondo, fondo!» Era una hermosa velada en todo aspecto.

En el pequeño patio del departamento colgaron una piñata tradicional con los sietes picos que representaba los pecados capitales: lujuria, pereza, gula, ira, envidia, avaricia y vanidad.

Cada chico al pasar le vendaban los ojos y le daban tres giros. De ahí lo soltaban a su suerte y lo reanimaban con sus voces y aplausos.

—¡VAMOOOOOS SON GOTEN!

—A tu izquierda.

—¡No a tu derecha!

—A tu otra derecha.

—Tu puedes TIGRE ¡AARRGG! Saca el poder de tu interior.

—Cuando me quite esta maldita venda, me la pagaran todos infelices.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

Cuando Son Goten reventó la piñata un manjar de dulces cayeron y una guerra infantil se desató entre los chicos para ver quién recolectaba más dulces. Por lo tanto los dos mujeres los observaban riendo.

«¡Qué infantiles!»

—¡NO ME ESTÉN ROBANDO MIS DULCES HIJOS DE PUTA!

—¡Eeeeey esa mandarina es mía!

Mai al ver al azul de su vida carcajearse de la risa y luchando en el suelo por recabar dulces; rió con él a distancia, amaba verlo feliz y relajado porque le recordaban al travieso niño Trunks.

—¡Estos dulces son míoooos!—dijo el azul.

 **...**

Con varias copas encima, continuaron con el karaoke. Por lo general Yohei preparaba un «agua loca» muy potente, servía de ayuda para relajarse y pasarla bien, además de afinar gargantas.

—¡Por kami! Yohei, esta bebida está demasiado tóxica—dijo Toya mareado sintiendo que la garganta se le desbarataba.

—Ya sabes, las cosas que preparó son explosivas je, je,—le contestó.

—Veamos—dijo Mai. Y al borde de dar el primer trago Trunks la detuvo.

—¡No!—le quitó el vaso desechable—Amor en verdad no tomes esto, es demasiado fuerte. Te traeré una soda mejor.

—¿Eh? ...—no entendió ese insisto protector—...Sí, como digas.

 **...**

Era el turno de Zerk para pasar a cantar. La pista salía por sorteo, así que no sabían con exactitud qué canción les tocaría. El chico con cigarro en mano afinaba su garganta y cantó.

—Y si hacemos un muñecooooooooooo.

Los cuatro jóvenes junto con las dos damas se carcajearon a más no poder.

—Vamos, vamos, no se rían es un linda canción —dijo la castaña.

—¡Aaaaaay princesa!—se burlaron los chicos.

Zerk sin importar nada continuó cantando con todas sus fuerzas:

— Ven vamos a jugaaaaar… solíamos ser amigas... ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? No tiene que ser un muñeco.

—¡Ja,ja,ja!

—¡Eso, eso, lo haces bien!

 **...**

Al finalizar la reunión, los chicos recogían los desechos en grandes bolsas de basura, mientras Pares y Mai lavaban los trastes. Platicaban cosas de mujeres; cuando Mai lavaba una de las copas de cristal ésta se le escapó como pez en el agua haciéndose trizas en el suelo, apretó los ojos y se sostuvo del borde de la tarja.

—¿Linda, estás bien?— preguntó Pares tomándola de los hombros preocupada.

—Si, no te preocupes—se estabilizó—Estoy un poco cansada, este mes de Diciembre fue muy pesado para mí en cuanto a trabajo.

—Entiendo—ambas chicas se agacharon para juntar los restos de la copa. Y desde la sala Yohei alzó la voz.

—¿Chicas están bien? ¿Pasó algo?

—No fue nada—le contestó Mai—Estamos bien.

—Deberías de descansar un poco Mai, aprovecha estos días para hacerlo. De todas formas te recomendaría visitar a un médico—añadió la castaña.

—Si, lo tendré en cuenta Pares. Gracias.

 **...**

Los anfitriones de la reunión navideña despedían a sus invitados en la puerta principal.

—Chicos gracias por haber asistido—estrechó Trunks su mano con la de su amigos despidiéndose de ellos y luego besó a la castaña en la mejilla—Tengan cuidado en el camino— le echó el brazo a su esposa.

—Gracias a todos, fue divertido—dijo por último Mai antes de cerrarse la puerta.

—¡Nos vemos!

 **...**

En la intimidad de su hogar él la tomó por la espalda rodeando su cintura, le daba besos sin parar en la mejilla.

—Te mirabas muy linda hoy—más besos—¿Qué te regalaron, amor?

—Toya me regaló una bufanda muy bonita ¿y a ti?—volteó hacia él.

—Zerk me regaló un disco de mi grupo favorito.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sabes, Mai?

—Dime—se dirigían a la habitación—¿Qué pasa niño?

Entraron a la recámara y se desvestían. Él se quitó la camisa negra que vestía, la arrojó sobre una silla al lado de la cama y se sentó en el borde de la misma. Jaló del brazo a su acompañante que solo gozaba de vestir el blusón que uso para la fiesta mostrando la blancura sus piernas. La motivo a sentarse en él, sumergió la barbilla sobre sus pechos y con la mirada destilando un gran amor y sinceridad, le preguntó:

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿A qué te refieres, Trunks?—se mostró extrañada.

—Bueno, verás ... Últimamente he tenido la curiosidad por preguntarte eso. No se, te siento un poco rara. Si el trabajo es muy pesado para ti puedes decírmelo.

—No hace falta, Trunks. Además, suficiente hiciste con asignarme un ayudante.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa?—insistió—Anda dime, Mai.

—Tal vez estoy cansada—suspiró—Creo que comí demasiado, siento que reviento.

—Comiste como un saiyajin—rió.

—¡Oye!—cruzó sus brazos y respingó—Pues que esperabas, vivo con uno. Me estás contagiando con tus malos hábitos.

—¡Bah! No digas tonterías—se quejó—Yo jamás haría algo para hacerte mal. No ves que te quiero mucho—le lanzó un coqueto guiño y la recostó sobre la cama junto a él—Recuerda que mañana por motivo de Noche Buena iremos con mi familia a cenar.

—¡Oh, es cierto! Por poco lo olvidaba.

—Maaaiii—restregaba su rostro en el cuello de la chica como gato—Linda, cualquier cosa que te aflija, o si te sientes mal por el motivo que sea, por favor no dudes en decírmelo—Le miraba a los ojos—recuerda que soy tu esposo ¿sí? Tengo derecho en saber tus necesidades.

—...Esta bien, Trunks—la chica intentó salir de los brazos de su amado, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—No—besó sus labios—Quédate aquí–sonrió pícaramente y gruñó—¡Aaarrggh! yo te ayudo a desvestirte.

Y lo hizo. Retiró las pocas prendas que cubrían a la chica. Él desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó por sus piernas abandonándolo en el alfombrado. El cuerpo de la chica se fue impulsado con la ayuda de los brazos masculinos hacia el centro de la cama.

Como siempre su unión representaba algo mágico. Representaba la cúspide de TODO su sentir. Al mirarse a los ojos era imposible no decir la palabra que le daba sabor a sus vidas.

—Te amo, preciosa.

El arte del amor fluyó entre las dos personas; uniendo cuerpo, alma y corazón. Sin embargo, alguien silencioso percibía el gran amor que se expresaban llenándose cada día de vida, llegando al punto final del TODO. Y bajo la ignorancia de los jóvenes amantes, estaba ahí; presente, escuchando cada palabra salir de sus labios «te amo más que mi vida, eres mi TODO, te debo tanto mi amor» embriagándose con el sabor de ellos mismo. Fue en una noche cualquiera que cobró vida sin planearlo, rompiendo las reglas de la medicación; se materializó sin previo aviso.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

La cena de Noche Buena fue en la mansión de los Briefs, siendo Bulma la anfitriona del gran banquete. En sí, había sido algo muy familiar, aunque Mai no se sentía del todo cómoda. Frecuentaba muy poco a Bulma por temor de algún reproche del pasado, después de todo fueron grandes enemigas.

Por causas de repentinos malestares la chica decidió caminar un rato por el exótico jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco, con el pretexto de que iba al baño se aisló del resto, lo necesitaba. Conforme a sus pasos su mente se transportaba a bellos momentos, aún recordaba aquel enorme dinosaurio que el niño Trunks la había presentado.

* * *

 _—Es...es ¡es horrendo!—temblaba la niña detrás del pequeño Trunks._

 _—Tranquila, Mai—acariciaba la cabeza del reptil para darle confianza—No hace nada, te lo garantizo._

 _—¿No muerde?_

 _—¡Claro que no! Ni que fuera perro—rió—Anda, anímate a tocarlo—la niña estiró el brazo y acarició la piel rígida del reptil—¿Lo ves?_

 _El animal exótico respiró tan fuerte que levantó el flequillo de la pequeña y la melena morada. Y ambos niños rieron sin cesar._

* * *

La joven adulta al ver esa escena en sus recuerdos también soltó una ligera risa que cubrió con su mano. Siguió avanzando y el lugar era exactamente igual a como recordaba de niña. Visualizó la palmera «¿verdad que se ven lindas las estrellas, Mai?» y al avanzar más llegó a un lugar clave que hizo que el corazón le palpitara a mil por hora.

* * *

 _— ¡DETENTE! Si das un paso más, te atacaré ¡¿entiendes?!_

 _La gabardina verde se paralizó, de reojo vio una gran bola de energía azul que emitía Trunks con sus manos. Era tan resplandeciente que apreció su propia sombra frente a ella. Conociéndolo bien tenía que parar, sabía y conocía los grandes poderes de Trunks. En cuestión de defenderse el chico nunca flaqueaba, era decidido, era un guerrero que no tenía compasión, llegaría a matar si fuese necesario. Nerviosa apretó sus puños, se resistía a voltear pero tenía que hacerlo, un paso en falso y le costaría la vida o en el mejor de los casos quedaría muy lesionada. Poco a poco la chica levantó sus brazos temblorosos en señal de que se rendía, de que no le hiciera daño._

 _— ¡Eso es! Parece que valoras tu vida, haz elegido bien._

 _El joven saiyajin no perdía la posición de ataque. Y la fuerte lluvia seguía encima de ambos cuerpos con violencia._

 _— ¡Ahora muéstrate! Dime ¿qué es lo que buscas? Si llegamos a un buen término te dejaré ir y fingiré que no paso nada, ¿de acuerdo?—le dijo gritando._

 _Una delicada y resfriada voz temblorosa le contestó antes de voltear._

 _— Yo... ¡Yo te busco a ti!_

 _— ¿Eh? ¿a mi?— se sorprendió bastante._

 _En cámara lenta, la chica sin más opciones se giró lentamente hacia él con la vista hacia el suelo, la quijada rígida y los brazos alzados. En el mero proceso de identificación, Trunks empezó a reconocer esos movimientos. La posición de ataque fue cayendo mientras fijaba una expresión de asombro._

 _«Mai...»_

 _Ambos estaban agitados bajo la lluvia tomando distancia uno del otro, sin decir palabras, sin emitir sonidos, sin nada._

 _— ¡Trunks, yo…!_

 _—Ven, sígueme._

* * *

El maldito niño era su debilidad, como olvidar ese momento de adrenalina, de máxima necesidad por verle. Su vista se fijó en La Luna, suspiró con sentimiento, sin embargo una voz la interrumpió de sus recuerdos.

—La Luna es como aquella noche de terror ¿verdad Mai?—la chica volteó sorprendida.

—¡Bu... Bulma!—ésta le guiñó un ojo—Te ves exactamente igual como te recuerdo.

«Y supo quién realmente era»

—Yo... yo—sudaba la gota fría—No sé si Trunks te ha comentado algo de mi al respecto, si tú quieres podría explicarte todo—agachó su mirada.

La mujer Brief se cruzó de brazos y mostró media sonrisa.

—¿Trunks es testarudo verdad?—preguntó.

—¿Cómo dices ...?

—Soy una Brief, sé que lo es ser rebelde por naturaleza—le sonrió amablemente a la chica—¿Sabes, Mai? Yo me enamoré de alguien que ni por la mente me pasaba—encendió un cigarrillo y procedió a fumar—Vegeta ha cometido muchos errores, pero todos tenemos una oportunidad de rehacer nuestras vidas.

—Pero tu novio era Yamcha ¿no es así?

—Si, lo era—regresó la vista al cielo—Pero el amor es extraño.

—Lo es—asintió.

—Por eso sé que Vegeta llegó a mi vida en el momento justo. Por él tengo a estos maravillosos hijos. Mi adorado Trunks y Bra—Mai la observaba—Así llegaste tú para mi hijo.

—¿Eh?

—El destino es sabio—tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y con su zapatilla roja le dio pisadas. Expulsó la última bocanada de humo— creo que sabe lo que hace. Por lo pronto te diré que ... eres bienvenida a la familia—Mai abrió los ojos con expresión de sorpresa, claramente pensó que existía gran probabilidad de que la rechazara porque en sí había tenido muy poco contacto con ella.

—¡Gra... gracias!—se agachó haciendo reverencia mientras se humedecían sus ojos.

—Regresaré con los demás—tomó camino y dándole la espalda volteó—¡Ah! Por cierto Mai, yo también le pediré a Shenlong que me regrese mi juventud—le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

La chica elevó un poco su rostro y río con discreción.

* * *

Días antes de llegar al año nuevo Trunks y Mai regresaron a sus labores, aún había mucho trabajo por hacer. Sin querer por coincidencia se encontraron entre pasillos de la Corporación, ambos con un vaso desechable de café en las manos.

—Señorita Mai, que gusto verla—ésta sonrió con disimulo—¿Cómo estás, amor?—rompió la formalidad y retomó su lenguaje ordinario—¿Mucho trabajo?

—Ya va de salida—contestó y le dio un sorbo al café.

—Me alegra ¿ya te sientes mejor de salud?

—No deberías de preocuparte tanto por mi, Trunks.

—Es inevitable, amor ¿cómo no hacerlo? Digo, es algo natural.

—Lo sé, pero tú bien sabes que soy fuerte con un roble—hizo reír al muchacho— Nada logra tumbarme—empuñó sus manos y adoptó una pose de pelea.

—¿A sí?

—Si—afirmó—¡Además yo soy la gran Mai!.

Pero de repente sintió que el piso se movía, empezó a sudar frío. La vista se le nubló perdiendo claridad del pasillo y ligeramente se tambaleó de un lado a otro. Tomó su frente, apretó lo ojos con fuerza.

—¿Mai?—el chico al verla no pudo evitar extrañarse—¿Mai, estás bien?

Pero ese «¿Mai, estás bien?» se escuchaba a lo lejos y se repetía en ecos «¿estás bien? ¿estás bien? ¿estás bien?»

Mai abrió los ojos y visualizó a Trunks un poco. Sacó fuerzas para contestar y decir —Sí...

Después de eso, se desplomó en el aire pero con ágiles reflejos el muchacho la tomó en sus brazos, el café se derramó por el piso formando un caminito con la oscura sustancia.

—¡¿Mai estás bien?!—le agitaba de los hombros—¡Por favor reacciona!—con la mano tomó su barbilla—¡¿Mai?! Realmente estaba muy angustiado.

* * *

Con pesadez en la mirada, enfocó una cortina blanca. El aroma a alcohol y medicamentos impregnaba su olfato sustituyendo el cálido Aroma de Café que recordaba. Todo era blanco, no había otro color más que el blanco. Cuando entró en sí, se incorporó asustada. Se vio sobre una camilla «¡¿qué está pasando?!» ¿dónde estaban sus zapatillas? ¿y su saco? Un suero intravenoso le fue aplicado en su brazo izquierdo. La desesperación le ganó, volteó hacia todos los lados «¡¿Dónde estoy?!» pero enfrente de la cama estaba su amado niño con una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella

—...Trunks...

—Al fin despertaste—suspiró—¡Qué alivio! No sabes el susto que diste, Mai.

—¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

—Tranquila, te desmayaste. El doctor dijo que se te bajó la presión. Te sacaron sangre, te van a realizar una biometría hemática. En una hora estarán los resultados.

—Entiendo...—el chico sonrió.

—¿Con qué un fuerte roble, eh?—dijo en burla.

—No es momento para burlarse, Trunks.

Él se acercó a ella, besó su frente.

—Tengo que volver a la Corporación a firmar unos papeles—la chica le miraba a los ojos—Estás en una clínica particular a tres cuadras del trabajo. Probablemente cuando te entreguen lo resultados te llamarán para una consulta. El servicio ya lo dejé pagado—agarró su mano—Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, pero en caso de demorarme tendrás que contarme TODO ¿de acuerdo?—la chica asintió y éste beso sus labios—Ahora vuelvo, mi amor.

Una hora exactamente se había cumplido desde la ausencia de Trunks. Y como él mismo lo dijo, fue llamada por una enfermera para entrar a consulta. Ella entró al consultorio, se sentó. Fue atendida por el simpático doctor Nerd; un señor robusto de cabellos y bigotes blancos.

—Que tal, señorita—saludó el doctor.

—Es un placer, doctor Nerd.

—Estuve revisando sus resultados, le haré un par de preguntas para corroborar mi diagnóstico.

—¿Edad?

«¿La real o la nueva?»

—...29 años.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva de casada?

—Cerca de un año.

—Correcto—anotaba en su expediente—¿Último ciclo menstrual?

«¿Eh?»

—Bueno... el mes anterior.

—Ajá—ajustaba el doctor sus lentes—¿Vómito, náuseas, mareos?

—No—se retractó—Bueno quizás ...pocos mareos pero nada grave.

—¿Método anticonceptivo utilizado?

—Pi... píldoras—se sonrojó. Estaba muy nerviosa—¿Qué clases de preguntas son estas, doctor ? Por favor, dígame de una vez que es lo que tengo.

El doctor Nerd retiró sus anteojos y miró fijamente a Mai para proceder con su diagnóstico.

—Bueno pues ...

* * *

Tambaleándose la chica daba pequeños pasos arrastrando los tacones de sus zapatillas negras; en shock se dirigía a la entrada de la clínica. En sus manos temblorosas llevaba los resultados, la receta médica, un calendario y una bolsa con medicamentos.

—...No ... no puede ser.

 _«Lo que usted tiene es algo muy natural, señorita Mai. Por los síntomas y basándome en los resultados sanguíneos puedo diagnosticar con certeza—suspiró sonriente—que tiene dos meses de embarazo—la chica por el impacto de la noticia cubrió su boca con las manos evitando que se escaparan jadeos y gritos, su respiración se aceleró. Negaba con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas»_

—...No puede ser...

 _«Lo que pasó fue que usted es 0,9% de los casos en donde la píldora falla, pero no es porque no sea efectiva sino por errores humanos, es decir, porque olvidan tomarla o por ejemplo porque se interactúa con otra medicación y pierde potencia. Es entonces señorita Mai cuando lo inesperado sucede. En otros casos, a veces se llega a cierto grado de excitación al tener relaciones sexuales que la matriz ovula y los efectos de las píldoras disminuyen, hay mujeres muy fértiles que pese a tomar píldoras quedan embarazadas»_

Las puertas de cristal de la clínica se abrieron de par en par al sentir la presencia somnolienta de la chica que estaba en shock. Con la vista perdida se le vino en mente la recreación del día en el quizás pasó todo.

Hace dos meses habían tenido relaciones con frecuencia, pero, una noche fue donde se sintió una extraña conexión con su amado. Él imploraba a gritos y gemidos «Dame TODO de ti, quiero TODO» esa vez fue bastante especial porque se hicieron el amor enfrascando TODOS sus sentires, no era por quitarle méritos a sus otros encuentros sino que en esa ocasión fue tan parecido a lo ocurrido en el Castillo de Pilaf. El azul de su vida esa noche al verlo como se desbarataba de amor sobre su cuerpo, entre embestidas, gemidos y gritos; sintió estallar. El pecho le quemaba, lo amaba de verdad. Era una belleza exótica con desnudez bronceada bastante embriagante. Lo insoportable llegó al mismo tiempo para ambos, el gemido masculino se mezcló con el femenino creando una sola voz de goce perfecta. Con el cuerpo tembloroso, débil, cayó sobre la chica, se prendió de sus labios y tan jadeante le dijo «Gracias...» inconscientemente, sin pensarlo el muchacho agradeció. En ese entonces ese «gracias» había adquirido otros significados importantes, pero, había algo más. Tal vez él también sintió esa conexión. Ella supo que había pasado algo raro, lo sintió, pero sin darle la mayor importancia se durmió junto con Trunks en sus brazos.

¿Y ahora, que se supone que iba hacer? Si ya por el hecho de haber vuelto a rejuvenecer, de haberse enamorado y casado con un hombre; ya era suficiente regalo de los dioses. Pero ahora tenía otra bendición más «voy ...voy a ser madre» y el universo la premiaba otra vez con el título más digno para una mujer «MADRE» Daría el cariño que nunca tuvo en esta vida ni en la anterior, sería madre de un ser que materializó con la persona que amaba hasta la locura «un hijo tuyo, Trunks» lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas por miedo, alegría, angustia y felicidad. Soltó un llanto desesperado por tantos sentimientos encontrados captando así la atención de las personas «¿estará bien?» y bajo ese mar de lagrimas ignoraba el sonido de su móvil dejando en angustia a su hombre.

...

—¡Vamos Mai, contesta!—terminaba de firmar unos papeles. Su preocupación llegó a tal grado que decidió marcarle al doctor Nerd y preguntarle él mismo que había pasado con su esposa.

En shock, sin aliento, quitó sus anteojos de su rostro, los colocó sobre el escritorio a un lado del cenicero donde un cigarro abandonado se desintegraba sin ser consumido por su dueño; la espalda cayó de golpe sobre el pronunciado respaldo de fina piel, las pupilas de sus orbes azules se dilataron como cual gato sentía adrenalina.

 _«...Eso es lo que pasó Señor Brief. Bueno, pues ¡Felicidades!»_

—…Entiendo..

Colgó, estabilizó su respiración inhalando fuertemente porque sintió que el propio kamikaze explotó sobre su cuerpo. Y en el pecho sintió nuevamente esas agruras que venían atacándolo desde hacía exactamente dos meses.

Ahí todo cobró cierta lógica.

—...Mai.

Sin más se levantó de un salto, salió de su oficina.

—¿Va salir Señor Brief? —preguntó Rita.

Pero ignoró el llamado y se fue directo al elevador ¿qué hacer? ¿volar? ¿ir en el auto? o ¿correr hacia la clínica? Y fue que lo hizo, salió de estampida del elevado, a paso rápido abandonó la amplia recepción, bajo en un dos por tres las pronunciadas escaleras y emprendió marcha; corrió con miedo, alegría, esquivó personas, autos; cruzó las calles sin importar la advertencia del rojo en los semáforos. A pocos minutos la divisó desde lejos, miró que cubría su rostro con ambas manos, tal parecía sollozar.

Sin previo aviso llegó la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y dio junto con ella en brazos dos giros. Agitado, emocionado, buscó su rostro e imploró.

—¿Es verdad? ¡dímelo por favor, Mai!—levantó su rostro sosteniéndole de la barbilla, mientras con la otra le secaba sus lágrimas. Ella se limitó a contesta y solo asintió para nuevamente volver a llorar—No, no, tranquilízate mi amor, no pasa nada, todo está bien—la abrazó otra vez—...Todo está bien—repitió.

 **...**

Fueron al departamento para hablar con seriedad del tema, se dieron ánimos mutuamente.

«Todo va estar bien, mi amor»

—Tengo miedo, niño—sollozaba—Esto fue inesperado, no planeado—él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Yo también tengo miedo, amor. Pero todo va salir bien, te lo prometo.

—Me siento mal. Digo, tu aún eres joven, Trunks—secaba sus lágrimas—Tal vez es mejor irme y no obstaculizar tu camino.

—De ninguna manera, no lo permitiré—se negó—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

—¡Tienes mucho para dar, Trunks!—lo encaró—yo ya viví ¿entiendes?

—¡NO!—alzó la voz—Mai, esto es algo que yo hice junto contigo ¡¿con qué derecho me lo quitas?!

—No quiero ser injusta contigo.

—Lo serias si te marcharas sin mi consentimiento. Yo te quiero a mi lado, junto con nuestro hijo ¿lo entiendes? Yo los necesito, Mai. No me quites ese derecho de amarlos como un idiota.

—...Trunks...—la chica reventó en llanto y él nuevamente la abrazó.

—Ya, tranquilízate—besó su frente—no quise alzar la voz, discúlpame. No es momento para discutir, lo sé. Además si sigues llorando le hará mal a nuestro bebé—ella asintió y se tranquilizó—Todo va estar bien, te lo prometo.

 **...**

En la intimidad de su habitación se amaron tiernamente, con mucho cuidado para no lastimar a su bebé, era necesario descargar la emoción de la noticia y el amor que la misma les causó. Estaban desnudos sobre la cama, y él con sus manos acariciaba su vientre, lo besaba en repetidas ocasiones.

—¿Qué quieres que sea?—elevó la vista mientras ella acariciaba los mechones lilas.

—No lo sé, supongo que lo que sea está bien. Con que vengan con salud—él sonrió.

—Te amo—se retractó—O quise decir "los amo"

—Y nosotros a ti, Trunks.

 **...**

La noticia del embarazo fue una euforia para los medios de comunicación. Sin embargo, sus amigos la recibieron con mucha emoción, ni hablar de los Brief que reventaron de alegría por la espera de su primer nieto.

Trunks padeció junto con su mujer los síntomas del embarazo, aunque no tanto como ella, obviamente. Cuando en la madrugada Mai se levantaba con prisa para ir al baño a vomitar, él la reanimaba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

«Tranquila, todo está bien. Ya pasó»

Cocinaba para ella, cumplía todos sus antojos sin importar hora. Si Mai y su bebé pedían fresas y chocolates así fueran las 3am él salía a conseguirlos. Fue una etapa bonita pero igualmente cansada, conforme el vientre crecía, Trunks padecía más insomnio. Velaba cuidando al amor de su vida y al bebé que llevaba dentro, «su bebé»

Eran sus tesoros más valiosos.

Cuando Mai llegó a los 6 meses de gestación, coincidió con el compromiso de Goten y Pares. La pareja fue invitada a una cena en Paoz para celebrar con sus amigos. Trunks vestía un ordinario traje negro y su amada un vestido color vino, de hechura suelta dándole así espacio a su vientre pronunciado. Mientras el chico charlaba con sus amigos «¿tú qué opinas, Trunks?» vio a distancia a Mai que caminaba por lo alrededores apreciando la naturaleza y la hermosa Luna la iluminaba mientras ella acariciaba su vientre con fervor. Bajo ese semblante, Trunks quedó hechizado, boquiabierto, su mujer embarazada irradiaba una preciosa sensualidad que lo encandilaba. Era perfecta, la amaba y el amor que maduraba en su cuerpo lo volvía loco de alegría. Daría su vida de ser necesario, porque vio TODO en ella y su pecho se engrandecía por tantos sentimientos encontrados.

.

.

.

Después de haber fumado tres cajetillas de cigarros, y bebido como veinte tazas de café; Mailliet llegó a sus vidas para llenarlos de felicidad una madrugada de primavera. Cuando la vio dentro de la incubadora desde el cristal que los separaba, lloró con gran sentimiento, es que era tan hermosa, tan linda y frágil que le partió el corazón de ternura. Era su TODO.

El nombre de Mailliet derivó de su madre «Mai» y de la palabra «Alle» que en lengua alemana significa TODO. La «T» del final fue por «Trunks»

 _«Mai-TODO-Trunks»_

Cuando Trunks entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su mujer, se acercó con un gran ramo de flores que colocó sobre un jarrón en el buró. Se agachó besó la frente de su amada. Ésta despertó pero aún así estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, le habían practicado una cesárea. Abrió los ojos con lentitud.

—...Trunks..—dijo en un hilo de voz.

—Aquí estoy, amor—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sollozado hablaba—Eres una mujer valiente, en verdad te debo tanto, tanto.

—¿Cómo está nuestra bebé?

—Perfecta, hermosa— secaba sus lágrimas—Ella sonrió pese a su palidez y cansancio.

—Trunks ...

—¿Sí...?

—Ha sido un verdadero placer... es algo hermoso—susurró y volvió a dormir por causa de la anestesia.

El chico reventó en lágrimas. Se hincó, recargó su rostro en el colchón de la camilla y besaba su mano.

—Te amo, las amo demasiado.

Y una nueva aventura comenzó para los rebeldes enamorados con el TODO en sus vidas.

.

.

.

4 años después.

.

.

.

—Yo también quiero ver que hay de bajo de la aero-nave—dijo una vocecita.

—Ya te dije que no, Mailliet.

—¿Mami pero por qué no?—se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e hizo pucheros.

—Es peligroso, te puedes ensuciar o lastimar, ¿Por qué mejor no vas con papi?—preguntó mientras revisaba unos planos sobre su escritorio.

—¡SIIIIIII! ¡quiero ir con papi!— la niña sonrió

Mai tomó la pequeña mano de su hija. Caminaron por los pasillos de la Capsule Corp. Los empleados la saludaban como un miembro más de la empresa. Pese a su embarazo, Mai nunca dejó de trabajar, era obstinada, no le gustaba mostrar debilidad. Por lo tanto los trabajadores apreciaron a Mailliet desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

—¡Hola, pequeña Mailliet!—saludaban a la niña y ésta les regresaba el gesto moviendo su manita.

Mailliet cerca de sus 4 años de edad era una niña alegre, muy activa. Su cabello era negro como el de su madre, su frente era adornada por un flequillo recto; sus ojos eran enormes, azules como los de Trunks. La niña por lo general visitaba con frecuencia el trabajo de su padres. Hacía travesuras por todos los pasillos y áreas, se sabia desplazar sola sin miedo, prácticamente la Capsule Corp era como su segundo hogar.

Al llegar al elevador Mai presionó los botones para indicar el destino. Se agachó y tomó los hombros de su retoño.

—No quiero que juegues con el ascensor. Rita te va estar esperando, pórtate bien con papá ¿sí?

—Sí...

—En un rato más iré para comer juntos.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Mailliet alzó la voz.

—¡Adióoos mamiiii!—Mai le sonrió desde el otro lado del elevador.

—¡Adiós, pequeña! Pórtate bien.

El elevador ascendió, la pequeña se recargó en una de las paredes de éste, mientras del otro extremo observaba su reflejo y tarareaba una canción infantil. Vestía un coqueto vestido verde militar, una chaqueta manga larga roja, zapatitos de charol rojo y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema del mismo color con un pronunciado moño. Colores por excelencia favoritos de Mai. Cuando llegó a su destino, Rita la recibió.

—Hola, Mailliet—le extendió la mano y sonrió.

—Hola Rita—tomó de su mano—¿Y papi?

—Papi está atendiendo a un cliente nena, en cuanto se desocupe podrás entrar a su oficina.

—Está bien.

Rita le prestó hojas y plumas a la niña. Le dio un campo es su escritorio para que dibujara en lo que su padre terminaba de atender al cliente.

—¡Mira!—le mostró el dibujo a la secretaria.

—¿Quiénes son?—preguntó sin encontrarle forma a lo plasmado.

—¡Son Pilaf y Shu! ¿Qué no los conoces?—le señaló los garabatos—Pilaf es un mono verde parlanchín y Shu es un perro ninja. Son muy graciosos —le susurró al oído.—Pilaf dice que tiene un castillo enorme.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá...

—También quiere conquistar el mundo—siguió con sus dibujos.

—¿Conquistar ...el mundo ...?—quedó desorbitada.

La puerta de la oficina del Señor Brief se abrió. El empresario Domm salió y se acercó a la secretaria.

—Rita, hágame otra cita con Brief para la próxima semana por favor.

—Por su puesto, Señor Domm.

 **...**

Trunks terminaba de revisar unos apuntes y el sonido de la puerta se escuchó «toc, toc».

—Si, adelante—atendió.

—Señor Brief, tiene una visita sorpresa—indicó la secretaria sonriente.

—¿Eh?—alzó la vista y Mailliet salió detrás de la falda de Rita.

—¡PAAPIII!—la niña corrió hasta la silla de Trunks y éste la tomó entre sus brazos llenándole de besos las mejillas.

—Viniste a ver a papá, mi amor—la sentó en sus piernas.

—Si, ya te extrañaba, papi. Tenía ganas de verte.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor—su hija tenía un poder de convencimiento hacia él que le provocaba gracia.

 **...**

Trunks y Mailliet jugaron un rato en la oficina. La silla del presidente Brief giró más de veinte veces por petición de su hija.

—¡Otra vez, papi!

—¿Segura?

—¡Siii!

Y la silla volvió a girar a toda velocidad.

—¡Ehhh!—reía la niña y Trunks junto a ella.

Después dibujaron desde la computadora. Él hizo un dibujo de algo verde con orejas en forma de pico.

—¿Quién es Mailliet?—preguntó y la niña reventó en risas.

—El señor Pilaf ¡ja,ja,ja!—señalaba el monitor—ahora es mi turno, papi. Cierra los ojos no hagas trampa—la pequeña tomó el mouse y empezó—¡listo!—

Trunks abrió y observó.

—¿Se supone que soy yo?—alzó una de sus cejas.

—Ajá—él soltó una carcajada.

—Qué buena versión de tu padre, mi amor.

—Sí—rió la niña burlona.

—¿Ah te estás burlando de mí, eh?—la amenazó—te haré pagar con un ataque de cosquillas ¡Aaarrgg! ¡Toma, toma!—la niña reía y gritaba sin parar.

—¡Basta papi, basta!—imploraba—¡Ja,ja,ja!

Por último se tomaron fotografías con el celular de Trunks. Sacaron sus lenguas —aaaahhh—hicieron sin fin de poses graciosas, pero la captura más linda fue cuando la niña inocentemente tomó el rostro de su padre y le depositó un beso con aroma a cereza cerca de los labios.

—Te amo, papi—Trunks sintió morir con esa frase.

—Y yo más que a mí propia vida, mi amor.

 **...**

Pasó al rededor de una hora y Mailliet quedó dormida. Trunks se levantó y la llevó entre sus brazos al sillón para recostarla. Cuando dejó a la pequeña, fue abrir la ventana y observó el horizonte por un momento, su cabello se elevaba por el aire que se filtraba. Decidió fumar un cigarrillo para relajarse, al terminar lanzó la colilla por la ventana.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió sin previo aviso, él volteó.

—Hola, linda—sonrió.

—Hola—contestó el gesto de igual forma—traje comida china, Trunks—la chica volteó hacia un lado y vio a la niña—Se durmió.

—Sí—suspiró—No sé de dónde saca tanta energía.

La chica dejó los platos de corcho sobre el escritorio y fue hacia la ventana con Trunks, le miró a los ojos.

—Se parece a ti—acarició su corbata.

—¿A mí? Y yo creo que se parece a ti.

—Bueno, bueno, se parece a ambos.

Se miraron a los ojos por un rato, azul con azul. Ya eran unos adultos de 33 años y tenían una hija creación de su amor. Un suspiro se escapó de Mailliet y los hizo voltear. La observaron; era perfecta. Les llenó de amor el alma y regresaron a sus rostros en busca de sus ojos, por mero impulso se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, estaban deseosos. Amaban con todas sus fuerzas a su hija pero les absorbía mucho, hacía falta reencontrarse con la pasión, sumergirse en el océano azul, asfixiarse.

—¿Puedo decirle a mi madre que cuide a Mailliet esta noche?—besó sus labios.

—¿Y si se queda llorando?

—Pues con otra persona—restregaba su rostro en ella—Linda yo... te necesito.

—Y yo a ti.

—Si estuviéramos solos, en este instante podría hacerte un hijo—rió y ella golpeó su pecho.

—¿Estás loco? No podemos con Mailliet, imagínate dos, sería un caos. Si así, caes como tronco en la cama.

—¡Bah! exagerada—ella sonrió—Bien sabes que por más dormido que esté puedo hacértelo cuando veces quieras—ella se sonrojó— ¿Entiendes? Nunca estaré cansado para «eso»

—Basta, basta, vamos a comer.

Cuando se disponían a comer la niña despertó, volteó hacia ellos.

—Mami, papi—les llamó entre bostezos.

* * *

La noche llegó y el joven Trunks junto con sus chicas partieron al departamento. Mai bañó a Mailliet, le dio de cenar y la vistió una coqueta pijama.

—¿Papi, van a salir?

—Si mi amor, solo por un rato. Mamá y yo no tardaremos en ir por ti. El tío Goten te llevará a su casa.

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo—expresó la niña viendo como su padre enrollaba la corbata en su cuello.

—No, mi amor.

Sonó el timbre.

—Creo que ya llegaron.

Trunks atendió a la puerta y Mailliet corrió a los brazos del tío Goten.

—¡TÍO GOTEEEN!—el joven Son la cargó.

—¡Hermosa Mailliet!—besó su mejilla—¿Cómo estás, nena? ¿ya saludaste a la tía Pares?

El tío Goten junto con la tía Pares se ofrecieron en cuidar a Mailliet por un rato.

—Hola tía Pares—saludó dándole un beso.

—¡Vamos linda! El tío Goten te llevará a jugar videojuegos a su casa—la tomó en sus brazos.

—¡Siii!—se emocionó la niña.

—Comeremos nieve—añadió la castaña haciéndole un guiño.

—¡Yupiiiii!

—Tengan mucho cuidado por favor—dijo Mai preocupada quien vestía un elegante vestido negro.

—Descuida cuñada, estará bien—aseguró la pareja.

Los jóvenes se marcharon con la niña y los esposos quedaron en la intimidad de su departamento. Trunks pescó a su mujer por la cintura.

—¿Lista?—ella asintió.

Trunks y Mai fueron a cenar a un fino restaurante "La Mona" de giro español. El lugar era pintoresco y el servicio de primera. El principal motivo fue convivir en pareja, celebrar que seguían juntos, que el trabajo iba bien, por su hija, por TODO.

La cena fueron unos exquisitos medallones de res bañados en salsa agridulce, ensalada y puré de papa como guarnición. Brindaron con copas de Champagne. Charlaron amenamente de todo. Un grupo bohemio interpretaba música alegre, sin más una balada al ritmo de guitarra acústica comenzó.

—¿Bailamos una pieza?—invitó el muchacho.

—...Está bien.

Abrazados se mecían con lentitud de un lado a otro. Suspiraban como dos enamorados y con amor restregaban sus rostros.

—Trunks ...

—¿Si...?

—Sé de su secreto—sonrió bajando la mirada.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Mai—fingió demencia pero su sonrisa lo delató.

* * *

 _Mailliet representaba los mayores desvelos de sus vidas. Pero la niña tenía un pequeño secreto con su padre que recurría a él en las noches cuando no podía dormir._

 _Con sus manitas abría con torpeza la puerta de la recámara de sus padres. Pero para Trunks era inevitable no sentir su presencia, era su hija._

 _Con rapidez la niña se iba directo del lado de la cama donde dormía su padre y con sus enormes ojos azules le miraba en silencio. En sus brazos llevaba un peluche de un perro ninja algo muy parecido a Shu._

 _Trunks fingía estar dormido pero bien sabía cuál era el propósito de Mailliet. Con los ojos cerrados susurró._

 _—¿Quieres un vaso de leche con galletas de chocolate, mi amor? —la niña se emocionó._

 _—...si quiero, papi—dijo en susurros y a él se le pintó una sonrisa en los labios._

 _Se incorporó de la cama, le hizo la señal de silencio, mismo gesto que imitó la niña para no despertar a su mamá. La tomó de la mano y caminando por el pasillo se dirigían a la cocina._

 _—¿Será nuestro secreto, papi?—volteó a ver a su somnoliento padre._

 _—Será nuestro secreto, Mailliet—sonrió._

* * *

—¿Vaso de leche con galletas de chocolate, Trunks Brief?—preguntó Mai.

—¡Me doy!—rieron—soy culpable del vicio de nuestra hija.

Al finalizar la melodía se dieron un tierno beso en los labios.

Rato después pagaron el servicio, salieron del lugar y al ras de la calle el chico preguntó.

—¿Qué quieres hacer mi amor? Aún falta rato para ir por Mailliet.

—No sé, Trunks— él la miró a los ojos y sugirió.

—¿Quieres volar...?

—¿Eh?

 **...**

En el cielo, como un comenta rodeado por una aura azul, iban los chicos entre las nubes. Trunks sabía que Mai no era muy afecta a volar, pero se esforzaba por seguir sus locos impulsos. Aterrizó en un lugar ya conocido para ellos: El Risco.

Fueron hacia la punta de éste, se abrazaron y se mecían de un lado a otro. Eran iluminados por el claro de Luna tal cual como el día de su improvisada boda.

—¿Estás bien, Mai?

—Sí, estoy bien—contestó anonadada— Es solo que... nunca llegué a imaginar tanto.

—Si, lo sé.—le tomó de los hombros y sonrió para darle ánimos—Todo estará a nuestro favor.

—¿Tú crees, Trunks?

—Por su puesto, verás que sí—volvieron al abrazo.

—¿Me querrás toda la vida?—preguntó inesperadamente—Es que yo envejeceré más rápido que tú.

—Entonces buscaré las siete esferas del Dragón para hacerte joven y bella otra vez—rió.

—¡Trunks!—exclamó irritada—¡No estoy jugando,niño!

—¿Qué te parece si nos hacemos niños otra vez? o ¿prefieres que yo me haga anciano?—continuaba con el juego.

—¡Hablo en serio!—refunfuñó—tu eres fuerte, tu raza extraterrestre dura hasta más de 80 años.

—¿Y eso qué importa, eh? ¡Tonta! Yo te querré siempre sin importar nada ¿lo oíste? N-A-D-A—la chica se sonrojó—Ahora hay que pensar en lo que en verdad tiene importancia.

Y lo importante ya estaba materializado con alma, cuerpo, corazón y nombre: Mailliet.

La vida los llevó por una gran prueba de amor, en donde el destino se encargó de juntarlos de la manera más inesperada y única. A veces simples vínculos como una taza Con Aroma de Café pueden ser lazos y conexiones suficientes para llegar con la persona indicada. Demostraron bajo cualquier obstáculo que cuando se está predestinado a alguien, así tiene que ser, sin importar tiempo, edad o condición humana. En esta vida, en la próxima o en su reencarnación; estarían juntos por siempre. Una noche de infantes sobre la palmera fue la pauta del inicio de su amor, otra noche bajo la lluvia fue su máxima confesión a la locura, y otra noche bajo las ruinas del Castillo de Pilaf; fue su TODO.

Satisfechos por haber encontrado ese TODO que tanto anhelaban.

—Tú y Mailliet son TODO para mí—besó su frente.

El madurar y crecer siempre no resultó ser tan malo como creía.

 _»Nunca pensé que iba a decir esto, pero eres la persona que más feliz me hace, eres la persona con la cual yo quiero estar todos los días, solo contigo y con nuestra hija quiero pasar el resto de mis días. Por eso solo te puedo decir que te adoro, que eres mi TODO, no importa las cosas que pase, yo estaré contigo siempre ._

—¿Siempre?

—Siempre—abrió los labios en busca de su pareja— Bésame Mai.

Sus labios se unieron sintiendo su calor. Y la patriarca Lunar los bendecía una vez más. Ella y nada más que ella era la gran testigo de su historia. Bajo la misma Luna se conocieron, bajo la misma Luna se separaron y bajo la misma estarán unidos por siempre.

—Gracias, mi amor.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Una vez más, gracias querido lector por llegar hasta aquí. A todos que desde el principio me tuvieron un poco de fe. A los que me han acogido entre sus favoritos, aquellos lectores silenciosos que sé que ahí están. ¡Gracias, mil gracias!_

 ** _Dedicatorias especiales:_**

 _ **Tourquoise:** Linda, mil gracias por estar conmigo desde el inicio, por tu paciencia, por tus revisiones. Debes de saber que este fic es tanto tuyo como mío. Eres una joya de persona. _

_**Brenn** : Mi querida che, por alguna extraña razón depositaste tu confianza en mí y quién sabe porque rayos xD pero gracias por los ánimos y por creer en mis locuras._

 _ **Cereza de Pastel:** Gemela maligna que llegaste del planeta Romel a leerle, mil gracias por disfrutar de este oficio conmigo y por brindarme más allá de tu yo escritor ¡ah! también por soportar mis trilladas. _

_**Jimena** : Fiel lectora y fan el trumai, gracias por seguirme. _

_**Lector Shenlong** : Gracias por tu valioso tiempo y por acompañarme hasta aquí. _

_**Comunidad Trumai de la página de Facebook Trunks & Mai:** Anayeli, Mai inyu, Karol, Anais, gracias chicas y en verdad si se me olvida alguna mil disculpas. _

_Esto comenzó como un pequeño One Shot horrendo; después me dije ¿y si lo recapitulo? Empecé a diseñar un borrador general de la idea e hice sin fin de correcciones, mi beta me ayudó demasiado en evaluarme cada capítulo, le estaré infinitamente agradecida. Y pues el resultado lo tienen enfrente de sus ojos. Apenas me lo creo, por lo general era lector silencioso hasta que un día me animé a escribir. Sé que no soy la mejor y para serles franca no pretendo serlo, simplemente quiero ser YO y dejar un sello Kuraudeico en éste fandom del Dragon World. ¿Qué me llevó a escribirlo? Las pocas historias que hay del Trumai, la auto complacencia fangirl jajaja y dar un pequeño aporte a la comunidad de fanfiction._

 _Me da tristeza, alegría y un mundo de sentimientos en el pecho. Cada capítulo en sí, tenía la capacidad de ser dividido en dos partes, por lo tanto hubieran sido 20 capítulos en total, pero como yo también soy lector no quise martirizarlos tanto jajaja y me fui al grano._

 _Me da gusto que todos me hayan acompañado en disfrutar una exquisita historia Con Aroma de Café, pero qué tal si ahora todos nos vamos "Hacia el mismo rumbo" ¿Que dicen? ¿Aceptan el reto? Así que tenemos una próxima cita ustedes y yo ;)_

 _Por mi parte seguiré escribiendo Drabbles y One Shots de distintos personajes para ampliar panoramas, pero venga, también tengo aún más del trumai que mostrarles._

 _Empecé un 24 de octubre del 2015 y termino hoy un 30 de marzo 2016._

 _Digan no al plagio de historias y respetemos los derechos de_ _autor._

 _Gracias por todo._

 ** _Con cariño:_**

 _Kuraudea._


End file.
